Two can play that game
by Kayltjeee
Summary: Samantha McCall tries to con Sonny, but ends up with his enforcer Jason Morgan. What happens? Please read & review
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've already finished this story, and posted all of it on Dominoes & Tequila - I will try and post a new chapter every day. Please read and review!! Thanks**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Samantha McCall stepped out of her car and looked up at the building in front of her. It wasn't much, but it was all she could afford right now. She stepped back in the car and looked at her brother. Danny was all the family she had left, and she wanted to take good care of him; that was hard when she didn't have money. She smiled at Danny, and he looked like he was going to cry. Her brother had a mental problem, called Fragile X-syndrome. He was behind with everything, but he was the best big brother anyone could ever have.

''It's going to be ok, Danny,'' she whispered, and laid a hand on his knee. He nodded and smiled sadly, and she sighed. ''Come on, we're going in,'' she said, and he nodded again. Danny wasn't much of a talker, but she didn't mind. She would do the talking for both of them.

She had found her brother a year ago, and ever since she took care of him. She used her skills as a con artist to do so. He helped her as much as he could, but never with the cons. He would make sure the house was kept clean when she had to be away.

They stepped out of the car and she locked it. He looked around and smiled; he would like this place once he got used to it, Sam knew. She took his hand and they walked through the doors. The hall was big and dark; the only light was from the spotlights on the ceiling. She hated dark places, and she knew Danny did too. She stepped forward and Danny stayed behind her, and they waited for someone to come to the desk.

It seemed like forever, but suddenly she felt Danny jump; he was really close to her, and she turned around really quick, to see a man in uniform standing in front of her. He was a little taller than she was; she was 1.60-cm. She looked up at his face and almost gasped. He was covered in acne, like she had never seen before. His eyes almost popped out and he looked like he wasn't that bright.

''How can I help you?'' he asked, and she frowned. What could possibly be the reason they were here? The man didn't see her frown; he was too busy looking at her breasts.

''I rented an apartment in here,'' she replied, and he nodded. Then he walked over behind the desk, and both Danny and Sam turned around to watch him type something in the computer.

''What is your name?'' he asked, and she sighed. She didn't think a lot of people rented a place here, but she had to stay calm and just answer his questions.

''Jillian Devlin,'' she stated, and he nodded again and typed some more. Then he turned around and searched for the key, and he handed it to her.

''Third floor, second door on the left,'' he said, and she nodded and looked at Danny.

''Come on, sweetheart,'' she said, ''we're going up,'' she added, and he nodded and took her hand again. She hoped the apartment was lighter, because she couldn't live in a place that's dark. Once they were up on the third floor, and standing in front of the door, Danny spoke.

''Jillian Devlin?'' he asked, and she nodded with a smile. She would explain later. He seemed to catch on, because he didn't say anything and she opened the door. It revealed a small living room, and she sighed of relief when she saw it wasn't as dark as the hall downstairs. She could feel Danny relax too, when he saw it, and she smiled. The place was completely furnished; she had asked for it, because she didn't want to stay here for too long. This was the only way to get settled sooner. ''Sam, you need to tell me why you used an alias,'' Danny said, and he pulled her towards the couch and pushed her down; after that he sat down himself and looked at her expectantly.

''Listen, Danny,'' she started with a sigh, ''I can't give my name here, because you know everyone will know who I am,'' she said, and he nodded. ''I need to play this game one more time, and after that we will have a normal life, ok?'' she felt bad about taking him with her everywhere she went, but she didn't want to leave him behind. He was her brother; she never wanted to lose him out of her sight ever again.

''I understand,'' he said, and smiled at her. She knew he would understand. ''Are you going out tonight, then?'' he asked, and she nodded her head sadly.

She had a con that involved her marrying a man – a rich old man. She had been all over the place, and she had decided to do it one last time, in Port Charles. After that she would leave town, and settle down somewhere with Danny. He didn't really know what she did to get the money, but he never asked. He knew it was something complicated, and that she didn't want him to know what she did to get it. He saw it as a game.

''You know I have to, Danny,'' she whispered, and he nodded again. ''I will make sure that this time I will take less time, ok?'' to that, he smiled. She would just have to make sure she would get married fast, and then take the money. ''Come on, lets get our stuff up here,'' she said, and he nodded. They got up and made their way down to get their stuff.

##########

Once they had brought their stuff up, she ordered dinner. They both loved Chinese, and she had found a little place before, when they drove through the town to get here.

''You like it?'' she asked him, and he nodded. She could see he was enjoying it, and she had to be honest she did too. ''Good – me too. This means we can order there more often,'' she added, and he smiled.

''What are you going to do tonight?'' Danny asked her, and she thought about how to answer him. She had heard about a man named Sonny Corinthos. She knew he was dangerous but that made it all the more fun. She was going to go through his enforcer, Jason Morgan. She would go to Jake's, a little bar in town, where she knew Jason liked to spend time, and she would befriend him. After she had befriended him she would go on to the boss; Sonny Corinthos was the mob boss. They tried to hide it, but the places she went were full of rumors about them. She looked up at Danny before she spoke.

''I'm going out,'' she replied, she didn't want to tell Danny the details about where she would go. He nodded; he knew he shouldn't ask too many questions because she would just avoid answering.

He got up to clear the boxes, and she helped him get them to the kitchen. After she had put them down she went to her bedroom. She didn't need much time, but she wanted to take a shower and change before she went out. She took a shower and felt a little more relaxed every minute. This was something she was good at – playing games and conning men. She had done it many times before. The last time didn't go as planned, and she had left the house with a broken wrist. The man she was conning had found out what she was doing and almost beat her to death; that was before she shot him. She pleaded self-defense; it went on trial and she won the case. She didn't have a doubt about it at the time, but she knew now she could've easily lost it and then she had to go to jail. She was glad it didn't work out that way.

She got dressed in a jeans and a simple tank top, she didn't have to impress Jason, but she had to befriend him. She walked back to the living room where she grabbed the pocket mirror and slapped on some make-up. Danny came back to the living room just as she was about to finish, and he smiled at her.

''You look great, Sam,'' he said, and she smiled up at him. He would always say that, even if she was wearing the most horrible clothes. She got up, gave him a hug ad kissed him on his cheek.

''I will be late, so don't wait up, ok?'' she said, and he nodded. ''What are you going to do?''

''Watching some TV, maybe read that magazine,'' he said, pointing at the magazine about bikes. He loved bikes, and she had bought that magazine on the way over here.

''Have fun, baby,'' she said, and smiled when he rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when she called him that, but she was the only one who could talk to him like that. He waved when she opened the door, and just before she closed the door she could see him sit down with the magazine. She smiled as she walked to the elevator and pressed the button. He was such a sweet boy, and she wished she could take better care of him.

She stepped out of the elevator and hurried to her car; she really didn't like this place much. She drove to Jake's, and smiled when she found it right away. She had been looking at the map to see where it was, and was glad she didn't drive past it. She got out of the car, and walked towards the doors. She pushed them open and saw it wasn't really busy, and at a glance around the room she found Jason wasn't there yet.

She walked over to the bar and sat down. The bartender came over right away, and asked her what she wanted.

''A beer, please,'' she said, and he nodded and grabbed her a beer and gave it to her, after taking off the cap. She took a sip and just sat there for a while, looking at the men playing pool.

After half an hour the door opened and she looked around. Jason was standing in the doorway, looking around and then he came to the bar. She smiled. This was her first chance, and she wasn't planning on blowing it.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading - please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam woke up and looked around the room in confusion. She didn't know this room; how did she get here? She realized where she was and cursed, softly not to wake up Jason, and she got out of bed.

'Shit,'' she whispered, when she saw she was naked. She had just blown her plan to pieces, by sleeping with Jason. Last night had been intense; he had been flirting with her all the time, and she couldn't help herself and flirted back. Now, looking back on it, she knew it was a stupid thing to do. While she was getting dressed she thought back on last night.

When Jason had walked in, she had smiled at him and he just gazed at her. He came to sit next to her and she immediately knew he was planning on getting her into bed. He had that look on his face the whole night – the bedroom eyes – and she loved it. She felt attracted to him, and when he started flirting and buying her rounds she knew she had to be careful. They played pool with a bet; she wanted a dance, but he never said what he wanted. She had won; she knew he had let her win.

She hadn't cared about it, and after a couple more beers she knew she had messed up. She was drunk, and even though he wouldn't take advantage of her, she had been all over him. He had asked her to come home with him, and stupidly she said yes. That's when he had dragged her to his car and drove to his penthouse. He started kissing her and from one thing came the other, and she woke up next to him, almost on top of him the next morning.

She sneaked out of the bedroom and was glad he hadn't woken up. When she got downstairs she looked around. It was like she was in a model house. She smiled, and opened the door and walked towards the elevator, and pressed the button. She rubbed her forehead, still beating herself up over being stupid. She had forgotten about Danny for the first time since she had found him. She stepped in the elevator and heard the door of Jason's penthouse open just as the doors of the elevator closed, and she sighed of relief. Now it was time to get home.

##########

Jason opened the door just as the elevator doors closed and he smiled. He walked back in the penthouse and closed the door, and thought about last night.

He had gone to Jake's because he had heard there was a new woman in town, one that could bring trouble. He had been having a rough day and needed a distraction. When he had walked in the bar he had seen her right away, the new woman. She had smiled at him and he knew she was the one he needed tonight. There was something mysterious about her, and she intrigued him. He had walked over to her and sat down next to her. He had begun flirting with her, and he was pleased when she flirted back.

They had played a couple of games of pool, and he had let her win to get closer. She wanted a dance, and he gave her one. He had been surprised at how good she felt in his arms, and he had kissed her. Then, he had bought another round of beers, and he had realized it was just one too much for her. Her had wanted to bring her home, to her home, but he had thought maybe she wanted to come with him so he asked. She did want to go home with him, and one thing led to another, when he kissed her upon arriving at his penthouse.

When he woke up this morning he wasn't surprised to see her gone, because she had mumbled to herself in her sleep; about messing up her plan. He wanted to know what that was about, but he had to do it without her knowing. She wouldn't know either way; he had called Stan for a little information before he went downstairs. That's when he heard the ping of the elevator and opened the door to see if she was still there. She had just gotten in the elevator.

He walked back upstairs, took a shower and got dressed; he had to go over to Sonny to talk about the shipment that had been hijacked.

##########

Once she had taken a shower she felt better. Danny was still asleep, and she made coffee. She sat down on the counter to wait for it, and she thought about her plan.

She had to come up with another plan, because going after Sonny wasn't an option anymore. She had ruined it the moment she had started to flirt with Jason, and she had known it from the start.

''Good morning,'' she heard Danny's sleepy voice, and she almost fell of the counter. He laughed when he saw it; she had been deep in thought and she hadn't seen or heard him come in the kitchen.

''Morning,'' she said with a sigh, and smiled at him. ''Did you sleep ok?'' she asked, knowing he had a hard time sleeping at a new place. She felt guilty for not coming home last night, and when he nodded she felt relieved. She took a cup out of the cupboard and poured coffee. Danny didn't drink coffee.

''I didn't hear you come home; when did you get home?'' he asked, and when she looked at him he knew. ''Really?''

''Yep, had a fun night at that bar. Sorry I didn't come home,'' she said, and he shrugged.

''Did you make a good start with your game?'' he asked and she shook her head. ''What? Why not?''

''I messed it up – the whole plan is off the table,'' she said, and he frowned. He didn't know much about it, she didn't want him to know all, but he knew enough.

''What are you going to do now?'' he asked, and she shrugged. She was thinking of moving on to Jason, she knew he also had enough money to con out of him, but she didn't think he would be stupid enough to marry her. Maybe she could make him fall in love with her, and then he would be stupid enough. She shrugged again; thinking about Jason gave her butterflies.

''I don't know,'' she said, and then she emptied her cup and got up, ''I'm going to scout for a job,'' she said, and Danny nodded. She needed a job if she wanted to stay here for a while, and she had seen the question for help at the local diner, Kelly's, ''see you in a bit,'' she added, and she kissed Danny on the cheek.

##########

''Jason, I have some information on the woman,'' Stan said. Jason sighed, he had just gotten back from Sonny's, and Stan had called him and told him he was coming over. The conversation with Sonny had turned into an argument about his job. Sonny wanted him to kill the guy who was behind the hijack, and Jason didn't think it was necessary. The guy, Johnny Zacchara, was a friend of Jason, and he didn't want to kill him. So he told Sonny he would talk to him later, and Sonny had reluctantly agreed with that.

''Tell me,'' he said, and he sat down on the couch. He placed his elbows at his knees and rested his head in his hands, while listening to Stan.

''Well, it looks like Jillian Devlin just appeared out of nowhere,'' he started, and it got Jason's undivided attention, ''look, Jason. I don't know what this is, but this woman isn't Jillian Devlin,'' Stan said with a frown, and Jason watched as he typed something in his laptop and turned it to him. There was a picture of Jillian; but this wasn't Jillian Devlin. The name under the picture stated Samantha McCall.

''What kind of crap is this?'' he asked Stan, and Stan turned back the laptop and started typing and talking at the same time.

''Samantha McCall, grew up with her father Cody McCall and helped him with his cons and scams,'' he said, and Jason raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand; what did this have to do with Jillian Devlin?

''I still don't understand,'' he said, and Stan sighed.

''She uses aliases,'' Stan said, ''last one was Angela Monroe. She had married Bill Monroe and shot him when he almost beat her to death,'' he added, and Jason sighed. He didn't understand, what was she doing in a town like this?

''So you say the woman I slept with last night, is Samantha McCall?'' he asked Stan, who nodded.

''She did that scam 5 times before. Marry a rich old man and empty his bank account when she was close enough,'' Stan said. Jason started thinking about this.

She was in town to do this scam, he just knew it, but with who? His family was rich, and it had old men in it, but all of them were married or too old. Then there was Jax, who was not old enough, and Sonny. It could be Sonny. Maybe that's why she flirted with him, and maybe that was the plan all along. But she had been wrong about sonny; he was happily married with Carly.

''I know what she wants, and I know she doesn't know this. Sonny is married, happily I might add,'' Jason said, and a plan formed in his head. ''She also messed up yesterday,'' he added, and when he saw the look on Stan's face he laughed.

''I am going to make her fall in love with me, and when that happens, I am going to dump her with nothing on her,'' he whispered. That was the plan. He was going to flirt his way in her heart, and when he was there, he was going to make her pay for what she did to all those men, and what she wanted to do to Sonny.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I will update again later tonight._**

**_Please read and review!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jason sighed as he stepped out of his car. He had been talking to Sonny, and Sonny was just as short tempered as always. Jason had told him about the woman, Samantha McCall, and Sonny had gotten angry. When Jason had told him his plan, he argued. He didn't want him to play a game; he wanted him to take care of it like usual. Only Jason didn't want to do that; he wanted to play the game with her and he wanted to do this his way. He had walked away, not listening to Sonny, and it was the first time he had done that.

He saw her standing at the counter talking to Mike, and he closed the door of his car and walked over to the little diner. She opened the door and walked right into him, and he had to smile when she stumbled back. He wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling, and when she looked up he thought he saw a shimmer of fear in her eyes, but it was gone before he could know for sure.

''I'm sorry,'' she mumbled, and he smiled at her while she took a couple of steps back. When she stopped walking she looked up at him with a smile. ''I didn't mean to walk into you,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know,'' he said with a frown, and she laughed.

''I wasn't looking where I was walking and-'' she started but he interrupted her.

''You don't have to explain. I understand,'' he said, and he winked. He never winked, but he had to make sure she was falling for him soon. He didn't want to drag this out too long. ''So, you found a job?'' he asked after a moment of silence, and she nodded, her expression surprised.

''Yeah – how do you know? I just…'' she said, but her voice faded when she saw he was having the piece of paper in his hand. He had glanced at it.

''I think you have a good taste – Kelly's can be really crowded at times,'' he said, ''I had just told Mike he needed to hire someone, and he did,'' he added, and she smiled.

''Well, thank you for telling him – in a way you helped me get a job,'' she said, and he laughed. ''I'm-''

''Are you going to Jake's again tonight?'' he asked, and she shrugged. ''What if I ask you to come?''

''Do you have a reason to want me there?'' she asked, and he nodded. She was playing with him a little; she liked it to tease him.

''I um, I like you, and I had a great time last night,'' he said, and he looked down. ''So that's why I asked,'' he added after a while. When he looked up he saw her smiling at him, and he smiled back.

''I think I'll be there,'' she said, and he nodded. ''But now I have to go back home,'' she said, and he nodded again. She waved, and walked away, leaving him to stand there. Jason smiled, knowing he was getting really close to her like this. Just make sure he'd see her occasionally, and it wouldn't even take that long. He walked inside Kelly's and walked to the counter, where he waited for Mike. He was just in the back, he had seen him walk there, and he didn't mind waiting for a little.

He thought about Sam, and he had to make sure he wouldn't slip up and call her that. She was still using the name Jillian, he wouldn't want to slip up and let her know he knew about her.

''Jason, your usual coffee?'' Mike asked when he came from the back. He had pulled Jason out of his thoughts, and Jason nodded. Mike went to make the coffee, and Jason sat down on the stool in front of him.

''So, you hired someone to help you – finally,'' Jason said, and Mike nodded without turning around.

''Yeah. I had placed a paper in front, and it didn't even take long. The new woman in town, Jillian, she came to apply,'' he said, and Jason smiled. ''I told her to come back tomorrow on a try out.''

''That's good. You finally listened to me,'' Jason said, and Mike laughed. Then he nodded and turned back with a cup of coffee. ''Here you go,'' Jason said, and he slapped some money on the counter and waved at Mike. Then he walked away and went on his way to the penthouse.

##########

Sam was making sure she looked good, because she was still playing her game. Danny had been disappointed when she had told him she was going out again tonight; he had hoped on a night together. She couldn't blame him. She had told him a little about Jason, but only telling him he was a friend. He had smiled knowingly, and she knew he knew what she was going to do.

''Sam, come on, you don't need that much time for a friend!'' Danny yelled from the kitchen, and she chuckled. He knew exactly what was going to happen tonight, only because she had told him. She had told him she was meeting Jason at the bar, and he had smiled at her.

''I'm almost ready,'' she yelled back, and she heard him mock. She laughed again, and finished putting up her make-up. She walked towards the kitchen and twirled around for Danny, and when she turned back to face him she knew he liked it.

''You're beautiful like always,'' he said, and she smiled. ''Now, tell me why you have to dress up like that for Jason?'' he asked again. He had been asking the same all day, and she smiled again.

''I don't need to, I want to,'' she said, and he nodded. ''I just felt like dressing up, that's all,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''Ok, now go have fun,'' he said, starting to push her towards the door.

''Are you going to be ok? What are you going to do?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I don't know, just relax a little,'' he said, ''have fun.'' And he pushed her out the door, gave her purse and jacket and closed the door. She laughed, and she heard him chuckle on the other side. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the button.

#####

Stepping into the bar she looked around and smiled when she saw Jason was already there. She walked over to him and patted him on his shoulder. He turned around, and smiled when he saw her.

''You came,'' he said, and she nodded with a frown.

''I said I would,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''So, are you going to buy me a drink or what?'' she said with a smile, and he laughed. He asked Coleman for another round and he turned back around.

''Are you excited about getting to work?'' he asked, and she nodded. ''You know, Mike is a really nice guy,'' he added, and she sat down next to him, turning around to face him.

''I know, he's really nice. I think the whole town is nice, or at least most of them,'' she said, and he nodded. ''You've been nice to me from the start,'' she said with a wink.

''I know, right,'' he replied, and he laughed, ''I don't know about the town, but I know I like you,'' he added, and she nodded and smiled. Her heart started beating faster when he leaned in, and she felt like she was in a haze when she looked in his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. ''I really enjoyed last night,'' he whispered in her ear, and she felt a shiver on her back, ''would you care to explore more?''

''Um…'' she didn't know what to say. Him being so close to her made her lose her mind, and she smiled at him when he leaned back. This was better. When he was so close she couldn't even think. ''Sure,'' she said seductively, and he smiled sweetly.

''Play a game of pool first,'' he softly said, and she nodded. They grabbed their beers and started towards the pool table.

She knew this was going to be a great night, and she knew she had to be careful not to mess this up. The attraction between them sure was something that helped her in her plans, and she knew it was going to be easy to make him fall in love with her. He was a difficult man, but once she was playing her games, he didn't stand a chance. She smiled at him as he racked up the balls and shot the first shot. She was going to enjoy this game.

* * *

**_Please review - I would be so happy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They played pool all night, and talked about their lives.

Jason knew Sam didn't tell him everything, she had told him about her father and mother, but she seemed to let something out of the story. He listened to her, and promised himself he would check it when he woke up the next morning.

Jason told her about his accident, his brain damage and his memory loss, and he surprised himself by telling her about the problems with his family. Somewhere between the talking and the pool, they made another bet. She wanted another dance of him, and he still didn't want to say what he wanted from her; he was planning on letting her win anyway. And she did win.

''You know, I really don't like dancing,'' he mumbled when he took her in his arms. Coleman saw they were slow dancing, and he smiled when he listened to the fast music. He turned another song on; a slow song, and he watch the two lovebirds dancing.

''You didn't complain last night,'' she whispered, and she laid her head on his chest. He laid his chin on the top of her head and they swayed.

''I like having you in my arms,'' he whispered, and he felt her chuckle. He really meant that, he loved having her in his arms. It was like they were made for each other, they melted together like one.

''Same here,'' she said after a moment, and she lifted her head. ''I'm sorry,'' she said, after a yawn, and he smiled at her.

''I'll bring you home,'' he said, and she nodded. She was tired, and she didn't want to go home, but they could dance another time. he grabbed their jackets and helped her get in hers. Then he put his own on, and grabbed her hand and took her with him to his car. ''Where is yours?'' he asked, and she looked at him with confusion. ''Your car?''

''At home,'' she replied, ''I walked here,'' she said and he frowned.

''You have to be careful in this town. Even if it seems calm, its not,'' he said, and he smiled when he saw the expression on her face. He helped her get in his car and walked around it to get in the drivers seat. He drove her home, and she realized he knew where she lived, because he didn't ask her where to go. She was too tired to say something about it, and he didn't say anything. She felt herself doze off a couple of times, but she wanted to stay awake.

''Come on,'' he said, suddenly, and she saw him standing at the passengers side. She had only closed her eyes for a moment, but that moment was enough to get home. She got out of the car and swayed, her legs felt like rubber. ''I'll carry you,'' he said, but she lifted her hand and shook her head.

''I can walk,'' she said with a sleepy voice. He smiled, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked to the elevator, and he brought her up. She opened the door and turned around to look at him. ''I had fun tonight,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile.

''Me too,'' he said, and he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips connected, she sighed. she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer by putting his entangled hands on her lower back. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, and she knew what he wanted.

''Jason,'' she chocked out after breaking the kiss, and he looked at her and saw what she wanted to say. She was exhausted, and she couldn't do this now.

''I know, you want me to help you get in bed?'' he asked seductively, still trying, but she shook her head.

''I have it,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded and gave her one last kiss. He waited until she was inside and heard her lock the door, and he turned around. He moaned, and went though his hair with his hand. He knew she was tired, and he was tired all the same, but he had really wanted her.

He walked over to his car and drove home, and when he was in front of his door, his phone rang.

''Morgan,'' he answered it, and he sighed when he figured it was Sonny.

''Jase,'' he heard, and he frowned. It was Emily.

''Hey, Em, what's up?'' he asked, and he heard her sigh.

''I don't know, Nikolas is doing really off, can I stay with you tonight?'' she asked, and he sighed.

''Of course,'' he said, and he told her about the key he hid. Then he disconnected the line and went inside and upstairs to get cleaned up a little.

##########

Danny was still awake, and she smiled when she saw him. She was tired, but she had played a little. She didn't want to move to fast, and the way Jason was looking at her, she knew she had to come up with something. So she played exhausted, and he bought it.

''Danny, what are you still doing up?'' she asked, and he jumped. He hadn't even heard her; he was reading his motorcycle magazine. She smiled, and he looked at her.

''Did you have a fun night?'' he asked, and she nodded, still waiting for him to answer her question. ''I couldn't sleep, so I went back here,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Come on, we need the sleep. Tomorrow we are going to go to dinner after my shift,'' she said, ''to celebrate or wallow in pity,'' she added with a wink, and he smiled. She had thought about bringing him with her to work, but she was still contemplating. She didn't tell Jason about Danny before, and she knew he would find out when she brought him with her.

''Good night, Sam,'' Danny said, and he walked to his room and she heard the door close. She walked to her own bedroom and changed into a sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, and she climbed into her bed. She thought about her plan, and she knew it worked. The only thing that bothered her was that she was getting the butterflies every time he touched her, and she loved to be in his company. She only knew him two nights, and she wanted to know him better. She smiled as she thought of his eyes and his smile. He wasn't someone that smiled often, she could see it in his face, but he did when he was with her.

With the thought of his smile, she fell in a deep slumber.

##########

The knock on the door woke him up, and he was surprised he even fell asleep. He had been waiting for Emily, his sister, to arrive, and he had been more exhausted than he thought.

''Em,'' he said, when he opened the door, and he saw her face. She had been crying, and he hugged her. ''What happened?'' he asked her, and he stepped aside to let her in.

''Nikolas has been having these blackouts, and rage problems,'' she said, and he frowned.

''Did he hurt you?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''No, no that's not it. He gets angry at the most weird times. Tonight,'' she said, and she wiped away a stray tear, ''We were sitting relaxed, and he suddenly got angry about something and he started yelling at me,'' she said, ''I don't know what it is,'' she added, whispering.

''We'll figure it out,'' he said, to calm her down, and she nodded.

''I'm going to ask him to get checked up,'' she said, and he nodded, but he didn't understand why. ''This just started, Jase. It's something medical, I just know it.''

''Ok, if you need any help with that, just tell me,'' he said. He had been having problems with his family, but Emily and his grandmother Lila were the only two of his family he didn't feel he was the bad guy.

''Thanks, Jason,'' she said, and she hugged him. ''Where do I sleep tonight?'' she asked him, and he walked upstairs, with Emily following him and he showed her the room. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to the bed. She climbed in and he closed the door, and walked to his own room.

He was worried about Emily. She was deeply in love with Nikolas, but he didn't want her to get hurt. The thoughts of Sam were pushed up front, and he smiled. She was already falling for him; he could see it in her eyes. The only thing that bothered him was that he felt butterflies every time she smiled at him, or laughed.

He fell asleep with the thought of her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks had gone by since the night at Jake's, and Jason had stopped by Kelly's occasionally, to say hi to her. She had been enjoying spending time with him, and she had even gone to Jake's a couple of times to meet him there. They played pool all night and then he would bring her home. He would kiss her senseless, but before it could go any further she would push him away.

She didn't tell him about her brother, because she didn't want Danny involved if and when it all came out. If she messed up, it would be hers to clean it, not Danny's. She also knew that if she told him, he would be mad and 'dump' her, and she didn't want that. Not now at least.

Jason had asked her again if she would be coming to Jake's tonight, and she had said she would think about it. They both knew she would come, and he had smiled and nodded. He would ask her almost every day to come to Jakes, and she would say she would think about it, and then show up.

She walked to Kelly's, she loved the walk, and when she got in she saw Mike standing behind the counter. The place was empty still, and she walked over to Mike.

''Hey, Mike,'' she greeted, and he smiled at her.

''Hey, Jill,'' he said, using a short version of her alias. She found herself reacting to it more often than she had with Jillian. She didn't like the name, but at the moment she decided on it, she couldn't think of anything else. She had to say her name in a spur of the moment, and this is what she came up with. Last week she had called someone to make the ID for it, and she had received it right away.

''You want me to open?'' she said, and he nodded. She walked back to the front and switched the board from closed to open. She saw Jason across the street, and she smiled. He was always here when she was working, and she liked it. She had to admit; the guy was someone she could fall in love with; if it wasn't for the game.

''Jill, come back and help me,'' she heard Mike call out from the back, and she walked away from the window and started helping Mike.

##########

Jason smiled as he saw her turn the sign. He would wait for a minute because he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to change the plans for tonight. He had thought about it and noticed that every time he would bring her home she would push him away. She didn't want him to enter her apartment, and he wanted to find out why. He didn't plan on asking her, but he had to get her to talk eventually.

He would ask her to come over to his place for dinner, and he just knew she would agree. He walked towards the door and listened to the bell that sounded when he opened it, and Sam walked out the back and smiled at the costumer. When she saw it was him, her smile didn't falter, it only seemed to grow bigger. He knew he was getting closer to her.

''Hey, Jill,'' he said, and he kissed her on her cheek. She looked surprised, he had never done that before when he came to Kelly's, but the surprise left quickly, and she smiled again.

''Hey Jase,'' she said, and he sighed when he heard that. He didn't like anyone calling him that, only his sister Emily could, and for one reason or another he didn't really mind Sam calling him that. ''What brings you here the early morning?'' she asked him, and he raised an eyebrow.

''You. I wanted to ask you something,'' he said, and she nodded, so he asked, ''Well, seeing as you wont let me in your apartment…''

''I know, its just a mess in there and I still need to unpack and settle – but because I come to Jake's almost every night with you I didn't-''

''You don't have to explain,'' he said with a smile, because he liked when she rambled, ''I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my place for dinner and a game of pool,'' he said, and she nodded with a smile.

''I would love that – wait, you have a pool table in your house?'' she asked surprised, and he nodded.

''Yeah, I will pick you up?'' he asked, and she frowned.

''Why? I can go over to your place, just give me an address and I'll find it,'' she said, and he smiled.

''Ok, I'll write it down,'' he said, and she grabbed a pen and paper out of her apron. He smiled, and he wrote down his address on the paper and gave it back to her. ''Can you get me a coffee while you're at it?'' he said, smiling, and she nodded.

##########

Sam gave Jason the coffee to go, and waved goodbye. She was looking forward to the evening, and she smiled. Mike came out the back and when he saw her smiling at the door he frowned.

''Was that Jason?'' he asked, and she turned around and nodded. ''He was married to my daughter once.'' He said, softly.

''O – I didn't know,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Yeah – well, my daughter didn't like his kind of life. He works for my son, Sonny Corinthos, and he had a dangerous lifestyle,'' Mike told her, and she nodded. She knew all about the lifestyle Jason and Sonny were living, and she didn't mind it. She would be out of here in no time, and no one would even think about her after she left.

They fell silent when the first costumers walked in, and after that the morning rush came. Sam worked on the floor and Mike behind the counter, and the day flew by.

##########

Jason sat there, and he realized he didn't know what time she would come. It didn't really matter. He walked upstairs to take a shower; he had just been to Sonny's. Sonny wanted him to, once again, do something about Sam, and Jason had, once again, said he wouldn't do it his way. He was doing something about Sam, and Sonny just had to accept it.

After his shower he got dressed in his normal black t-shirt and jeans. He didn't care about fashion and the clothing was great for his job. He was always on the job, and he could move in them. That's all that mattered. There was a knock on the door and he opened it. He watched as Emily walked in the room, and he smiled.

''So, everything ok, with Nikolas?'' he asked, and she smiled.

''Yes, he is going to get checked tomorrow, and I'm going home tonight so I can get him to the hospital,'' she said, and he walked upstairs. He was glad she was going home. It had been two weeks, and she and Nikolas had been having the same fight over and over again. Nikolas didn't want to get checked out and she would yell at him to do it. Then one day she just wanted to give up, and Nikolas gave in. he would get checked out, and she couldn't be more happy.

''So, thanks, Jase, for letting me stay here,'' she said when she walked down the stairs, and she came over to him to give him a hug. He hugged her back. Even though he was glad she would be going home, he knew he would miss her around.

''Any time, little sis,'' he said, and when she frowned he laughed. She didn't like it when he said that, but she would let him because she knew he liked to say it. And after the accident she and his grandmother Lila were the only family he wanted to see, and she was glad because of it.

''See you around Jase. And have fun with your date tonight,'' she said, and he looked at her in surprise as she left the penthouse. How did she know he was having a 'date' tonight?

##########

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a simple top, and jeans. She didn't want to look all dressed up for a dinner at home. Danny looked at her, smiling. He knew she was looking at herself because she wanted to look good for Jason.

''Hey Sammy,'' he said, and she turned around to look at him. She had put on little make up, because again, she didn't want to look all dressed up. ''You look great, now why don't you tell me…''

''Tell you what, big brother?'' she asked with a smile, and he laughed.

''Do you like Jason – more than a friend?'' he asked, and she frowned. She didn't know what to think of Jason. Every time she was with him she felt butterflies, and she loved spending time with him. Even if it was just a little moment on the day, she would enjoy the talk with him.

''I like him, but I don't know what I feel for him,'' she said, and Danny nodded. ''I better get going,'' she said, and he nodded. She grabbed her purse and threw her phone in it, and then she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

''Have fun, Sammy,'' Danny said, and he kissed her on the cheek.

''Thank, Danny,'' she said, and she left. She was excited about tonight, because what man would invite a woman to his home, if he didn't have a plan?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jason looked around. He had figured she wasn't the kind of person who wanted simple. So that's what he did; he had put up some candles, and he had ordered Chinese. The Chinese still had to be delivered, but that didn't matter, because Sam wasn't here yet. He had to remind himself to think of her with the name Jillian, because he didn't want to slip up and ruin all the plans he made for her.

There was a knock on the door that pulled him out of his thoughts, and he walked over to the door to open it. It was Carly.

''Jase, there is a-''

''Wait just a second. I have a date, here in my home, and I want you gone before she gets here,'' he replied, interrupting her before she could go any further. He knew there was a problem; with her there was always a problem.

''What I wanted to say is that there is this woman who wants to con Sonny,'' she said, and he nodded. Wasn't that the woman he was working on right now?

''I know, and I am handling it. Now go!'' he said, and he closed the door. He waited, and he heard her huff. He smiled, when he heard her walk back to the elevator. This had been easy. She had gone away without saying to much, but he knew the next time he would see her he wouldn't get her away that fast.

Carly was a pain in his ass, and right now he didn't need it. He needed to focus on the little brunette who would arrive soon, and he needed to make sure everything was ready for her arrival.

##########

Sam stood in front of the door of the penthouse and took a deep breath. She was excited about tonight, and she was wondering what Jason had planned for them. She knocked on the door, and waited. It didn't take him long to open the door, but his face was twisted in frustration. When he looked down and saw her, he smiled.

''Hey. I'm sorry, I thought you were Carly,'' he said with a sigh, and Sam smiled. She didn't know who Carly was, but it didn't matter.

''I'm not,'' she simply said, and waited for him to step aside. He did, after a while and when she wanted to step passed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. The ends of her nerves began to tingle, and she wanted nothing more than forget everything he planned and just jump in bed with him.

''I'm sorry. I've been waiting to do that ever since the last time I saw you,'' he said after breaking the kiss, and she nodded.

''Who's Carly?'' she asked, and he let out a frustrated sigh, ''you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,'' she added when she heard it, and he shook his head.

''No, that's not it. Carly is my friend,'' he said, and he gestured for her to come sit down on the couch with him. She did, and she turned to look at him. ''She has been my friend for some time now, and she wanted to warn me about something. I told her I had a date and she had to leave,'' he said, and she smiled. He did the same. ''She did leave, but I just know the next time I see her, I wont be able to get away from her that easy,'' he added, and he sighed.

''I bet she is pissed now. She sounds like someone who always gets what she wants,'' she replied, and he nodded. Then he shifted, turned and looked at her.

''Ok, I ordered Chinese, I didn't know what you liked so I ordered some of everything,'' he said, changing the subject, and she widened her eyes.

''You ordered Chinese? Jason, I love Chinese!'' she said with a big smile, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful when she smiled.

''Well, that's good. I don't like it at all,'' he said with a frown thinking about Chinese.

''Why did you order it then?'' she asked, confused, but he just shrugged. She let it go, but she was determined to make him like Chinese, maybe even as much as she did.

##########

''This is gross,'' he said with a sigh, after he took a bite of the quid. She smiled, knowing now he really didn't like it.

''Ok, next time I wont ask you to eat that again,'' she said, and he nodded, ''but did you just acted like you can't eat with chopsticks or…''

''I didn't,'' he said, ''I just can't, I never eat Chinese, I told you,'' he added, and she laughed at the expression on his face when he dropped another one of his bites. He threw the chopsticks down. ''I'm done,'' he said, and she nodded. She couldn't eat another thing even if she was forced to, and she laid down the chopsticks.

''Me too,'' she replied. ''I loved it, the Chinese. I didn't figure you for the romantic kind of guy,'' she said, and she looked around at the candles.

''Normally I'm not. But I had some help from my sister. I asked her a couple of days ago to help me with something like this when her…'' he stopped talking. He didn't want to tell Sam too much about his sister, because he didn't want her to use Emily for her gain.

''So you asked your sister, but you did this all by yourself,'' she said, and he nodded, glad she got the hint. He had stopped talking and just stared ahead.

She turned, looked at him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him, wanting to feel his hands on her skin. He lifted his hands to her face, cupping it and pulled her on top of him as he laid back. They were on the couch, and he wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her in place while the other roamed over her body.

''Jillian,'' Jason whispered, the sound of the name strange when he looked at Sam. That was a name that fit her, not Jillian.

''What is it, Jason – you don't want this?'' she asked, but he shook his head. He wanted this so much, he thought he was going to explode.

''That's just it, I want this too bad,'' he said, and she nodded. ''You want this?''

''I want this,'' she whispered, and he kissed her again. Then he moved and got up, lifting her in his arms and walked to his bedroom, with her in his arms. Once there, he set her down on the floor and stared at her.

''I want to feel everything of you. Take it off,'' he demanded, pointing to her clothes. She did, and he did the same. He didn't want to waste any time with taking off the clothes, and when he saw she was ready taking her clothes off, he walked over to her and kissed her.

''Jason,'' she whispered, and he laid her down on the bed, sinking down on top of her and he began kissing her skin. He wanted to taste every part of her skin, and his mouth went to her breasts. He kissed one, until it was hard, and then he went to the other one.

By the time he was done, she was moaning and arching her back, and he moved down to her clit. He licked it. She began moving restless, and he smiled. He loved to make love to her.

''Oh god,'' she started, ''Oh god,'' she repeated, and she kept on repeating it, until she reached her climax. She rode it out, but before it was completely gone, he laid on top of her.

''I want to feel you around me,'' Jason said, and she nodded though the fog in her head. He slid inside her without warning, but she didn't care. She loved having him inside of her.

They both moaned, and he laid still for a moment before he started moving. At first, he moved slowly, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to make him to move faster.

''Jason, please, faster,'' she whispered, and he listened. He listened to her pleas and he did what she asked. He started moving faster.

Soon he felt her spasm around him and he went after over the edge. He wanted to scream out her name, but he didn't. He moaned, and he heard her scream out his name.

He turned around, laid on his back with her on top of him. She really did seem to fit in his arms, and he smiled. She was already asleep, exhausted of the day. His hand moved to her head and he ran his hand through her hair. Smiling, he thought about what he was going to do with her in the morning, maybe in the shower, and with that thought, he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This was the second time she woke up like this. She was in Jason's arms, and he was still sleeping. She noticed she was all over him, and she smiled. His arm was around her waist, and her arm was over his chest. She didn't know what to do; should she stay or go? Last time she ran away, because it wasn't part of the plan. This time, it wasn't part of the plan either, but it didn't hurt. She decided to go, but first she wanted to take shower and call Danny.

She carefully got out if his grasp, hoping he wouldn't notice. When his arm was off of her waist, she watched him for a moment to make sure he didn't wake up. She got out of bed, careful not to wake Jason, and when she was out, he began to stir. She stiffened, holding her breath. She didn't know why she was acting like this, but she let out a sigh of relief when he didn't wake up.

She walked towards the bathroom - glad Jason didn't wake up. If he had woken up she couldn't call Danny. She really needed to call him, to make sure everything was ok, because she had left him alone again. She felt guilty for that, and she didn't want him to worry. She hoped he was already awake.

##########

Jason woke up and noticed her standing there. He knew she had been making sure he didn't wake up. She didn't know he was a light sleeper, and when she moved his arm, he had woken up. She didn't want him to know she was sneaking out, so he held his eyes closed and pretended to sleep. She sighed, and then walked towards the bathroom. He had thought she would run again, like last time, but she didn't. He smiled. He wanted to get her in the shower, and she had just gone there. He got up, with all intention on getting her in the shower when he heard her talking.

''Hey… I know, and I will be home soon… yeah, and I will get you something for breakfast… what?... ok, see you soon,'' she said, and she hung up. He waited for a moment, thinking about whom that could be. He didn't know she lived with someone, she hadn't told him. He knew there was something before, but now he knew for sure. He didn't plan on saying anything about it; he was just going to play the game.

He opened the door without knocking, and he looked at her. She was staring at him. He looked down and saw he was still naked, and he looked up with a smile.

''You want to take a shower?'' he asked, and she nodded, ''you want me to join you?'' he asked seductively, and again, she nodded.

''Sure,'' she said with a smile, and he grinned. He liked her, and he loved spending time with her. If he had met her some other time, in another situation, he could love her. He wasn't sure where the thought came from, but he didn't care. He looked down at her – his – robe, and smiled.

''So, why don't you take that robe off?'' he said, and she looked down. She was wearing his robe, and when she looked up she began taking it off.

##########

After another round in the shower, they got dressed. She walked downstairs when she was dressed and noticed Jason sitting on the couch.

''I made coffee,'' he said, and he gestured towards the kitchen. She nodded, walked towards the kitchen and smiled while pouting herself some coffee. Walking back to the living room she sat down on the couch next to Jason, making sure there was enough space between them.

''So, I have to go soon,'' she said, not really knowing what to say. He looked at her and nodded.

''I know. I have to get to work later,'' he replied, and she nodded, ''I had a good time last night – and this morning,'' he added, and he grinned. He did have a good time, and he was sure she had too.

''Me too,'' she whispered with a smile, and he nodded. She did have a good time. She had loved waking up next to him, feeling safe. She got up, wanting to go home to Danny. She really wanted to stay with Jason, too, but she had to go to Danny to see if he was all right. Jason got up too, and she smiled up at him when he stood next to her and turned her around.

''When will I see you again?'' Jason asked, and he was surprised that he really wanted to see her. Even if it was just to talk to her.

''Soon, I promise,'' she replied, and he nodded. He leaned in and kissed her, and just as he was about to lift her up and carry her upstairs again, there was a knock on the door. She took a couple of steps back, and he opened it to reveal his sister, Emily. He sighed; he didn't want Sam to meet Emily. She could use his sister for her gain, and he didn't want that.

''Emily,'' he said, and he looked around to Sam. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked, and she smiled and stepped around him inside the penthouse. When she noticed Sam, her eyes grew wide and her smile did the same.

''I didn't know your date would be staying over,'' she said, and he sighed again.

''Emily, this is Jillian,'' he said, as he pointed between the two of them, ''Jillian, this is my sister Emily,'' he said, and Sam smiled. She did have a beautiful smile, and it seemed genuine.

''Nice to meet you,'' she said, and she shook Emily's hand. Emily nodded with a smile and turned back to Jason.

''I came here to talk about Nikolas, but if you…'' she said, her voice fading and her smile still on her face.

''No, it's ok, I had to go to work anyway,'' Sam replied, and Emily nodded. ''See you later,'' she said to Jason, and she walked away after grabbing her jacket.

''Em…'' Jason said, and he sighed. He gestured for her to sit down, and she did, ''how is Nikolas?''

''Jason. Nikolas is going to need treatment,'' she said, and her smile faded when she thought of it. ''We got the results; they rushed it, and he has a tumor,'' she added.

''Well, what I think is that it's good he is going to let it be treated. And he is lucky to have you,'' Jason said, feeling sorry for his sister. He didn't know what to say.

''Yeah,'' Emily said. Then, suddenly, she looked up at a twinkle in her eyes, ''how was your date?''

''My date? It was fine,'' he said, looking away.

''You really like her, don't you?'' Emily asked softly, and he nodded. He couldn't say it; he didn't want to say it. He had to finish the game, make her fall in love with him and then dump her. ''Well, good. From what I've seen she is really nice,'' Emily said, and Jason smiled at her. As long as he could keep her from Emily, it would all be ok.

##########

Sam opened the door to the apartment and closed it behind her, putting her coffee on the table next to the door.

''Danny,'' she called out, and she smiled when she heard him walking towards the door. He was smiling at her when he saw her, and he came to give her a hug.

''How was the date? You stayed there, so it had to be good, huh, Sammy?'' Danny asked, and she just nodded.

''It was good,'' she said, and he smiled again. ''I met his sister,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Was she nice to you?'' Danny asked, and the protective brother came out. She knew that he had the feeling he had to protect her from people who aren't nice to her, and she nodded to let him know she had been nice.

''She was nice. She didn't know I would be there, and Jason was being protective of her,'' she said, and suddenly she frowned. Jason had sighed, and he had gazed at her, like he didn't want her to meet his sister. She didn't think much of it then, but now she thought about it, it seemed a little off.

''So, when are you going to see him again?'' Danny asked, knowing it would be soon.

''Soon. Now I'm going to take a shower and go to work,'' Sam said, and Danny frowned.

''You don't have to work today, Sam. It's Sunday, and Mike gave you the day off today,'' he said, and she laughed. She didn't think about that, but now she could just make her plans for the next time she saw Jason.

''Thanks for telling me,'' she said, still smiling, and he nodded. She walked towards the bathroom, and she tried to figure out what to do next with Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam looked around the diner and smiled. They had just closed, and she was cleaning up. She had to be honest to herself; she liked this place. She liked the town; the people were nice to her. She couldn't remember the last time she liked a place, she didn't even think she ever liked a place like this.

Danny also liked it, because she could see it in his eyes. She felt guilty for dragging him with her, and she knew she would feel even guiltier when they had to leave this town.

''Jill, why don't you go home, I can finish up here,'' Mike said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw him standing there, smiling at her. She liked Mike. He had been nice to her from the start, and she wasn't used to that. Normally, men would treat her like dirt, even if they didn't know her.

''I know you can, but I want to do this,'' she said, and he nodded. She had been doing this every day when she had to work. She would stay to clean up, unlike the other waitresses he had hired before.

''Ok, well, don't stay to long, ok?'' he said, and she nodded. He turned around and walked to the back again. She continued her cleaning.

It had been two weeks since the first date at his home, and he had invited her on some more dates. They would play pool, and she would stay over for the night. Thinking about Jason made her smile, because she really liked him. The plan she had was going along fine, and she didn't mind spending time with him. He was always thinking about what she wanted, and she liked it. The only thing that bothered her was the thought of falling in love. She had the feeling she was falling for him, and falling hard. She didn't want that, but she couldn't stop it.

It didn't really matter, because once she had what she needed, she would be out of his life and forgetting all about him.

Jason was not a man she would normally fall for, that was one thing she was sure of. Yes, he was sweet and loving, but the job he did wasn't something she wanted to live in. He had a dangerous job, a dangerous life, and she didn't want Danny to be in that kind of life. She didn't care about herself, because she could handle it. But Danny couldn't be there.

She remembered on time she had almost told Jason about Danny, and she was glad she didn't. Telling him about Danny would make him want to know more, and when she would tell him more, she would also mess up her plan. Telling him about Danny was something she didn't want to do.

She finished cleaning and called out to Mike, telling him she was done and she was leaving. She walked out the door, breathing in the fresh air, and started walking home. It was late, she didn't plan on staying there too long, but she had. She picked up her pace, wanting to get home as soon as she could.

##########

Jason watched Sonny pace the room, and he sighed. The man acted like Sam was his problem, but she wasn't.

''Sonny, what is wrong with you? I've been making nice with her from the start, from when I found out her plans, and she didn't come after you, did she?'' he said, and Sonny looked at him, and continued pacing.

''She is stupid to think she could come after me. I just don't understand why you didn't drop her already,'' Sonny replied, and Jason sighed again. What did Sonny think – Jason had told him everything he planned for her, and it wasn't like he could make her love him in 4 weeks.

''I know. Sonny, I'm making progress. We have been having a couple of nights in my home, and the way she looks at me makes me think I'm getting there. But to be honest – I don't think she is that much in love yet. She can con with the best of them,'' Jason said, ''and when I have her where I want her – when I hear her say she loves me, I will dump her,'' he added, when Sonny frowned.

''Sure, she is good. But you are better. You can make sure she loves you? You can make sure she says it?'' he asked, and Jason nodded, ''ok, you know I trust you. Do it the way you want,'' he said with a sigh. Jason felt relieved. Sonny didn't want her to stay here to long, and Jason was afraid he would do something stupid to make sure she left.

Jason got up, and shook his head when Sonny started pacing again.

''Sonny, I'm going to go, see you later,'' he said, and he left without waiting for a reply. He knew Sonny would just nod, even though Jason couldn't see it.

Jason made plans for tonight. He wanted to spend some time with Sam and do something romantic, but he had the idea Sam wouldn't mind some time at home. Maybe he could try to come in her home, but he doubted it. She had been very secretive about her home, and her excuse was that it wasn't ready yet. He had Stan on it, and he wondered what or whom she was hiding. He shook his head again, and decided to call her.

''Hello?'' he heard, and he smiled. She sounded tired, and he couldn't blame her. She had been working a lot lately, and helping Mike clean up. He knew, because Mike told him; Mike thought he was falling for her, and he wanted to play matchmaker.

''Jill,'' he said, and he heard her sigh. It was a good sigh, though.

''Jase,'' she said, ''how are you?''

''Fine, listen, I was wondering if we could get together,'' he said, and it sounded a little weird in his ears. ''I mean, order in and play some pool, or maybe just watch TV. Maybe at your home?'' he said, and he waited. He waited for the excuse that it wasn't ready yet.

''Sure, you want to go to my home? It's ok, when are you coming?'' she said, and he frowned. Now, after all that time, he could come to her home?

''Um… What do you say an hour? I still have to get home and finish some work,'' he said, surprised she could let him go to her home.

''Ok, I'll be waiting,'' she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. ''See you,'' she said, and she disconnected the line. He stepped in his car and drove home.

##########

Sam looked around and smiled. Everything was perfect. She had put some candles around the room, Danny's room was locked and everything that would tell there was more than her living there, she removed.

''Sammy, I'm going to go now,'' Danny called out, and she walked to the door with him. He would go to his friend next door, and Jason wouldn't even know he lived here. Danny had come up with that plan himself, because he knew Jason would get suspicious when he couldn't come to her home ever.

''Ok. Be careful, and don't do anything stupid,'' Sam said, and watched him walk next door. The girl that lived there had liked Danny from the start, and they had been spending a lot of time together. Even if Danny had to stay over, she didn't mind, because she and Danny liked spending time. Sam wondered if maybe they were falling in love, and that made her feel guiltier, because she would drag him away from his girl soon.

He waved at her before stepping inside, and she stepped inside her apartment. She looked around one more time and looked at the time. Jason would be here soon, and she was ready for him.

##########

Jason smiled at his sister, but he didn't want to stay here to long. She had called him just as he was about to finish his work at home, and he wanted to go to Sam's and spend a night there.

''Jason, what's wrong?'' Emily asked, and he looked at her again.

''I'm having a date, and I was supposed to be there now,'' he admitted, and she widened her eyes in surprise, and then she smiled.

''Well, then go, I can tell you about it tomorrow,'' she said, and he nodded. He wanted to walk away, but she grabbed his arm, and he turned around again. ''You really like her, don't you?''

''Yeah, I like her. And she invited me to her home tonight, and I was starting to wonder what she was hiding in there,'' he said, partly as a joke and partly serious.

''She invited you home? For the first time in 4 weeks?'' she asked, and he nodded, ''well, that sounds really good. She is falling for you, just as you are falling for her,'' she said, and her smile grew even wider when Jason frowned at her.

''What are you talking about?'' he said, and his voice sounded weak in his ears. He didn't want to fall for her.

''Look at your face. You are falling for her, even if you don't want to admit it. Now go, I'll see you tomorrow,'' she said, and he nodded. He watched her walk away and he shook his head. He walked to his car, and he drove over to Sam's apartment, thinking about what Emily had just said.

Was he falling for Sam?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Sam heard the knock on the door and got up to open it. She had been waiting for Jason, because she had something to tell him. She smiled when she opened the door and saw Jason standing there, and he stepped in and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her, and then he let go to look her in her eyes._

''_I missed you,'' he said, and he smiled. He didn't smile a lot, but when he did, she could just drown in his eyes._

''_I missed you too,'' she said softly, and that's when she heard the door of her neighbour, the one where Danny was, slam closed. She saw Jason turn around the same time she saw Danny walking towards them, and when he started to speak she felt like fainting._

''_Sam, I forgot…'' he stopped talking when he saw Jason, but it was too late. He had heard what Danny said, and she could see the anger in his eyes. _

''_Sam,'' he said, and he sounded surprised, confused and angry, ''you lied?''_

''_Jason, I can explain,'' Sam started, but he raised his hand, and she fell silent._

''_You know, I figured out you had something to hide. But I didn't know it was something this big. What were you planning?'' he asked, and she shook her head. She had given up conning him some time ago, when she realized she was in love with him._

''_Jason…'' she started, but she began to feel like she was going to faint, and she stumbled towards the desk to hold on to it._

''_You – you were playing me, and the only thing I can think of is money. You were trying to steal my money for you and your boyfriend?'' he asked, and she shook her head again. _

''_No, you listen to me,'' Danny said suddenly, and Jason turned around, ''you don't treat my sister like that, you big block of cement!'' _

''_Get the hell out of my face; I don't want to see you here anymore. Sam, you better take him and get out of town, because I will come after you when I see you next time,'' Jason said, and he left the apartment._

''_No, please, Jason, let me explain!'' she yelled after him, but he didn't listen, or he didn't hear her, and she sank down to the floor and started crying._

##########

''Jill, wake up baby,'' Jason said, when she started screaming and crying in her sleep. He had knocked on her door an hour ago, and when she didn't open it, he tried, and was surprised it was open. He walked inside and saw her sleeping on the couch, and he decided to let her sleep a little while longer before waking her up for dinner. It had arrived just after he did, and he had left it in the kitchen.

''Jason…'' he heard her sigh and he looked at her again. She had opened her eyes and was looking at him with her eyes wide. He frowned, wondering why she was looking at him like that, but he didn't ask. ''I'm sorry – I didn't mean to fall asleep. How did you get in?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''You didn't open the door, I tried it and it was open,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''That was stupid of me,'' she whispered, and he smiled. It was stupid of her, and he was glad he was the one to be breaking in.

''If you want dinner, it's in the kitchen. All we have to do is warm it up,'' he said, and she smiled. ''The delivery man came just after I saw you sleeping on the couch,'' he said, and she nodded.

''You want something to eat? I mean, I'm not really hungry,'' she said, thinking about food made her stomach turn. The dream seemed so real, and when she thought about it, she felt sick. She was afraid Jason would find out that way, and she didn't want him to look at her like he did in the dream.

''What's wrong?'' Jason asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

''Nothing, really. I'm just not hungry – maybe it's the exhaustion,'' she said with a smile, trying to make him stop asking. ''I didn't realize I was so tired,'' she added, and he smiled.

''I can go home, if you want,'' he said, and she shook her head. ''No?''

''No, you can stay, if you want. I mean I'm not really good company, but I'd like it if you stayed,'' she said, and he nodded. He wanted to stay; he loved spending time with her, even if it was just a night in, nothing special.

''I ate before I got here,'' he lied, and she nodded. He sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. ''You want to tell me about the dream?''

''No,'' she said, she couldn't tell him about the dream, ''it was just a dream,'' she added when he shifted.

''It didn't sound like just a dream. You were screaming my name,'' he said, and she closed her eyes. She did scream, but she couldn't tell him. ''What was that about?''

''You are always on my mind,'' she said, and he laughed, ''you know the kind of dream where you put some things from the past with what happens now?''

''No, I don't. I don't dream,'' he replied, and she nodded. She knew about that, or at least, she knew why it was. Ever since the accident he couldn't imagine, he couldn't dream.

''How come?'' she asked, even though she knew the answer.

''I was in a car accident. I have permanent brain damage and they say I don't have real feelings and I can't place myself in other people,'' he replied, and even he was surprised he told her. She was easy to talk with, ''you are really easy to talk with,'' he said, and she looked up at him.

''Same here. Even though you don't say much,'' she said, and he laughed. She stared at him and then laid her head against his chest again. ''I don't know what it is, Jason.''

''What?'' he asked, and she sighed. She didn't know what she wanted to say.

''I don't know. You know the feeling – the butterflies?'' she asked, and he nodded, ''well, all the time with you I have them. And I feel weird. I think I may be falling for you,'' she said, and she knew it was true. Even if it was part of the game, it was also the truth. She cursed herself for letting that happen, but it had happened and she knew it was to late to turn it back now.

''You are?'' he asked, and she could hear the surprise in his voice. She couldn't look at him, so she just nodded against his chest. She didn't want him to look her in the eye and reject her. ''I think I have the same feeling,'' he suddenly said, and now she looked up.

''Really?'' she asked, with a little smile, and he nodded. She looked in his eyes but couldn't see anything specific. He was really good in hiding his feelings, and she wished this time he wouldn't do that. He didn't do it on purpose, she supposed, but she wanted to see something.

''You know, maybe it's time for you to go to bed,'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't want to go to bed, but she was tired. She wanted him to stay with her.

''Jason?'' she asked, and he looked at her again, ''will you stay?'' he looked at her, silently, and then nodded.

''Sure,'' he said, and he got up and helped her do the same. They walked to the bedroom, and she was glad Danny was sleeping over next door. She didn't want Jason to know about him, she had made up her mind. Since the dream, she couldn't stand the look in Jason's eyes, the look he had in the dream. It was full of disgust and anger, and also towards Danny. She couldn't let him go through that, because it was her fault.

''I don't have…'' her voice faded when she saw he was undressing, only leaving his boxers on.

''It's ok,'' he said, and he smiled. She undressed herself and put on a t-shirt. She always had t-shirts for sleeping, and she climbed into bed. He did the same and pulled her against him.

''Good night, Jason,'' she said softly, and he kissed her cheek.

''Good night,'' he said, and soon she was asleep. Jason, however, was wide-awake. He had just told her he was falling for her, and he knew it was true. It had been part of her plan, and he was a fool to let it happen.

He could use that to his advantage, though, and he sure was going to do that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam woke up alone, and she sat up. She thought Jason had been here, but she had been wrong. She sighed and got out of bed, put on her bathrobe and walked to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Jason standing there, only his jeans on and he was making coffee.

''Morning,'' he said, without turning around and she smiled.

''Morning to you too,'' she replied, and that's when he turned around. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

''Did you sleep ok? I mean, after last night, and that dream,'' he asked, and she smiled.

''I did, thank you,'' she replied, and he nodded. He poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her, and she nodded her thanks. They walked to the living room and sat down, and drank their coffee in comfortable silence.

''I have to go out for business,'' Jason said, and she looked up at him. ''Sonny called me this morning and said I had to make sure everything was alright in Brazil,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Ok, how long do you have to stay there?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''I don't know yet, but I hope I will be home soon. I leave when I'm ready,'' he said, and she nodded. He just had to pack and then he would be gone.

''I think I'm even going to miss you,'' she said with a smile, and she realized it was the truth. He nodded, and then he took the cup from her hands and put it on the table. Then he kissed her passionately, and laid her down on the couch while laying on top of her.

''You want to give me something to remember before I leave?'' he asked, and she nodded with a grin. She would give him something to remember.

##########

''Danny, don't go there yet, we didn't hear him leave yet,'' Tamara said, and Danny sighed.

''I know, but I need that magazine,'' he replied. He liked Tamara, but she didn't know a lot about him because Sam had told him not to tell her too much.

''You know what? We are just going to the store now, and buy a new one,'' Tam said, and he smiled.

''You know, I like the idea. Tam…'' he said, his voice fading when he heard something next door. He widened his eyes when he saw Tam laugh, ''what are they doing?''

''Don't worry, that's all good in there. What did you want to say?''

''Do you think Sam is in love with Jason?'' he asked, and when he saw the look of surprise on her face he knew he had slipped up.

''I knew there was something. Jillian didn't sound like her name anyway,'' she said with a smile, and he widened his eyes.

''Sorry. O god, Sam is going to flip out!'' Danny exclaimed, and Tam shook her head.

''I am not going to tell her. I just want you to tell me what is going on,'' she said, and she pulled him to the couch.

''Ok, just promise me you wont tell her,'' he said, and when she nodded he sighed and started telling her. ''Sam is trying to make sure we live a good life, and she cons man out of their money,'' he said, and she widened her eyes. After this, she wouldn't trust him again, he knew it, but he liked her, and he wanted her to know.

''She…'' Tam started, but he shook his head and she stopped.

''She doesn't know I know this, but she wants to provide for me. She makes the men fall for her, then marries them and clears their bank accounts,'' he said, ''but this time is different, because normally we would be out of town now.''

''Ok, so you think she is in love with the man?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''I do, because she's even invited him home, she never does that,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''I just want her to stop, so we can stay here,'' he said.

''You know what? We go run a con ourselves,'' Tam said, and she had a grin on her face. Danny smiled, ''she wouldn't know what hit her,'' Tam said.

''What do you want to do?'' Danny asked, and Tam began telling him the plan.

##########

Sam laid on his chest, and smiled. She knew he had to go, but he was asleep right now, and she didn't want to wake him. She wanted him to stay here, but she knew there was no way he would do that. He had a job to do, and she knew what.

''Jill, you know I have to go,'' she suddenly heard him say, and she looked up.

''I know,'' she said, and she got up. He did the same and got dressed, while she wrapped the blanket around herself. ''Just… be careful,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I will. You too, and I'll call you,'' he said, after he returned to the living room. She smiled at him, glad he would call her.

''Ok, go, before I ask you to stay,'' she said, and he smiled. ''See you soon,'' she said, and she leaned in to kiss him one last time.

''Bye,'' he said, and he opened the door and walked away. She looked at him until he stepped in the elevator, and then walked back in the apartment and walked towards the bathroom. She would take a shower, and then she was going to get Danny.

#########

Jason sighed as he stepped inside the jet. He didn't want to leave, but Sonny had told him there was a problem in Brazil and he needed to get it under control. Sam had understood, and when she said goodbye to him, the way she did, was breathtaking. He really did like her, and he was surprised he didn't want to go. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

''Jase, where are you going?'' he heard Emily ask, and he sighed. How she found out he was going somewhere, he didn't know, but he didn't want to tell her too much. He knew she knew about his job, but that didn't mean he wanted to drag her into it.

''I'm going to Brazil, be back in a couple of days,'' he replied, and she sighed.

''Ok, thanks for telling me. How's Jill?''

''She's ok, listen. Em, I can't talk, have to go,'' he said, and he disconnected the line. he didn't like to do that, especially to his sister but there was no way he was going to tell her about his relationship with Sam.

As the jet started to move, he thought about Sam and smiled. He would love to see her face when he returned.

##########

Sam sat on the couch and waited for Danny, and she was surprised that he didn't show up yet. She got up and walked next door and knocked. A little while later Tamara opened the door.

''Hey,'' Tam said, and she stepped aside to let Sam in. Sam looked around and smiled when she saw Danny on the couch.

''Danny, I was wondering if we could go to Kelly's for breakfast,'' Sam said, and he nodded. ''You want to come, Tam?'' Sam asked, and Tam nodded.

''I would love too, let me grab my stuff and I'll be right back,'' Tam said, and Danny got up.

''Did you have a nice night?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''Yeah. Jason left to go on a business trip,'' she said, and he frowned.

''Ok, so that's why you came to get me? You felt alone?'' he asked, and she frowned at the anger in his voice.

''No, Danny, don't be like this. I came to get you because I…'' her voice faded when she saw his face, and she knew she couldn't say anything to change his mind about this.

''I want to go to Kelly's. But maybe it's best if I go alone with Tam. I don't want you with me today,'' Danny said, and he grabbed Tams hand as she walked back in the room and they walked away. Sam gasped, Danny had never been this angry with her. She walked back to her apartment and she knew she had to do something to make Danny see she didn't mean it like that.

''Maybe it's time to give up,'' she said to herself, meaning the game.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

''_You want to give me something to remember,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded. He laid down on his back and pulled her on top of him. ''Then give it to me,'' he added, and he looked at her. She kissed him, and began rubbing her hands over his bare skin. _

''_I will,'' she said, and he smiled. Then she moved her hands over his stomach and stopped just above the button of his jeans. She softly caressed him there, and he shivered. She could feel his erection pressed between her legs as she sat on top of him, and she smiled._

''_Jill, just un…'' his voice faded when she started doing what he was going to ask. She unbuttoned his jeans, and he lifted his hips to help her get him out of it. She pulled his boxers down at the same time, and he smiled at her again._

''_Jason, you have to do something for me,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She looked at him, and he couldn't help himself. He pulled her to him, and he kissed her again. Their tongues fought for control, and after some time he let her win._

''_Jill, just…'' he said, and she nodded. She knew what he wanted, but she wasn't going to give it to him. Not just yet. She moved down again, and she took him in her hands. He jerked, knowing what she was planning, and she looked up at him with a big smile on her face. Then, she took him in her mouth. ''O god,'' he moaned, and she started sucking on him. When he couldn't handle it anymore and he felt like exploding, he pulled her up, and she smiled at him again. He laid back down, and pulled her on top of him again._

''_Jason,'' she whispered, as he pulled her on his erection and he slid inside her. He wanted this too much, and he started moving her hips. He wanted her to control this, and she did. She started moving really slow, and he knew she did this on purpose. She wanted to make him crazy. He started moving too, not wanting to make it too fast, but also wanted to come inside of her._

''_Jill,'' he said, and he rolled her over and laid her on her back. He needed to take control back, and she smiled up at him while caressing his back and shoulders. She could feel her orgasm coming, and she started shaking._

''_Jase…'' she exclaimed, just as she reached her climax. He followed her soon after, and he fell down on top of her._

##########

The door opened and closed and Sam looked up, blushing from her daydream. She saw Danny come in the living room, and she jumped up. He had been avoiding her for the last two days, after he had left her standing in the apartment of their neighbour.

''Danny,'' she called out, and he looked at her, but didn't say anything before walking to his room. She followed him, tired of him ignoring her, ''I've had enough,'' she told him, and he looked at her in surprise.

''Of what?'' he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

''What do you think? You ignoring me! I've had enough. If you want to act like this, you go to Tam and stay there until you can act normal!'' she said, and she turned around and walked back to the living room. She heard him follow her, and she knew she had finally gotten his attention.

''I'm sorry, Sammy,'' he said softly, and he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, ''I was just – I acted like a baby,'' he said, and she nodded. But she had to smile at him when she saw his puppy dog eyes.

''I know, I'm not really mad, just sad,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''I know. I shouldn't have acted like that, but I was just thinking about you falling for him, and it made me think you would forget about me,'' he said, and she frowned.

''Never, Danny. Even if I fall in love with someone, I will never, ever forget about you,'' she said, and he nodded.

##########

Danny smiled at Tam when she opened the door. He had talked it over with Sam, and was glad they had worked it out. He had waited for her to talk to him, because he didn't want to be the first one to talk to her. Tam had opened the door and he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

''Ok, so what did you plan?'' he asked her, and she grinned. ''Is it something good?''

''Yeah. Listen, I think we just need to make sure the two of them spend a lot of time together, and when it takes to long we will jump in,'' she said, and he nodded. He had seen the way Sam looked when she was talking about Jason, and he really thought she was in love with him already.

''Ok,'' he said, and she looked at him. ''What are we going to do when it takes to long? Or what if he finds out she is conning him?''

''Ok, first of all – he will find out eventually. Either she tells him of he will find out some other way, but Jason Morgan is a smart man. When it takes to long we will just push them together,'' she replied, and he nodded. He didn't like the part where Jason was a smart man, because the last time one of the man found out, Sam had been in real danger.

''What happens when he is really angry? What are we going to do to make sure Sam is safe? I don't want her hurt like the last time,'' he said, and then he covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't want Tam to know that, what happened last time.

''It's ok. Jason isn't the kind of person who beats women,'' Tam said, and Danny nodded. He didn't know how she knew, but she knew and he smiled at her. This was going to be fun.

##########

Sam wanted to turn the board saying the diner was closed when a blonde woman walked in. she didn't know her, she had never seen her before, but the woman was looking at her like she wanted to say something.

''Can I help you?'' she asked politely, and the woman nodded.

''I am Carly. I'm Jason's best friend and I wanted to warn you,'' she said, and Sam raised an eyebrow. She didn't mind a best friend to warn her, she wished she had someone to do that for her, but she didn't like the tone the blonde one used.

''Ok, warn me then,'' she said, and Carly smiled at her.

''Jason is really smart, and if you do anything to hurt him or make him angry, they won't find you before you are decomposed,'' she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Sam stared at her for a moment and burst out in laughing.

''Ok,'' she said, gasping for air, ''thanks, for the warning.''

''Ok, just think about that,'' Carly said, looking surprised. Then she turned around, and walked away. Sam watched her leave and smiled. The woman had nerve, but she didn't blame her for protecting her best friend. She called out to Mike, saying she was going leave, and walked home.

When she opened the door to her apartment she was surprised to see it dark. Danny was probably still next-door, and she smiled. Danny and Tamara were becoming close, and she was glad he had found someone he really liked here. She also felt guilty, because she knew they had to leave once the plan she had worked out. When she walked towards the couch to relax for a minute, her phone rang. She walked towards it, and smiled when she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jason.

''Hey,'' she said, when she picked up. She had missed him already, even if it was just two days.

''Hey, how are you doing?'' he asked, and she smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

''I'm fine. How about you? Is everything ok in Brazil?'' she asked, and he chuckled.

''Yep. All is good, I have to stay here longer than anticipated, but it's ok,'' he said, and she sighed. She would miss him, ''I know, I don't like it either.''

''Well, I'm really busy at the diner, working more that before, so when you get back we need to get together and relax together,'' she whispered, and he laughed.

''I would like that. Listen, I need to go. I will call you later, ok?'' he said, and she nodded.

''Ok, sure. I'll see you when you get back,'' she replied, and then he disconnected the line. She didn't like it when he did that, but she smiled because she was glad she had heard from him. She walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and began planning a romantic evening for the two of them for when he got home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam smiled as she turned the board. The diner was closed now, and she was going to see Jason again. He had been away for three weeks, and he had called her a couple of hours ago, telling her he would be home tonight. She didn't plan the dinner for tonight, but she wanted to see him.

''Mike, you need me to clean?'' she asked, and she heard Mike say she had to go to see Jason. She smiled, and then thought back on the last couple of weeks.

She had worked a lot, and Danny decided it was ok to drop over when she was working. She had asked him about it, and he said he was with Tam, and acted like he didn't know her, and he had asked her what the big deal was. When she thought about it, it wasn't a big deal. She had told him to be careful, and had let it go. He knew what he was doing, and Tam would make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

With Jason gone, Danny and her spent a lot of time together. They had been watching old movies at night, and she had enjoyed the time together. Jason would call at night when he got the chance, and she was glad he called.

Danny would go to Tam a lot, and she knew it was going to be a great friendship. She even had the feeling Danny liked Tam more than a friend, but she didn't say anything, because it wasn't her business.

She would never admit it, but she had missed Jason more than she had missed anyone before. She smiled, thinking tonight would be nice.

''Jill, go home, sweetheart. I can handle it for tonight,'' Mike said, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she smiled at him.

''I know, I was just thinking about something and I forgot to…'' she started, but when she saw the look on his face she laughed, ''I'll go. I think I'm going to see Jason tonight,'' she said, and Mike nodded with a knowing smile.

''Have fun sweetheart. See you tomorrow?'' he said, and she nodded. Then she left the diner and made her way home. She wanted to shower and change before going to see Jason.

##########

Jason smiled at Carly, wanting her to go away so he could go home. He had gone over to Sonny right after the jet landed, and he wanted to go home and sleep. He had called Sam earlier, and he had told her he would be home soon, so maybe she would be there when he came home, or maybe she would come over later. He wanted to see her, he had missed her a lot the passed couple of weeks.

''So, I go over to Kelly's, and guess who's there?'' she asked, but before he could answer, she did herself, ''Yes, that little girlfriend of yours. Well, I told her if she ever hurt you, she was going to regret it.''

''Carly! What did you do? Why?'' Jason exclaimed, and Carly looked at him in shock. She didn't know Jason to have a reaction like that, and he found it amusing.

''I just told her she better not hurt you,'' she said, and he sighed. She always did that. The women he liked, she would make sure they would run away. He knew Sam wouldn't run away, because she hadn't told him about this conversation with Carly. He smiled, knowing now that Sam could handle Carly, and he was glad about it.

''Ok, I am going to go home, can you tell Sonny I will get back when I'm rested?'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't say a word, still a little shocked at his outburst, but he didn't say anything about it. He didn't want her to think it was ok for her to run the women he liked out of town.

##########

Danny was sitting on the couch when the door opened and Sam came in. he smiled at her, but turned his attention back to the bike magazine he was reading. Tam had bought it for him, and he really liked this one.

''Hey, Danny, I will be out tonight,'' Sam said, and he looked up again. He saw the smile on her face and he smiled at her. He knew Jason was back in town, just by the look on her face, and he nodded.

''Seeing Jason?'' he asked, and she nodded. ''Ok, well, I think I will be going to Tam. I don't like to be alone and she asked me to stay over whenever you were gone,'' he said, and Sam looked guilty.

''I'm sorry, I didn't think…''

''Sammy, it's ok. I'll stay over at Tam's, you can have your fun,'' he said, and he winked. She widened her eyes, and he smiled.

''I'm going to take a shower,'' she said, and he watched her walk towards the bathroom. He smiled, knowing she would make sure she looked all right, but at the same time casual. He never paid much attention to clothing, but she did.

He waited for her to come out of the shower, and when she came out it was thirty minutes later and she was all dressed. She looked great, a simple tank top of a low rider jeans, and he nodded and smiled.

''Like it?'' she asked, and she turned around. He nodded again, and watched her walk towards the desk. ''Ok, well, I don't know if I'll see you, or if I come home tonight, but I will see you tomorrow night, because I have to work tomorrow.''

''Ok, have fun, Sammy. And I will see you tomorrow,'' Danny replied, and watched her leave. Then he walked over to Tam, and waited for her to open the door after he knocked.

''Tam, I have a bad feeling about tonight,'' Danny said when she opened the door, and she ushered him in.

''What do you mean?'' she asked him, and he shrugged, not really knowing what it was.

##########

Jason came out of the shower and sighed when his phone rang.

''Carly,'' he said with one raised eyebrow. He wanted to relax tonight, not have Carly rant and rave about Sonny again.

''You left your bag here,'' she said, and she sounded calm.

''Ok, I will come and get it,'' he said, and he disconnected the line. He knew nobody liked it when he did that, but it was much easier than saying goodbye if all it did was make him lose time. He got dressed and went to the greystone.

Once there, he tried to get out without Carly noticing him, and that worked, but Sonny did notice him.

''Jase,'' he heard Sonny call out, and he turned around to face his friend. ''Why didn't you come over earlier?''

''I did, I forgot my bag, and I wanted to get home to get some rest,'' he said, and Sonny nodded. He didn't like it when Sonny didn't say anything, but he just looked at him.

''Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow then,'' Sonny said, and he walked away. Jason frowned, but didn't linger, and he went on his way home. He wanted to relax, maybe even call Sam to spent the night with her.

he climbed in his car and drove home, and was not surprised to see Max standing there waiting for him.

''Jason, I have to talk to you,'' he said, and Jason nodded. ''There has been some disturbance at the penthouse and I checked it out, but there was no one there,'' Max said, and Jason nodded again.

''Don't worry about it, Max. I will take care of everything from now on. Can I go home now?'' he asked, tired of everyone wanting to talk to him.

''Yeah. I'm sorry to bother you with something like this. But I thought you'd want to know,'' Max said, and Jason nodded.

''Thanks for telling me. I want you to tell me everything – later. Now I just want to go home and sleep this jetlag off,'' he said, and Max nodded.

Jason walked up to the elevator and was glad it was already there. Then he pushed the button and waited for the thing to get to his floor. He decided not to call Sam over, because he was really tired and he just wanted to sleep right now. He had to admit he had missed seeing her, but he could see her tomorrow. The elevator stopped and he stepped out, surprised to see Sam, sitting on the floor in front of his door. When he came closer, he saw she was pale, and her eyes were closed. Then he saw the blood behind her and he began to worry. What the hell happened? She opened her eyes and smiled weakly, then she tried to get up and he saw the tear in her jacket.

''O my god, Sam, what the hell happened?''


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

''O my god, Sam, what the hell happened?'' Jason asked, and he gasped when he realized what he had said. But she didn't seem to notice, and he was glad. ''We have to get you to a hospital!'' he said, even though he didn't like hospitals. From what he saw, she had lost a lot of blood.

''No, please, no hospitals,'' she said, and he nodded, ''He'll find me there,'' she added.

''Ok, can you tell me what happened?'' he asked, and then he realized he had to get her inside. He opened the door and turned back to her.

''This guy,'' she whispered, as he helped her up. She gasped in pain, and continued, ''he followed me and tossed me around when I noticed him. Then he told me I was to close,'' she said, and she stopped talking when he gestured for her to lie down on the couch. He called a doctor – his doctor, and came back to see her lying on her stomach. She was crying, he knew she was having a lot of pain right now, but he needed to do something to stop the bleeding.

''Jill, you have to calm down and let me cut your coat and shirt open,'' he said, and he grabbed a scissor. She nodded; frowning in pain as he cut her clothes open, and when he saw the cut in her back he knew it was nothing to serious. ''It's not that bad. The doctor is coming over to clean it up,'' he said, and she nodded. He grabbed the towel he had brought from the kitchen and pressed it on the wound. She stiffened, but didn't make a sound.

''I wanted to surprise you, but then I realized that guy following me and I walked a couple of rounds around the block,'' she whispered, tears streaming down her face. He knew she was in pain, but she didn't let him see it. She was a strong and brave woman, and he admired her for that, even though he was suddenly angry with her for trying to con him. ''Then when I thought I lost him I slipped in the alley and he came up from behind me and pressed me against the wall,'' she said, and Jason nodded.

''You said he said you were to close,'' he said, and she nodded. There was a knock on the door when she wanted to answer, and he got up and opened it to reveal the doctor he had called over.

''Check on her while I make some calls,'' Jason said, and the doctor nodded.

##########

Sam moaned when the doctor put the bandage on. He was done, and she was glad. She looked up at him and waited for him to tell her what to do.

''It's looks ok, nothing bad. What I want you to do is take it easy, you will be feeling a little weak a couple of days,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I have some painkillers and I want you to have someone to take care of you. I suggest – if it's possible, you stay here,'' he continued, just as Jason walked back in the room.

''She stays here until she feels better,'' he said, and the doctor nodded happily. The doctor handed Jason the pills, and Jason let him out.

''Are you sure, Jason?'' Sam asked, him, and he came over to the couch and sat down next to her, gesturing for her to lay her head on his lap.

''Come, rest a bit. Yeah, I'm sure. You don't have anyone to check up on you and I have room enough here,'' he replied, and she nodded. She was tired, and she really wanted to rest, but she had the feeling she had forgotten something.

''He told me I was to close to you,'' she whispered, when she realized she still had to tell him. He had asked before the doctor came and she wanted him to know what the guy had said.

''Ok. I have someone check it out. How did you get in?'' he asked, and she frowned.

''I went through the door in the back. It was the closest and I didn't have that much energy left. I was so cold, Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''Just get some rest, I will make sure the guy pays for hurting you,'' Jason said, and she nodded and closed her eyes.

##########

''Hey Tam, what about Sam?'' Danny asked, and Tam looked at him.

''What about her? She's with Jason, don't worry about her,'' she replied, and he frowned and shook his head. He really had a bad feeling about all this, and he wanted to know if she was ok.

''Tamara. I have a bad feeling. Like something is going to happen – maybe something happened to her and she cant call me,'' he said, and he was starting to panic a little.

''Danny, listen to me. Nothing bad is going to happen. She is with Jason, she is having fun and you have to stop panicking about her. She is a grown woman, and you have to stop this,'' she said, and he nodded. He knew she was right, he just couldn't get rid of the feeling something had happened.

''I'll go over to Kelly's tomorrow to see if she is ok,'' he said, and he decided to get her out of his head for the night. He needed to do that, or else Tam was going to be mad.

''Good. Now lets play,'' Tam said, and she handed him the controller.

##########

Jason watched Sam sleep, and was glad she had fallen asleep. She hadn't taken the painkiller yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't in pain. There was a knock on the door and he got up, placed a pillow under her head and opened the door. It was Carly. He sighed, he didn't need her ranting right now, he just wanted for Sam to get enough rest.

''Carly. Take it outside,'' he whispered, before she could say anything, and he stepped outside and closed the door.

''What is that bitch doing here?'' she asked, and he sighed again. he had hoped she didn't see Sam, but it had been false.

''She had a little accident, now. What are you doing here?'' he asked her, and she looked at him in surprise.

''What… Jason, I'm your best friend, do I need a reason to be here?'' she asked, and he shook his head in disbelief. He had just seen her.

''What is it?'' he asked again, and she sighed.

''I just wanted to let you know, sonny and I are over,'' she said, and he sighed. it wasn't the first time she told him that, so he didn't really believe her.

''Ok. You know what, I need to get back inside before she wakes up,'' he said, and just after he said that he head a scream. He ran back inside, Carly following him and he looked at Sam, who was sitting upright, a pained expression on her face.

''Sorry…'' she said, and she looked at Carly.

''It's ok. Carly was just leaving. Did you have a nightmare?'' he asked, and she nodded, while still looking at Carly who was looking at Jason.

''Jason…'' Carly started, but Jason lifted his hand and she stopped. Then he took her arm and helped her out.

''Bye, Carly,'' he said, and he closed the door. Then he turned around, looked at Sam and decided she needed a painkiller. She was holding her hand over her wound, frowning.

''Jason, I didn't know she was here,'' she said softly, and he frowned.

''It doesn't matter. Here,'' he said, and he grabbed a bottle of water and gave her a pain pill, then he gave her the water after turning off the cap.

''Thank you,'' she whispered after taking the pill, and he smiled at her. She was silent for a moment before looking up at him again, ''I missed you,'' she said softly, and he looked at her in surprise.

''I've missed you too,'' he said, and he smiled at her. He patted on his knee, and she laid her head on his lap. She sighed, and then cringed because her wound pulled, and then relaxed again. ''Just rest, I'll be here when you wake up,'' Jason whispered, and she nodded. She fell asleep pretty fast, and he wondered if he needed to bring her upstairs. He decided it was the best thing to do, and he lifted her in his arms, careful not to hurt her and he laid her down on his bed. After undressing he stepped in bed beside her, and he was surprised when she curled into his side.

He realized he had to end this game they were playing, because in the end, if he would let it go on to long, they would both get hurt by it. He wasn't the kind of guy to forgive someone, and when he had let it all out that he knew about her plans, he would be angry. He would be even angrier than he was now, and he didn't want her to get to hurt by all of this.

''I have to end it,'' he whispered, and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam woke up with a throbbing pain in her back and sighed. She had hoped she had dreamed it, but that wasn't the case. She also noticed she was in a bed, and not on the couch. Jason wasn't with her, and he had promised he would be there.

''_O my god, Sam, what the hell happened?''_

She didn't know where it came from, but it was there, and she knew that it was Jason who had said it. Maybe she had imagined it, because she was pretty sure she had lost a lot of blood when he came out of the elevator. She shrugged it off, and got out of bed. It wasn't really easy, because the throbbing worsened, but she bit through it and noticed she was almost completely naked. How did that happen?

She saw her clothes and saw what had happened.

''_Jill, you have to calm down and let me cut your coat an shirt open.''_

He had cut them open because she was bleeding and he needed to see what the damage was. She smiled, he had sounded pretty concerned. She walked to the closet and opened it, and found jeans and shirts. They were all the same, and she smiled while taking one of the shirts and putting it on. She had never seen Jason in anything other than a jeans and a black shirt, and it didn't really surprise her to see that's all he had.

''Jill, what are you doing out of bed?'' she heard Jason ask, and she turned around to see him standing in the doorway. She smiled at him, and walked back to the bed. She had to admit she felt a little weak, and she had the feeling her legs were going to give out from under her all the time.

''Sorry, I didn't want to walk around almost naked,'' she said, and he smiled and gave her the tray he had been carrying, ''did you make all this?'' she asked him, when she saw the breakfast that was on it. He nodded.

''Yeah. I thought you needed something to eat – I didn't know when the last time was you ate, so I…'' he was rambling, and she liked it.

''It's ok. Thanks, I'm actually starving,'' she said, as she looked at the tray and started eating.

##########

Danny made his way over to Tam, who was sitting at a booth in Kelly's.

''Tam, I told you something happened!'' he exclaimed, and Tam looked up and saw Danny looking at her with concern in his eyes.

''What is it, Danny?'' she asked him, hoping he was calm enough to tell her.

''Sam never showed up for work today. What if she is dead?'' he asked, panicking about Sam.

''You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to go over to see if she is with Jason,'' Tam said. Danny had been worried over Sam the whole night, and she had noticed the circles under his eyes when he woke up, which meant he didn't get much sleep.

''I want to come with you!'' he said, and Tam shook her head.

''What good will that do? What are you going to say – 'I need to see my sister'?'' she asked him, and he shook his head, ''no. Baby, I will go over there, you go home and wait, I will call you ok?'' she said, and he nodded. He finally got what she meant, and she was glad. They got up and both went different ways.

##########

Jason walked in front of Sam as they walked down the stairs. If she got dizzy or anything he would be able to catch her. He looked at the empty tray he was carrying and smiled. There had been a lot of food on it, and she really did eat all he made.

''I didn't think you meant it, the starving part, but you ate it all,'' he said jokingly, and she laughed softly.

''I need my food,'' she replied, just when there was a knock on the door. Jason looked up at Sam and waited until she was down and then put the tray on the desk and opened the door.

''Um… Can I help you?'' he asked the woman in front of him, and she nodded.

''I was looking for Jill. She was supposed to be at work and…'' she was cut off by Sam.

''Tam? O god, I didn't call Mike,'' she said, and she looked at Jason, who sighed.

''I didn't think about it. I will call Mike and tell him you wont be coming the next couple of days,'' he said, and she looked at him thankfully. He went upstairs, giving Sam a little privacy with the woman, and called Mike.

##########

''Tam!'' Sam whispered, and Tam raised her hand.

''Listen – Danny was concerned and he wanted to come here, I told him I would,'' she said, and Sam nodded gratefully. If Danny had come here all would be ruined.

''Thanks. Can you tell him I'm ok and will be staying here for a couple of days?'' she asked, and Tam nodded with a frown.

''What happened?'' she asked, and Sam sighed. She was still a little weak, and she was tired and hurt, but she didn't want Tam to tell Danny any of that.

''I had a little accident,'' she lied, and Tam raised an eyebrow.

''Listen, I'm not stupid, ok? You have to tell me what happened, Sam,'' she said, and Sam widened her eyes and stared at Tam.

''Danny told you. Great,'' she whispered, and Tam nodded, ''Well, I was stabbed – it's nothing bad, but I have to stay here for a while ok?'' she said, and Tam nodded. ''Just – tell him I'm ok,'' she added, and she ushered Tam out the penthouse. She didn't want Jason to hear something. She said goodbye to Tam and closed the door, and made her way over to the couch and sat down. She gritted her teeth when she felt the wound began to throb even worse, and sat down different to get the pressure off. Now, she was lying on her side on the couch. She thought about Danny.

Tam coming over must mean Danny had one of his 'feelings'. Danny was really sensitive and she should have known by the way he acted before. He wasn't really himself, trying to make light talk. She understood now, and she had to tell him she was ok in some way. Now Tam was going to tell him that, and she was glad they had someone who could tell him that.

She didn't even hear Jason come down until he sat down next to her.

''Hey, I called Mike. He said take care of yourself,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Mike is a good man,'' Sam said, and Jason nodded and smiled. ''I heard you work with his son.''

''Yeah. Sonny is my boss, and best friend,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded. She had known that much, but she wanted to hear more about Jason.

''So, now I stay here?'' she asked, when he didn't continue, and he nodded.

''Yeah, I think its best. You don't have anyone at home to take care of you, do you?'' he asked, and she nodded. ''What, you do have someone at home?''

''What? I didn't say that. I have no one at home,'' she said, a little defensive. Jason looked at her and decided to get up.

''You want something to drink?'' he asked, and when she shook her head he walked to the kitchen. Once he was there he cursed.

He had the feeling she had someone at home, and the woman in his home earlier had said something about Danny. He had heard their conversation for some parts, and he had heard it right. Danny was someone in her life, maybe even her boyfriend, and she was here trying to play him.

He didn't understand, but he would find out what the deal was, and when he had found out he would get it all out in the open.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back, not surprised to see Sam sleeping on the couch.

He decided to go to Stan to see if he could find out something more about her life, and he grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out to see Stan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Sam had woken up earlier she noticed Jason was gone. She didn't think he would be back soon, so she had decided to take a shower. She didn't think something would happen, but halfway through the shower she got dizzy, and suddenly Jason was there. He helped her get out and dried her up, then he took care of her wound and told her to stay put.

He left again, but he told her he would be home soon. She sat on the bed for a while before deciding to go down, to get something to drink. Every step she took on the stairs sent a throbbing pain through her body, and she turned to the kitchen when she finally reached the bottom. That's when there was a knock on the door. She moaned and made her way over to the door, with some difficulty because she felt like she was going to faint. When she opened the door she held on to it, and she saw Emily standing there.

''O god, Jill, what happened,'' Emily exclaimed, and she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

''Little higher,'' Sam moaned, when Emily grabbed her near her wound. Emily looked at her surprised and did as she was told, and helped Sam to the couch. Sam sat down, positioned herself so the wound wouldn't bother her and looked at Emily, who sat down next to her.

''What happened, Jill?'' Emily asked, and Sam was surprised she even remembered her name. She took a couple of deep breaths to take the lightheadedness away, and looked at Emily again.

''I had a little accident on my way here last night,'' she said, and Emily frowned. She shook her head, and Emily didn't say anything. ''I mean, I was on my way here because Jason had called to tell me he was on his way home,'' she said.

''I know – I came here to see if he was ok and now you're here,'' she said softly, and Sam got the idea Emily was a caring woman. ''What happened? Is there something I can do for you?''

''No, I'm good, but thanks,'' Sam said, with a smile, ''do you want to wait for Jason, or maybe I can call him,'' Sam said, the last part more to herself.

''No, if you don't mind I want to wait, you don't have to call him,'' Emily said, and she smiled at Sam, ''now, what happened? I mean – I know Jason is going to flip out when he sees you like this,'' Emily said, and Sam smiled. She told her a story about what could have happened, but she didn't want to involve Emily in the whole problem. Emily seemed like a nice person.

##########

There were voices. In his penthouse. He knew Sam would not invite someone over, because that would be stupid. But who could it be? He opened the door and was surprised to see Emily, smiling and laughing with Sam on the couch. Sam looked pale, but she looked like she was ok.

''Hey,'' he said, and the two women turned around to look at him. Sam hissed, probably because the movement hurt her, and Emily looked at Sam with concern. He wondered what happened between them, because Sam turned to send her a comforting look.

''Jason, I came over here to talk to you, to see you because I heard you were home, and Jill told me what happened,'' Emily said, and Jason frowned and looked at Sam, who shook her head discretely, to let him know she didn't tell Emily about the stabbing.

''Ok, well, I'm sorry I didn't call you myself,'' he said, when Emily got up and walked over to him. Emily hugged him, and Sam looked at them with a small smile on her face.

''I'm glad you're ok, I have to go now, thanks for the time Jill,'' Emily said with a smile to Sam. Sam nodded and Emily left. Jason frowned – why would she leave after he came in, if she came for him? he shrugged his own thoughts away, and looked at Sam.

''Are you ok? You look pale,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'm fine. When Emily came I almost fainted and she helped me to the couch. She asked me what happened and I told her I fell down the stairs and cut myself,'' she said, and he laughed.

''I wish that was what happened, because then you would be safe,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I went to check on the progress on the search. Did anything come to mind about the guy?''

''No, I told you I didn't see him,'' she said, shivering when thinking of the guy who attacked her, ''I did recognize his voice – somewhat. He whispered, but I don't know, it sounded familiar,'' she added, and he nodded.

''You told that before. Now, I had the day off and you have to rest,'' he said, and she frowned.

''If you had the day off, why did you go to work?'' she asked, and he looked at her in surprise.

''I didn't go to work – I mean, just for a little while before I had to help you in the shower,'' he said, and she nodded, ''ok, that was also a little personal, I had him look something up for me,'' he said, and she frowned.

''Ok, well I don't care if you go to work on your day off. I was just worried before, because you didn't tell me you were going out,'' she said, softly.

''I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not used to it – having someone living with me,'' he explained, and she nodded with a smile.

''I'm going upstairs and sleep for a little,'' she said, and she got up. She waved him away when he wanted to help her, and he frowned, but she didn't see it. She walked to the stairs slowly, and it took her some time to get upstairs, but he didn't help her. He realized she didn't want help, she was a strong woman.

##########

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, she was out of breath just by walking the stairs, and Jason wanting to help her didn't help at all. She wanted to go home, and she wanted to do it on her own. She knew it wasn't smart, but the sooner she could get home, the sooner she could stop this stupid plan of hers. She would only end up breaking her own heart, if she went through with it.

Suddenly she realized she didn't call Danny, she wanted to call him to tell him she was alright, but she was afraid Jason would hear her. She shook her head and thought about texting Tam, to tell her she was ok, and that's what she was going to do. She grabbed her cell, that was on the nightstand next to the bed, and laid down on her stomach.

_Tam – everything is ok. Tell Danny I miss him. Sam._

That was all she could think about, and she sent the message. She smiled, knowing she would be home soon, and she fell asleep.

##########

Danny looked around and saw Tam sitting on the couch in his apartment. He missed Sam, but Tam had told him she was ok. He wanted to know what had happened, but Tam didn't tell him anything.

''Tam, did you hear from Sammy?'' he asked her, and she looked up from her phone.

''She just sent me a text telling me she was ok – she wants me to tell you she misses you,'' she said with a smile, and Danny sat down next to her.

''I want you to tell me what happened,'' he said, and she shook her head, ready to protest, ''no, tell me, or I'm going to go to Jason and…''

''Danny, come on, you don't want to know,'' she said, but he shook his head and waited for her to tell, because he knew she was going to crack soon.

''Tell me,'' he said, again, and she looked at him for a couple of moments before nodding.

''She was stabbed when she was on her way to Jason. He is helping her heal,'' she said, and Danny widened his eyes. Why would they have kept it from him?

''Sam told you not to tell me, right?'' he asked, and Tam nodded.

''Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You have to understand that Sam doesn't want you to worry about her,'' Tam told him, and he nodded. He knew Sam didn't want him to worry, but he wasn't a child, he wasn't her child and he hated it when she did that.

''I know. I just don't like the way she is treating me. I'm not a baby anymore,'' he said, and he got up. He wanted to call her and tell her to stop this stupid game, and maybe just stay here and live their lives here. ''Tomorrow when she texts, I want you to call her and I want to talk to her,'' he said, and he walked away before she could reply. He needed to do this; he wanted to stay here in Port Charles. He wasn't planning on leaving the woman he really liked, maybe even loved, behind.

''This has to end,'' he whispered to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

''_Sam, I want you to tell me what happened, and don't you dare tell me that nothing happened, because I know you were stabbed!'' Danny yelled in the phone, and Sam moaned. She knew how Danny could react, and she didn't blame Tam for telling Danny about that, but she didn't like it either._

''_Danny, first I want to tell you everything is ok,'' she said, and she could hear him huff, and preparing to protest but she continued before he could, ''I was stabbed when I was on my way to Jason. I don't know who did it and what his problem was – he told me I was too close to Jason,'' Sam told Danny, and she could hear him gasp._

''_What – where did he stab you?'' he asked, and she smiled in the phone. _

''_In my back – it's superficial, so all is good. I feel better now, especially now that I heard your voice,'' she said, and he laughed._

''_Ok, I'm not mad anymore Sam. I was worried about you and I told Tam there was something wrong with you – you know I had that feeling again, and she went there to see you and told me what happened,'' he said, ''I had the feeling she wasn't telling me everything so when I came home and saw her sitting on the couch I kind of pressured her to tell me and she did.''_

''_I can see. You also told her about my name, right?'' _

''_Yeah – and I'm sorry, but I slipped up and I told her. I didn't mean to, though. You're not mad are you?'' he asked, and _

''_No, Danny, I'm not mad. Danny…''_

''_Sam, what's wrong?'' Danny asked, when she stopped talking. She looked around and smiled, and for the first time she was glad Jason wasn't home._

''_Nothing, I just have a feeling Jason knows more than he says he does. Maybe I'm just imagining it but he called me Sam when I was sitting on the floor,'' she said, also more to herself than to Danny. She heard the door open and close and jumped, knowing it was Jason who returned home._

''_Sam?'' Danny called out, and she whispered she had to go and disconnected the line, just as Jason walked in the bedroom._

''_Who was that?'' he asked, and she shook her head._

''_Just the girl next door. She told me she would water my plants,'' Sam lied, and he nodded._

##########

It was a week after Sam had been stabbed and she wanted to go home. She had tried to talk to Jason about it, but every time she did he changed the subject.

She was getting used to having Jason around, and waking up in his arms, but she wanted to create some space between them to think her plan over. It was starting to get harder and harder to play him, and she didn't want to get too involved. Somewhere in her heart she knew it was already too late. If she was glad to see him when he returned home from work, and when she wanted to see if he was ok when he was out, it was already too late.

She walked down the stairs and saw Jason looking over some papers. She didn't know what he was doing, but he was a little shut down today, and she wondered what had caused it.

''Hey,'' she said, and he turned around quickly, and smiled at her before turning back to the papers and putting them away. ''I'm going home,'' she said, and he turned back around, looked at her and shook his head.

''No way. You cant go home, because you are not healed completely,'' he said, and she frowned. She was healed; enough to go home and take care of herself. She couldn't tell Jason she had Danny to help her when she couldn't do something herself.

''I can take care of myself, thank you,'' she said, a little angry with him for even suggesting she couldn't.

''I didn't say that, I just want you to stay here until-'' he said, but she interrupted him.

''No way, Jason. I'm going home, and you don't have a say in it,'' she said, and she walked back upstairs.

##########

Jason sat there watching her walk up the stairs and shook his head. She had a mind of her own and he knew that from the start. Why did he push her to stay here when she had started over and over she wanted to go home?

He turned back to the papers and took them out of their hiding place, and then he looked them over. When he had gone to Stan for another background check, he told Stan to take his time to find out everything he could. He also told him about some guy named Danny, and he was connected to Sam. If there were anyway to find out who the guy was, Stan would find it.

He was not surprised when Stan couldn't find anything about a guy named Danny, but he wasn't going to give up. He needed to find out who Danny was, and he was going to. He just didn't know how, but that didn't matter. Maybe he could go over her place one time when she was at work, and find out if this Danny guy lived with her. He didn't know how he was going to, but he was going to find out.

When he heard Sam coming down the stairs, he did his best to hide the papers without looking suspicious. She looked at him with that angry look in her eyes and he smiled at her.

''I'm sorry for even thinking you cant take care of yourself. I know you can, I'm just protective of you. You mind if I put some guards on you?''

''Yeah, I mind, but I don't think it will matter because you will do it anyway. Listen, I know you don't want to push me, but you do, and I want to take some time to get back to work and stuff,'' she said, and when he wanted to say something she held up her hand, ''I want some time to myself, and I want you to understand – I do want to get to know you more, but I need this time for me, ok?''

''Ok, I will respect that. Now let me say something, ok?'' he said, and when she nodded he said, ''I'm going to call you every day – just to check on you, and you have to be honest with me about how your doing. If you see something suspicious you call me, ok?''

''Ok, what about the guards?'' she asked him, and he frowned a little while thinking about that. He knew she didn't want to have guards on her because they could see something she didn't want him to know, but he was worried something was going to happen to her. If he didn't put a guard on her he would be worried all the time, but he could just lie to her and tell her he wouldn't put a guard on her and just do it. Maybe that would give him some information on who Danny was.

''I will not put a guard on you, ok?'' he said, and she nodded with a smile, ''now, go home and take some rest,'' he added, and he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

''I'll call you tonight, when I have had enough time to get used to being alone again,'' she said, and she turned around and walked away. When he knew for sure she was gone he grabbed his cell and called Max, told him to put a guard on Sam and to make sure she wouldn't notice.

##########

Sam smiled as she opened the door to her apartment, and was glad to see Danny sitting on the couch with Tam. When Danny heard the door open he jumped up and ran to Sam, and pulled her in a careful hug.

''I missed you so much, Sammy,'' he said, and Sam smiled, ''Tam said you texted her every day,'' he added, and she nodded.

''Yeah, I did, because you don't have a cell phone, and Tam did,'' she said, and Danny nodded.

''Glad you are home, Sam,'' Tam said, and Sam smiled at her.

''Thank you for taking care of my brother – I mean, for spending time with him,'' she added when she saw Danny glare at her. Tam laughed and Sam smiled, and she went to sit on the couch.

''I'm glad Jason let you go,'' Danny said, and Sam rolled her eyes.

''It's not that he had a choice, because I told him I needed this,'' she said, ''I didn't tell him about wanting to get back to you, because he still doesn't know but I am thinking about giving this all up and staying here,'' she said looking at Danny and Tamara.

''You are?'' Danny asked, surprised, and when she nodded he smiled, ''I knew it. You know I see you are in love with that guy,'' Danny said.

''Yeah, I am, but listen. If I give all this up I need to let him go,'' she said, and he nodded sadly. She felt the same way, because she didn't want to let Jason go, but she had to think about it in the next couple of days, because she didn't want to hurt him. It would only hurt the both of them if she went on with the plan, and that's also part of the reason she told him she needed time. She was going to call him and take his calls, but she wasn't going to meet him anywhere. She had to think about all of this first.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A week after she left Jason's penthouse Sam was ready to make the decision. She wanted to stop this game, and she wanted to tell Jason all about her trying to con him. She realized the only one that was conned here, was her. She was in love with Jason, and she couldn't go through with the plans she had made before she went to Port Charles.

She had decided to go and talk to Danny about it, and see what he wanted to do, and then she was going to ask Jason to meet her, so she could tell him all about it. Danny was out with Tam right now; he would be away for a couple of days. Tam had asked him to go with her to a show, just outside New York City. He had asked her if he could go, and she told him to go. She wanted him to have a good time, and she wanted to have some time to herself.

Last week, she went back to work and she had seen a lot of people who asked her where she was when she was stabbed. She didn't answer them truly, she just told them she had taken some time off. They didn't believe her, she knew it, and she wondered when it was she lost her touch. She couldn't lie to the people in Port Charles, because they all knew when she was lying. The only one who called her on it was Carly, but she knew what had happened.

On her way to Kelly's she smiled and took in the air. It was a beautiful day, and she planned on taking a walk through the park after her shift. When she walked inside Kelly's she saw it was already busy. She had the late shift, working from noon to evening, and she loved those shifts. She made her way to the back and dropped her purse, then walked back inside the diner.

''Hey Mike,'' she said, when she saw him standing behind the counter. He smiled at her but didn't react, and she shrugged. Then she saw people were looking at her strangely, and she frowned. She didn't pay much attention to it, she got to work and didn't think any of it.

##########

Jason felt guilty. He had told Carly to spread rumors about the new woman in town, and she had asked him why.

''_What's the matter with you, Jason? You told me the new woman in town was yours to deal with?'' she asked, but he knew she wanted to do what he asked._

''_I know, and she is. I ask you to do this for me, because this is the way to make sure she doesn't make friends,'' he said, ''other than me, and I will run her out of town before the month is over,'' he added, and she smiled._

''_You won't. I bet you, you won't get that far. She will stay here, no matter what, no matter how the people in town react to her being here,'' she said, and he nodded._

''_Yeah, until I say I know about her games, and I want her gone. I know she knows what I do, and I will warn her,'' he said. She nodded, and when she wanted to say something she changed her mind._

''_I will do what you ask, but why not do it yourself?''_

''_Because it has to look like I don't know she is playing me. I'm in a relationship with her, or so she thinks,'' he said. He thought some more. It seemed low. ''I know it seems low, but I don't know another way to get the people to dislike her.''_

''_I'll do it,'' Carly said._

That conversation was the day before yesterday, and he had heard the rumors around town. He wanted to go to her, to tell her it was all his fault and he wanted to comfort her, because he heard in her voice she was hurt. He was on his way to Kelly's to get some coffee, and when he saw her he smiled at her.

When he came in the whole place was buzzing and when he walked to her and hugged her, he could feel her relax in his arms. That only made him feel even guiltier, and he wanted to tell her he was sorry. He smiled at her when he pulled back.

''How are you doing?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

''I'm a little under the weather, but all in all, I feel good,'' she replied, and he nodded. She did look a little under the weather.

''Why don't you take it a little easier? I hear you are taking on a lot of shifts here, and it will only make you sicker,'' he said, and she shrugged.

''I need the money, Jason,'' she replied softly, and he nodded. He had the feeling this wasn't a game anymore, but he couldn't trust that feeling. His judgment was clouded because he cared about her, even though he despised her for playing him.

''You want to come over to my place tonight?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''No, I can't. I have a friend coming over later and I need to be here for him,'' she said, and he frowned. Him – maybe it was this Danny guy.

''Ok, well, I'll see you later, I'm going to take my coffee to go,'' he said, a little sad she didn't want to come over. Or maybe she couldn't. he didn't know. He bought the coffee and after a little chat with Mike he left, making his way home to check out what Stan had found.

##########

Sam felt sick. She knew what was going on, she heard the talk around town. Someone had spread a rumor about her, she had heard people talking.

''_You know that new woman? She is a slut, she slept with Jason Morgan and a couple of other guys in the past view weeks, and now she might be pregnant…''_

''_I heard she is just a whore who asked money for her services. She doesn't sleep with anyone without getting paid…''_

That was just the beginning, she knew it and her instincts told her to leave and never look back, but she couldn't do that. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction. When Jason came in, everyone stopped talking, and when he left she was ready to go home.

She hadn't lied about the friend, there was someone coming to town for her. James was one of her friends, and she needed his opinion on what to do about her feelings and her plan.

She didn't have much time after her shift to go home and get changed, because James would be there early. So she rushed home, took a shower and dressed herself comfortable. She put on sweats and a tank top, and when she walked out of her bedroom there was a knock on the door.

She walked towards it and opened it, and when she saw James standing there she jumped in his arms and cried. It wasn't like her to break down like that, and he pulled her towards the couch and kept her in his arms the entire time.

''So, are you going to tell me who made you cry like that?'' he asked, after her sobs had subsided and she was in his arms calmly.

''You want something to drink first?'' she asked him, and he shook his head. She sighed, knowing she couldn't hide anything from James, and she couldn't stretch it.

''Tell me, sweetie, and I'll help you,'' he said, softly, and she nodded while wiping away the fresh tears.

''I came here with Danny to con one last man,'' she started, ''and I met his enforcer, Jason Morgan…''

''You were planning on conning Sonny Corinthos?'' he asked surprised, and when she nodded he whistled.

''I know. But I didn't come that far because I went to this bar, to make nice with Jason, and I ended up sleeping with him,'' she said, and he nodded, but didn't interrupt her, ''I knew I messed up my plans to con Sonny, so I went on with it, but with Jason. Only I didn't anticipate falling in love with him,'' she said, and he widened his eyes.

''You fell in love with the target. That's tough baby. What do you want to do now?''

''I don't know. I want to stop this, I want to tell him everything. But on the other hand, I don't want to lose him,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''I can see the problem. If you tell him, he will dump you like a brick. I don't mean to be rude, but what were you thinking; sleeping with him?''

''I didn't mean for it to happen, Jamie. The thing is, I couldn't get enough of him and now I am in this dilemma,'' she said, and again, tears began falling.

''I know baby, but you have to think about this. You want him to push you away because you tell him the truth, or do you just stop the game and don't tell him? I mean, if you stop you can stay with him, make him fall in love with you and you don't have to go anywhere,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I was thinking the same thing earlier. But what if he finds out? What if he already knows and he…''

''He doesn't know, I tell you that. He cant know because he is a man of honor, and even if he knew I think you'd know by now. Just stay close to him, make sure he falls in love with you but don't steal his money,'' James said, and she nodded again. it was a good plan, that way Danny and she could stay in town and she could just work for the money she needed.

''Thanks, James. Now, want something to eat?'' she asked, and he nodded with a smile. Everything would be just fine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam woke up the next morning and took a shower. She heard James in the kitchen, and she knew he was making coffee and breakfast. She knew James a long time, and she even lived with him for a short while before she found Danny. James had always helped her when she was in trouble, and she knew he would help her this time.

When she was done with her shower she dried and dressed herself, and went to the kitchen. Today was her day off, and she wanted to show James around town a little.

''Good morning, sweetie, want some breakfast?'' James asked, and she nodded with a smile. ''You know I heard some rumors around town,'' he said when he sat down opposite of her and gave her a plate.

''I heard some too,'' she replied, not wanting to talk about it. When she looked up and saw his expression she knew he wanted to talk about it, and she sighed.

''I heard you were pregnant,'' he said with a smile, and she shook her head in disbelief.

''I'm not. You know I would tell you,'' she said, and he nodded, ''I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''I know baby. I've been busy myself,'' he said, and she nodded. She stopped talking and started eating her breakfast. He was a sweet man; he always took care of everyone around him. He was much like Jason, but she looked at James like he was her brother. Jason, on the other hand, was the man who lit her fire, and she really was in love with him. She simply loved him.

''James, I know about the rumors but I have to stay here. Not only for me, but for Danny,'' she said, and James looked at her in surprise.

''Why for Danny? He will go with you wherever you go, you know that,'' he replied, and she nodded. She pushed away her empty plate and placed her elbows on the table.

''He is in love. The girl next door – she's the one who he's with right now, I told you he was out of town right,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Well, good for the boy. Seems like the both of you are in love,'' he said, and she nodded sadly.

##########

James watched Sam as they stepped inside the little diner, and he saw her eyes light up when she saw someone inside. He looked the way she was looking and saw a big guy, buff with short hair. He looked back at Sam, and saw her turn the other way. She didn't want to go to the man, and he didn't understand it.

''Sam,'' he whispered to her, and she shook her head. Then he realized it. She didn't want to see him now, because she didn't know what she was going to do yet.

''You want something to drink?'' she asked him, and he nodded, but held up his hand when she began to walk away.

''I'll get it,'' he said, and she nodded. He walked to the counter and ordered two coffee, and then he turned to the man. He was still standing there, and he was glad he was.

''You must be Jason,'' he said, and the man turned around and nodded, but looked at him suspicious.

''And you are?'' he asked, and James wanted to introduce himself, but Jason was faster, ''you must be the friend Jill was talking about,'' he said, and James nodded. So that was why Sam didn't want him to call her Sam. She hadn't told him what alias she had used, but she had told him earlier she couldn't stay here the way it was.

''I'm James. Do you want to join us for a drink?'' he asked, and Jason shook his head.

''I have something to do,'' he said, and then he walked away. James watched him walk away with raised eyebrows, and when he looked at Sam he saw the sadness in her eyes. Jason had walked passed her without a word, and he cursed the bastard for hurting Sam.

He walked back to the table and looked at Sam as she played with the little spoon in her coffee, and he waited for her to begin talking. But she didn't, so he started.

''So, Jill, why don't you tell me what you are going to do about that?'' he asked, and she looked up at him. he could see the tears in her eyes, but she was a strong woman, she wouldn't cry in the diner. He had the feeling no one here had ever seen her crying.

''I don't know, Jamie. I know it's stupid but I want to go away, come back and act like myself. Tell my own name…'' her voice cracked and faded away, and he looked at her sympathetic. He didn't like to see her like this.

''You have to think about this. You messed up, that can happen, but what do you want to do about your name?''

''I don't know, ok?'' she said and she looked around when she realized she had raised her voice. She never did that, not even when she was angry and he knew she was in this deep.

''It's ok, Sam, you have to take care of this and I am going to help you, ok?'' he said, and she nodded. He knew she believed him, because he could see it in her eyes.

##########

Jason sat there, on the couch in his penthouse thinking over what James had said. It wasn't much, but he had heard him talking to Sam before. He had called her Sam, so he must know her. Maybe it was just a friend, but Jason didn't know and he wanted to find out. He couldn't do anything because he didn't know his last name, but the guy seemed nice enough. Maybe he could help Sam when she was moving out of town, or maybe he would be gone by then. Come to think of it, Sam never talked about him. She never talked about the really personal things, and even though he knew most of it, he wanted to hear it from her. She was closed, she didn't like to talk about herself and he knew the main reason, but maybe there was something else that held her back.

There was a knock on the door and he got up to open it. When he was at the door he looked through the peephole and he saw Emily standing there, he opened the door and let her in.

''Jason, I don't like those rumors,'' Emily said, cutting to the chase. He didn't blame her, Carly had said some pretty harsh stuff, and he wished he hadn't put Carly to the task.

''I know, me either, but you have to stop listening to them,'' he said, and he was surprised when he heard himself say it. He wanted to get the people to hate her, despise her, and he was telling Emily not to pay attention to the rumors? ''What did you hear?''

''I heard she was a whore for getting pregnant,'' she said, ''but I know she is not pregnant because how could she? She was stabbed last week and she didn't act differently, she wasn't abnormally stressed,'' she said.

''She isn't pregnant, that's for sure. She would've told me that,'' he said, and she nodded. He hated those rumors, because he didn't know what to believe anymore. Even though Carly started them, at his account, he didn't like it.

''Ok, well I just wanted to tell you about it, because I didn't know if you knew about them,'' she said and she made her way back to the door.

''Em, just be there for her,'' he said, surprising himself again, and she nodded.

''I like her, and I want her to be happy. She seems happy with you, I've seen the way she looks at you,'' Emily said, and she waved before closing the door behind her.

He stood there, wondering what had just happened. He had told his sister to be there for a lying woman, who was trying to con him out of his money. He didn't understand what he had done but he knew this was it. He was in love with Sam, even though she was lying to him.

#########

Sam looked at James as he walked around the apartment.

''Are you feeling any better?'' he asked her suddenly, and she looked up at his face. She had been feeling a little nauseated all day, and half an hour ago she emptied her stomach because she couldn't handle it anymore.

''Yeah,'' she replied, and he nodded and sat down next to her. She knew he was going to ask her what was going on, but she didn't know herself.

''Why didn't you want him to see you? Why didn't you just go to him and talk to him? I don't understand, Sam. If you love him, why do you act like this?''

''You know why, Jamie,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He did know why, because he knew Sam better than anyone.

''I know,'' he said, ''and I don't believe you. You can do two things – go to him and tell him everything and hope for the best, or stay here, don't tell him and be like this all the time,'' he said, getting angry.

''Or I could just leave town and never look back,'' she said, and he nodded. He knew she wouldn't do that, she knew she wouldn't do that. She couldn't do that to Danny, but she could think about it, and she would.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Two weeks had gone by and James was still in town. He didn't want to leave Sam the way she was. She had been sick a lot lately, but she brushed it off as a bug. He didn't want to push her, so he didn't, but he had to know what was going on with her. He wasn't a doctor, but he could talk to someone who knew more about this. He also knew Jason's sister was practicing medicine so he made an appointment with her. He was going to see her later today.

He walked to the kitchen and made some coffee, knowing Sam wasn't home anymore he only made some for himself. Danny didn't drink coffee.

''Hey Jamie,'' he heard Danny say, and he turned around and smiled at him.

''Hey Danny, how are you?'' he asked, and Danny shrugged.

''Just a little worried about Sam,'' he said, and James nodded. He was worried about her too, and had asked her to go to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her, but she didn't listen to him. She told him it was the flu or something and she told him to let it rest.

''Me too, buddy,'' he said, and Danny nodded. ''What do you say to breakfast at Kelly's?'' he asked Danny, who nodded happily.

''I'll go get Tam. I know you have an appointment later, and she can walk home with me later,'' he said, and James smiled. Danny knew Sam didn't want him to walk home alone, and it was the perfect excuse to be close to Tamara.

Once Danny had asked Tam to go with them they went on their way.

##########

Sam smiled as she served the customer his breakfast and walked back to the counter and took a couple of deep breaths. She didn't know what it was, but she felt sick again. She had been feeling sick a lot lately, and she didn't know what it was. The bell above the door chimed and she looked up to see Emily walking in. she smiled at the woman; Emily had been there for her when all those rumors went around, and after a while they just stopped talking. She was glad she had someone as Emily to help her, and they had gotten pretty close.

''Wow, Jill, you look like you are…'' Emily said, and her voice faded when Sam paled and ran away. Sam ran to the bathroom, and let herself fall on her knees. She was just in time because once her knees hit the ground she emptied her stomach. She moaned when she was done, and stayed on the ground for a while. Emily had walked in when she was throwing up, and was rubbing her back to comfort her.

''I'm sorry, I don't know what kind of bug this is,'' Sam whispered, and Emily nodded.

''I know sweetie. Why don't you go see a doctor?'' she asked, and Sam shrugged. She didn't want to go to the doctor, she hated hospitals.

''I don't want to,'' she said, and suddenly she laughed because that sounded childish. Emily watched her and smiled, ''ok, let me put it this way. It's just a bug and I don't have to go to the hospital for a bug. I don't like hospitals – spent to many time there,'' she said, and Emily nodded.

''I'll go with you, ok?'' she said, and Sam shook her head.

''No way I'm going to the hospital, I'll just go home and be sick there,'' she said, and Emily nodded.

''That's a start. And if you don't get better at the end of the week you will go to the doctors?'' she said, and Sam reluctantly nodded.

''I will go to the doctor when I'm not better by the end of the week. Now – I'll just tell Mike he has to find someone to take my shifts for the rest of the week, ok?'' Sam said, and she got up, rinsed her mouth and went back to the diner. She searched for Mike but she found James, Danny and Tamara. She smiled at them, and James looked at her in concern, as did Danny and Tam.

''Are you ok?'' Danny asked, and the other two nodded.

''Yeah, I'm ok. I'm working this shift and I'll stay home to get better the rest of the week, ok?'' she said, and they all nodded, relieved she finally listened to someone to take it easy for a while. Then she suddenly turned around and finally found Mike standing at the counter.

''Mike, can I talk to you for a bit?'' she asked, and he nodded and they went in the back.

##########

Jason walked into Kelly's and saw James, with another guy and a woman. He frowned, this was getting too complicated, and he walked to the counter to wait for Mike.

''No, Danny don't do that,'' he heard someone say, and he turned around to see who Danny was. Then he saw the guy with James. The woman was laughing and James was too, when Danny had done something he didn't see. Now he was curious who this Danny was, because he had heard Sam talk about him.

''Hey, Jason,'' he heard her say, and he turned around again to see a very pale Sam. He widened his eyes when he saw her; he hadn't seen her this week because he had been busy with work.

''Jill, you look awful,'' he said, and she rolled her eyes. ''Who is this Danny guy with James and Tamara?'' he asked, and she widened her eyes and looked passed him and to the trio.

''He's… Tamara's boyfriend,'' she said, and he frowned. Was he really her boyfriend and had he been too suspicious of him? Or was he someone connected to Sam and…

''Ok,'' he simply said, ''hey, you want to come over tonight, have dinner or something?'' he asked, and she turned to look at him again.

''I have James at home, Jason,'' she said, and he nodded, ''but if you want I can come over tomorrow. He is leaving tomorrow morning,'' she added, and he nodded again, with a smile this time.

''Sure, it's a date,'' he said, and she smiled at him and went back to work. Jason watched her for a moment and turned back to Mike to order his coffee, and waited for Mike to give it to him and left Kelly's.

He was worried about Sam, he didn't know what was going on, but he knew he had to find out. Maybe she was sick – he knew she was sick, but maybe it was something serious. He started to panic, and that's when he knew. There was really no turning back; he loved her.

##########

James sat opposite of the woman named Emily and waited for her to settle in. he looked at her; she was beautiful, but he didn't want to think about that. He had to think about Sam, and he had to be careful with what he said.

''So, I know you know Jill,'' he said, and she nodded with a smile, ''I'm worried about her,'' he said, and she lifted her brows.

''Me too, but I don't butt in her personal stuff,'' she said, and he knew she had an idea of what was going on.

''You are a doctor – or leaning to be one,'' he said, and she nodded, ''I wanted to ask you if you had any suggestions as to what could be wrong with her,'' he asked her, and she nodded again.

''Well, I do think there is something wrong, but I don't know what. She is sick, maybe it's just a bug, maybe it's something more,'' she said, and he nodded thoughtfully.

''Can she be pregnant? I know she would deny it every way she could, but is it possible?'' he asked her, and she looked at him in surprise. The expression on her face told him she had thought about it, and he knew it was a possibility before she even said it.

''It's possible. Listen, James. I told her to go to see a doctor when she was still sick by the end of the week, so don't worry about it – it's all under control,'' Emily said, and she got up.

''Thank you, Emily. And I will worry about it, Jill is a really good friend of mine,'' he said, and she nodded and walked away. He sat there for a while looking around. The diner was small but cute, and he could get used to a place like this.

After several moments he went back to Sam's apartment, because he had to talk to her. He wanted to know some more about her relationship with Emily, because the woman didn't seem to have a clue about what was going on.

James thought about Jason; he knew something. Jason knew more than he told people, he was smart. Maybe he found something on Sam, or maybe he knew what Sam was doing, but James couldn't tell. He sighed, making his way to the apartment and thinking about the problems Sam had caused just by coming to this town.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next week Sam made an appointment at the doctors with no one knowing. She didn't want people to know she was sick, and she knew the doctors couldn't tell what was wrong with her. On her way to the hospital, she called in and told them she wouldn't come, because she knew what was going on. She didn't, but that didn't matter.

She didn't go. She went to the drugstore and bought some tests. Home pregnancy tests. She knew it was a long shot, but if she were really pregnant, like James had said before, she would find out like this. She didn't want anyone to know, and if she were pregnant she would go to the hospital to get checked out.

She was now sitting in her bathroom; she had her own in the apartment, and the boys shared the other. She was looking at the tests, still in the package and decided not to do it just yet. She had to drink first anyway, because she didn't need to go to the bathroom.

She got out of the bathroom and bumped into James, who was looking at her intently, but didn't say anything.

''What where you doing in there? I thought…'' he started, and then he sighed. He knew she didn't go to the hospital, but he didn't want to push her.

''I wasn't throwing up, if that's what you think. And I didn't go to the hospital because I think I know what is wrong with me,'' she said, she knew she couldn't hide anything from James, and he was going home soon anyway. She figured she could tell him.

''Tell me, babe,'' he said, and she nodded and took him to her room. She didn't want Danny to know what she thought was going on, and she had to tell James that too.

''Ok, first of, I don't want anyone to know, ok?'' he nodded, ''I think I might be pregnant,'' she blurted out, and he nodded. He didn't seem surprised.

''I thought so a week ago. I saw you and I put two and two together. I think I remember from when my ex was pregnant,'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't want to talk about it too much, but she knew he wanted to know more.

''I was on my way to by some orange juice,'' she said, and he looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't even like orange juice.

''For what? You don't even like…''

''So I can pee, you idiot!'' she said, and he widened his eyes. She saw he got the point, and smiled at him. ''You want to come with?''

''Sure, just give me a moment to get my jacket and stuff,'' he said, and she laughed.

''Don't forget your purse, sweetie,'' she joked, and he threw his hands in the air. She smiled when he came back and they made their way to the store.

##########

Jason smiled at Emily. He had agreed to meet her for coffee and now she was rambling on about Nikolas. Nikolas had agreed to go for tests, and they had found out he had a tumor. They had done some tests to determine what kind of tumor it was and if they could get it out, and they were still waiting on the results.

''…So, he made his way over to the elevator, and then he had another one of those blackouts, but somehow he didn't get angry – not too angry,'' Emily concluded her story.

''So, he was just a little angry? What did he do?'' Jason asked, wondering if he had hurt someone, sometime.

''Well, he just slammed in the elevator doors and it was over. He never really hurt someone, though. Not in one of his blackouts. Maybe he doesn't know what he is doing, but he really never hurt someone before,'' she said, and Jason nodded. It was weird how she could tell what he was thinking.

''Well, I'm glad. Did you hear anything from Jill?'' he asked. He hadn't heard anything from her the past few days, and he was getting worried about her.

''Yeah, she said she was ok last time I spoke to her,'' Emily said, and she smiled at him.

''Thanks. Sorry, I have to take this,'' he said, and he got his phone, and he picked it up.

''Jason, I need you to come to my office,'' Sonny said, cutting right to the chase.

''I'll be there in a minute,'' Jason replied, and he disconnected the line and looked at Emily, ''Sorry, I need to go help Sonny with something,'' he said to her, and she nodded understanding.

''See you later, Jase,'' she said, and he got up and walked to his car. He knew he had to go to Sonny for Sam, Sonny wanted to know what was going on. He always did that, and he had called him the past few days to come over. Jason always told him he had something to do, and Sonny always told him to come over right away.

He started his car and drove to Sonny's office, with Sam on his mind.

##########

After Sam and James got back home, she started drinking, and he smiled at her while she was drinking. She was having an expression on his face he knew all too well. She didn't like orange juice, and she wanted to drink the whole can.

''Why don't you just drink some of it and then…'' he stopped talking when he saw her shake her head, and he smiled again.

''I need to drink all of this, because I want to be sure of it,'' she said, and he shook his head. He loved Sam, like a little sister he did, but he didn't like to see her like this. She was pale, still, and when she was pregnant she would be devastated. She would for sure not tell Jason right away, because she wanted to make sure it was Sam who was telling him, not Jillian.

''Ok, baby. Let's just calm down then, stop drinking,'' he said, and she set down her glass on the table and looked at him.

''I know what you are thinking. I think you are right,'' she said, and he frowned.

''About what?'' he asked her, and she shrugged.

''I wont tell Jason right away if I am pregnant. I want him to know what I did before I tell him, and I don't think he wants to have anything to do with me if I told him, so there is a really big chance I will be raising a baby alone. But that is, if I am pregnant,'' she rambled, and he nodded.

''I know. But you wont be alone. If you are pregnant I will move here with Daisy and I will help you,'' he replied, and she frowned.

''Who is Daisy?'' she asked, and he smiled. ''Oh, it's your new girlfriend?''

''It's my girlfriend,'' he said, and she frowned again. ''She knows where I am and I call her every night, Sam. She wants to meet you,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I would like to meet her too. But not right away. After all this is resolved,'' she replied, and then she walked away. He knew she was going to the bathroom, and he also knew he wouldn't know if she was pregnant for another couple of days.

She was not the kind of woman to tell him everything, although he knew almost everything about her. Mostly he did a background check, but she told him enough about her life to know her. The pregnancy, she would keep it from him if he didn't bump into her in the hallway earlier. The results he wouldn't know, because she wouldn't want him to know before she knew herself, and he knew when to stop pushing.

##########

Sam left James standing there and she knew he knew. He wouldn't push her to tell what the tests had told her, but she also knew he would know what the results were after a couple of days. James was smart, and he knew almost everything about her.

After she had peed on the sticks, she went to her bedroom and laid them in a row on her nightstand. Then she sat down on the bed. She had four of them, just to be sure, and she waited for the time it took.

James had been there for her from the moment he saw her, and she loved him for that. She had told him about Danny right away, because he was her reason to live at that moment. He still was, but not the same as before.

When she would get out of her room he would see her face, and he would know. That's how smart he was, and he could read her like a book. That is why she would con him into thinking she wasn't pregnant. She didn't want him to stay here, no matter how much she loved it when he was here. She didn't want to burden him with her life.

Sam smiled when she thought of James settling down. Now he had a girlfriend and she didn't expect that, and she didn't understand why he hadn't told her before. He had been here for a couple of weeks and she didn't know he was married.

Suddenly, there were several beeps, and she got up to see what the verdict was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When Sam came to Port Charles her only reason was to con Sonny Corinthos. Never did she think she would fall in love with his enforcer, but it happened. Sitting down on the bed she looked at the tests, and sighed. They were all positive; she was pregnant. She felt something hot on her face, and realized she was crying.

How was she going to tell Jason?

She got up and threw the tests in a bag, and then she got the phone. She had to call the hospital to make an appointment with an OB/GYN. She called and waited for someone to pick up.

''This is General Hospital, Port Charles,'' she heard, and she took a deep breath.

''I want to make an appointment with an OB/GYN,'' she said, her voice cracking. She cursed herself for being emotional.

''Ok, let me check her schedule,'' the nurse said, and there was a waiting tone. She waited, while the nurse called the OB/GYN.

''I'm sorry, but Dr. Lee is really busy this week; the next opening is Tuesday, is that ok with you?'' the nurse asked after five minutes, and Sam sighed.

''Yeah, its ok. Tell me what time and I'll be there,'' she said, and the nurse gave her the time and date to write down and after thanking her Sam disconnected the line.

She grabbed the bag where the tests were in and walked out of her bedroom to the living room, and saw James wasn't there. She looked around and saw the apartment was clean, and she smiled. While she was gone he must've cleaned up. She saw a piece of paper in the table and she walked over to it.

_I'm out to get some dinner. James._

She smiled as she read it, because she knew she would be getting dinner from Kelly's. That's the only place James knew around here, and she didn't mind. She was in the mood for a burger from Kelly's.

##########

James was on his way to Kelly's to pick up some dinner when he ran in to Emily.

''Hey, Emily,'' he said, and she looked up and seemed to have some trouble recognizing him. ''It's James,'' he added, and she widened her eyes and smiled at him.

''I know! I remember you, I was thinking about something – did Sam go to the hospital to get checked out yet?'' she asked him, and he shook his head. He didn't want to tell her about the tests Sam had been talking about. If Sam wanted Emily to know she would tell her, and he wasn't the one to tell anyone. ''O, that's too bad. I hope she will do the right thing,'' Emily said, and then she shuffled her feet, ''I have to go, I have a shift at the hospital right now and I need to get there,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Ok, see you around,'' he said, and he walked in the diner while Emily walked away. He smiled – he wasn't one to cheat, but Emily certainly was someone who would make him.

James walked to the counter and ordered dinner for him and Sam. When he turned around he saw Jason standing there, and he smiled. He didn't really like Jason, but he didn't know him either, and he knew he had to give him a chance. Then Jason saw him and walked over to him.

''How's Jill?'' he asked James, who widened his eyes. Jill hadn't heard much from him the past week, and he didn't like Jason asking him how she was doing.

''Why don't you ask her?'' James replied, and Jason sighed.

''Look, I know you are her friend and I know you don't like me, but I just want to know how she is – I can't go ask her because I'm busy and she is not answering her phone right now,'' he said, and James sighed.

''Well, she is sick, still, and I don't know what is going on with her but she says she knows. So I let it go, because she doesn't like being pressured,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''Sir, your dinner is ready,'' Mike said, and he handed James the bag. James thanked him, nodded at Jason and walked away.

##########

Jason watched James walk out of the diner, and smiled when he saw Tamara coming in. Just the person he needed.

''Tamara,'' he said, calling out to her, and she turned around and smiled at him. she walked towards him and he could see on her face she knew something was the matter, and when she stopped in front of him she raised one eyebrow, waiting for Jason to tell her whatever he had to say.

''Jason, do you need anything?'' she asked, when he didn't say anything, and he nodded.

''I want to know what Danny is to you. I don't know if you noticed, but you don't really act like you are living together,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know. That's because we just moved in together,'' she replied, and he frowned. She was lying, and he didn't know why.

''Danny is new to town; I need to know what you are hiding, because he isn't your boyfriend, Tamara, and you don't lie that good,'' he said, and she paled. He didn't mean to scare her, but if she was going to open up he didn't mind.

''Danny is… he is new to town, yes, but really, you… it's none of your business,'' she said, and he sighed. She wasn't going to open up. He thanked her and walked back home, not knowing what to do.

##########

Sam heard James walk in; Danny was staying at Tamara's for the time being, and James was the only one who had a key to her apartment at the moment. She walked out of her bedroom and walked to the kitchen, where James was unloading the bag from Kelly's.

''Dinner is ready,'' he said, when she walked in the kitchen, and she almost jumped. He didn't even see her come in and he knew she was there. He always did that, and then he would turn around and smile at her, like now.

''Thanks,'' she said, and he placed the plate he had made up for her in front of her as she sat down at the table. He made a plate for himself and sat down opposite of her, and he began to eat.

''Well, I ran in to Jason when I was at Kelly's,'' he said, and she looked up and saw the look on his face, telling her he didn't like Jason at all.

''Ok,'' she simply replied, and he looked at her with his eyes wide. He didn't ask her about the tests, yet. She knew it would come after dinner. They ate in silence, and she cleaned the plates and set them back in the cupboards. Then she noticed James looking at her, and she looked at him and waited for him to ask.

''What did the tests say?'' he asked, and she shook her head. She knew him too well. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling tears in her eyes.

''You know, I don't know what I wanted; but now I know for sure I'm not pregnant, and I don't know what to feel,'' she said, as the tears formed in her eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

''I know it's hard now, but it will be better in time, baby. You will know this is for the best,'' he whispered in her ear, and she nodded. She felt a little guilty, but she had to do this. He had someone waiting for him at home, and she didn't want to keep him here because she was pregnant. She sniffed and stepped out of his embrace, and smiled at him.

''I know, you're right. You know, James, you know I love you, right?'' she said, and he nodded with a frown. ''Well, I think you can go home now, to Daisy,'' she said, and he nodded again.

''I know, I told her I would be home soon,'' he replied, and she nodded. She didn't know what to think; she didn't know what to feel right now. She wanted him to go home, but she also walked him to stay and help her.

''Then go home, sweetie. I can handle Jason, I will tell him everything when I see him, ok?'' she said, and he nodded again. She yawned, she felt emotionally exhausted, and she wanted to go to bed, but she knew James wanted to talk.

''Go, sleep, we will talk tomorrow,'' he suddenly said, and she frowned at him. He smiled, and she knew he wanted to talk, but he was looking at her with concern. He knew she was tired and wanted her to take care of herself. She nodded, then walked to her room and changed in to a shirt and sweats. Then she climbed in bed and was surprised at how fast she fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next morning Sam was standing in the kitchen, making some tea when James walked in. He had woken up when he heard Sam walking around. He watched her for a moment, looking at her appearance. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, very simple but she looked great. When he saw she was making a cup of tea he smiled.

''Tea? You don't usually drink tea in the morning. Are you still sick?'' he asked, and he saw her nod, but she didn't turn around. He shrugged, and turned around, ''I'm going to get dressed,'' he said, and she nodded again, but still didn't turn around. When he walked away she turned around and just stared ahead.

She had heard James talking on the phone last night, telling his girlfriend he would be home in a week, and she was relieved. If James knew she was pregnant, he wouldn't say that, and she didn't want him to stay around. He would – without knowing it – pressure her into telling Jason about the baby, and all the other stuff going on.

She still didn't know what to do, and when she called Jason this morning he didn't pick up. She had been up early, feeling sick to her stomach. She had decided to eat a cracker and drink some tea before work, and then she got a call from Mike telling her she didn't have to come to work today.

Suddenly her phone rang, and she went to the living room where she had laid it down before, and picked it up. It was Jason.

''Hey, Jason,'' she said when she picked up. She didn't know what to say, so she waited for him to say something.

''Hey. You called me earlier, but I couldn't answer. How are you doing?'' he asked, her, and she sighed and looked up, praying for the strength to just tell Jason everything.

''I'm doing ok. I wanted to talk to you, Jason,'' she said, and she could hear him say something to someone with him. She waited for him to say something, and it took him some time.

''I have to get out of town for a couple of days – and I do mean days this time,'' he said, and she chuckled a little, ''so yeah, if you don't mind waiting a couple of days, we can talk,'' he said, knowing what she meant by talking.

''It can wait. When do you leave?'' she asked, and he sighed.

''Now, and I wanted to tell you last night, but when I called your phone it went straight to voicemail,'' he said, and she sighed, ''I know, I was just thinking – when I get home, we can talk and maybe we can go out or something,'' he said, and she smiled.

''Sure, I would like that. Call me, ok – when you get home? I really need to talk to you,'' she said, softly, and she could hear him think. She knew he wanted to know what about, but he didn't ask.

''Listen, I need to go now, but I will call you when I get back, ok?'' he said, and she nodded.

''Ok, be careful, Jason,'' she said softly, and he chuckled.

''I will, you too, and hope you get better,'' he said, and then he disconnected the line. She put her phone down and smiled, glad she had some time before telling Jason what she had done, and she could figure out how she was going to tell him.

She walked back to the kitchen when she heard James come out of his room and heard his shoes click on the floor.

''Sam, Daisy called and I have to get home,'' he said, and she turned around to looked at him. He looked concerned, and she frowned.

''Did something happen?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I don't know, she wanted me to come home because she had to tell me something. She didn't want to say it on the phone, so I have to get back,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Go, I'll be fine,'' she said, because she knew that's why he stood there looking at her like that. He nodded, then turned back to go to his room. She knew he had packed already, and she wasn't surprised when he came back right away with his bag. He walked over to her and pulled her to him.

''I'm going to call you, and maybe even come back here with Daisy, because I know you will have a hard time now,'' he said, ''I'm sorry I have to leave you right now, but I know you, and you can handle everything thrown in your way,'' he added, and she nodded while he hugged her tightly.

''Go, James. I love you and you take care,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''I love you too,'' he said, and then he walked away. She sighed, knowing she would miss him being with her, but she also knew that this time around, they would keep contact.

##########

Danny paced around the room, looking at Tamara and frowning.

''Danny, I didn't tell him anything,'' she said, for the third time, and he stopped pacing.

''I know you didn't, but I know he is going to find out, and I know he is going to be pissed at Sam. I don't want that for her,'' Danny said, and he turned around and walked to the door.

''What are you doing?'' Tam asked with wide eyes, and he turned around, looked at her and walked away. He went next door and opened it, when he saw Sam sitting on the couch he walked over to her. Sam looked at him in surprised, but smiled at him when he sat down next to her and hugged her.

''Sam, I need to tell you something,'' he said, and she nodded, ''Jason is asking around to find out who I am, and I know he is going to find out soon. Tam and I have been talking and maybe it's time you tell him I'm your brother,'' he said and she nodded.

''I know, and I will when he gets back. I will also tell him what I did and we'll see how he reacts,'' she said, and he nodded with a frown.

''I know you love him, Sam. You have to understand I want you to be happy, but he needs to know now, because the longer you wait the harder it's going to get,'' he said, and she nodded again.

''I know, Danny. I will tell him, but he is out of town for a couple of days, and I don't want to tell him over the phone,'' she told him. He looked around and noticed the quiet.

''Where is James?'' he asked, suddenly thinking about James.

''He left. His girlfriend called and needed him home,'' she replied, and he frowned.

''Ok. I thought maybe he would stay longer. But he knows everything and he left so he must think you will be ok,'' he said, and she nodded. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes, and he knew something was wrong. He didn't want to push her to tell him, so he just sat there, waiting for her to tell him. She didn't, though.

##########

Jason cursed. This was getting even more complicated than he thought, and he knew he was getting everything thrown in his face. He wasn't out of town, he was still in Port Charles, but he was at one of his safe houses to think about how he was going to confront Sam about what he knew.

He knew who Danny was. Stan had called him and told him about Danny McCall. He was Sam's brother. Jason had known from the start she was hiding something more than the conning, and now he found out. He thought about what her reason could be – she could do all of this to support her brother, but on the other hand she could do it just for fun.

He was angry, with her, and himself, because he had played along and screwed up all the plans he had made. He wanted her to pay for what she did, what she was planning and he had screwed up by falling in love.

''Damn it,'' he muttered to himself, and he laid down on the bed. All these plans he made to confront her didn't work, because she had called him this morning. She wanted to talk, and she sounded serious and nervous, and he had the feeling she wanted to tell him about the cons. He wanted to push her away, which was the reason he hadn't called her the whole week. He felt a little guilty for doing that without telling her why, even if he had lied.

When he heard she was still sick, he wanted to go to her and help her, make sure she was getting better, but he couldn't. He still wanted her to pay, of maybe just explain to him why she did what she did, but he couldn't be the one to do it.

He knew he had too, and he was planning too, but he didn't feel right about hurting her anymore. Come to think of it – he never did. She intrigued him from the start, and he wanted to make sure she was safe, from the start. Now he was going to be the one to tell her off because of what she did, and he was still not sure on how to do that.

Suddenly it came to him. He wouldn't give her a chance to explain, he would just get it out in the open and tell her to leave. It would hurt him, he would be devastated but he deserved it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Standing in the kitchen making tea Sam thought about her appointment with Dr. Lee today. The week had gone by really fast, and she was nervous for the appointment. She knew it was nothing to worry about – it was just an appointment – but still she was nervous. After the appointment she had to find a way to tell Jason; about the con and about her being pregnant.

Jason still wasn't home, and she wondered what took him so long. She wanted everything out in the open, and she wanted him to know she was pregnant with his baby. She wanted to figure out what to do; if it was with or without him. She didn't think he would forgive her right away, but hoped and prayed he would eventually forgive her for what she had done.

When the water was cooking she poured it in a cup and made her tea, then she sat down at the kitchen table and blew in the steaming tea. Danny had returned home to stay last night – he liked Tamara, but he didn't want to love with her yet. He had stayed there when James had been here, because they didn't have enough room for the three of them.

She still missed James, but she knew he would come back sooner or later. He had been calling her to ask how she was doing, and tell her what went on with him. His girlfriend, Daisy, was sick, and they still didn't know what it was. She was just as stubborn as Sam – she didn't want to go to the hospital to get checked out.

She looked at her watch and decided it was time to get ready for her appointment. It was early, and she was glad for that. She didn't want to have to explain to Danny what she was going to do, and she had made up an excuse when he would wake up early so he wouldn't know. She didn't want him to know, because she wanted Jason to know the first.

After her shower and dressing, she stepped out of the bathroom and stood face to face with Danny. He was looking at her with hi sleepy eyes, and she smiled at him.

''What are you going to do this early? I thought you had the day off?'' he asked, and then rubbed his eyes. She nodded, and walked to the living room while telling him.

''I was on my way for a walk to clear my head. Why don't you go back to bed?'' she asked him, and he looked at her like she was crazy.

''You want me to come? I mean, I don't really like it when you are all alone here, you don't really know anyone,'' he said, and she shook her head.

''No, Danny, I want to be alone for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok,'' she said, and she grabbed her purse. She put on her jacket and turned back to Danny.

''Ok, I will go and talk to Tamara later, so I won't be home when you get home,'' he said, and she nodded, ''call me if you need anything,'' he said, and he went back to his bedroom. She smiled, she knew she wouldn't call him, but it was sweet of him to say something like that.

She didn't walk to the hospital, she couldn't because it was on the other side of town, but she parked her car near the docks and from there she walked. She was relieved when she made it to the parking lot of the hospital, when she heard someone call her name. She turned around, not really thinking about what the person had called her, until she heard the gasp.

''God, you really are stupid,'' Carly said when she made it to Sam, and Sam just sighed. She had made a mistake, and she couldn't make it right now.

''What do you want, Carly?'' she asked softly, the nerves were really getting to her right now. Carly only made it worse, and she could feel the nausea creep up again.

''I wanted to know if you were Sam McCall, and I guess I know now. You look horrible,'' she said, and she looked at Sam. Sam didn't doubt she was pale, because she felt like fainting at the moment. Carly had found out about her, what would she do – would Carly tell Jason?

''Carly, please,'' she started, but Carly raised her hand.

''I will not tell Jason – that is, if you tell him first. I will wait until tomorrow to tell him,'' Carly said with a grin, and Sam nodded. ''Don't you have anything to say?''

''I was going to tell him when he got back,'' Sam whispered, and Carly suddenly frowned. She grabbed Sam's hand and led her to a bench in front of the hospital, and she sat down next to Sam.

''What is the matter with you?'' she asked concerned, and Sam almost smiled at that. Just seconds ago Carly had called her stupid, and now she was concerned about her.

''Nothing, Carly – how would you feel when someone found out something you didn't want anyone to find out in the first place?'' she asked, and she wanted to get up to go in, but Carly didn't let her.

''Sam, something is wrong with you, is that why you came here?'' she said, pointing to the hospital behind her. Sam shrugged; she didn't want to tell Carly anything. Carly was a friend of Jason's, and she knew Carly had something to do with the rumors that had been spread.

''Just – just go home or something, I can take care of myself, thank you,'' Sam said, and Carly shrugged. Sam thought she gave up, but she thought wrong.

''I'm bringing you in. Where do you need to go?'' Carly said, while standing up and reaching out for Sam's hand.

''Carly, please, just let me go in myself, I don't want to have you around when I find out what is wrong with me – I know the whole town will know when you get out of here,'' she said, and she walked away. She knew Carly wouldn't follow her, and she felt a little guilty for talking to her like that, but she knew it would be the only way to make her back off. She didn't want Carly to know what she was going to do, who the appointment was with, and what was going on with her.

Carly could have been a great friend when she wasn't the friend of Jason, and if she didn't spread those rumors, but she just didn't trust her with something big like this. She knew she would tell Jason, because he was her friend. In the elevator she took a couple of deep breaths, and when the elevator stopped on the floor she needed to be on, she walked to the nurses' station and told a nurse she was here for her appointment. She walked to the waiting room and sat down, smiling at a little girl that ran by, and when the girl was out of sight, her nerves returned.

''Miss. McCall, you can come in,'' she heard the nurse say, and she got up and followed her to an office. She sat down and waited for the doctor to come in.

##########

Carly had never felt this guilty for acting like this to someone. She never felt she had no right to do what she did. She didn't think before she acted, and this was her punishment. After Sam had left to walk inside the hospital, she waited and went up with the elevator, to see Sam sitting in the waiting room. Then a nurse came to get her and she knew what was going on. Sam was pregnant. She knew that office too well; she had been there quite a few times herself.

She cursed herself for feeling sorry for Sam. She knew Jason too well, and she knew he would never forgive her for conning him – or trying to. Jason wasn't someone who forgave easily, and Sam didn't know that. She turned around and made her way to the elevator, deciding to call Jason when she was outside.

Once outside, she did call Jason.

''Morgan,'' he answered the phone with. ''Carly,'' he said after that, and she almost smiled.

''Jason, I messed up,'' she said, and she could hear him sigh, ''I know about Sam McCall, and I called out for her when she was on her way to the hospital – her real name, and she didn't realize it and turned around,'' she said.

''Carly – why the hell did you do that?'' he asked exasperated, and she sighed.

''I didn't think before I said anything, like always – but Jason, I feel guilty. She almost passed out,'' she told him, and he sighed again, ''I don't know what is wrong with her, but she didn't want me around – she also knows about me spreading the rumors,'' she added, and he sighed again.

''Damn it, Carly. Did she say anything about me? I mean, did she ask if I knew?''

''No, but I told her to tell you before I told you,'' she said, softly, and he cursed.

''Ok, I will call her in a minute to tell her I'm home. Now, you shut up and let me handle this. You didn't have the right to go through this, Carly,'' he said, and he disconnected the line, leaving Carly to feel even guiltier.

Carly walked back inside to wait for Sam, because she wanted to know what had happened and she wanted to tell her about Jason. She wanted her to know that Jason didn't forgive, and she had to think about her baby. Sam had the right to know what would happen if she told Jason. She didn't want Sam to change her mind, she just wanted her to be honest with him about the baby – to Jason family was sacred. He would take care of Sam and the baby, even if he didn't forgive her for what she had done.

For the first time in a long time, Carly vowed to herself not to tell Jason if Sam didn't tell him. She wanted to be there for both of them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As Sam sat waiting for the doctor, she looked around and saw ultrasound pictures and pictures of babies. She smiled, but it faded when the door opened and a woman walked in.

''Hi, I'm Dr. Kelly Lee, and I will be your OB/GYN,'' she introduces herself, and Sam nodded.

''I'm Sam,'' she said, not even bothering with her alias.

''I didn't find Jillian fit,'' the doctor said, and when Sam looked at her in surprise, she smiled, but didn't say anything. She walked around the desk and sat down, facing Sam. She looked at Sam, waiting for Sam to talk and tell her, and Sam began talking.

''I just, I've been sick for a couple of weeks now, and I took those home pregnancy tests, and they all said I was pregnant,'' she said, and Dr. Lee nodded.

''I want to do a blood tests to determine how long you are pregnant, as well as if you are really pregnant – because even if you took more than one, they are not always accurate,'' Dr. Lee said, and she called in the nurse. While the nurse took some blood, Dr. Lee continued, ''when the results are back I will come on here and tell you the news, then we will talk some more,'' she said, and Sam nodded. Dr. Lee got up and walked out of the room with the nurse, who told her to wait here.

#####

It didn't take long for the tests, but it was long enough to get nervous again. When Dr. Lee had been with her it was gone for a moment, but now, waiting for the results, they crept back up and she didn't like it one bit.

''Sam, I have the results, and it seems like you are approximately nine weeks pregnant,'' Dr. Lee said when she walked in, and Sam sighed and tried to get her tears under control, but it didn't work. They rolled over her face and she wiped them away.

''I have a question, and I know it will probably sound stupid or mean…''

''No, nothing is stupid or mean, you ask, and I will answer,'' Dr. Lee said, and she smiled at Sam.

''Well, I don't know if I want to keep the baby…'' Sam said, softly, and at the moment she said it, she knew it wasn't true. She wanted to keep this baby, but she didn't know if she could handle raising a baby if Jason didn't want to be there.

''You want to know how long you have before you have to decide?'' Dr. Lee asked, and Sam nodded, ''well, you have a couple of weeks,'' she added, and Sam nodded again, wiping away more tears that had fallen, ''do you have any more questions?''

''No thank you, Dr. Lee,'' she said, and Dr. Lee nodded, walked around her desk and wrote something down.

''Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamin, and go to the front desk for your next appointment,'' she said, and she handed Sam the piece of paper. Sam took it, and walked out of the room after saying thanks.

##########

After Carly had called him, Jason had decided to go back to the penthouse and set it up for tonight. When he had started to put all the candles up, he changed his mind and decided he didn't want to make it romantic only to ruin it again. He discarded all the candles and just sat there, thinking back on his week in the safe house.

He had been a coward, and he knew it too well. Stan had come and told him that over and over again, and he knew he would ruin all his chances on a happy life with Sam. He also knew that she was a con, and she would run away when things got good. After the millionth time talking with Stan and then the phone call from Carly today, he knew what he had to do.

Maybe with time he could fix everything he was about to ruin tonight, but he wasn't counting on it. If he did this tonight, he would lose Sam forever, and he had only himself to blame. Getting up from the couch he decided to set the plan in motion – he dialed Sam's number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

''Jason,'' he heard her voice and he smiled. He had missed hearing her voice, and it had only been a week.

''Hey baby, I'm home and I was wondering if I could see you tonight,'' he said, and he was disgusted by himself. The game wasn't a game anymore, it was just sick.

''Yeah – listen, Jason, I have something to tell you so I was thinking the same thing,'' she said, and he nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him.

''Tonight it is. I will be home all day so you want me to pick you up later?'' he asked, and he heard her sigh.

''No, it's ok, I can handle coming to your place, Jason,'' she said with a smile in her voice, and he smiled.

''Ok, see you tonight,'' he said, and he heard her chuckle. Then she stopped and suddenly he was worried, ''what is it?''

''Nothing. I will see you tonight, Jason. I love you,'' she said, and then she disconnected the line.

Jason stared at the phone in his hand and heard her last words over and over again. She loved him, and he was going to ruin everything. He couldn't stop now, he wouldn't stop now. Realizing she just gave him the perfect opening for tonight he smiled sadly. She just helped him figure out how to bring everything out in the open.

##########

Sam cursed herself for telling him she loved him. She didn't want to tell him over the phone, but it had slipped out without her realizing until it was too late. She opened the door to her apartment and smiled when she saw Danny sitting on the couch.

''Hey, Sammy. What are you going to do tonight?'' he asked, and she sighed. She knew he asked because if she was away, he could have Tamara over.

''I'm going to see Jason,'' she said, and he smiled. He got up and walked over to her, and then he grabbed her and hugged her.

''I knew you would. Now, are you going to tell him?'' he said, and after that he let her go.

''Yes, I am going to tell him. Can you take a step back?'' she asked him, and he looked at her in confusion. He had put on his best cologne, and she was asking him to take a step back? Yes, she was.

''What is wrong with you, Sam?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

''I don't know what your wearing, but I don't like it very much,'' she said, and he frowned. She realized her mistake – she realized he was wearing his best cologne and she just told him she didn't like it. She had told him a thousand times before how she liked it, and normally she did like it. But right now she didn't.

''Ok, well thank you for pointing it out. I will go now,'' he said, and she sighed when he left. She had hurt him by telling him she didn't like his cologne, and now he was mad at her. Just what she needed today, after all the things that happened and being pregnant was just not helping. She realized she was crying, and she cursed herself again, and wiped away the tears.

She was a strong woman, and here she was, crying over everything. It was nothing like her, and she knew it had something to do with the pregnancy, but it also was the stress over telling Jason all the things she had done. When Carly had told her she knew, she couldn't help but think Jason knew too.

She topped thinking about it and focused on taking a shower and getting ready for tonight. When she left the hospital she had walked to her car, and then went to pick up her vitamins and drove around town a little. Looking at the time when Jason called she saw it was later than she had thought, and she had to get ready to meet him at his place tonight. She was nervous, about telling him all the things she had done, but she also was happy to see him again.

#####

Sam stepped in the elevator in the Harbor View Towers and pressed the button for the top floor, where Jason's penthouse was.

After her shower all the nerves had come back and she had began to feel nauseous again. It wasn't as bad to make her want to throw up, and she was glad for that, because she couldn't handle that right now.

When she had heard about morning sickness she laughed – she was sick all though the day, nothing 'morning sickness' about that. She almost jumped when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, and she stepped out and walked to Jason's door.

She knocked on it, taking deep breaths. It was now or never.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jason opened the door and saw Sam. He smiled at her, and he could see she was nervous. He knew she was ready to tell him about what she had done, but he wasn't going to give her a chance. She wanted to hug him, but he stepped aside and he saw her face fall. She didn't say anything when she walked inside his penthouse, and he turned around after he had closed the door. He could see she was hurt by his rejection.

''Why did you say you loved me?'' he asked, and she looked at him in surprise.

''I said that because it's true. I didn't want to tell you over the phone but it kind of slipped out before I realized,'' she replied softly, and now he knew something was off. It wasn't only her nerves, she looked like she was going to faint.

''You don't play with someone you love,'' he said in a low voice, and she started to sway. She held on to his desk, and he wanted to walk over to her and help her, but he couldn't. Not if he wanted to get her out of his life.

''What are you saying?'' she whispered, and he laughed hollowly.

''I'm saying I know who you are, Sam, and I know what you did,'' he said, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

''Jason, I can explain,'' she said, and she walked over to him only to get rejected again. She felt sick to her stomach and felt like she could pass out any moment, but she wasn't going to give up. She didn't want to lose him; he was the love of her life.

''Sure you can – but I don't want to hear it. I want you to listen to me,'' he said, and she nodded. She made her way over to the couch and sat down, ''did I say you could sit down?'' he asked, and he blocked all emotion. He knew it was the only way.

''I'm sorry,'' she said, and she got up again, slowly, ''I'm sorry,'' she said again, and he nodded with a frown. He didn't want to hear she was sorry, he lifted his hand to make her stop talking. He needed to get this over with.

''When I first met you I thought you were someone I could like – then you slept with me and we started seeing each other,'' he said, and she nodded while tears rolled down her cheeks, ''I did a back ground check, and guess what I found out?''

''You knew?'' she asked, shocked that he had known all along.

''Listen to me, and don't you dare say a word before I finish,'' he said, and she nodded again, flinching at his tone, ''I found out you were conning man by marrying them, and run away with their money when you got all the information you needed. Then I decided I would make you pay,'' he said, and she gasped. He had been playing her all along.

''What…'' she started, but her voice faded when he raised his hand again. She held on to the couch and braced herself.

''I figured you were going after Sonny, but the plan was ruined when you slept with me, and I decided to play along. You didn't have a clue, and I thought I had you when I left to Brazil,'' he said, and she nodded. She had told him before he left; she had told him she was falling in love.

''You told me you were falling for me too,'' she said to him, and he nodded with a smile.

''I lied,'' he lied, but she didn't notice. She was wiping away her tears and swaying back and forth dangerously, ''sit down,'' he snapped, and she did.

''I'm sorry,'' she said again, and he raised his hands again. He wanted her to be quiet, he didn't want to hear her voice, because he knew he would cave.

''Don't talk. I'm the one who is talking now,'' he said, ''when I returned from Brazil, and you were on the floor, I kind of felt sorry for you,'' he said, and she looked up to him with blood shot eyes.

''I didn't stab myself,'' she said, and he heard the anger in her voice.

''I didn't say that. I know you didn't stab yourself and I know there is someone after you. I still have some people on it and I will find out who did it, but it's not for you,'' he said, and she looked down again, ''it's for me. I want to know who helped me make that jump to get closer to you,'' he added, and she gasped.

''You are really sick,'' she whispered, and he laughed.

''Says the woman who tried to con me,'' he said angrily, ''I was planning on telling you I knew about the con when I came back from Brazil, but when you sat there I slipped up,'' he said, and she nodded. She remembered him slipping up, ''you didn't hear and I was glad, because I was not ready yet,'' he said.

''I heard you, but I didn't think you would know about my name, and I thought maybe it was because…''

''Shut up!'' he yelled at her, and she stood from the couch, her face angry.

''You are crazy if you think I will listen to you talk to me like that. From the moment I left here – after I got back to work, I stopped playing a game. I wanted to tell you all along, and you stand here, talking to me like that – while all the while you knew and you were playing me!''

''Yes, and I still want you to pay!'' he yelled, ''you brought this on yourself!''

''I know!'' she yelled back, ''I know what I did, and I know the consequences, I have to live with them!''

''I found out about Danny – at first I thought he was your boyfriend, but I found out he is your brother,'' he suddenly said, and she nodded, ''you had a job, and still you were conning me. What, you wanted to live royally?''

''I wanted to take care of him!'' she said, and he smiled without emotion.

''You were taking care of him just fine-''

''I couldn't pay for him to go to school, I couldn't pay for him to have the attention he needed, and this was the only way I knew how to do that!''

''The only way – sure. You know I feel sorry for him. To have a sister like you,'' he said, and she tried to suppress a sob.

''I was good enough for you to sleep with, right?'' she said, and he nodded. She closed her eyes, the pain in her heart intensified, ''you know I stopped playing you from the moment I had lived with you for a week. I wanted to take care of Danny, but when I realized I was in love with you, I stopped the game and started working more. James let me see what I had to do, and I knew you wouldn't be able to forgive me,'' she said.

''No, I'm not going to forgive you, because you played with my life. You didn't have to con men to take care of Danny, you just said it yourself – you could've just worked for your money. You decided not too,'' he said softly, drained from energy when he saw her face. She was angry, hurt and sick.

''I'm so sorry, Jason,'' she said softly, and he just looked at her. He didn't want to feel sorry for her; he didn't want to hear her say she was sorry.

''Why don't you just leave?'' he asked her, and she shook her head.

''I came to town to con Sonny Corinthos, but instead I found love with you. I thought you loved me, and I thought if I told you… I knew it would take some time but I thought you were able to forgive me,'' she said, and he just stared ahead of him, ''I saw Carly today, and she told me she knew about my con, and I couldn't help but wonder if you knew too. I was right – you knew, and I didn't suspect a thing, you were right.''

''Just, go,'' he whispered, but she didn't. She walked towards him and stopped right in front of him, and he didn't know where to look. He could smell her perfume. He blinked, surprised by the tears in his eyes, and he looked up to the sky, asking for strength. Asking for the power to let her walk away.

''I know this is the end now,'' she said, and she wiped away her tears, and walked to the door, ''I hope – with all my heart – you can find it in yourself to forgive me, and I hope I can find a way to forgive you,'' she said, and she walked out.

Jason just sat there, and he felt a tear slip down his face. He wiped it away and sighed. The evening went as planned, and he knew he was going to feel like this before she walked in. What he didn't know was his reaction to the feeling. He was hurt, and he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. The funny part was that he did this to himself. He had ripped his heart out when he started fighting Sam.

##########

Sam opened the door to her apartment wondering how she made it home. She had cried the way home, and she knew she had messed up when she left. She knew Jason wouldn't forgive her, but she knew she could forgive him for what he had done. He was the father of her child, she had to forgive him.

She had wanted to tell him about her being pregnant, but when he began talking she knew he wouldn't give her a chance to talk, and when he revealed he had played her, she was too angry to think, and she just left. She didn't plan on keeping it from him, but she sure wasn't going to tell him now. She was going to wait some time before telling him. She jumped and turned around quickly when she heard footsteps behind her, only to see Danny standing there. When he saw her face he looked at her in concern, and then he walked over to her and pulled her in his arms.

''O Sammy, it's going to be ok,'' he said, and she sobbed uncontrollably when he said that.

''No, Danny, it's not going to be ok. He knew all along and he played me,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''We are going to make it ok, sis. You always said we could handle everything thrown in our way – we can, and we are going to handle this,'' he said, and she nodded against his chest.

''I love him, Danny. I just didn't know what it meant to love someone before I met Jason. I don't want to lose him,'' she said, fresh tears streaming down her face. Danny soothed her, rubbing a hand across her back and then he helped her get to her bedroom.

He didn't want to leave her, so he laid down next to her and listened to her, crying herself to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sam woke up, her head pounding and her heart aching. She remembered what happened last night and she fought back the tears. She got up and walked to the living room after putting on her sweats and sat down on the couch. Not much later she got up and walked to the kitchen to make some tea, and when she was finished making it she walked back to the living room. She felt empty, and she knew the feeling too well. She didn't like it at all, and just as she was about to break out in tears there was a knock on the door. Thinking – hoping – it was Jason she jumped up and walked to the door, and once she had opened it she suddenly felt lightheaded. She brought a hand to her forehead and looked at Carly, who was standing there looking concerned. She held on to the door and stepped aside to let her in, and Carly grabbed her arm and helped her to the couch.

''I'm sorry,'' Carly said, and Sam looked at her with a frown. What was Carly sorry for?

''You're sorry for what?'' she asked, and Carly shrugged, ''Carly, what is this? You know what happened with Jason and you are here. Why?''

''Because I should have told you,'' she said softly, and Sam looked at her in confusion, ''I knew he knew all along, and I knew what he was going to do when you came over,'' she added, and Sam got up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen, her hand pressed against her forehead as the tears started to burn in her eyes again.

''God, Carly. Why are you here – do you want to rub it in?'' she asked, when she noticed Carly had followed her. Carly was speechless. She didn't know what to say and Sam stared at her.

''Sam, why didn't you tell him you were pregnant?'' she asked instead of answering her question. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, and Carly waited for an answer.

''When did you think I had a chance to do that? Before Jason started yelling at me, or after when he told me to leave?'' she asked, and Carly widened her eyes.

''If you had told him when you walked in the door, he would have listened to you!'' she said, and Sam shook her head.

''No, Carly. When I walked in the penthouse he asked me why I told him I loved him. I didn't get a chance to talk, and after he told me he knew all along, I was angry. I didn't want to stay there,'' she said, and Carly sighed.

''What are you going to do now? Are you going to leave, and never tell Jason about his baby?'' Carly asked, and Sam shook her head.

''No, I'm not going to leave town. I will tell him eventually,'' she whispered. Carly sighed in relief, and Sam frowned at her.

''I'm sorry for what happened – if you ever need anything I will be here for you,'' Carly said, after a while, and she walked to the door and left the apartment. Sam stared at the door for a moment and smiled. Carly just offered her friendship to a con woman, and Sam realized she needed a friend.

##########

Jason opened the door to Sonny's office and walked in, seeing Sonny sit behind his desk. When Sonny heard him he looked up and smiled at him.

''How did it go last night?'' he asked Jason, and Jason shrugged.

''It went as planned, but I don't feel right about it,'' Jason replied, and Sonny looked at him with a frown.

''What do you mean?'' he asked him, and Jason shrugged again. He sat down on the chair in front of the desk and sighed.

''I told her I knew all along and I was playing her, and she almost fainted. I knew she was coming to me to tell me all of it, and I just didn't let her talk,'' he said, ''when she walked in she looked pale, but I didn't pay attention to it. But when I sat there when she left, I couldn't stop thinking about how I acted – it only hurt us both,'' Jason sighed again.

''You love her, don't you?'' Sonny asked, surprised when he heard Jason talk.

''Yeah – or at least I thought so. How can you treat someone you love like I did last night?'' he asked, and Sonny shrugged.

''You were hurt she played you,'' he replied. Jason shook his head.

''No, that's not true. In the beginning I was hurt, and now I realize I liked her already. When I began telling her last night, she wanted to explain but I didn't let her, because I knew that once she started talking I would cave and tell her I loved her,'' he said.

''But you didn't? You didn't give her a chance to say anything and she left?''

''She was angry with me, because I played her. Now I realize I'm worse than her. She told me after she was stabbed, she stopped playing a game and started opening up,'' he said, adding the part where she opened up. He realized she had been open to him – except for the part where she played him.

''Did you find out the reason?'' Sonny asked, and Jason nodded.

''She wanted to take care of her brother. He is mentally challenged, and he needed to get an education. She couldn't pay for it so she started conning men,'' Jason explained.

''Did she tell you that?'' Sonny asked, and Jason nodded, ''I think you're an idiot for letting her walk – even if I wanted her to leave, wanted her to be dealt with in the beginning. But the funny part is; I can see you love her, and you didn't want to hurt her, but now you did and you pushed her away,'' Sonny said.

''I know, Sonny. I know, and I don't know how to fix this,'' Jason said, ''I think I just need to give her some time and maybe we can talk in a couple of weeks or something,'' he added, and he liked the idea. He could give her some time to think about it and he could figure out what to do. He was going to talk to her no matter what, but he understood if she didn't want to talk to him. He got up and looked at Sonny, ''thanks,'' he said, and when Sonny nodded and looked back at his papers Jason walked away with his heart a little lighter. He knew what he had to do now.

##########

Sam walked in the diner with her head held high. She had taken a shower and got dressed and decided to go in the diner and ask Mike for more shifts. As she walked in she saw Carly and her boys sitting at a booth. She smiled, and when Carly looked up and saw her, she smiled at her but didn't come to talk to her. Sam walked over to Mike.

''Hey, Jill,'' Mike said, and she sighed. Thinking of telling him her real name she knew he would probably fire her ass.

''Mike, can I talk to you for a second – in private?'' she asked, and Mike nodded and looked at her in concern. He took her by her arm and led her to the back.

''Talk to me, sweetheart. I can see something is wrong,'' Mike said, and Sam smiled trough her tears.

''I lied,'' she said softly, and Mike nodded, ''I lied about my name and the reason I was here. My – my name is Sam McCall and I came to town to con Sonny – and when I messed up I tried Jason,'' she said quickly, wanting it to get over with. The tears she had tried to suppress rolled over her cheeks, and she was surprised by Mike's reaction.

''I know – Carly told me, and I think it's very brave of you to come and tell me,'' he said, and he wrapped his arms around her. As surprised as she was, Sam leaned in and couldn't stop the tears anymore, ''it's ok, Sam, and you can stay here as long as you want. You do good work here, and I want you to stay,'' he said after a while.

''Thank you – sorry for this,'' she whispered, and he shook his head with a smile. She wiped away the tears and smiled at him, ''Mike, I was wondering if I could get more hours…''

''Sure, sweetheart. Don't worry about it,'' he replied, and he kissed her on her cheek. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful, and after throwing some water in her face she walked back in the diner and looked around. She saw people looking at her, and all she could see was disgust.

She made her way to the door and was almost there when someone grabbed her hand. She looked at the person.

''I heard you tried to con Jason Morgan – you better watch your back from now on,'' he said with a grin, and she paled. She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but he didn't let go, ''why don't you come home with me, babe?'' she wanted to say something but someone else did before she could.

''Get your hands off of her, you sick bastard,'' she heard Carly say, and the man let go of her. After the man let go of her, she thanked Carly and walked away, now feeling only guiltier for what she had tried to do with Jason. She really hoped he could forgive her.

She made her way home to Danny, and when she opened the door to her apartment, she saw James and she assumed Daisy standing there.

''Hey, babe, we're back,'' James said with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

''Hey, babe, we're back,'' James said, and before he finished talking Sam was in his arms, her head buried in the crook of his neck. Tears fell and she held on to him like she never wanted to let go. James soothed her with his voice and hands, rubbing her back and telling her it was all going to be ok.

''I'm sorry,'' she said after several minutes, and she let go of James. She didn't realize she had been dangling above the floor until he let her go, setting her back on the ground.

''Hey, it's ok, don't worry about it,'' James said, and Sam nodded with a smile. She wiped away her tears and turned around to face the woman in the room. Daisy was looking at her in concern, and she tried to smile, but it was a weak attempt.

''You must be Daisy?'' Sam asked, and when the woman nodded she smiled, ''nice to finally meet you,'' she added. She didn't want to say she hears much about her, because she would be lying. She swore off lying last night.

''Same here, Sam. I've heard a lot about you,'' she said, and she reached out her hand. Sam took it and shook it, and then looked at James. He shrugged and smiled, and then looked back at Daisy.

''All good, I hope,'' she said with a smile, and Daisy nodded. Sam gestured for James and Daisy to sit down, ''do you want something to drink?'' she asked, and when they both shook their heads she sat down in the chair opposite of the couch.

''Ok, don't blame your brother for calling me, but he was worried about you after your confrontation with Jason and we decided we would stop by,'' James suddenly said, and Sam nodded.

''I knew he would call you – after I woke up this morning and he was gone, I knew he was at Tam's to call you so I wouldn't know,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile.

''I rented an apartment on the other side of town, so we don't have to stay here,'' he said, and Sam nodded. She didn't really think about that, but she was glad he rented something, because he still didn't know she was pregnant and she didn't know if she wanted him to know. He would be pissed at Jason – even if Jason didn't know.

''James, you told me about that little diner,'' Daisy said, and James nodded, ''what do you say we go there for a coffee?'' she asked, and she looked at James and Sam.

''Sure, what do you think, Sam?'' James asked, and Sam nodded. She just left there, but she wanted to get out of the apartment. ''Let's go then,'' James said with a smile, and they all got up and walked out of the apartment.

##########

Jason stepped inside Kelly's. He was meeting Carly and the boys, and he knew he was going to get a speech on how he handled Sam last night. When he saw the boys sitting at a table and Carly at the counter, he smiled. He walked over to the boys and suddenly Carly turned around – her mother instincts kicking in and she looked angry, until she saw it was Jason. She smiled, and told Mike something before walking over to Jason and hugged him.

''You know I'm not really happy with you at the moment, but I'm glad to see you,'' she said in his ear, and he nodded. He knew she wasn't happy – he figured she had seen Sam today already.

''You seen Sam, I'm sure?'' he asked, hoping she would tell him how Sam was doing.

''Yeah, I've seen her this morning when I went over to her place and when she was here to tell Mike,'' she said, but she didn't tell him how Sam was doing. She wasn't going to tell him everything regarding Sam.

''Ok,'' he simply said, and he sat down next to the boys, ''hey, guys. How are you doing?''

''We're going to the park later, uncle Jason!'' Morgan told Jason, and Michael smiled and nodded, ''you want to come?''

''I'll think about it, Morgan,'' he said with a smile, and Morgan nodded. Then Mike called them and they went on their way to see why he called them over.

''So, you wanted to know how Sam was doing right?'' Carly asked, and when he nodded she shrugged, ''I'm not going to tell you,'' she said just as the door opened, ''but you can ask her yourself,'' she finished, and when he turned around he saw Sam walking in with James and another woman. She didn't see him, and she looked happy. He was glad she was happy – maybe she wasn't as affected by last night as he was.

''She looks happy,'' he said softly, and Carly laughed.

''You see her – she doesn't look happy. Don't you see she is broken?'' Carly said, and he looked at her before looking back – staring her right in the eye. And sure, he saw what Carly saw – she looked broken. Her eyes were swollen and her body language told him she was broken. She looked away and smiled at James when he said something, and they sat down.

''God – Carly, I know I've been wrong, and I know I have to make it right, but what do I have to do to make that happen?'' he asked Carly, and she shrugged.

''You are the one that messed up, Jason. I don't know Sam all that well, so I can't tell you what you have to do. But by the looks of it you are not getting anywhere near her anytime soon.'' When she said that he turned around again and looked at James, who was shooting daggers his way, and he nodded.

''I know, but I'm going to make it right,'' he said and Carly nodded.

##########

Sam sat down and looked over at James. He had asked her something but she couldn't remember what – when he was talking to her she was looking at Jason and remembering what had happened last night. Suddenly it came to her.

''Sorry – I want some tea, thanks,'' she told James, and he nodded and walked to the counter to order their drinks. Daisy looked at Sam and smiled.

''Last time I drank tea was when I was pregnant,'' Daisy said, and Sam looked at her in surprise, ''I heard you were sick,'' she added.

''Yeah – I've been a little under the weather,'' Sam replied, and Daisy nodded.

''You can't fool me, sweetheart,'' Daisy said with a knowing smile, and Sam took a deep breath, ''I won't tell James if you don't want me too, but I know you're pregnant,'' she said, and Sam nodded. Another person who knew; she didn't know if she liked the idea of people seeing she was pregnant, but Daisy had heard everything she had told James, so she wasn't surprised.

''I don't want James to know yet – I know he would kick Jason's ass if he knew,'' Sam said softly, and Daisy nodded. Sam looked at the woman opposite of her, and she knew she was truthful. She wouldn't tell James if Sam didn't want too, and she wouldn't do anything to make it worse. She smiled at her gratefully, and Daisy grabbed her hand.

''I know what it is to be pregnant and you don't know how the father will feel, but I do know that once Jason knows he would be there for you,'' she said, and she squeezed her hand before letting it go. James walked back to the table and gave them the drinks, and then sat down.

''Woman bonding – I love that the two of you don't bite each other's throat out,'' he said with a smile, and it lightened the mood.

''You've picked one I like this time, James,'' Sam said teasingly, and Daisy laughed.

#####

They had talked for an hour before someone walked up to the table, and Sam recognized him as the man from before – the one who had grabbed her hand. She didn't know who he was, but it was someone who knew her.

''Sam, what do you say we talk all this out,'' he said, and she frowned

''Listen, I don't know you and you have to leave me alone,'' she said, and he smiled at her.

''You remember that alley?'' he asked, before he walked away, leaving Sam sitting there. She remembered the alley, the one where she was stabbed, and she had the strange feeling he had something to do with that before, but now she knew he had.

''What was that all about?'' James asked, and Sam looked at him, ''what was he talking about – some alley?''

''I was stabbed remember? I think he had something to do with it – maybe he was the one who stabbed me, I don't know,'' she whispered, and James suddenly jumped up and wanted to follow the man, but Sam grabbed his hand, ''let it go, I will talk to Jason – he is trying to find a lead ever since I showed up on his doorstep, so I will talk to him,'' Sam said, not really wanting to talk to Jason, but it was necessary. She looked around but didn't see Jason. She knew she had to go to him with this information, but she didn't want to see him right now.

''I'll go talk to him right now, I want this over with,'' Sam said, and she got up. Daisy looked at her in concern, and Sam knew why, but James looked like he was going to jump out of his skin with anger. She walked away, going to Jason's penthouse. She figured she didn't have to talk to him other then tell him about what she found out, and she lifted her head and stepped in her car. She started it and drove over to the Harbor View Towers.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Jason smiled at Michael, who seemed to have caught on to his mood, and was asking him a lot of questions.

''What is wrong, Jason?'' he asked again, and Jason looked at him and shrugged.

''Nothing, buddy – it's grown up stuff,'' he said, and then he looked back at Morgan. He was running around while Carly chased him. Jason had decided to go to the park with Michael, Morgan and Carly, because he needed to get his mind off of Sam. It didn't work, because all he could think about was Sam, and the way she had looked at him at Kelly's. He got up from the bench when he saw a petite brunette walk his way, and he knew right away it was Sam.

''Michael, I have to go talk to her, stay here ok?'' he said, and Michael nodded and looked at Sam. Jason walked towards her and stopped in front of her, and she looked up to him with a weak smile on her face.

''Jason, I need to talk to you,'' she said softly, and he could hear the hoarseness in her voice. He nodded, and took her arm, but she pulled it out of his grasp and looked at him, ''It's about the guy who stabbed me,'' she said, and he widened his eyes.

''What about him? I still don't have the information,'' he said, and she raised her hand to stop him from talking.

''I think I saw him. He was at Kelly's and before when he grabbed my hand I didn't know who he was, but when I was there with James he said something about the alley – nobody knew that,'' she said, and he nodded. She didn't look at him, and she didn't show emotion on her face or in her voice. He could understand why she did that.

''I don't – did he say something else? What did he say?'' Jason asked, and she shrugged.

''He said something about the alley and then he left,'' she said, and then he suddenly thought of something she just said. At first it had slipped his mind but then when it hit him he widened his eyes.

''He grabbed you before?'' he asked, anger clear in his voice, and she nodded and stepped back.

''I went to your penthouse to tell you and the guard said you didn't come home yet. I just wanted to tell you because you were looking for him,'' she said, and then she looked up, ''to thank him,'' she said, and for the first time she showed emotion. her voice was shaking, and Jason cursed himself for what he said last night.

''I didn't mean that,'' he said, and she shrugged, ''Sam, I didn't mean what I said about the guy last night, you have to believe me on that, if you don't believe me on anything else,'' he said and she nodded.

''I'll believe you on that part. I'm going to go home, I don't feel so well,'' she said softly, and she walked away. He watched her walk away and when she was out of sight, he turned around and saw Carly look at him. He shook his head, he didn't know what Carly knew but he was going to find out. By the look on her face it was something important, because she was concerned.

''How is she?'' she asked when he walked back to them, and he shrugged, ''Jason, what did she say?''

''She wanted to tell me about the guy who grabbed her in Kelly's. You know she was stabbed – the guy said something about that and she wanted to tell me so I can find him,'' he said, and she widened her eyes.

''Jason, she didn't look so well when she left, was she ok?'' she asked again, and he shrugged.

''Carly, she doesn't tell me how she feels. She doesn't want to have anything to do with me, and I don't blame her. Hell, I don't even want to have anything to do with myself. But she did say she didn't feel well,'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't say anything about it anymore, but Jason wasn't in the mood for staying in the park anymore, ''I'm going to go and put Stan on this, and I will have to call Sam again to ask her what he looked like,'' he said, thinking about it.

''I can tell you, because I saw the guy too,'' she said, and he frowned at her, ''I didn't think it was important, but now I know it is so let me just get the boys home and I will come over to tell you what he looked like,'' she said, and he nodded. He waved at the boys and walked to his car, disappointed because he didn't have an excuse to call Sam anymore.

##########

James looked over at Daisy and knew she was keeping something from him. he didn't know what, but he knew it was about Sam. After the second time of asking he just tried to suggest.

''Maybe she has some kind of disease,'' he said, and Daisy looked up with wide eyes, and then shook her head.

''She doesn't have a disease,'' she replied, and James nodded. He wasn't going to give up, and she knew it. She sighed, and looked at him again, ''ok, do you swear – if I tell you – you wont do anything she doesn't want?''

''What do you mean?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

''Just, want you to swear not to do anything she doesn't want,'' she said again, and he nodded just to get her to tell him, ''she's pregnant,'' Daisy said, knowing Sam would be angry at her for telling him, but she just couldn't keep it from him. She never could, and she didn't want too. She looked at him and saw he wasn't really surprised, and she sighed. ''You knew already?''

''I had a feeling. She did take the tests and that day after dinner she told me she wasn't pregnant. But she was crying too much for someone who is happy – and I actually kind of thought she was lying then but I didn't say anything,'' he explained, and Daisy nodded. He sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her in his arms, his head on her head.

''James, Jason didn't know – he still doesn't know yet,'' she said, and he nodded. He had figured that when he thought back on the fight. He didn't know Jason that well, but he knew he would never fight with a pregnant woman.

''I figured as much. Babe, I'm going to go to Sam to talk to her, do you mind staying here alone for some time?'' he asked her as he sat up and looked at her.

''James! No, don't go talk to her and tell her I told you – I mean, she told me before and asked me not to tell you,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know she did – that's Sam for you. I'll just tell her I figured it out on my own,'' he said, and she nodded but frowned, ''what?''

''I don't think she will believe you. You were never one to figure things out on your own,'' she said, half joking, and he smiled at her.

''You're forgetting the part where I knew about the tests. I'll just tell her after seeing her today I just put two and two together,'' he said, and she nodded. He got up and walked towards the door, but once there, he turned around and looked at her, ''I won't be long.'' With that, he left, and he walked to his car. He knew he had to think of something to say to Sam about her pregnancy, and he knew he had to be subtle. He stepped in his car and drove off.

##########

Sam looked at Danny when he walked out the door again. He didn't say much, because he thought she was angry or mad, but she wasn't. She was glad he had called James, because she really needed him right now. She loved how James had just showed up, and she liked Daisy. After the day she just had – going to Kelly's to tell Mike about what she did and a run in with Carly, the guy who grabbed her and seeing Jason again – she was tired, and she wanted to take a nap. When she got up from the couch and walked towards her bedroom, there was a knock on the door and she sighed while walking to open it. She smiled when she saw James standing there.

''Come in,'' she said as she stepped aside, and he walked past her and waited until she closed the door.

''You're pregnant,'' he said, and she widened her eyes in surprise. She didn't think he would notice, and then she thought of Daisy. She could understand if she had told James, because she knew James – he could be very persistent when he wanted to know something.

''Did Daisy tell you – I'm not mad if she did, ok?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''She did tell me, but I kind of figured as much when you didn't drink your coffee, and you forgot about the tests?'' she shook her head and closed her eyes when they started to sting.

''Please, James, don't-'' she started, but he interrupted her.

''I won't do anything to hurt Jason. I just want to know one thing – are you going to tell him?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''I am going to – but not now. I don't know why – but I have a feeling he…'' she stopped talking when she thought of it. What if she told him – would he want to have the baby, would he want full custody because of what she did? Her breathing became shallow and she tried to keep the tears from falling, but she didn't have any success.

''Hey, he's never going to get a chance to take the baby from you – he has to go through me first,'' James said, as he took big steps towards her and took her in his arms, ''how far along are you?''

''James, I know he has the right to know, and I will tell him – I'm nine weeks,'' she replied, and a sob escaped her lips. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It calmed her down, because it was steady and she knew he wasn't angry. He could hide the anger on his face, but he couldn't in his heart, ''thank you – for not going after Jason,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I can't promise, though, if he does anything else to hurt you I will go after him. I will hurt him like he has been hurting you,'' he said, and she nodded when she heard he was serious. She couldn't blame him for wanting that.

''James, where is Daisy? Did you leave her waiting for you at home?'' she asked, suddenly thinking about his girlfriend. James nodded, and looked at her when she stepped back, ''go home, I will be fine here.''

''Ok, just – Sam, don't tell Daisy I told you she told me,'' he said, and Sam laughed.

''I won't, James. Just like you promised not to tell me she told you – but I'll keep the promise,'' she said jokingly. He nodded with a smile and waved before opening the door and leaving the apartment. Sam stood there, a smile still on her face. She was really glad James had decided to come back to Port Charles. Now he knew about her pregnancy she would have someone to confide in about it, and maybe she wouldn't feel so alone anymore.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

''_Did you hear what she did? She tried to con Jason for his money – he threw her out of his house after confronting her about it…''_

''…_She is just another whore after his money…''_

A week had gone by and all Sam heard were strangers talking about what she had done. After she had gone to Jason and told him about the guy, he didn't contact her again, and she felt sad about that. She didn't know what she wanted him to do, but she missed his voice. She missed his smile – and she'd seen it this week but it wasn't for her.

She had seen him around town, mostly at Kelly's, since she was working a lot lately, and he would smile to Mike, Carly, and her sons – everyone, except her. When he saw her, he would turn around and he didn't say anything to her.

James had decided to stay in town until all the talk had faded and he knew she was ok, and she was glad about that. She loved him like a brother and she began to see Daisy as a sister really fast. She had been talking a lot with Daisy, and she was glad she had someone to confide in. Daisy was there for her to talk about her pregnancy when she wanted, and even though it didn't happen much, she felt like she could handle it all now.

Carly had been around – she randomly stopped by at Kelly's and Sam began to see her as a friend. She didn't know if she could confide in her, because Carly was Jason's best friend. Carly still hadn't told him about her pregnancy, but Sam didn't doubt she would slip up one day. After all she was a gossip queen – Sam still thought Carly had spread the rumors about her.

As she was sitting on the couch watching Danny talk with James and Daisy, she knew she had to tell Jason soon. She had to tell him she was pregnant, she didn't want to keep this from him any longer.

''…right Sam?'' she suddenly heard, and she shook her head to clear it and looked up. She saw Danny looking at her expectantly, and she smiled at him.

''I'm sorry, Danny, I didn't hear what you said,'' she softly said, and he laughed.

''I know – I was teasing you, because we were silent for a while now,'' he said, and she looked at James, and then at Daisy who was looking at her in concern.

''Sam, I want to show you something,'' she said, and Sam nodded and got up, following Daisy to the kitchen leaving James and Danny to talk together. When they were in the kitchen, Daisy looked at Sam, ''what is the matter? You were far away, and I know you were thinking about Jason,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''I was thinking about telling him I'm pregnant, but I don't know how to tell him,'' she replied softly, and Daisy nodded.

''It's already hard to tell someone you're pregnant – but in your situation it's even harder,'' she said, and Sam nodded sadly, ''Well, I would just go to him and tell him. It's his child too, Sam, and he has a right to know,'' Daisy said, and Sam nodded again.

''I know, and that's why I was thinking about it just now. I want him to know, I want to tell him but I am afraid what he is going to say,'' she said, and Daisy shrugged.

''Well, even if he says he doesn't want anything to do with it, you're not alone,'' she said as a matter of fact.

''I know, and I'm grateful for that but…'' she started, but her voice faded when Daisy raised her hand and shot her a stern look.

''You listen to me, Sam. When I was pregnant before, I didn't tell the father until she was born, and I still feel guilty for it. Now, my baby was stillborn, and I can only imagine the pain I've caused for the father,'' she said.

''I'm sorry,'' Sam said, feeling guilty for being so difficult. She decided she'd learn from Daisy and just tell Jason, ''I'll just tell him and it's up to him what he is going to do. But I swear – if he wants to take away my baby I'll fight – until my last dying breath,'' she said strongly, and Daisy smiled and nodded.

''I know you will, Sam. And I will support you, and so will James – and if you tell Danny he will be there for you too,'' she said, and when Sam looked up in surprise she said, ''I know you didn't tell him yet. He would be talking about it non stop.''

''I know. I was just thinking I'd wait a little while longer. I'm not showing yet so…'' she said, but her voice faded when Daisy started laughing.

''You say you're not showing yet – but you are,'' Daisy said, looking at her waist. Sam looked down and frowned.

''I'm showing?'' she asked, and felt a little stupid asking it, but Daisy nodded.

''Your waist starts expanding before your belly does, sweetheart,'' Daisy said, and Sam sighed. Now she had to tell Jason sooner than she thought, but she realized she had decided to tell him rather sooner than later. ''Sam, I recommend you tell Jason – today, preferably.''

''I know I have to tell him soon, I don't know if I want to tell him today,'' she replied, trying to hold it off just a little longer, ''I can tell him after my appointment,'' she added, and she looked up at Daisy.

''When is that? That's in three weeks, Sam,'' she said looking at the calendar. Sam looked down, not wanting Daisy to see she was afraid to tell Jason. She didn't want to tell him because she was afraid of his reaction, but she wanted to tell him because she wanted him involved. She didn't know what she wanted anymore, and it frustrated her.

''Damn it,'' she muttered, and soon she felt arms wrapped around her and she leaned against Daisy as she took deep breaths, ''I'll call him to ask him when I can meet him. I don't know if he wants to see me, but I better call before I go to see him – when I went there last week he wasn't home and I had to go look for him,'' she said, and she walked over to the living room to get the phone, then she walked to her bedroom. She wanted to do this alone, and Daisy somehow understood because she didn't follow.

Once in her bedroom she had to take some time to calm down before she could dial his number and waiting for him to pick up the phone.

##########

Jason walked into his penthouse cursing under his breath. It was the third time this week Sonny had make him angry – and all because of Brazil. Sonny wanted him to go to Brazil, and normally he would go in a heartbeat, but this time was different. There was someone he needed to chase.

He still hadn't found the guy who stabbed Sam, and it was frustrating him.

He walked upstairs and started packing his bag – because he couldn't hold off going to Brazil anymore. Sonny was getting frustrated too, and he didn't want to make a fight about going to Brazil. There was a problem – one Sonny caused himself – with an ally. Sonny sent Jason to make sure the threat was neutralized and he had to go.

As he was walking down the stairs with his bag, his phone started to ring. Thinking it was Sonny again to urge him to hurry, he took his phone out of his pocket and sighed when picking up.

''Yeah,'' he said, sighing again. Sonny had called him already on the way home, and now he was calling again.

''I'm sorry – are you busy?'' he heard Sam say, and he widened his eyes and slapped himself on his forehead.

''Sam! No, I'm not at the moment, is there something wrong?'' he asked, concerned. She wouldn't call if there was nothing wrong, so he worried.

''Well, no – I mean, yeah, I have to talk to you,'' she said, stuttering. He almost smiled when she said she needed to talk to him, but he knew there was something important.

''Talk to me,'' he said, but she sighed. He wondered what was wrong, because she sounded like there was something wrong.

''I don't want to do this over the phone – can we meet?'' she asked, and he cursed again. What kind of game was God playing with him? Then his phone rang again and he checked who it was. Sonny, and he knew he had to pick up.

''I'm sorry, can you hang on for a second, I have another call,'' he said, and he heard her say to pick it up. He pressed the wait button and answered Sonny.

''Jason, you need to get going – right now!'' Sonny said, and Jason moaned.

''God, Sonny! I told you I needed to pack my bag then I will get going. Geez, have a little patience, it's not like I can miss my plane,'' he said, and then he hung up. He felt good hanging up on Sonny, and he wanted to go back to Sam, ''Sam?''

''Yeah – so, I just wanted to know if and when we can meet, it's kind of important,'' she said.

''I'm sorry – is… can it wait? I have to go to Brazil right now and I don't know when I will get back,'' he said, feeling weird for leaving. He didn't know what was wrong, and she didn't want to tell him over the phone, but he couldn't meet her now, because Sonny would have a fit. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door, while still waiting on an answer.

''I guess it can wait until you come back,'' she said softly, and he nodded gratefully.

''Thanks, I'm really sorry – are you sure you don't want to tell over the phone?'' he asked, because he actually wanted to know.

''No – Jason, I need to see your reaction, and I don't think its something you tell someone over the phone. Can you call me when you're home?'' she asked softly, and he looked up and pressed the elevator button.

''I'll call you when I get home, Sam. I'm sorry, I'm getting in the elevator right now – Sonny is urging me to hurry,'' he said.

''It's ok,'' she said, and he could hear her voice thicken. He knew she was on the verge of tears, but he didn't say anything, ''be careful, Jason,'' she said, and then she disconnected the line. He looked at his phone as stepping in the elevator and frowned. There was something important going on, and he didn't have the feeling it was about the guy who stabbed her. He wished he could stay and talk with her, but he couldn't.

He just had to make sure he would be home soon, so he could talk to her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After she had called Jason and after she had disconnected the line she couldn't hold back the tears. He would be gone for a couple of weeks at best, and she knew it was for the best this way, but she really had set her mind on telling him as soon as possible. She didn't go back to the living room, and when there was a knock on the door she didn't answer. Not much later, though, the door opened and James walked in. He made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her, looking at her intensely.

''Hey, what's up?'' he asked, and she smiled at the question. He would do that often, just ask what was up so she would talk, and it always did the trick.

''I called Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She knew he thought it was best if Jason knew, ''he had to leave, he's going to Brazil again,'' she added. James looked up and sighed.

''You didn't tell him over the phone – I know you didn't, but do you know when he'll be back?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''No, he doesn't even know himself when he will be back. He will call me when he's home,'' she replied, and James nodded. She looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes, and knew there would be no way to stop him from going after Jason when he got back.

''The bastard left – he didn't even want to meet you?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''No, it's not like that – he got a call from his boss, saying he had to leave right now, and he couldn't meet with me,'' she said, defending Jason.

''Yeah, right – I get the feeling he doesn't really want to make up,'' he said, and he got up. He stormed out of the apartment, angry – and Sam knew he was going to see if he could catch up with Jason. She didn't do anything to stop him, she just went to the living room where Daisy and Danny were sitting – looking at the door that just slammed close when James had walked out. They had wide eyes, and when they heard Sam walk in the room they looked at her.

''What happened?'' Daisy asked, and Sam shrugged.

''I told him Jason had to leave town – he couldn't meet up with me,'' she said, not telling any more. She didn't want Danny to know yet, not before Jason. Too many people knew already.

''James went after Jason, didn't he?'' Daisy asked carefully, and Sam nodded.

''Don't worry – he wont hurt him, because Jason is already gone. There is a private jet – courtesy of the company – and he is already out in the air, I guess,'' she replied, and Daisy sighed in relief.

''That's good. He is strong, but I've seen Jason and he seems like some…'' her voice faded as she took another deep breath, and Sam started laughing. The situation was far from funny, but all the tension and nerved of the last couple of days came out.

All the people who have been talking about her, calling her a slut and a whore – it just got to her. she sat down, now crying, and Danny came to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what to say or do, but he didn't have to say anything. Sam felt better when he was just holding her like he was now, and she was glad she had a big brother like him.

''Shh, it's going to be ok, Sammy – we'll make sure of it, James and I,'' he said softly, and Daisy sat down on the other side of Sam. She had tears in her eyes as well, and when she looked up at Danny, who was holding Sam's head against his chest, she saw he was having trouble keeping them in as well.

Danny knew how much a heartbeat calmed Sam down, and he let her hear his – his steady heartbeat as he relaxed as much as possible – for his little sister.

''Thanks,'' Sam said after a while, and he could hear she had calmed down enough. Sam looked at her brother, then at Daisy and smiled weakly.

''It's ok, right?'' Daisy said, and Sam nodded. She knew it was ok, and it was going to be ok after she had told Jason she was pregnant. She didn't know when he would be back, but she knew she would have to find the strength to tell him.

''You know I'm actually glad I didn't get the…'' she started, but stopped when she thought about Danny. She looked at Daisy, who looked at her knowingly and nodded, and she knew Daisy knew what she was going to say.

''I'm going to make some tea,'' Daisy said, and Danny looked at her with a smile, ''you want tea, Sam?'' Sam nodded, ''yeah, what about you Danny?'' when Danny nodded too, Daisy walked to the kitchen. Sam looked at Danny, who was smiling at her.

''Danny, thank you – for helping me after that stupid breakdown,'' she said, and he nodded.

''It's not stupid Sam. After all those people talking about you and now Jason…'' he said, and his voice faded as he said Jason's name, ''well, let's just say I kind of understand,'' he said with a frown. Sam smiled, and leaned in for a hug.

##########

After Jason stepped in the jet he had to wait for another half hour before it would fly off. He didn't mind, but he wanted to go as soon as possible, so he could be home as soon as possible. He was frustrated with Sonny, because he had urged Jason to hurry – and when he arrived at the jet he got to hear he had to wait just a little while longer on bosses' orders.

After the time had gone by the jet started to make speed, and that's when he saw a car pulling up and stopping. The door opened and James stepped out, and Jason laughed when he saw how angry he looked. He disappeared out of sight, and Jason knew – when he would come back – James would come and talk to him. He didn't blame the man – for wanting to protect Sam. He would even say he was right about it. But he didn't have a choice in this.

The jet set off and started making more speed and go up in the air, and Jason looked out of the window. He liked flying, he felt like nothing could touch him in the air, and he sighed deeply. He would enjoy the flight, make sure everything was ok in Brazil and return as soon as he could to talk to Sam.

##########

James cursed and kicked the wheel of his car. He had missed him by a second, and he hated it. He wanted to kick his ass for leaving Sam like that. He knew Jason didn't know Sam was pregnant, but he was pissed at him for not even waiting to go to Brazil – not even for Sam. He knew Sam had messed up, and he knew Jason was angry, but he didn't even listen to Sam when she had said she wanted to talk.

He stepped back in the car and drove back to Sam's apartment, still cursing Jason for being an ass. He stepped out of the car in front of the building, stepped in the elevator when he was inside and stepped out. He opened the door to the apartment and was surprised to see Sam sleeping on the couch and Daisy and Danny sitting there – talking softly not to wake up Sam. He closed the door and they looked up, Daisy smiled and came to hug him.

''Did you find Jason?'' she asked, knowing he didn't – or he was too late to talk to him.

''Yeah – I found him alright. Only problem was I couldn't get to him because his plane set off,'' he said softly, and Daisy nodded. James looked at her and saw that was what she had expected, and he smiled, ''when he comes home, I will know before Sam will, and I will kick his ass,'' he added, and she widened her eyes. Danny smiled, but didn't say anything.

''James…''

''Come on, Daisy, we're going home and will talk there,'' he said, and she nodded, ''Danny, tell Sam we will be seeing her at Kelly's tomorrow,'' he said to Danny, who nodded and then they left. He looked at Daisy and smiled when he saw she was staring ahead – probably thinking about what he just said.

''James, I don't like this,'' she said after some time, and he started the car once they were settled.

''I know you don't – but Jason hurt Sam, and I am going to hurt him, even a little bit,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know, and I won't stop you, but I'm just saying I don't like it,'' she said, and James nodded.

''It will all be ok, baby,'' he said, ''I will make sure of it,'' he added, and she nodded.

##########

Sam woke up on the couch, and she looked around in confusion. She had fallen asleep waiting for James, and she was worried about him because he still wasn't back. Then when she looked around again she saw Daisy wasn't there either. She got up and walked to the kitchen, and saw Danny standing there, making a sandwich.

''Danny, where are James and Daisy?'' she asked, her voice groggy from sleep. Danny jumped and turned around, and when he saw her he smiled.

''James came back – he was mad as hell because Jason's plane just left – and he told me to tell you they were home, and that they would see you tomorrow at Kelly's,'' he replied, and Sam nodded.

''Well, I'm going to sleep – in bed this time, so I'll see you tomorrow,'' she said, and she saw the look of surprise on Danny's face, but she decided not to say anything. She changed into sweats and a tank top and laid down on the bed, surprised she fell asleep right away.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Sam turned to the side and looked at her stomach in the mirror. She was 13 weeks pregnant, and she was showing already. It wasn't much, but she was surprised Danny hadn't seen it yet. If she wore a tank top he would have seen it. But she only wore those when she went to bed lately. Last week she had borrowed one of Danny's sweaters, and she wore it all the time. If she didn't wear that, she would wear a tunic or something wide, so he wouldn't see.

She would have an appointment with Dr. Lee next week, and she was hoping she had the chance to tell Jason before that, so he could come with if he wanted too. He had been gone for two weeks now, and she really missed him. Even though they didn't talk much before he left, having him around was comforting.

She made her way to her bedroom and got dressed – she had the day off and she was glad for it, but when she walked to the living room there was a knock on the door. Before she could answer it opened and Carly walked in. Sam looked at her in surprise, and when she saw the look on her face she smiled.

''Carly, what brings you here?'' she asked. She had been spending some time with Carly and the boys over the last two weeks, and she was starting to get to know her a little more. Carly was really nice once you got to know her, and if she loved you, nobody would get to say something bad about you.

''Well, I just wanted to tell you that Sonny told me Jason would be home soon – and I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you have been working a lot, and I wanted to see if you didn't overworked,'' she said, and she sat down on the couch.

''Well, as you see I didn't overworked – I feel pretty good. Thanks for telling me,'' she said, and Carly nodded. She sighed and sat back.

''Well, I was just thinking we could go and walk a little – you know, just the two of us,'' she said, and she looked back at Sam.

''Sure, why not,'' Sam said with a smile, and Carly got up from the couch, and hooked her arm through Sam's and they walked out of the apartment.

##########

James frowned when he saw Sam with Carly. He knew they had been spending some time together, and he was grateful for Carly at the moment.

But that wasn't the problem. He had been looking for the person who had stabbed Sam, and he had found a lead. The man who stabbed Sam was a hired person, but he didn't know for whom he worked. He had someone follow Sam everywhere she went, and nothing had happened yet. He knew Jason had someone guarding on Sam too, and for that he liked the guy. He was still angry, and he had someone tell him when Jason came home so he could have a word with him before Sam could talk to him.

He heard something behind him and tensed, but when he turned around he saw it was Daisy and he relaxed again.

''Hey babe,'' he said, and she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close to him and breathed in her scent. But it didn't take long for the peace to be broken when one of his informants came.

''Mr. Morgan is on his way home,'' he said to James, who tensed again. James nodded to the man and he disappeared again, and then James turned to Daisy.

''I'm going to get ready for his arrival,'' he said, and she nodded, with a concerned look in her eyes. She didn't say anything, because she knew nothing would change his mind. He walked away and made his way home.

##########

Jason sat on the jet back home and he sighed a breath of relief. Brazil was neutralized, and he was anxious to get home to talk to Sam. He had missed her, but he didn't call her to hear her voice, because he knew it would only distract him from his job.

He had spoken to Sonny to tell him he was getting home, and he knew Sonny would tell Carly. And knowing Carly, Sam would know by now, and he was glad. He still had to call her when he got home, but he was just glad she knew. He looked out the window and again wondered what she wanted to talk about. He had been thinking about it the whole time, and he couldn't figure out what it was. When she had told him she needed to see his reaction, he had been thinking what it could have been. At first he thought she wanted to tell him she was going to leave, but he discarded that thought because then it couldn't wait.

He just had to wait for her to tell him what is was she wanted to tell, because he was making himself crazy thinking about all the possibilities.

#####

The jet had landed and he was glad. He wanted to get home and call Sam to tell her he was home. He jumped in his car – he had asked Sonny to send it to the airport – and he drove home.

When he arrived home, he was informed that there was a visitor waiting for him, and he wondered who it was. He stepped in the elevator and when it arrived at his floor, he stepped out and opened the door to his penthouse. He was glad to be home, but when he saw who was waiting for him he sighed. James was sitting on his couch, the look on his face angry.

''So, you decided to come home again?'' he asked Jason, who looked at him in surprise. He didn't understand why he was surprised, and he set down his bag and leaned against his desk.

''Yeah – and I would appreciate it if you left so I can call Sam. She wanted to tell me something, and you are keeping me from finding out,'' he said, his voice ice cold. He didn't mind James protecting Sam, but he didn't like him showing up at his place – on his couch. James got up and got in his face.

''You are a bastard – you act like Sam has hurt you so bad, but look at what you did to her? I am trying to be nice to you for her sake, but god do I wish I could kill you,'' James said, anger in his voice was evident.

''Why don't you try, huh?'' Jason asked, and he didn't even see the fist coming. He staggered back a little, and he lifted his hand to his jaw. James had hit him, and he wasn't as weak as he looked. James lifted his fist again, and this time Jason saw it coming and grabbed it. He slammed James against the wall and held him by his shirt.

''You be careful, James. I'm giving you a chance to walk away because you're Sam's friend, but touch me again and I will hurt you,'' Jason said, and he opened the door and threw James out. He didn't have the patience to put up with him right now, and he just wanted to take a shower before calling Sam.

##########

Walking from her bedroom to the living room, Sam thought about her day with Carly. They had gone for a walk in the park, and after that, they went shopping. She had bought some maternity clothes, and Carly had helped her with it.

She liked spending time with Carly, and she was glad Carly could help her with her pregnancy. She loved talking to Daisy about it, but Daisy didn't know Jason, but Carly did, and she could tell some things about Jason.

She had learned Jason loved kids – he had raised Michael for the first year of the boy's life – and he had loved it. He was still very close to Michael, and she hoped he would like to have a child of his own. She sat down on the couch, and sighed when there was a knock on the door. She got up, and the person knocked again, but harder this time.

''I'm coming,'' she yelled, and there was another knock before she opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there.

''Hey, Angela. Did you miss me?'' Bill Monroe said, and she wanted to close the door, but he stepped forward, making it impossible to close it, ''Now, now. Why would you do something like that?'' he asked, and she looked up at him.

''Bill,'' she whispered, scared of what he would do.

''Did my guy find you?'' he asked, and she looked at him again and knew he was behind the attack, ''I guess he did, huh?'' he pushed her aside and walked in, closing the door behind him. He turned around and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

''I missed you – you didn't give me a chance, did you?'' he asked, and she shook her head, fear souring through her body. She didn't want anything to happen to her, but she was afraid for her baby. Bill Monroe was supposed to be dead – she had shot him, she should know, ''I know you didn't expect me to be alive, did you? I have news for you – it's real stupid, but my phone saved my life,'' he said, and she shook her head again.

''No, I saw you – after the trial, you were dead, I'm sure,'' she said, and he laughed. She felt shivers run on her back, and she swallowed thickly.

''I know – nicely done if I say so myself,'' he said nodding. She looked up at him again and he smiled at her. Then he grabbed her head and kissed her hard. She tried to get out of his grip, and his whole body tensed just before he slapped her, ''you don't want to fight me,'' he said softly, but she could hear the anger in his voice loud and clear. Then he kissed her again.

##########

Jason made his way to Sam's apartment. He had called her after he had taken a shower and she didn't pick up her phone. When he walked out of his penthouse to go see her, Carly came out of the elevator and told him Sam was at home.

''_She promised to call me when she returned home, but she didn't yet,'' she said, concern evident in her voice._

He decided to go see for himself if she was home, and they could talk. He stepped out of the elevator on the floor he had to be on and walked over to her door. He didn't hear anything, but that didn't say much. He knocked on the door and waited, but nobody opened it. He knocked again, not wanting to just walk in, but when nobody opened, he turned the doorknob and was surprised it was open.

When he had opened the door he was shocked at what he saw.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sam tried to fight off Bill, but he was strong, and she didn't want to get hurt. She didn't want to lose the baby, and she knew not to make Bill angry. She let him think she stopped fighting, but it only made him want more and he threw her on the couch. She gasped, and then she heard her phone ring again. It was the second time – the first time she heard it she wanted to pick up, Bill grabbed her again.

''Bill, please, stop this,'' she tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen. He started kissing her neck, and she started struggling again, but he slapped her in the face again – this time hard enough for her to see black dots. She stopped struggling and he continued what he was doing, when there was a knock on the door. She heard it loud and clear, but Bill didn't hear it and he didn't stop what he was doing.

Not much later there was another knock, and she wanted to scream for the person to come in, but when she took a deep breath, Bill kissed her and forced his tongue in her mouth and she gagged. She tried to turn her head, but he wouldn't let her and she gave up. She didn't want this to happen, but if she tried to get away it would only get worse. He would hurt her, and she didn't want anything to happen with the baby.

##########

Jason opened the door and saw the man on top of Sam, and he saw red. He stormed over, and when he lifted the man off of Sam, the man started to struggle. Jason threw him across the room and walked after him.

''Stand up,'' he growled, and the man looked up and smiled. He got up and Jason sucker punched him in the face. The man fell back against the wall, and he didn't get up again. Jason cursed, disappointed that the man was so weak – he wanted to fight him. He turned around to look at Sam, who was still on the couch, curled up like a baby, crying. He walked over to her and sat down, and she flinched, ''Sam, it's me,'' he said, and his voice sounded weak in his own ears. He heard a movement behind him, and he jumped up and walked over to the man who was starting to get up, and he kicked him in the face. He knew it was weak to kick someone when they were down, but he wanted to get to Sam as soon as possible.

When he walked in the apartment, he saw Sam didn't like what the man was doing, and he could not look past his anger. Now he could, and when he saw Sam curled up on the couch, all he wanted to do was hold her. He walked back to her, and he grabbed her phone. He decided to call the cops, he didn't want this guy out on the street again and he would get some evidence on something else.

When he had told the police to come to Sam's apartment, he looked at Sam again, who was sitting now, with a pillow against her chest.

''Sam, are you ok?'' he asked, and she nodded, but tears were rolling down her face. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, holding out his arms. She could decide if she wanted him to hold her, and if she didn't want it he wouldn't be surprised.

She surprised him by coming to him and she laid her head against his chest as the sobs wrecked her body. He sat there, and he rubbed her back, until the cops showed up. When he saw Lucky he was glad he came, and he looked up. In his anger and hurry to get the man off of Sam, he left the door open.

''Miss McCall?'' Lucky called Sam, and she looked up, her eyes puffy and her face pale, ''are you ok?''

''I'm going to be ok, if you throw his ass in jail,'' she said softly, and Jason smiled at her reassuring, ''he was the one that paid the guy to stab me,'' she said.

''I didn't know you were stabbed – when did this happen?'' Lucky asked, but Jason shook his head.

''I'll tell you everything later, Lucky, just get him out of here – he just tried to rape her,'' he said, his voice full of emotion. He looked at Sam, ''do you need to go to the hospital?'' he asked, and she shook her head but then nodded.

''I need to call James,'' she said, ''and Daisy – and Carly, she needs to come,'' she said, and Jason frowned but nodded. He gave her the phone and looked at her again.

''I'll tell Lucky – you,'' he said pointing to another officer, ''take him out of here,'' he said pointing at the man, ''Lucky, Sam was stabbed two and a half months ago, and she came to me and didn't want to go to the hospital or the police, so I took care of her,'' he said, and Lucky nodded. Jason decided to go on when Lucky didn't say anything, ''I've been looking for the man who stabbed Sam, and I haven't found anything. It seems that Sam knows this man, so I will ask her when she is ready to tell me,'' he said, and Lucky frowned.

''Listen Jason, I appreciate what you're doing but I need to hear this from her,'' he said, and Sam got up and walked over to them.

''The man is Bill Monroe. I tried to con him and he found out. He started beating me and I shot him – I thought he had died but he didn't and he came after me again. He sent a man after me and that guy stabbed me – I still don't know who it is, but Bill just told me he was the one who sent the man after me. I don't understand you need to hear it from me, because Jason just told you all of this, but Bill tried to rape me just a moment ago, so I want to take a shower and try and forget this, Lucky,'' she said, the last part angrily. He nodded, and then he thanked Jason and walked away. He closed the door on his way out, and Sam turned around to go take a shower when Jason stopped her.

''Sam,'' he said, ''are you really ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded without looking at him.

''Just give me some time to take a shower and we'll talk, ok?'' she asked, and when he mumbled something she walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and undressed herself. She touched her stomach, and was glad she didn't feel any pain. All the stress from the situation could have caused her to feel pain or maybe even miscarry, but that didn't happen. She stepped in the shower and started scrubbing herself, wanting to lose the feeling of Bill's touch. She knew it would take some time – it wasn't the first time something like this happened, but taking a shower like this did help. She washed her hair, and rinsed every part of her body twice. Then she stepped out, and dried herself. She wrapped a towel around her head to dry her hair, and got dressed in sweats and a big sweater. It was Danny's, but she needed it right now. She was cold to the bone, even after the hot shower. She took a deep breath and walked back to the living room.

#####

Jason sat in the living room waiting for Sam to get back. He was worried about her, even though she acted tough. She was sensitive, that much he knew. When he heard her walking in the room, he turned around and jumped up.

''Are you ok?'' he asked again, and she smiled weakly and nodded.

''I'm going to be ok,'' she replied, and that was all he got, ''you want something to drink?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''Do you have beer?'' he asked, and she nodded and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer, and a bottle of water. Then she walked back and he was sitting again.

''Here you go,'' she said, and he opened the bottle and took a drink, ''Jason,'' she said softly, and he looked at her.

''Sam, what is it?'' he asked, when he looked at her. She was pale, and she was nervous. He couldn't blame her, but he wanted to know what was wrong, ''you wanted to talk about something, right? Was it about the guy who stabbed you? Or was it about whatever you wanted to talk about before I had to go away? I'm sorry I left like that, but I didn't have a choice,'' he rambled, and she smiled at him.

''Yeah, I wanted to talk, but not about the guy who stabbed me. I wanted to talk about something else,'' she said, and she took a deep breath, ''Jason, I'm pregnant,'' she blurted out, and he choked on his beer. He had just taken another swig when she told him, and his eyes widened. She patted him on the back with concern in her eyes, and somewhere he saw fear.

''You're pregnant? How – I mean I know how, but when…'' he said, and his voice faded when he saw tears in her eyes, ''what? Did something – does it – are you in any pain now?'' he asked, afraid she might've lost the baby after what happened, ''we need to get you to the hospital,'' he said and he got up, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

''Jason, the baby is fine,'' she said, as the tears rolled over her face. She had been afraid of how he would react, but his actions had given her an answer about what he would want. He sighed of relief and looked at her again.

''When did you find out? Was this what you wanted to talk about before I left?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''I wanted to tell you the night you – the night I wanted to tell you about what I had done,'' she said softly, and he widened his eyes and cursed, ''I'm sorry,'' she said, fresh tears rolling on her cheeks.

''Sam, if I would've known I would never talk to you like that – in fact, if I could change it I would've. Even before this – o god, I am so sorry Sam,'' he said, his own eyes started to burn with tears, ''I'm so sorry for treating you like that. After you left I knew I made the wrong decision,'' he said softly, and she looked up at him.

''What?'' she asked surprised, ''what do you mean?''

''I didn't want to confront you – I mean I wanted to ask you why, but nothing like that, but I decided I had to, because Sonny wanted you gone after he had found out what your plan was,'' he said, and she widened her eyes again, ''when he told me to get rid of you this was the only way I could think of – I didn't want to hurt you in any way, and he would want me to kill you – to handle the threat. But I couldn't, and I did it like this,'' he continued.

''So, you didn't want to kill me, and you threw me out thinking I would leave town?'' she asked him, shock in her voice. When he nodded she sighed.

''I'm sorry – when you left, I realized what I had done – and I regretted it the moment I had done it. I wanted to tell you the day after – in the park, but you told me about the guy who stabbed you and left right after, I didn't get a chance,'' he said.

''You felt how I felt when I didn't get a chance to tell you what I wanted to tell you,'' she snapped suddenly, and she got up from the couch and started pacing.

''I'm sorry, and I know I deserved that comment – but you have to understand I couldn't let you talk,'' he said softly.

''Oh? Why the hell not?'' she asked, and he knew she was angry. ''I let you talk to me like that, and I let you get it off your chest, but did you give me a chance? No, you didn't, and I hate you for it, but I also love you…'' her voice faded when she told him she loved him, cursing herself for saying it again.

''I couldn't let you tell me why, because I knew I would cave. I didn't want to hear your voice because it would make me see what I was doing – I love you,'' he said, and she laughed hollowly.

''You love me, huh? It sure shows,'' she said and he sighed.

''I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't know what else to do,'' he said and he got up, ''I'll go now, because I don't want to upset you,'' he said, and she stopped him.

''O no, the hell you are,'' she said, angrily, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch, ''you will let me explain why I did what I did,'' she snapped.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

''_O no, the hell you are,'' she said, angrily, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch, ''you will let me explain why I did what I did,'' she snapped._

Jason looked at Sam, who had just pulled him back to the couch and waited for her to start talking. He didn't have to hear it, he didn't want to hear it anymore, but he listened to her regardless.

''My father was a con, and he taught me everything he knew. The last con we ran together he stole all my money and ran off, and left me to fend for myself,'' she said, and he nodded. He knew this already, ''I started conning older men into marrying me and would take their money after that. I would use aliases, and they never had a clue until it was too late,'' she said.

''Where does Danny fit in?'' he asked.

''I found Danny at my mother's home and took him with me. I conned those men because I had to take care of him, but I didn't know anything else than conning the men,'' she told him, and he nodded. He didn't know about Danny, ''Danny was locked in the basement, and my mother treated him like crap. When I found him I couldn't leave him behind, and when we were gone, I didn't know what to do, so I searched for older, rich men and conned them. Until Bill Monroe it was a good scam, but he found out and almost beat me to death. I thought I'd killed him, but obviously I didn't,'' she said, and he nodded.

''He set the whole thing up, I presume. What did you do after Bill? It's been a couple of years,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I didn't want to do it again, but we ran out of money and I had too. I mean, it was the only thing I knew how to do. Then I met you,'' she said, and she looked at him, ''I fell in love, and I wanted to tell you long before you confronted me, but I couldn't. I didn't know how,'' she said, and he nodded again.

''I know what your motive was, because you told me that night you did it for Danny, and now I know all,'' he said, and he looked at her, ''I have some things to make right, but I do want to be a part of our baby's life, Sam,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know, I want that too. When I found out I wanted to tell you right away, but then… that happened and I didn't want to bother you with it,'' she said, and he widened his eyes and wanted to say something, but she stopped him, ''the week after, I had to go to the hospital because I made an appointment, and Carly called me – Sam – and we talked. She found out by following me, and she told me she knew,'' she said, and he nodded, ''I found out how far along I was, and I realized it was the day you left for Brazil we conceived our baby.''

''Carly called me that day you were in the hospital – she told me she found you and confronted you, and she said you didn't look so well,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know, I had the feeling I was going to pass out because I was already nervous for that appointment and then Carly came and told me she knew. All I could think about what that you knew too, and I knew I had to tell you,'' she said, ''and you knew already, so after that night I didn't want to bother you with it and then that guy came to me and told me about that night he stabbed me,'' she said, and he nodded, ''I couldn't tell you when I came to you, and Daisy eventually got me to call you to meet up, and you had to leave,'' she finished.

''I'm sorry about that too. I didn't know it was about you being pregnant – if I did I wouldn't have left,'' he said, and she nodded with a weak smile. She looked at him for the first time really, today, and she saw the bruise on his jaw. Her eyes widened, and she reached out to touch it.

''What happened?'' she asked, concerned, and he looked at her hand. She pulled it away like it was burned, and he was disappointed. She didn't want to touch him.

''James happened,'' he said, and when she wanted to ask he stopped her, ''he came by today when I got home and he was pissed at me for leaving like I did. I can't blame the man, but he was getting on my last nerve so I kind of provoked him and he hit me,'' he added.

''Did you hurt him?'' she asked, and he shook his head, ''thank god – I'm sorry he hit you, but you kind of deserved it,'' she said, and he laughed.

''I know I did. I didn't do anything to him, because he is your friend,'' Jason said. She nodded, then she took a long drink of her water, ''are you taking good care of yourself? I mean, now that you're pregnant and all,'' he asked her suddenly, and she looked at him with wide eyes. He knew it was a stupid question, but he was concerned and worried about her welfare. He had been when he left for Brazil, and even far before he even realized he loved her.

''Yeah – I'm taking my vitamins as supposed too, and I eat healthy – most of the time,'' she replied, and he smiled. There was a knock on the door and it opened.

Daisy ran into Sam's apartment and saw Jason sitting on the couch. Sam was looking at her in surprise before getting up and seeking comfort. Sam was shaking from emotion and when she felt Daisy's arms around her she started crying again. Daisy started rubbing her back – and she held Sam's head against her chest. She knew it would help her calm down, even if it seemed strange. Daisy was taller than Sam, and when Sam was calm again Daisy looked up at Jason, who was looking at her with a frown. She didn't say anything to him, but walked over to the couch with Sam and sat her down.

''James is on his way to pick Danny up – and Tamara, and I was in the area so I came here as soon as I could,'' she finally said and Sam nodded. Then Daisy turned to Jason, ''thank you, for saving her from that creep,'' she said to him, and he nodded.

''Jason just threw him against the wall,'' Sam said, still amazed at his strength. ''You be happy he didn't kill James when he showed up at his place,'' she said to Daisy, who widened her eyes.

''What happened?'' she asked, ''did you hurt James?''

''No, I didn't hurt him, I just told him to get out of my face. And I'm glad I did, or else I wouldn't have been here in time to get that bastard off of Sam,'' he said, grinding his teeth. Then his phone rang, and he wanted to ignore it at first but Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he picked it up, ''Morgan,'' he said.

''Jason, are you still with Sam? I can't seem to reach her,'' he heard Carly say, and he didn't say anything, he just gave the phone to Sam, ''it's for you,'' he said to her, and she nodded and took it.

''Hello? Carly,'' she said when she heard Carly sigh.

''Sam, are you ok? What about the baby – does Jason know? What happened, why didn't you pick up your phone?'' Carly asked in one breath, and Sam smiled and looked at Jason rolling her eyes.

''Carly – I'm ok, I didn't pick up my phone because I was… occupied, but I will tell you all about that when I see you later, and yes, Jason knows about the baby – and the baby is fine too,'' she answered all of Carly's questions, and she heard her sigh of relief again. She looked at Jason again who was smiling and she stuck her tongue out to him. He didn't have to deal with crazy Carly, and he loved to see her do what he had to do all the time. He laughed, and got up and walked to the kitchen.

Jason didn't know what to think – about the baby, and what would happen with Sam. He was glad she wanted him to be a part of their baby, but he would have never taken the child away from her if she didn't want him there. He smiled when he thought of having a baby, and he jumped when he heard someone talking.

''So, I guess she told you,'' he heard, and he turned around and saw Daisy standing there, ''She hasn't told her brother yet, so you better keep quiet until she does,'' she said, and he could hear in her voice the dislike of him.

''Listen, Daisy – I can understand you don't like me because you're a friend of Sam. But you have to understand the situation we were in and I am willing to make it right,'' he said, and she nodded, ''now I don't know Sam that well, but we are going to have a baby, and she wants me there – I'm willing to beg for her forgiveness, and I hope you will set aside the disgust you are feeling for me and try and understand and get to know me,'' he added, and she nodded again.

''I am – because you actually seem like a nice person. But you also have to understand that you hurt my friend, and I will not forgive that easily. I know Sam loves you and I will stay out of it, but I want you to know – if you hurt her again, I will make you pay,'' she said, and she turned around and left the kitchen. He waited until she was gone and turned around again. She was right – he had hurt her friend, he had hurt Sam deeply, and he was going to have to work to make it all better. He didn't mind it at all, if it meant he could have Sam back. He had a good feeling about this, and bonding over the baby was something he was also looking forward too. He had missed her when he was away, and he would tell her when he got the chance; he wanted to make everything right again.

He walked back to the living room just as Sam ended the call, and James walked in. He was shooting daggers at Jason, but Jason didn't mind. He didn't like it – but he could understand where James was coming from. James walked over to Sam and hugged her.

''Danny is next door, he wanted to wait before coming in because it was crowded in here,'' James informed Sam, and he looked at Jason. Sam slapped him on his arm playfully.

''James, be nice,'' she said with a smile, actually liking the way James was so protective of her. ''Jason was here to save me, and I'm grateful for that. Now, you've seen I'm ok and I want you all to leave,'' she said sternly, ''you don't have to hover around me,'' she added, and James nodded, and got up again. Daisy did too, and they walked out together. Jason turned to leave too, but Sam stopped him, ''you don't have to go, I still have something to ask you,'' she said, and he nodded and sat down next to her.

''I'm sorry, I thought you meant I had to leave too,'' he said, and suddenly she gasped, ''what is it?'' he asked concerned.

''Jason – I don't know, but I think I felt the baby move,'' she said softly, her voice full of wonder. He widened his eyes and looked at her, and he smiled, ''here,'' she said, and she grabbed his hand and pulled up the sweater she was wearing. He was surprised to see a little bump there, but she laid his hand on her stomach and he waited. Then he felt it, and he smiled again. It was just a little flutter – he didn't even know how to describe it.

''This is amazing,'' he whispered, and she looked up at him and nodded with a big smile, ''what did you want to ask?'' he asked after a while, and he pulled his hand away.

''Well, I have an appointment next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me,'' she asked, still smiling. He nodded, ''great, that's great. Now, I was wondering if you wanted to stay – I mean, I want to get some rest but if you want to…'' her voice faded when he lifted his hand to her cheek and laid his thumb on her lips.

''I'll go, but I will be back tomorrow to check on you, ok?'' he asked, and she nodded. He got up, and kissed her gently on her cheek. Then he turned and left. Sam lifted her hand to her cheek and touched the spot where he had kissed her – it still tingled. She laid down on the couch, and closed her eyes.

She had the feeling everything was going to be just fine, now that Bill was gone, and now that Jason knew about the baby. He had seemed to be really happy about it, and he didn't once tell her what to do. She really liked it when he just listened and agreed with her, and she was glad she didn't make more of a fight. She knew it would be a long way, but she had a good feeling about Jason and her coming back together.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Sam looked at Jason, who was sitting next to her in the waiting room. He was nervous, and she couldn't blame him. She was nervous too, but not as much as Jason was. He tried not to show it, but it showed all over his face, and she smiled. It had been a week after Bill had come after her, and after Jason had saved her from him, and he had come by the day after with flowers in his hands. He had told her he would call her – and she could call him whenever she needed him.

''Stop doing that,'' she said, when she looked at his hands. He clenched them, and then unclenched them every few seconds, and it was getting on her nerves. He looked up at her and smiled shakily, and she was surprised to see the big bad enforcer nervous.

''I'm sorry – I'm kind of nervous,'' he said, and she laughed softly, ''what is so funny?''

''You are so nervous you are about ready to jump out of your skin. Don't worry, Jason, it's just… the first time we will see our child,'' she said, her voice now shaking. Saying it was nerve-wracking, and if she wasn't nervous before, she was now. She was going to see and hear the baby for the first time. She took a deep breath and smiled again. She was getting used to being pregnant – as far as getting used to went. She loved seeing her body change – and she wasn't the only one. Jason would touch her stomach every time when he came over to see how she was. At first it was a little awkward, but after the millionth time she didn't even really pay attention. Of course she felt his hand on her stomach, and after he took his hand away the skin was tingling, but she tried not to pay attention to it.

''Miss McCall, Dr. Lee can see you now,'' she suddenly heard a nurse say, and she got up and held out her hand for Jason. It was natural to want to hold his hand, and she realized what she did when he looked at her hand. She dropped it, but then he surprised her by grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently before leading her to follow the nurse. The nurse led them to Dr. Lee's office, and told them she would be in soon. Sam sat down on one of the chairs, but Jason didn't.

''Jason, sit down, please,'' Sam said, and he shook his head, ''I don't want to have to look up to you like this – I have to do it when I stand already,'' she said, and then he laughed and sat down. They sat waiting in comfortable silence, and she sighed. She was glad they could sit there without having to talk – even though she loved talking, she liked the quiet too.

''Sam, Jason,'' Dr. Lee said when she walked in, and smiled at them. She rounded the desk and sat down, ''I realized I made a mistake last time we saw each other – nothing serious, but we have to do a screening before we go and look at the baby,'' she said, and Sam nodded. A nurse walked in at that moment, and Dr. Lee explained, ''I will ask you some questions – the both of you, and the nurse will take some blood. After that – it wont take long, but after that we will do an ultrasound.''

#####

The screening took about half an hour, and Dr. Lee asked questions about their medical history to see if there was anything they had to look out for. So far everything was fine, and Sam's blood came back 'clean'.

''Now, if you would just lie down on that table, we will get started with that ultrasound,'' Dr. Lee said, and Sam got up and looked at Jason. He had been nervous before going in, but he seemed calm now. It calmed her down too, and she walked over to the table and laid down on it, ''if you would just lift your shirt and unbutton your jeans a little – look at that,'' Dr. Lee said, when she saw Sam's stomach, ''that's going to be had to conceal now,'' she said with a smile, and Sam nodded and looked at Jason again.

''I still have to tell my brother,'' she said, and Jason nodded, ''ok, I'm kind of nervous for this, Dr. Lee,'' Sam said to Dr. Lee, who nodded.

''That's perfectly normal,'' she said, and she grabbed a tube of gel, ''this is going to be a little cold,'' she said, and she squeezed it out on Sam's belly. She sat down on the stool and grabbed the wand, and put it on Sam's belly, ''ok, so this thing,'' she said lifting the wand a second, ''also lets us hear the heartbeat – it's really great when you think of it,'' she said, more to herself, and Sam laughed. Then she looked at the screen and waited to see their baby, ''there you go – look at that,'' Dr. Lee said, pointing. Sam looked at the dot on the screen, and smiled. She looked up at Jason and saw he was looking at her, and she raised her hand and touched his. He grabbed it, and they held hands. Dr. Lee turned up the sound and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

''Wow, this is amazing,'' Jason said, his voice full of wonder and excitement. The heartbeat was strong and steady, and it was a sound she would never forget.

''It is, isn't it – the baby sounds healthy, let me just measure everything,'' Dr. Lee said. She started pressing buttons on the machine, and after a while she looked at Sam and Jason, ''the baby is on schedule in everything – it looks really good,'' she said, and she took the wand off of Sam after taking a picture. She gave Sam a paper towel to clean her stomach and walked back to her desk and wrote some things down. Jason helped Sam get off of the table and they walked towards the chairs and sat down.

''Dr. Lee, I have a question,'' Jason said, and Dr. Lee looked up and nodded, ''Sam's brother is mentally challenged, what is the chance we get a baby with the same disease?'' he asked, and Sam looked at him in shock. She hadn't even thought about that, but she was glad Jason did. He looked at her and smiled.

''Well, from what we can see in her blood nothing is wrong – so there is a chance she doesn't carry the marker, but if it makes you feel better, in a couple of weeks we can check on it,'' Dr. Lee answered, and Sam nodded, ''We'll schedule it in for the next appointment,'' she said, ''do you have any other questions?''

''Well, yes. Is it possible to feel the baby move in the thirteenth week?'' Sam asked, and Dr. Lee smiled.

''There is a small possibility, but I don't think you felt the baby move – most women feel it in the next couple of weeks – for the first time,'' Dr. Lee said, and Sam smiled. She really had thought she felt the baby move, but it obviously wasn't that. It didn't matter, and when she looked at Jason he was smiling too.

''Thank you, Dr. Lee,'' he said, and Dr. Lee nodded and got up. She shook Jason's hand, then Sam's, and smiled again.

''I have scheduled your next appointments for you,'' she said, and she handed Sam a piece of paper. Sam took it and put it in her pocket, ''I will see you two in a couple of weeks, and I think it's even scheduled around the time we can determine gender,'' she added, ''so if you want to know – you can think about that,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

Jason and Sam made their way to the elevator after Dr. Lee gave them the picture of their baby, and Jason couldn't stop looking at it.

''Sam – where was it again?'' he asked when they stopped for the elevator, and Sam smiled.

''Right there,'' she said, as she pointed to the little dot on the picture, and Jason smiled, ''it's kind of amazing, right – thinking about a baby growing inside of me,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''Yeah, it kind of is,'' he said, and he surprised her again by kissing her on her cheek, ''thank you, for letting me be a part of this,'' he whispered in her ear, as the elevator doors opened. They stepped in, and Sam smiled at Jason.

''Thank you – for giving me this,'' she whispered, patting her stomach. She really loved thinking about what it would be like when the baby was born – she knew it would be messy and hard work, but she had Jason to help her and she knew it was going to be amazing.

''You know I'm not the kind of guy to fantasize,'' he said, and she nodded. She knew he wasn't, ''but thinking about this baby being born, and the first year of his or her life – it just throws me. I love it, and I love you,'' he said, and he realized what had slipped out. He smiled, he didn't mind saying it, but he was a little afraid of what Sam would do. She smiled at him, but didn't say anything and he knew he had a long way to go. She had said it last week in the heat of the moment, but now she was clearheaded and he knew she wouldn't say it again until she trusted him to be with her – and not only for the baby.

''Can you drop me off at Kelly's – maybe you want to join us, I'm meeting with James and Daisy,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I can drop you off – I'm sorry, I can't join because I have some work I have to finish at home,'' he said, and he stepped in the car after helping Sam.

''Ok,'' she said, a little disappointed he couldn't come with them, ''Jason,'' she said, and he looked at her before looking about to the road.

''Yeah, Sam?'' he replied, and she smiled. She looked at him and saw his face – concentrated and she liked what she saw. She had always liked what she saw when she looked at him, but this time he looked really happy, and she was glad.

''Do you want to keep the picture?'' she asked, and he shook his head. He smile fell, he didn't even want to keep the picture – maybe he was still playing her, she thought, but she shook her head to clear it. She didn't want to think like that.

''No, babe – I want you to have it. Next time we see our baby I'll keep the picture,'' he said, and she smiled again, ''or maybe we could just make a copy,'' he added, and she nodded. He stopped in front of the diner and she looked at him.

''Thanks, for dropping me off,'' she said, and he nodded. He stepped out of the car, walked around it and helped her out.

''Sam,'' he said softly, and she looked up at him. He smiled at her, and then he leaned down to kiss her. He looked at her lips, and she knew he wouldn't kiss her on her cheek this time. She held her breath, and when his lips touched her she felt electricity flow through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms lingered on her hips, and he pulled her to him. as soon as it started, he broke the kiss, and she looked up at him with a hazy mind, ''be careful,'' he whispered, and she nodded and cleared her throat.

''Thank you – you too, and call me,'' she said, and then she widened her eyes and he smiled. She never said something like that – she had just demanded him to call her.

''Your wish is my command,'' he teased, and she laughed softly, ''have fun with Daisy and James and tell them I said hi,'' he added, and she nodded. Then she started walking to the diner, and he stepped in his car. She knew he would wait until she was inside before driving off. She walked in and spotted Daisy and James sitting at a table, and they were looking at her with huge smiles on their faces. When she sat down, they didn't say anything.

''Jason said to tell you he said hi,'' she said, and they both nodded. James waved over a waitress and ordered their food and drinks, and then he looked at Sam.

''How did the appointment go?'' he asked, and Daisy nodded with a smile, wanting to know too.

''It went well, we had a screening and we saw the baby and heart the heartbeat. Look at this,'' she said, and she took the picture out of her purse and gave it to Daisy. She smiled when she saw the look on both Daisy and James' face, and waited for them to return the picture.

''You know, I was wondering what it would be like to have a kid of my own,'' James suddenly said, looking at Daisy, and she widened her eyes. She looked at Sam, who was smiling, knowing James was half teasing and half telling the truth. She would love for Daisy and James to have kids, and they talked about it over their food when it arrived. They ate, laughed and teased each other, and it felt like old times with James. She smiled, and thought about Jason. She missed him with her – he was supposed to be part of this, but the next time, she swore, he would be there – next to her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

James waited for Jason to come home, and leaned against the building. Jason had been really nice with Sam, but he wanted to know what Jason was expecting. Sam had been happy, and he didn't want her to get hurt again. After they had left Kelly's earlier that day, he had brought Daisy and Sam home and went to the Harbor View Towers. He really didn't want to make a fight with Jason; he just wanted to know what his expectations were. He stood straight when he saw Jason approach, and when Jason stopped in front of him he smiled at the man.

''James,'' Jason said, and he gestured for James to follow, ''let's go inside, I know you want to talk,'' he said, and they made their way up to his penthouse. James stepped in after Jason and closed the door, and Jason turned around to face him. James smiled again, showing Jason he wasn't here for a fight.

''I know you don't really like me,'' James said, and Jason shook his head.

''I never said I didn't like you – I don't know you,'' he said, and James nodded.

''Well, I'm here for Sam – she doesn't know – but I want to know what you think is going to happen,'' he said, and Jason shrugged.

''I'm hoping to raise our child together, what else do you think has to happen?'' Jason asked, knowing it would make James angry.

''Damn you – is that all you want? Because if it is, I think you need to stop leading Sam on!'' James yelled, angry because Jason seemed to think it was alright to kiss Sam and not want anything.

''Well, you know it's none of your business, but I do want something more. I would like to get to know Sam – she is the mother of my child,'' Jason said, and James nodded, ''listen, I don't want to lead Sam on, its not like that. I really love her, and I want to get to know her a little more. I want to know what her favorite color is and what her favorite food is – expect I know she loves Chinese – I don't know anything about her, because she never told me anything like that,'' he said.

''I know, she doesn't like to share with people she doesn't know – but she loves you and I am here on her behalf,'' James said, and Jason nodded, ''I want you to know – the next time you hurt Sam-''

''You will hurt me,'' Jason interrupted James, and he nodded, ''I know, I had this talk with Daisy too last week. I don't intent on hurting Sam,'' he said, and James nodded.

''Thanks for telling me,'' he said. He held out his hand for Jason to shake, and Jason looked at it for a moment before grabbing it.

''I hope we can start being civil – maybe even friendly, for Sam. I know you're her friend and I don't want her to think we don't like each other – lets just start over,'' Jason said, and James nodded, ''great. Now, get out because I have work to do,'' he said with a smile. James nodded again and walked out, closing the door behind him. he was glad he had that talk with Jason, because now he knew what to expect, and Jason knew what was coming for him if he ever hurt Sam again.

##########

She was exhausted after the day she had. It hadn't even been a full day, but after the appointment and the lunch at Kelly's, she had gone to the park to walk, and she ended up staring at the water. She sat on the couch, her head falling back every once in a while, waiting for Danny to return. She wanted to tell him, and to be honest she had liked it if Jason would be there, but she didn't tell him about it. She didn't want to push him – she didn't want to become a burden to him. After he had kissed her, he was all she could think about. Not that she didn't think about him all the time before – but it was getting even worse than before. There was a knock on the door and she jumped, startled by the sound. She knew it wasn't Danny, because he had a key, so she got up and opened the door. She was surprised to see it was Jason, and she smiled at him.

''I was wondering when you would tell Danny, and I thought maybe we could tell him together,'' he said, and she nodded. He stepped inside, and pulled her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling safe in his arms, ''is he home?'' he asked softly, and she shook her head.

''No, I was waiting for him, but I think he is spending the day with Tamara,'' she said, her voice hoarse.

''You know what?'' Jason asked, and she shook her head, ''why don't you take a nap, and I will wait for Danny. When he get's home I will wake you,'' he said, and she nodded gratefully.

''Thank you,'' she said, and he nodded and gently pulled her to the couch. He knew she wouldn't want to go sleep in her bed. He sat down, and patted on his legs. She looked at him, and then sat down too, and laid her head in his lap, ''are you sure?'' she asked, and he laughed softly.

''Yes, I'm sure. Just rest a little, you need it,'' he said, and she wanted to say something, but she was too tired. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, and fell asleep.

He looked down on her and smiled – she trusted him to wake her up when Danny came home, and he was glad. It was only the start – but this was a step in the good direction. When he had kissed her, it was a spur in the moment thing, but it felt right. He didn't know what she would do, but she was passionate and kissed him back, and he was glad. There was chemistry between them – it sparkled when they were together and he couldn't stop thinking about her when he wasn't with her. He missed her when he was away and he knew it was love what he felt. He just had to make Sam see he really did love her, and that he wasn't only around for the baby.

#####

Jason looked up when he heard the key in the door, and was glad to see Danny got home. Sam had been sleeping for a couple of hours now, and he shook her gently to wake her up.

''You don't have to wake her because I'm home,'' Danny whispered frustrated, but Jason shook his head and watched Sam wake up.

''Is Danny home yet?'' she asked, without opening her eyes, and Jason smiled.

''I'm home Sam,'' Danny said, and Sam sat up, ''why did you have to wake her up, you idiot,'' he said to Jason, who widened his eyes but didn't say anything.

''Danny, stop that. I asked him to wake me up when you got home,'' she said and she stretched out, ''we have something to tell you,'' she added, and Danny nodded and sat down on the chair opposite of the couch.

''What is it?'' he asked, and Sam looked at Jason, who smiled at her reassuring.

''Well… you know this is harder than I thought,'' she said after some time, ''Danny, I'm just going to say it ok?'' she said, and Danny nodded frowning, ''I'm pregnant,'' she said, fast to get it over with.

''You're pregnant? How did you…'' he said, but he stopped talking. He frowned, then he started looking sad, ''where does that leave me?''

''Danny, it doesn't have effect on you – I mean it has effect but not in the way you think. You stay with me, or I don't know, where ever you want to go,'' Sam said, tears in her eyes when Danny had asked where it left him.

''Danny, your sister and I didn't plan this, and I think you know that, but this won't change her love for you and it won't change the situation for you except that you're going to be an uncle,'' Jason interjected, and Danny nodded. He still didn't know what to say, and he looked at Sam, who was wiping away her tears and smiling at him, and he smiled.

''I think it's great,'' he said, and Sam nodded – relieved he didn't get mad, or he didn't get sad, ''so, now I guess you have to get ready for the baby to come, huh? How are you going to be a part of this?'' he asked Jason, and Jason smiled.

''I'm going to be here for Sam, and for the baby just like every normal family. I know it's a difficult situation but I plan on being here for both of them – and for you,'' Jason said, and Danny nodded. Then he got up and started walking towards the door.

''I'm going for a walk, with Tam. Can I tell her?'' he asked, and Sam nodded, a little surprised he would leave like that again, but he was gone before she could ask.

''Jason – I don't think he took it that well,'' she whispered, and tears sprung in her eyes. She didn't like it when Danny was sad and she caused it. She felt guilty, but Danny would understand sooner or later what this meant. It really didn't mean he was going to have to go away, or that he was going to be left out, but she didn't like fighting with him about this.

''Sam, listen to me,'' Jason said, and she looked at him, ''he will get around to the idea, just give him some time. He's just a little unsure of what will happen now, and I guess he felt the same way when you were born. He will get around,'' he repeated, and she nodded. He pulled her against him and hugged her, and she smiled. He was so sweet to her, and he always knew what to say to calm her down. All he had to do was look at her or hold her and she would feel safe again – and happy.

''I'm glad you were here, and I'm sorry for the way he acted,'' she said, referring to what he had called Jason when she had woken up, ''he's just trying to protect me, and he did see I was tired all the time – but he thought it was because I work so much,'' she added, and Jason nodded.

''I know, Sam. I know, and I don't blame him. He knows that, and I know he will turn around too, about this. He just has to get to know me,'' Jason said, and she nodded. She sat up, yawning, and she looked at him, ''just like James,'' he added, softly, and she nodded.

''He didn't bother you, did he? I mean, after the time he hit you?'' she asked him, and he shook his head. She sighed of relief, ''good, because then I would have to kick his ass,'' she said smiling, and he laughed.

''He did come by today but he didn't bother me,'' Jason said, and she nodded, ''we called it a truce,'' he added, and she smiled. Suddenly Jason wondered, ''Sam, would you like to go on a date with me?''

''A date – you don't do dates, you told me so,'' she said, surprised he asked her, and he nodded.

''I know, but I would love to get to know you better, and I don't mind going on a date with you – that is, if you want too,'' he added, and she smiled at him.

''I would love to go on a date with you, Jason – thank you,'' she said, and he nodded, walked over to the door and turned around.

''I'm going now, I don't want to ruin anything by hanging around too long – I will call you tomorrow and we'll set up a date for our date,'' he said and he winked at her before he turned and left. Sam stared at the door for some time and wondered what changed. He had asked her on a date, and that while he didn't even like to go out. She smiled, she knew they had a long way to go to trust each other again – or yet, and she knew it would be nice to get to know each other.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Sam woke up again when her phone rang, and she searched for it. She didn't know where it was, and then suddenly she saw it on the table. She sighed._

''_Hello,'' she said softly and sleepily. She didn't like waking up like this – she had fallen asleep again after Jason had left and Danny hadn't returned yet._

''_Sam, I'm calling to see how you were doing – but I guess you fell asleep again,'' Jason said, and she smiled._

''_Yeah, I fell asleep and you woke me up again. I'm fine, Jason,'' she said, and he chuckled._

''_I'm also calling to ask you – how's tomorrow sound?'' _

''_Tomorrow sounds great – what time do I have to be ready?'' she asked, and he laughed again._

''_I'll come and pick you up around 7,'' he replied, and she noticed he didn't tell her where they were going._

''_Where are we going?'' she asked, she wanted to know so she could prepare._

''_It's a surprise,'' he replied, and she laughed, ''now, go eat something before I come over and make you eat,'' he said._

''_Ok, ok, I'll go eat something. I'm kind of hungry, actually, so you are in luck – so to speak. I'll see you tomorrow at 7,'' she said, and she disconnected the line._

##########

After Jason had called yesterday she made some dinner and Danny came home soon after. He told her he was sorry for running out like that, and he went to his room. She didn't see him all night, and she knew he was trying to figure out what it meant to have a niece of nephew around in a couple of months. She didn't blame him for not knowing what to think – but she did feel sad he didn't know what to think. Danny had gone away that morning again, and he had told her he was spending the day with Tamara. He had been spending a lot of time with her, and she liked it. He finally found someone who didn't look at his disability, but looked at Danny.

There was a knock on the door and she looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 7. She walked to the door and opened it, to see Carly standing there. She realized that after the call last week, she didn't see her again, and she widened her eyes and looked at her apologetically.

''Carly – I'm so sorry I didn't call you or came by to see you,'' she said, and Carly nodded.

''It's ok, but that's not why I'm here. Jason sent me up to get you and told me to get lost after you were down,'' she said, and Sam frowned. Why didn't Jason come pick her up himself?

''Ok. Let me just grab my things,'' she said, and she went to get her purse and jacket. She put her jacket on and walked to the door and closed it behind her, locking it. They stepped in the elevator and pressed the button for the floor. Carly didn't say anything, and Sam didn't know what to think about this. Once they were on the ground floor Sam stepped out, but Carly didn't.

''I forgot something. Can you give me your keys?'' Carly said, and Sam looked at her in surprise. She shrugged and gave Carly the keys, ''thanks, I will make sure they get back to you,'' she said, and then the elevator doors closed and Sam walked outside. She looked around and suddenly she saw Jason, standing in front of a limo, with a red rose in his hands. He smiled at her, and she walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

''What did you do?'' she asked him with a smile, and he shrugged.

''I planned dinner with the woman I love,'' he said, and she looked up at him. He gave her the rose and kissed her on her cheek, and she smiled at him again, ''now, why don't we step in and talk on the way over,'' he said, and he turned around and opened the door. He took her hand and helped her climb in, and then stepped in after her, ''you want some sparkling cider – no champagne in here, I will drink the cider with you,'' he said, and when she nodded he poured two champagne glasses and handed her one.

''Jason, this is amazing – you're so thoughtful,'' Sam said softly, and she took a sip of the cider.

''I know,'' he said with a wink, ''I'm taking you to a little place I found when I was riding my bike one day. It's small and Italian, and I know you'll love it,'' he said, and she nodded, not knowing what to say, ''it's just around the border – when I ride the bike I like to see how far I can get – and I fell in love with the place when I saw it,'' he added, ''I never told anyone about it – you are the first,'' he said, and he winked again with a grin. She looked at him and smiled, he was teasing her and flirting with her and she didn't know what to say. She never thought he could do something like this, and she never thought he would.

''Jason,'' she whispered, ''I don't know what to say – I really…'' her voice faded when tears stung her eyes, and before she knew it she was crying. He looked at her in shock for a moment and then took her in his arms.

''I didn't mean to make you cry, if you don't – I mean if you don't like it we can turn around and just go home,'' he said, not knowing what caused her to cry.

''No, Jason – this is wonderful, and I love it – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry, I'm all over the place,'' she said, laughing through her tears. She wiped them away and kissed him. He pulled her even closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist while she threaded one hand in his hair and the other around his neck. He pushed his tongue against her lips and she opened them, giving him access to her mouth. He took his chance and their tongues started a sensual dance of their own. His hand roamed over her body, one on her lower back, and one started moving to the front. When he touched her breasts, she gasped, and he kneaded one breast. Then he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, and she threw her head back.

''We need to stop,'' he suddenly said, and he removed his hand from her breast and stopped kissing her, but didn't move away, ''I wont be able to stop if we continue,'' he said, and she nodded, disappointed he stopped, but understanding why he stopped.

''I know,'' she said softly, and he looked at her. She was blushing from the passion, and he smiled at her.

''I don't want to ruin my perfect night,'' he said. When she nodded, he decided to change the subject, ''have you ever been to Rome?''

''Yes – Rome is amazing. I've spent a couple of weeks there before I found Danny in the basement of my mother's home,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''Have you been to Formula 1 – the pizzeria?'' he asked, and she nodded, her eyes wide.

''Yes – o Jason, they have the best pizza's there, and the bruschetta is amazing,'' she said, thinking about her time in Rome, ''I've spent most of my time in a bed and breakfast there, the man who set it up is Dutch, and I've roamed around Rome – it's just amazing,'' she said, and Jason nodded.

''I've never been at the pizzeria, but they say it's the best of Rome,'' he said, and she nodded, ''I heard someone from that pizzeria works at the place we are now,'' he said, and he looked at her to see of she got it. She looked around and noticed the car had stopped, and her eyes widened, ''I hope you don't mind – I've told them what we wanted before – so that you don't have to wait for your food,'' he said, and she shook her head and looked out of the window. He stepped out, and opened the door for her, holding out his hand to help her.

''You are a real gentleman, Jason,'' she whispered, and she stood on her toes to kiss him on his cheek. He smiled at her, and led her inside of the little restaurant. The light inside was dim, but just enough for the guests to read the menu. Tonight, the place was empty, and the only table was in the middle of the restaurant, ''did you do this – all of this?'' she asked Jason, gesturing around the room, and he shrugged.

''I've had some help – I couldn't do this alone in a day,'' he said, and she nodded. She was impressed; she didn't know what to say. When Jason led her to the table and pulled back her chair, she looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back, and she sat down. He pushed the chair towards the table and then sat down himself.

''Thank you, Jason,'' she whispered, just as a waitress came to their table.

''Would you like something to drink?'' she asked, them, and Jason nodded and ordered their drinks. Then he looked back at Sam.

''I was planning to go to the Metro Court, and I had a great talk with Carly. She said I had to do something completely different from taking you to some hotel restaurant and I remembered this place,'' he said, and she nodded, ''when I thought of what you would like, I realized I didn't know, but it was worth a try, and thank God it was a good one,'' he added with a smile, and she laughed softly. Suddenly she started shifting in her seat, ''is there something wrong?'' he asked, full of concern, and she blushed.

''I have to go to the bathroom,'' she whispered, and he smiled at her and pointed her to the bathroom. He knew this place in and out; he had been here before when he had been to late to go home to eat. When she got up and walked to the bathroom, he smiled. He didn't know what she would think about this place, but she seemed to really like it.

Sam walked to the bathroom and did what she had to do. At first, when they were in the car, she didn't know what the place would look like, and she had been really nervous all day about where he would take her. She loved this idea of him, and when they had walked in she had been speechless. The place was wonderful, and when they had seated, she suddenly released all the nerves. When she was done she washed her hands and walked through the door, only to bump into someone. She looked up and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw whom it was.

''Antonio, what are you doing here?'' she asked, smiling at the man in front of her. Antonio was one of the cooks at Formula 1 – the pizzeria in Rome. She had gotten to know him when she ate there, and she was surprised to see him here.

''Sammy, my girl,'' he said when he recognized her, and she smiled. She loved listening to him talk, with his accent it was like she was back in Rome, ''I've missed you!'' he said, and he hugged her.

''I've missed you too, Tony, but what are you doing here?'' she asked again, and he smiled, as he led her back to the table.

''I work here, Sam. I came here a couple of years ago – after you left Rome and broke my heart,'' he said with a wink, ''I wanted to bring some of Formula 1 to America, and I did. Now sit down and eat – nice to see you again, Jason,'' he added when he saw Jason. Jason looked up at Antonio and frowned when he saw where the mans hand was. He didn't like how he was all touchy with Sam, but he didn't say anything about it. Tony walked away when Sam had taken her seat, and when Jason looked at Sam he could see her smile.

''You know him?'' he asked, surprised, and Sam nodded, ''how?''

''When I was in Rome, I met him. He worked for the pizzeria, and I ate there a lot. We became friends,'' she explained, and he nodded. He still didn't like the way he had been touching her, ''Jason, he's just a friend, and I missed him, ok?'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know – it's just,'' he paused, shook his head, ''never mind, let's eat,'' he said, and just at that moment – like it was rehearsed – the waitress came with the appetizer. Bruschetta, with tomatoes, and Sam's mouth started to water when she saw them. Jason waited until Sam had taken a bite, and smiled when she closed her eyes and moaned.

''I've missed this kind of food – this is just amazing,'' she said, after she had swallowed, and he nodded. They ate in silence, and when she had cleared her plate she looked at Jason, ''you don't know how much this means to me,'' she said, and suddenly she felt her eyes burn. She didn't want to cry now, and she closed her eyes to push them back.

''I do, I can see it all over your face. You know I would do anything to make you happy,'' he replied, and she nodded and smiled at him. After some moments the pizza came, and it was one big pizza for the two of them. It was a pizza margherita, because Jason didn't know what Sam would like on her pizza, ''I ordered this, because I didn't know what you would like – this was a safe choice,'' he explained, and she nodded.

''I eat most of the pizza's Tony makes – they are all amazing,'' she said, and they started to eat, ''when I met Tony, I just found out about my brother – it was in the last week of my stay in Rome,'' she said, and Jason knew she was explaining to him what her relationship with Tony was, ''he brought me the pizza I ordered and we started talking – he asked me what was wrong because I had been crying. Then after he was done working, he came to me and asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him, and I agreed because I missed someone to talk with,'' she said, and he could see she was thinking back on that night, ''he brought me to the Colosseum, and he tried to hit on me but I rejected him,'' she said, and she laughed, ''he was so sweet that night, and the next day he found me – in the big city, and asked me how I was doing. It started a friendship, and I was grateful for it. Then he helped me decide to go back and get my brother,'' she ended the story, and he nodded.

''You didn't have to explain, but thank you. I'm glad Tony was there to help you,'' he said, and he realized the pizza was gone. He smiled, and looked at her, ''you have room for a desert?'' she nodded, and then the waitress came to get the plate of the pizza. Moments later Tony walked in with two plates, and Sam wondered what he made for desert. When she saw two slices of apple pie, and laughed softly.

''Just what I thought – apple pie. Did you ever eat the apple pie Tony makes?'' she asked Jason, who nodded, and she smiled. They ate the apple pie in silence, and when they were done he looked at her.

''Sam, I want to take you home now,'' he said, and she looked at him in surprise and disappointment. She was sad to see this night end, but she could understand Jason wanted to end it.

''Ok, I'm kind of tired anyway,'' she said, and she looked at him with a smile. He nodded, he didn't want to say what he had planned, and he was surprised to hear she was tired. He didn't know why – but he hoped she would let him give her one last surprise. He got up, helped her get out of the chair and led her to the limo. He helped her in, and stepped in behind her. She looked at him and he pulled her in his arms, where she settled in and fell asleep. She was tired, and now he saw how exhausted she had been. He smiled and looked out of the window.

The ride home was faster – it always was – and Jason looked at Sam and decided to lift her in his arms. He got out and did just that, and he walked – with her in his arms – and made his way up to her apartment. He had sneaked out and made a copy of her key – he intended on giving it back to her tomorrow – because Carly had the keys of the apartment. Sam woke up in his arms, and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He slowly set her down on the ground and she smiled at him.

''I still don't have my keys,'' she said suddenly, and he nodded. He lifted his hand and showed her the key, and she smiled, ''you open the door,'' she said to him, and he lifted his eyebrows and did as she told him.

''Ok, milady,'' he said, and she laughed softly, but gasped when she saw her apartment.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

''_Ok, milady,'' he said, and she laughed softly, but gasped when she saw her apartment._

Sam widened her eyes when she saw all the candles, the huge pillows on the floor, in front of the couch. There were two champagne glasses and a bottle of cider in a bucket full of ice cubes. She looked at Jason, who seemed just as surprised as her.

''I never thought Carly could think of this,'' he said softly, and Sam laughed softly. She knew Carly had been up to something when she asked for the key, and she knew Jason was in on it, but she never knew Jason would ask Carly to do such a thing. He grabbed her hand and led her to the pillows, and they sat down. There were rose paddles all over the place, and Jason looked around.

''Jason, how did you manage all of this – the whole night you had planned, and I thought you were going to drop me off and leave, was I wrong,'' she said, and she looked at him again. He nodded, and smiled when he saw the look on her face.

''I know you did – when I talked to Carly yesterday, she offered to do this, so I could plan the dinner,'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't know what to say, she loved every minute of this night, and she didn't want it to end. Jason poured the cider and gave her a glass, ''I want to toast – on us, and on our baby, may he or she be healthy and happy with us as his or her parents,'' he said with a wink, and she brought up her glass and clinked his. He smiled, and took a sip of the cider.

''I love what you did tonight, Jason, and I can't say it enough,'' she said, and he nodded. She set down her glass, and leaned in and kissed him. His heart started pounding and he pulled her against him, and she moaned. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue through her lips and she pressed herself against him. He could feel her stomach against him, and he loved the feeling. He laid down, and pulled her on top of him, only to turn around again and lay on top of her – all that without breaking the kiss. Her hands roamed on his back, caressing him and pulling him closer, and his hands went through her hair and caressed her face. He broke the kiss, both out of breath, but he kissed her in her neck and she moaned again.

''You like that?'' he asked her hoarsely, and he got another moan in response. He smiled, and kissed her again. His hands went to her breasts, and he started kneading them and rolling her nipples between his thumb and index finger through her shirt, ''Sam,'' he moaned and he stopped touching her, and she lifted her head and looked at him.

''Jason?'' she asked, and he looked at her, ''what is it?''

''I'm not sure we should do this,'' he whispered, and she laid her head back down and closed her eyes, ''it's not that I don't want you – it's just that I don't want to ruin this by going to fast,'' he said, and she nodded. She had the same feeling, but she wanted this. She wanted him.

''Do you want this? I mean – I do, and I think you're right, but what could happen? We already conceived a baby, Jase,'' she said softly, and he nodded with a smile.

''I know,'' he said, and he kissed her again. He just couldn't stop anymore, he wanted her so badly it hurt, and he now knew she wanted him too, so what could happen, really? ''Are you sure?'' he asked again, and she nodded. He lifted her in his arms and too her to her bedroom, where he laid her down gently, and laid down next to her. She turned her head and looked at him, and smiled, then she rolled on top of him and urged him to take of his shirt. He did, and she smiled and caressed his bare skin.

''You are so strong,'' she said, and he laughed softly, then he lifted his hands and pulled off her shirt. He pulled her down and kissed her, then rolled over, taking back control. Her hands went to his back and down to his waistband, and he kissed her neck again. She moaned, and one hand went to his head to go through his hair. He moved down, and at the same time he unclasped her bra. She arched her back to help him, and then lifted her arms and let him take it off.

''Wow,'' was all he said, and he looked at her face. She was flustered, and he smiled when she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. He laid down again and started pressing kisses on her stomach, and he went up to her breasts and kissed one, while he worked the other with his hand. Her nipples were rock hard, and she arched her back again when he started kissing one breast, and then he shifted and kissed her other breast.

She pulled his jeans, trying to open the buttons and he helped her and slid down the jeans, after taking off his socks and jeans he took off her jeans. He smiled, and kissed her again when he laid back, and she laid her hands on his butt and squeezed. He laughed softly, and she smiled when he pushed his hips against hers. She could feel his erection press in her stomach, and she pulled off his boxers, as he helped her out of hers. He laid down, and moved down his body. Once she realized what he was planning to do, she moaned.

''No, Jason, please,'' she whispered, but he smiled at her and kissed her wet core. She arched her back, as he started kissing her, and felt the heat build up even more in her body. Her head went from the left to the right, and she closed her eyes, and then opened them when she reached her climax. He kept kissing her, and when she had rode out her climax he went up and pressed the top of his erection against her opening.

''You were all ready for me,'' he whispered, and she nodded, as he pressed harder, and entered her slowly. They both moaned, and he slid in to her all the way, ''you feel so good,'' he said, and she smiled.

''Jason, please,'' she said, when he laid still, ''please,'' she whispered again, and he slid out almost all the way, before thrusting into her again. He picked up the pace, and she started moving along with him.

''God, Sam,'' he moaned, and he began thrusting harder, faster, until they were almost over the edge, ''come with me,'' he said, and that brought them over the edge, and they were flying. They were flying hand in hand as he collapsed on top of her, and they were catching their breath. Then he rolled over and pulled her with him, so she was safely nestles in his side. He held her close, and then threw the covers over them as they started cooling down.

They didn't say anything for a long time, still catching their breaths.

''Sam, that was amazing,'' he whispered, and he looked down on her to see she was already sleeping, and he smiled. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep soon after.

#####

Sam woke up the next morning and smiled when she noticed she was on top of Jason. She rolled off of him, but he pulled her back against him and she looked up to see him staring at her.

''Good morning, sleepyhead,'' he said, and she widened her eyes.

''You're still in bed too, so why am I the sleepyhead?'' she asked, teasing him.

''I couldn't get out – there was someone on top of me,'' he said smiling, and she blushed. She laid her head back on his chest and sighed.

''Thank you,'' she whispered, and he looked at her when he felt something wet on his chest. She was crying, and he didn't like it one bit.

''What is it? Why are you crying, Sam?'' he asked, surprised and concerned.

''I'm happy – and I'm thankful for the night you gave me. I loved every second of it, and I thank you for that,'' she said, and he nodded. He had loved every second of it as well, but he didn't cry.

''I loved it too – but why are you crying?'' he asked again, and she shook her head and smiled.

''It's the hormones – they have me all over the place – I'm crying because I'm happy,'' she said again, and now he understood. He knew what hormones could do to a woman, because he had seen Carly through both of her pregnancy's, and he laughed softly when he thought back on those. It had been hell with her – one minute she was sweet and loving, the next she would cry, or be angry with him for something he didn't know.

''You want some breakfast?'' he asked her, but she shook her head and made a face, ''ah, morning sickness?'' he asked, and she nodded. He nodded, but he got out of bed and pulled his boxers and jeans over his legs. He walked away, leaving Sam on the bed, looking at him confused and disappointed he left. She thought about last night and smiled – she had never had someone who treated her like a queen, but Jason did. He had made an effort to let her know he wanted this to work, and even though they had gone a little fast with sleeping together she knew it didn't change anything – or maybe it did, but only for the better. She realized last night just how much she loved him, but she hadn't told him yet.

She knew she couldn't live without him even if she tried, because she would be empty without him. She felt tears in her eyes only thinking about it, and she shook her head to stop. Ten minutes later Jason walked back in the bedroom with crackers and two mugs. She looked at him and he sat down next to her on the bed, handing her the crackers and one of the mugs.

''It's tea – and I heard crackers did wonders for an upset stomach,'' he told her, and she nodded, ''I hope you feel better soon, because I don't like to see you sick,'' he said softly, and she nodded.

''I'm ok – Jason,'' she said, and he looked up, and smiled at her, ''last night was amazing,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I thought so too, I enjoy spending time with you – and now we have to spend a lot of time together before the baby comes,'' he said, and he wiggled his eyebrows. She smiled, and took a bite of the cracker.

''I know, right?'' she replied, ''but I would just like to say that I do not regret anything that happened last night, just so you know,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I don't regret it either,'' he replied. She nodded and got out of bed, took her mug and cracker and gestured for Jason to follow her. He did, and they walked to the living room. She smiled when she saw the evening was still there, because nothing had been taken away yet. She saw the candles were out, and she wondered who did it – because Jason and she didn't think about it after going to the bedroom.

''I think Danny blew out the candles, don't you think? I mean, I didn't think of it,'' she said, and he nodded. Just then the door opened and Danny walked in, smiling at them.

''Sammy! I thought I heard you – or Jason, maybe,'' he said looking at Jason and then back at Sam, ''I blew out the candles last night because you forgot, but I didn't stay here – went to stay at Tam's,'' he said, and Sam nodded.

''Thank you, Danny – I'm glad you're talking to me again,'' she said, and he frowned and then looked down, feeling guilty.

''I didn't mean to act like that – Tam's let me see that nothing will change except that you will have a baby,'' he said, ''but I think I want to help you, and I think I want to go to a home,'' he said, and Sam widened her eyes, and looked at Jason, who was just as surprised.

''To a home – you mean a place where you can learn and be with people who have the same disease as you?'' she asked, and Danny nodded, ''why would you do that – you can stay here, Danny, you know that,'' she said, and she felt her eyes burn again.

''I know, but I think it's best that way – I know you want to take care of me, and I know you can do that, but I also know that this is best,'' he said, ''because I can be with people I understand all the time – and we can still see each other,'' he said, and she nodded.

''If this is what you want, I will support you, Danny. I love you,'' Sam said, and she hugged Danny tight, and he held her.

''I love you too – I've found a place already, but it's in Hawaii,'' he said, and she widened her eyes again, ''yeah, it's far, but it is something I like – it's near the ocean,'' he said, his face lit up when he told her about the place, and she smiled. If he wanted to do this, she would support him. She could always come to see him, and she knew Danny wanted this. She couldn't stop him, although she had to have some time to get used to the idea.

''It's set, then. You're going to live in Hawaii,'' she said, and he nodded. He smiled, and then looked at Jason. Jason nodded; proud of Danny that he made the decision himself to move out and go some place he fit in.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sam watched as Danny walked around packing his bags. After he had told her about the place in Hawaii, they had sent a message and got a reply – telling them they were lucky, because they had a free spot. That was two weeks ago, and Danny decided to go along with it. Sam was proud of him – she had tried to make him see he was better off in a home like that, but he didn't want to see it, not until he talked to Tamara about her baby.

''So – I'm ready packing and I know you can't come with, so I asked Tam to come along. She will stay there for a little vacation,'' he said, and she nodded as she smiled. She would miss him, and because she was told not to fly during pregnancy, she couldn't come to Hawaii. She had told him she would come after the baby was born, and she would take him or her with her.

''I'm going to miss you, Danny,'' she said softly, and he nodded and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled when he didn't want to let her go.

''Me too, Sammy – but you promised to come after the baby was born, so I know I'll see you soon,'' he said, and she nodded again. just then the door opened and James, Daisy and Jason walked in. Sam smiled at James and Daisy and walked over to Jason to hug him, and then she turned around, still in his arms to look at Danny. He was surprised, but he was smiling and when the door opened again and Tamara walked in his whole face lit up.

''It's time for us to go, Danny,'' Tam said, and Danny nodded. He walked over to Daisy and kissed her on her cheek after he hugged her, then he shook hands with James and Jason. He looked at Sam and hugged her again, and also kissed her on the cheek.

''I will miss all of you, and I'll be looking forward to see all of you – and my niece or nephew,'' he said, and he wiped away a tear on Sam's face, ''It will all be ok, Sammy, trust me,'' he whispered, and she nodded. Then he walked away without looking back, and Sam knew he was now crying. Tam smiled at them before walking after Danny, and Sam turned around and leaned against Jason, her head on his chest, and cried.

#####

A couple of hours later Jason sat on the chair – with Sam sleeping on his lap. After she had started, crying when Danny left, he had taken her to the chair and pulled her on his lap, and she had fallen asleep pretty soon after.

Daisy and James were in the kitchen cooking dinner for the four of them, and Jason even fell asleep himself for some time. But when Sam started moving and mumbling in her sleep he woke up and tried to calm her down. He couldn't hear what she said, but he could feel by the way she tensed that she was having a nightmare. He shook her gently, calling her name softly so he wouldn't scare her, but she wouldn't wake up. He gave up, but wrapped his arms around her tightly, to let her know she wasn't alone. James walked back in the room and saw the two of them.

''Let her hear your heartbeat. It's really strange, but Sam calms down when she hears your heart,'' he softly told Jason, who pulled Sam's head against his chest and relaxed. He had been concerned about her, but after some time, Sam calmed down from hearing his heartbeat. He looked up at James and thanked him with his eyes, to which James walked back to the kitchen. Jason looked back to Sam, and saw she was staring at him. He released her head – he had unknowingly held it – and smiled at her. She lifted her head and looked at him in surprise, not sure how she ended up sleeping on his lap.

''Hey,'' she said, ''what happened – how did we end up here?'' she asked, looking around and she saw they were on the chair. He smiled, and opened his mouth to talk just when James walked back.

''Hey, sleepyhead – dinner is ready, so if you two could come sit down,'' he said, and then he walked back to the kitchen. Jason sighed, and helped Sam get up.

''After Danny left I took you here, and you fell asleep – it's a couple of hours ago, and Daisy and James made dinner. And I have to say it smells really good,'' he said, sniffing in the air. He didn't know what they made, but it really smelled amazing.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep,'' she said, and then she widened her eyes, ''did Danny call yet?'' she asked, and she looked at him as he got up.

''No, Danny didn't call yet, but I know you will be hearing of him soon,'' Jason replied, and he took her to the kitchen, where the plates were already filled on the table. Sam sat down and Jason sat down next to her, and then Daisy and James sat down opposite of them.

''I made something simple, because I didn't know what you would want to eat,'' she said to Sam, who nodded and smiled looking down at her plate. It was pot roast, and she loved that.

''It's great,'' she said, and then she paused to take a bite, and moaned, ''it's amazing – you have to teach me to make this,'' she said, and James widened his eyes and shook his head at Daisy.

''Don't let her go anywhere near a stove, Daisy – she will burn the apartment down,'' he said, and Jason widened his eyes and laughed, as did Daisy, ''I'm serious, you cant do that,'' James added, but he was smiling too. Sam laughed, she knew she couldn't cook – she could even burn water, but that didn't matter.

''Well, thanks James – I have an opportunity to learn how to cook and you scare away the one who could teach me,'' she said, acting hurt.

''You know what I think, Sam,'' Daisy suddenly said, changing the subject, ''I think Tamara will stay in Hawaii – to stay close to Danny,'' she told her, and Sam nodded.

''I thought so too – I don't know what is going on with the two of them, but I have a feeling it is really serious,'' she said, and smiled at the thought of Danny and Tamara as a couple. Danny deserved to be happy, and Tamara was someone she saw fit for him. Not that she would stop him from dating her if she didn't think that, but she didn't want him to settle for less than he deserved. He was happy with Tam, and he had been spending a lot of time with her since they had arrived in Port Charles.

''Well, if she stays he will love it – I've seen the two of them together and I love seeing them – they are love,'' James said, and Daisy laughed softly, glad Sam didn't freak out when she had said that. Sam was very protective of Danny, and she didn't want anything to happen to him, but she was also a little overprotective – people didn't always look at Danny, but at his disability and they would use that to their advantage. Daisy knew what that was like, because she knew a lot of people who were mentally disabled.

''I'm glad, though, Sam, that you didn't keep them apart,'' Daisy said, and Sam nodded. At first she didn't see what was going on between the two of them because she was always away, but after a while she started noticing Danny spending a lot of time with Tam.

''I love Danny, and you know I always want the best for him – but this is good for him, he loves Tam and I know Tam loves him. If she wants to stay in Hawaii to be with him, I can't stop them,'' she said, and Daisy nodded. Once they were done eating, Jason and Sam decided they would wash the dishes, because Daisy and James had cooked.

They were done with the dishes in no time – Sam would wash them and Jason dry, and when they were done Sam started making coffee.

''Hey, hey – what are you doing?'' Jason asked, and she looked at him in surprise.

''I'm making coffee for you,'' she said, not knowing what to think. She wasn't going to drink it, even though Dr. Lee had told her she could drink – but minimal as possible.

''For me – as in James, Daisy and me?'' he asked, and she nodded. He sighed of relief, ''I thought you were going to drink it too, but you cant,'' he said, and she nodded again.

''I know, Jason, and I don't drink it – I don't want to risk anything. I'll just take some water or tea,'' she replied, and he nodded and smiled at her. She waited for the coffee to finish, and poured the cups, as Jason made tea for her. He poured it for her and then took one of the cups of coffee and walked to the living room, Sam following him.

''Nice, you two work good together,'' James said with a smile, and he thanked them for the coffee. Daisy thanked Sam as she handed her the cup and Sam and Jason both sat down on the floor. She didn't have enough chairs for them all to sit on, and James and Daisy occupied the couch.

''Sam, why don't you sit down on the chair?'' Jason asked, and she looked at him with a smile.

''I like sitting on the floor – and you are sitting on the floor too,'' she said, and as she ended her sentence, her phone started ringing. Jason got up to get it, and handed it to Sam.

''Danny, did you arrive?'' she asked when she answered it, and she heard Danny chuckle.

''Yeah, Sammy, we arrived, and we are safe and healthy,'' he replied, and she sighed of relief. She had been worried about him, even though the dinner had distracted her long enough to relax a little, ''Tam and I will stay in a hotel tonight, because we can't get there in time to check me in,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Ok, that's fine. How is Tam? Are you excited?'' she asked, and he laughed and suddenly she didn't hear anything, ''Danny?'' she almost yelled, she was concerned, she didn't know what happened and she was too far away to help.

''No, it's Tam. Danny said you wanted to know how I was doing and I'm telling you we're ok,'' she said, and Sam sighed in relief. Jason had seen her distress and had wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned into him.

''Thank you – what's the weather like there?'' she asked, wondering because it was cold in Port Charles. They were entering winter and she knew Hawaii was known for the great weather.

''It's nice, we're outside waiting for the cab, and the breeze is so nice,'' Tam said, and she could hear Danny say something in the background. ''Sam, I wanted to talk to you about something, later,'' Tam suddenly said, and Sam widened her eyes and smiled.

''Ok, when you are all settled in tomorrow, give me a call,'' she said, ''give Danny a kiss for me, ok?''

''I will do that. We'll call you tomorrow,'' she said, and then disconnected the line. Sam looked around, missing Danny even more now she had heard his voice, and smiled at Daisy.

''You were right. Tam wanted to talk to me tomorrow,'' she said, then she looked at James and Jason, ''He's ok, she is too, and they'll stay at a hotel before checking him in tomorrow. It's too late for them to travel there and check in,'' she told them, and they all nodded.

##########

Danny looked at Tam and smiled after she had ended the call. He knew Sam had been anxious to hear from them, and that's why he had called her right after they stepped out of the airport. She had sounded relieved when he had called her, and he was glad he did it right away. They had found out they couldn't check him in anymore when they had landed, and they had decided to stay where they were for the night. They had just rented a room in one of the hotels in the area, and Tam was pacing around, nervous about talking to Sam tomorrow.

''Tam, stop that – Sam will be ok with it, I promise you,'' he said, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

''What – you think she will just let you marry me? Because I don't think she will, Danny. She doesn't want to see you hurt – and not that I will hurt you – but I can understand after what she has been through,'' she rambled, and he got up and walked over to her, pulling her in his arms.

''Tam, she will be ok with it. It's my decision, and if she doesn't like it, it's her problem. I love her to death, but I won't let her control my life that way, and she knows that,'' he said, and she nodded against his chest. He smiled, and then took a step back, ''I love you,'' he said, and she smiled.

''I love you too,'' she replied, and then he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, and she drowned in it. After a while he broke the kiss and they got ready to go to bed.

They would be getting married when Sam would give her consent, because Tam didn't want to marry Danny if Sam didn't want it – or if it would build a wall between Sam and Danny. Danny was sure she would be ok with it, but Tam didn't know for sure. She wanted to marry Danny, so bad, and she would do anything to convince Sam if she didn't want it.

Danny had asked her on the plane if she wanted to marry him, and she had told him she wanted to know what Sam thought first. She knew it was stupid, but she really cared about Sam's opinion, and Danny could understand why she wanted to wait with her answer. She knew that even after they got married, Danny wanted to stay in the home, and she didn't mind. She was planning on buying a house nearby, so she could see him all the time, and she would find a job. She smiled at Danny and laid down on the bed, curling up against Danny. Soon she fell asleep, as did Danny.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sam stood in the kitchen making some tea when Jason walked in. he smiled at her, walked over to her and pulled her in his arms after she let go of her cup, and then kissed her.

''Morning,'' he mumbled, and she smiled at him and kissed him one more time.

''Good morning – did you sleep ok?'' she asked, ''I know I can toss and turn without me knowing,'' she said, and then laughed, ''I mean, Danny once told me,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Yeah, you were restless. What's on your mind?'' he asked, and she shrugged. She didn't know what caused her to toss and turn, because she didn't remember when she woke up.

''I guess it's still the whole Bill thing,'' she said, as she thought of Bill Monroe. She still had dreams about that night, the what if-dreams. She would dream about what would have happened if Jason didn't come on time, and she shuddered thinking about it.

''Why don't you go see someone – I mean a therapist, maybe you can lose it when you talk about it with a pro,'' he suggested, and she nodded. She didn't like talking about things that had happened, but she could always try, ''I don't like talking to therapists myself – I've had some bad experiences, but I want you to do what helps you. I will be there with you if you want,'' he added, and she smiled at him.

''Thank you – you want some tea?'' she asked, changing the subject, and he shook his head.

''If you don't mind, I'll make some coffee. I have a long day ahead of me and I need some caffeine,'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't mind him drinking coffee – as long as he didn't start to brag about it. She knew Jason wouldn't do that, not even to tease her, and he had told her he would drink less coffee just for her. Jason had been spending more nights at her place after the dinner at the little restaurant, and she liked spending this much time with him. She had gotten to know him better, and he had gotten to know her better after spending all day together when they got the chance.

''What are you going to do today?'' he asked her, and she looked at him, smiling when she thought of what she was going to do.

''I'm going shopping with Carly and Daisy – they're going to help me with the nursery. Now that Danny moved out, I was thinking of turning his room into one,'' she said, and he nodded. He didn't say anything, but he was planning on asking her to move in with him. He was aware of how much time they spent in her apartment, but he wanted her to move in with him- where it was safe.

''Oh, by the way – dinner at my place tonight,'' he told her, and she frowned and nodded. Then she smiled and took her cup in her hands and walked to the living room, where she sat down on the couch. Jason followed her after he had poured a cup of coffee, and sat down next to her.

''Dinner at your place tonight at…?'' she asked, and he looked at her to see the twinkling in her eyes.

''At 7, and be there on time,'' he said with a wink, and then he emptied his hot cup of coffee and got up to take a shower. She watched him until he was out of sight, and sat back down. Danny would call today, and Tam wanted to talk to her too, and Sam was a little nervous. She knew what was coming – not really sure of all of it, but she knew the most. Tam would want to stay there, and she wondered why she wanted to talk to Sam about it, but she would not say anything about any of that. After 30 minutes Jason came back to the living room, dressed and ready to go.

''Sam, I need to run – I'll see you tonight,'' he said, and he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled up to him when he broke the kiss, and then he turned around and put on his jacket. After that he turned around and blew her a hand kiss, and left. She got up and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. She needed to get ready for shopping.

#####

Sam walked towards the door to open it, and smiled at Carly and Daisy when she saw them. They pushed her aside gently and stalked inside, sat down on the couch and waited for Sam to close the door and turn around.

''Have you heard from Danny or Tam yet?'' Daisy asked, and Sam shook her head, ''don't you think they should've checked Danny in by now?'' she asked, and Sam shook her head again with a smile.

''I don't think they've had the chance,'' she replied, ''are you ready to go or do you want something to drink first?'' Sam asked, and both women stood from the couch and walked towards Sam. They hooked their arms in hers, and they walked out the door. They walked towards the car, and Daisy was the driver today. Sam and Carly sat in the back, talking about decorating the nursery, while Daisy drove them to the mall.

##########

Jason sat at his desk at home and looked over the papers for the coffee shop, but he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about tonight. He had planned the dinner when he was in bed alone that morning, and all he had to do was order some food and he was all set. He had called Emily to set up the roof of the Towers, and she happily agreed to do it. He was planning on asking Sam to move in with him, and he wanted it to be special. He knew it would be a big step for both of them, but he wanted her and the baby close, so in his opinion it was the only solution. He knew she wouldn't want to marry him at this point, and he wouldn't even ask her now. He wanted to wait with that, until he was sure that she was ready.

He got up from his chair and walked over to the balcony, opened the doors and stepped outside. He always loved the view he had of the city, and he had missed seeing it from his balcony. But not as much as he would miss Sam when he wasn't with her. He smiled – Sam had turned around. She was open to their relationship – which wasn't the case in the beginning. He didn't blame her, after the way he had treated her, but after the dinner in the little restaurant everything changed. She had told him when she didn't feel so good, and when she felt the baby move for the first time, he was the second to feel it.

He got back inside and thought back on the night she felt the baby move for the first time. It had been an amazing experience, and he loved feeling the little flutters against his hand. She had pulled his hand to her stomach, and although he had to wait for some time, he had also felt it. She had been so excited, until she was too tired to even look at him straight, and he had brought her to bed. It had been a good night, and it had been a week before Danny had left. He wondered if Danny had called yet, as he watched his clock and saw it was past afternoon. He decided to go see where Emily was with the decorations, and help her with it so everything was set for tonight.

He made his way up to the roof at the same time Emily did, and she dropped the bags she was carrying and hugged him.

''I've missed you so much,'' she said, and he nodded. He had missed her too – they hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks, because Emily had been busy with studying and helping Nikolas.

''Me too, Em – how is Nikolas doing?'' he asked her, and she shrugged.

''He doesn't like it that he cant do anything for a while, but he is coping,'' she said, and he nodded. He could understand the feeling Nikolas had, because he had felt like that many times before, ''you're planning some romantic dinner, with Sam right? Are you going to ask her to marry you?'' she asked him, changing the subject.

''No – I'm going to ask her if she wants to move in with me,'' he replied, and she nodded with a huge smile on her face. They started working in silence, only talking when they had to say something about decorating, and Jason smiled. This night would be great no matter what would happen.

##########

Sam didn't buy anything that afternoon. She was window shopping – but shopping for the baby didn't seem right without Jason. Daisy and Carly noticed, and they went to Kelly's for something to drink. Just as they sat down Sam's phone rang, and she answered it.

''Danny,'' she said, and she heard Danny giggle.

''Yeah – I just signed in and we are about to go to the room but Tam wanted to talk with you first,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Ok, I'm ready,'' she said jokingly, and he gave the phone to Tam with a whisper. She couldn't hear what he said, but she didn't mind at all. She was in a good mood – although she didn't like it that she didn't buy anything.

''Sam, I have a question,'' Tam said when she had the phone, and Sam waited, ''When Danny and I were in the plane Danny asked me to marry him,'' she said, and Sam widened her eyes. Carly looked at her in surprise, and Sam shook her head, not knowing what to say.

''What did you say? I hope you didn't hurt him – please tell me you didn't hurt him?'' she said, and she heard Tam laugh softly, ''Tam, don't leave me hanging here – did you say yes?''

''I didn't – I mean, I wanted to wait to see what you would think about it. I know you and Danny are close, and I don't want to come in between,'' Tam said softly, and Sam smiled.

''Tam, I think you should answer his question the way you want to – and I know you want to say yes. You didn't have to ask for my permission to do that, sweetheart,'' Sam told her, and she could hear Tam's sigh of relief, and not much later she heard Danny laugh.

''Oh thank you so much Sam – I wanted to tell you that I'm staying here,'' Tam said quickly, and Sam smiled again, ''to be near Danny, and I hope you will get a free pass to come here for the wedding,'' she added, and Sam laughed softly.

''I will ask my doctor when I see her next time,'' she said, ''you go tell Danny, and I will call you when I hear from my doctor, ok?'' Sam said, and she heard Tam tell Danny something.

''I will – and I'll tell Danny to call you soon,'' she said, and then she disconnected the line after saying goodbye.

''Danny and Tamara are getting married,'' Sam told Daisy and Carly, and both women widened their eyes and smiled.

''That's great,'' they said in unison, and Sam smiled and nodded. The women stayed to finish their drinks, and Sam left to get ready for dinner with Jason.

##########

Jason looked around when it was almost 7 and was satisfied with what he saw. Emily had made the roof wonderful, and he loved her for it. She left about an hour ago, giving him some time to get ready, and he had written a note for Sam telling her where to go. He had dressed somewhat more formal, but not all the way. He was still wearing jeans, but with a button-up shirt. He heard someone come up the stairs and rose from his chair – he was glad he was in time, and the food was already there. When the door opened, he saw the look of shock and surprise on her face and smiled. She walked towards him, and he looked at her and took in her appearance. She was wearing a cocktail dress, and he loved it.

''Hey,'' he said, and when she stopped in front of him he pulled her towards her in a hug, ''I missed you today,'' he whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

''I've missed you too,'' she said, and he gestured for her to sit down. She did, and he sat opposite of her, ''you keep surprising me, Jason,'' she said, and she looked around, ''this is just amazing,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Thank you – I've had help, Em helped me a little – ok, a lot with it,'' he said with a smile, and she laughed softly. Then he got up and kneeled in front of her. Her eyes widened and he could see she was afraid of what he would do, ''I'm not going to ask you to marry me – yet – but I do want to ask you something important.''

''What is it?'' she asked, and he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

''Will you move in with me?'' he asked her, and he held his breath waiting for her reply.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

''_Will you move in with me?'' he asked her, and he held his breath waiting for her reply._

Sam stared at Jason for a couple of moments after he had asked her to move in. She blinked, not knowing what to day – she didn't think it was the right thing to do right now, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

''Well?'' Jason urged her when she didn't answer, and she looked at him and smiled weakly.

''I – I don't know what to say. Jason, I don't think it – don't you think it's a little soon?'' she rambled, ''I mean, yeah, we've known each other a couple of months now, but we were only getting to know each other the last couple of weeks,'' she said, and she could see the hurt on his face, ''listen, don't take this the wrong way – I don't want to hurt you – but I think it's too soon,'' she added, and she felt her tears sting in her eyes.

''I understand,'' he said, and he gently pulled her up and kissed her on top of her head. She laid her head against his chest and smiled, glad he understood, ''but I really think it's the right thing to do – because it's also because of Bill,'' he said, and she tensed.

''What about him – he is in jail,'' she said, and she could hear her own voice shake, ''you heard something didn't you?'' she asked him, and he nodded and laid his chin on her head.

''I heard he will be released soon, because Lucky couldn't find anything else on him than attempted rape, and still – I assaulted him,'' he said, shrugging. He didn't like the look on her face – full of fear – and he didn't like the tears in her eyes, but he had to tell her. He wanted to be honest with her, and he couldn't keep it anymore. This afternoon after Emily had left Lucky had called him to tell him about it, and he had been trying to decide whether to tell Sam or not.

''Because you assaulted him – and because Lucky the cop can't find anything else, they'll let him go?'' she asked, shocked. She had been afraid of Bill that night he almost beat her to death, and she had thought she killed him. When it turned out she didn't, he had almost raped her, and now they were letting him go because they didn't have enough evidence?

''I know it's weird – but my guess is that Bill has friends in high places,'' he replied, and she nodded, ''are you still up for dinner? Sorry if I ruined it,'' he said looking down at her, and she smiled at him.

''I'm starved – it's like nothing can stop me from eating. What about you?'' she said, and she looked at him as he nodded. Then she sat down and he did the same. They started eating, and she looked at him, ''how did you know what I liked?'' she asked him

''I asked James and Daisy – they were happy to help,'' he replied, and she nodded. They were silent through dinner, and Jason knew Sam was still thinking about Bill. Now he wished he hadn't told her, but it was too late. When they finished, she still hadn't said anything and he was starting to worry about her. She wasn't supposed to get stressed, and he had stressed her out by telling her about Bill

''Jason, I have to tell you something,'' she said, when they were back in his penthouse, and he nodded and put the plates down in the kitchen before walking back to the living room. She was sitting on the couch, and he sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms.

''Tell me, Sam – you know you can tell me everything,'' he whispered, and she nodded and leaned into him, relaxing when she heard his heart beating steady and strong.

''If you think it's safer here, I will move in with you – I understand it's also because you want to be close to the baby,'' she said softly, and he sighed of relief.

''It's not only because of Bill or the baby, Sam. I want you close to me,'' he said to her, and she looked up and smiled at him.

''You saw the look on my face when you kneeled in front of me – I thought you were going to propose and I freaked,'' she said, and then she sat up, ''not that I wouldn't marry you if we knew each other better, but…'' her voice faded when she saw the smile on his face, and she playfully hit him on the arm.

''I know you freaked – I saw it, and that's why I said I didn't plan on proposing. I've thought about it, though,'' he said, and when she wanted to say something he added, ''but because we don't know each other well enough, and because I knew your would say no because of that, I didn't.'' she nodded, but didn't say anything, ''I'm an old fashioned guy, Sam. I really want to give the baby my name, and you too, because we are going to be a family – but we are going to be a family no matter what – it doesn't matter if we get married,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know you are old fashioned, Carly told me this afternoon – she was surprised you didn't ask me yet, but I told her that you also know what I would do,'' she said, and he nodded, ''you knew from the start why I was here, but you also knew it was just a game. When it's about my heart – and my life, I mean, marrying someone is pretty big for me,'' she said, ''and I played people and married men to con them, but this would be a whole other story,'' she rambled on.

''Yeah, it would be, and I know you well enough to know how you think about marriage. Now, tell me, did Danny call yet?'' he asked her, and her eyes widened as she nodded with a smile.

''He called me – he is all settled in. I talked to Tamara – you know what they did?'' she asked him, and he shook his head, ''Danny asked her to marry him – and she wanted to call me to tell me and see how I would react before she would answer him,'' she said, her eyes wide in surprise and disbelief.

''She knows how close the two of you are,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''That's what she said – she also said she didn't want to come between us if I didn't agree with that. She would have said no if I didn't want them to get married,'' she said, and Jason nodded, ''what do you think – I mean they obviously thought I wouldn't like it, did you think that?''

''No – I mean, I see how much you love Danny but when you were talking at dinner the other night you were really happy for them. If she wanted to stay there she would have done that either way – but she wanted to know what you would say because she likes you and cares about your opinion,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''Well, I'll call Dr. Lee soon to ask her about flying now. But first I want to call Daisy and James,'' she said, and she leaned back, ''later,'' she whispered and then she yawned. Seconds later she was out.

##########

Daisy sat next to James, looking at him to see what he would say to what she just told him. He stared at her silently for a few moments, then he grabbed her and hugged her tight.

''It's amazing!'' he said, and then she smiled. She had found out she was pregnant about a week ago, and she hadn't told anyone before going to the hospital to confirm it. She had been feeling sick for some time, and she had taken a test and it as positive, ''how far along are you – or do you still need to go to the hospital?'' James asked, and she shook her head.

''No, I went yesterday – and before you flip out, I didn't know how to tell you, but you are the first to know,'' she said, ''and I'm almost 10 weeks along,'' she added, and he frowned.

''That's why you have been sick – I don't know how I could miss it. With Sam I saw right away when she started to get sick, and I suspected she was pregnant right away,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded.

''I've been pregnant before and I didn't even notice,'' she said, and then she looked down, thinking about her baby girl, ''the doctor said I had to be careful and she wanted me to come in regularly,'' she added.

''Ok, we can do that,'' James said, and just then the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Sam, and he picked up, ''hey, baby, how are you doing?''

''Hey, is Daisy there too?'' Sam asked him, '' if so, put it on speaker so I won't have to tell you twice,'' she added, and he put the phone on speaker.

''It's done – now tell me what Danny said,'' he replied, and she told him about the phone call that afternoon. He smiled; glad Danny was finally getting a life of his own.

''So, we are having a wedding soon – I still have to call my doctor to see what she says about me flying, but I will hear from Tam and Danny in a couple of days. They wanted to get married as soon as possible,'' she said, and both James and Daisy smiled. But soon Daisy's smile faded.

''I don't know if I can make it, Sam,'' she said, and he could see the tears in her eyes. Even though she had been wanting for this baby forever, she wanted to go to Danny's wedding too, and he could see why she would feel sad.

''Why not – are you sick, Daisy?'' Sam asked, and James could hear the concern in her voice. He tuned out – thinking about Daisy and Sam and he was happy they were getting along so well. Sam was normally really hard and mean to his girlfriends, but ever since he had shown up with Daisy in Port Charles she had been nice to her. Daisy loved Sam, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

''No, I'm not sick, sweetheart,'' he heard Daisy say, and he knew Sam had just been rambling on, not giving Daisy a chance to reply to the first question before shooting more, ''I'll tell you when we see you, ok, Sam?'' she said, and James turned to look at her to see she had disconnected the line.

''We have to tell her we can't go – I mean, if it's not safe for you,'' James told her, and she nodded.

''I will have to contact the doctor when I know when the wedding is, and we'll ask her if I can go,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled at her. He was so happy about her being pregnant, and he couldn't stop smiling about it.

''We're going to have a baby,'' he whispered, just before his lips met hers.

##########

Sam sat on the couch thinking about what Daisy had said. She had told her she couldn't make it, but she knew James could. She would miss Daisy, but if she really couldn't make it, it had to be. She wondered why she couldn't make it – because she had sounded a little weird on the phone.

''Did you talk to them?'' Jason asked when he walked back in the living room, and she nodded, ''what did they think?''

''I think they were excited – but Daisy said she couldn't make it and I was wondering what it could be,'' she said, and she looked down.

''Maybe it's just something that has to do with her family,'' he said, and she shook her head.

''We don't even know when the wedding is,'' she said, and then she changed the subject, ''is it decided – I mean, me moving in? Was the offer still open?''

''Yeah, of course it was – and if you want to, you stay here, because I know I would love that,'' he said, and she nodded. It was decided, she was moving in. At Jason's penthouse she would be safe and he would be close to the baby at all times, and she nodded again.

''I'm moving in,'' she told him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 **

Jason smiled when he saw Sam sleeping on his couch when he came home. She had moved in last week and it felt good to come home to her. She normally wouldn't be sleeping on the couch, but she wanted to wait up for him. He knew Danny should've called today, to tell them when the wedding would be, and he knew she stayed up just to see if he was ok.

He didn't wake her up, but went upstairs and took a shower. After his shower he walked back down and saw she was still asleep, so he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer and walked back to the living room, where he sat down on the chair next to the couch. He watched her as he drank his beer, and after some time she began to stir. He didn't say anything yet, watching her wake up. She yawned, and then she sat up and almost jumped off the couch when she saw him. Then she smiled, a hand on her chest.

''Hey, you scared me,'' she said, and he nodded, ''how did it go?'' she asked, and he shrugged. He had gone to Sonny to talk to him about Bill Monroe, and Sonny had told him to do what ever he wanted to make sure Bill wouldn't come after Sam again. He had been released a couple of days ago and Sam had been on edge ever since.

''Sonny told me to decide what to do, so I have a free pass on this one,'' he said, and she nodded. He could see the relief in her eyes – he had told her he couldn't just go after Bill without Sonny knowing. He had told her about his job somewhere this week, because he knew she had a right to know; now she was living with him.

''That's good to hear – I was a little concerned he would tell you to back off, or he would tell you that I wasn't any good to protect,'' she said, and he smiled at her, ''by the way – Danny called,'' she added, suddenly changing the subject.

''Ok, what did he say – when is the wedding?'' he asked, and she smiled.

''It's next month. Tam said she kind of asked a doctor around there if I could fly, and he told her it wouldn't be a problem for once. I still have to call Dr. Lee, but I have an appointment tomorrow so I can just ask her then,'' she told him, and he nodded. She rubbed her eyes and he smiled at her.

''Why don't you go up, and get some sleep? I'll come up with you,'' he said, and she nodded. He was exhausted, after the day he had. Carly had come over this morning to talk to him, and he had tried to get her out – she was up to one of her schemes again, and he didn't want her to do anything stupid. Then when she left he had found Sam had left too, without telling him. He went looking for her, only to find her on the roof looking over the city.

''Come on, Jase. You were running around all day, and you need your rest,'' she suddenly said, and he looked up and smiled at her. She was standing in front of him, her hand reached out for him to grab, and he did. He got up and set the bottle down on the table – he would put it away tomorrow – and he wrapped one arm around her waist. They walked upstairs together, and when his head his the pillow, he was out. Sam watched him as he slept, and not long after, she fell asleep too.

#####

Sam woke up the next morning and noticed she was alone in bed. It happened often – Jason would be out before she woke up. Normally there was a note, but this time there wasn't and she wondered where he was. She got up, took a shower and got dressed, and after she walked down stairs. She heard something in the kitchen, and she went to look. When she saw Jason making breakfast she smiled.

''Good morning,'' she said, softly because she didn't want to startle him, and he turned around with a smile.

''Morning – I have breakfast for you before we have to go to the hospital. Also Danny called,'' he told her.

''He called – this early?'' she said, and he looked at her in surprise, shaking his head.

''Babe, it's already passed eleven. You slept in, and Danny called an hour ago because he thought you would be awake already – I told him to call back,'' he said, and she frowned.

''Ok – I never sleep in but it's nice to feel like this,'' she said, ''rested,'' she added when he looked at her. He nodded, finished making breakfast and gave one plate to her. She sat down and he sat opposite of her.

''We have to be in after noon, so I will come with you – but after that I have to go do some work,'' he said, and she nodded.

They ate in silence, and Sam smiled at Jason when he got up and put the dishes in the sink. He left them there, and she thought she could do it later, because she didn't have anything planned. They made their way to the car talking nonsense, and Jason drove them to the hospital for her appointment. When they got there, Sam sat down in the waiting area while Jason told the nurse they were here for their appointment. When Sam looked up, she saw Daisy standing not far away, and she frowned.

''Daisy?'' she called, and Daisy turned around, looked at her and paled. Sam got up and walked towards her, as Daisy stood there looking at her, ''hey, what are you doing here?'' Sam asked, and Daisy looked at her again and sighed.

''I just had an appointment with my doctor – Sam, I wanted to tell you tonight – I would have come over and told you but I had to go in and ask if-''

''You're pregnant,'' Sam said, interrupting Daisy excited, and when Daisy nodded, Sam hugged her, ''congrats, sweetie!''

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just told James,'' Daisy said, tears in her eyes. Sam looked at her with a smile, and shook her head.

''It's ok babe. What did James say? I know he wanted to have a baby forever – he loves kids,'' she said, and Daisy nodded. Just then Jason walked towards them and asked Daisy if she was ok.

''I'm pregnant,'' she said, a stray tear streaming down her face, and Sam looked at Jason, who was looking at Daisy in surprise, and then back at Daisy. She wrapped her arms around her again, and felt Daisy was trembling.

''This is about your last pregnancy, isn't it? What did Dr. Lee say about that?'' she asked Daisy, who nodded.

''She told me I have to be careful – I can fly, but I have to make sure I go to a doctor there, if anything goes wrong – and she told me I would have to have more appointments than usual,'' she told Sam. Sam nodded – it would be a high-risk pregnancy, but she knew James and Daisy could get through it.

''Ok, that's great,'' Jason said to her, ''congratulations – but Sam has to go in now,'' he said, looking at her apologetic, ''why don't you and James come by tonight and we celebrate?''

''I'll ask him – thanks guys,'' she said, and Sam and Jason made their way to Dr. Lee's office.

#####

''Well, I have to say I think it's not the best idea, but seeing as it is your brother's wedding I'd say go,'' Dr. Lee said, after the ultrasound. Sam had asked when she could see the sex of the baby, and Dr. Lee told her it would be next appointment. Seeing as she would leave in 3 weeks to go to Hawaii, she wanted to see Sam before going there, so she could be sure everything was ok.

''Thank you, Dr. Lee,'' she replied, and they shook hands. Jason had stepped out because he got a phone call, and Sam had told him she could get home herself. The problems with Bill were still not solved, because he was nowhere to be found, but she wasn't scared of him anymore. She had guards on her when she left the house, even if Jason was there with her, and they would keep her safe no matter what.

''You're welcome. We'll see each other in a couple of weeks, make an appointment just before you go off, I really want to check on you before,'' Dr. Lee said again, and Sam nodded. Then she walked away and smiled at the guards. She didn't know their names, but they wouldn't talk to her. Jason had told them not to make any contact if not necessary. She walked to Kelly's – she hadn't been working lately because when Mike found out she was pregnant he told her to go take care of herself and her baby – she could come back if she wanted but she didn't have to work now. She went by often, to talk with Mike and most of the time she would see Carly there.

She stepped inside and saw Mike standing behind the counter talking to a costumer, and Carly was sitting at a table alone. She waved at Sam who walked over to her and sat down.

''What are you doing her all by yourself?'' Carly asked Sam, looking at her sternly. Carly also knew all about Bill now, and she always called her to ask her if she was alright. When she didn't call, she would come by unannounced, and Sam smiled at Carly.

''I just had an appointment with Dr. Lee, and she told me I could fly to Hawaii to be at Danny's wedding,'' she told Carly, who nodded, ''and I left the hospital alone because Jason got a call and had to step out. I still have those big guys following me all around town,'' she said, pointing at the guard outside, and the guard inside.

''Ok, that's good,'' Carly said smiling, and then Mike came up and asked them what they wanted.

''Sam – sweetheart, I've missed you this week, where were you?'' he asked, and Sam looked up at him with a smile.

''I was moving in last week, and Jason kept me busy this week with all kinds of stuff,'' she said, and he nodded smiling. He walked away and made their orders, and Carly chatted away about her boys and Sonny. Sam listened and nodded, and when their orders came they ate.

''You know I think you eat to much,'' Carly said, and Sam looked up in surprise.

''You do?'' she asked, unsure of whether Carly was teasing her or not, but when she saw the look on her face she smiled, ''you know you can't say that to a pregnant woman!'' she joked, and Carly nodded.

''I know – but I wanted to see what you would do. Never thought you are insecure,'' Carly said with a frown, and she pushed her plate away. Sam did the same, and looked at Carly.

''I guess it's because I'm getting bigger – but I've always been insecure,'' Sam said, and Carly nodded and smiled.

They spent the afternoon and Sam went home. When she arrived at the penthouse Jason called out to her, telling her he was upstairs. She sat down on the couch waiting for him to come down and when he did she smiled at him.

''I ordered food for tonight – James and Daisy will be here in a minute and we'll eat together,'' he told her, and she nodded. Then she got up and told Jason she would be getting ready for dinner, and Jason nodded and sat down on the couch. Tonight would be fun.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Jason opened the door to let Daisy and James in, and right behind them was dinner. He smiled, let James and Daisy walk in and paid the delivery guy for the food. He gave him a generous tip, and walked back inside and set the bag down on the table.

''Sam,'' he called upstairs, and he heard her yell she would be there. He walked to the couch and waited, looking at Daisy.

''I think it's great you are going to have a baby – it's the best thing, James,'' he said, the last part to James. He smiled and James nodded, looking at Daisy with love in his eyes. Jason could see the love between them, and he was happy for them. He knew they weren't even together for a long time, but Sam and him weren't either and look where they were now. They hadn't told each other they loved one another, but he knew he couldn't wait to tell her. He didn't want to freak her out – he knew she would do just that when he told her he loved her, because when he had said it when he took her to the little restaurant, she hadn't said anything. He could see in her eyes though, that she didn't know what to say.

''Ok, I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I had to go and change,'' Sam said, and Daisy nodded with a smile, ''lets eat,'' Sam said smiling, and Jason got up and started unpacking the bag, giving everyone some boxes and then he sat down. They didn't eat in the kitchen because they didn't feel like it, and James and Daisy were just as relaxed and comfortable eating in the living room as Jason and Sam were.

''Danny called this morning but he hasn't called again,'' Sam said to Jason, who shrugged.

''He probably is busy with the planning. I know a lot of energy and time goes into planning a wedding,'' he replied, and Sam nodded.

''I know, but I thought he wanted to talk. So, I was thinking of calling him later, and also telling him I can come there,'' she told him, and he nodded, ''Daisy, when did you find out – or suspect you were pregnant?'' Sam changed the subject, and Daisy smiled.

''I found out a couple of weeks ago. I had been feeling sick and took a home test, but when it was positive I wanted to confirm it. It turned out I was already 10 weeks along by then, and I told James after talking with Dr. Lee about my options,'' she told Sam, and then she turned to Jason, ''I lost a baby before – she was stillborn – and the doctors thought it would be difficult for me to conceive again,'' she told him, and he nodded. James sat there, smiling at Daisy. He was proud of her for telling something personal to Jason so he could understand what it was all about.

''She told me just before you called us about Danny marrying, and she was devastated that she wasn't able to go there. That's the reason she had that appointment today, and I think it's amazing you were there too to find out. She didn't know how to tell you,'' he added when he saw the look on Sam's face.

''Well, I'm glad you can come, because I wouldn't want to miss you,'' she told Daisy, and the rest of the dinner was light talking and joking between the four of them.

#####

After dinner Jason had cleared the table and served their drinks, and Sam and Daisy had been sitting on the couch, feet pulled up and smiling at the men in their lives.

''James is really happy, and to think I was afraid of what his reaction would be,'' Daisy said, and Sam nodded. She remembered feeling the same when she had to tell Jason.

''I can understand. I think it's perfectly normal to have that feeling,'' she said, and Daisy smiled.

''Well, why don't you call Danny and tell the good news – that we both can fly over,'' she said, and Sam nodded. She got up to get her phone, and Jason looked over to her and saw she was about to call Danny. He told James and they both walked to the couch and sat down, and when Sam returned, the phone against her ear already waiting for Danny to pick up, Jason pulled her onto his lap. She smiled at him, but didn't say anything.

''Hello?'' she heard in the phone, and she smiled.

''Hey, Danny – how are you doing?'' she asked, and she could hear something in the background. It sounded like waves, but she wasn't sure.

''I'm fine, Tam and I are on the beach looking at the sea – it's amazing here, and I can't get enough of it,'' he told her, and she smiled.

''I called you because I wanted to tell you and Tam Daisy and I have a free pass. We can both fly over to Hawaii for the wedding if we go in before going there,'' she told him, and she could hear him tell Tamara. Then, Tamara started saying something and she heard Danny gasp. Tamara had figured out what Sam was talking about, and Sam looked at Daisy and winked.

''She's pregnant too? That's great, tell them I'm happy for them,'' Danny said, ''and Tam too,'' he added after a while, and Sam smiled, ''Sam,'' Danny said suddenly, and he gave her a date, ''the wedding – now, I'm going to get back, I love you,'' he said, and she smiled.

''I love you too, say hi to Tam for us,'' she said, and then he disconnected the line. Sam looked up to Jason, who was looking at her with soft eyes, ''Tam figured it out – that you're pregnant – Danny says to tell you he is happy for you,'' she said to James and Daisy, who nodded and smiled. James pulled Daisy in his arms.

''Well, we are going to get to go to a wedding – of your brother!'' he said, and Sam nodded with a smile. She noticed Jason pulling her against him, and she relaxed in his arms, ''Daisy, come on, we're going home, so these two love birds can go to bed – you must be tired too,'' he said, and Daisy first widened her eyes, and then she nodded. James and Daisy got up and started towards the door, pulling on their jackets before opening the door and then Daisy turned around and hugged Sam.

''Thanks – I'm really looking forward to seeing Hawaii for a change,'' she said, and James and Daisy left Sam and Jason alone. Jason turned and watched Sam as she walked towards the couch and sat down with a sigh.

''I'm really happy for James and Daisy. I can't wait to see our babies play – even though it's going to take some time,'' she said softly, and Jason nodded and sat down next to her, ''and I really love Danny is going to get married – but I think I'm going to miss him – because he will be with Tam, and won't need me as much as before,'' she said, and he nodded again.

''I know he won't need you as much as before – but he still needs you, because you are his sister, and he loves you. He will need you when he wants to know something he can't ask Tam, and he will want you to come over as much as you can,'' he replied, ''you won't lose him, baby, you wont,'' he said and she looked at him with a smile and nodded.

''Thank you – I guess I just needed to hear that,'' she said, and he nodded, ''I saw Carly this afternoon. She was teasing me, and I noticed it later when I was looking at her, but I actually thought she was serious about me being fat,'' she said suddenly, a small smile on her face, and Jason laughed.

''That's Carly for you. She just wanted to see what you would do – and you being a con and all she didn't think you would see,'' he replied, and he felt her tense, ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way,'' he said, softly, and she nodded. He leaned in and kissed her, telling her he was sorry again.

''It's ok, Jase – I think I'm just tired. Are you coming up?'' she asked, and he nodded. They made their way up together, changing and climbing into bed. Jason pulled Sam in his arms, and then he put his nose in her hair.

''I love you, Sam McCall,'' he whispered, and she lifted her head and looked at him, at his blue eyes, and he could see the love in them. His heart beating in his chest, he waited to see if she would reply, and then she took a deep breath and laid her head down. He knew she could feel his heartbeat, and he was a little disappointed she didn't reply.

''I love you too, Jason Morgan,'' she whispered, and she could feel his heart skip a beat. She smiled – she knew he hadn't expected her to reply, and she had to be honest to say she didn't expect it herself – but she had to say it. After she moved in she had begun feeling even stronger, because he was always there, and he was always helping her when she needed something. She loved him with all her heart, and she was glad she finally said it.

After that, she heard Jason's breathing steady as he fell asleep, and listening to his heartbeat, she fell asleep too.

#####

_She didn't understand where she was – she was a t a beach, and she had the feeling she was in Hawaii already. She looked around and saw she was right, as she spotted a neon sign above a Hawaiian restaurant. She looked around, and then decided to just walk to Jason, because she could see him standing on the beach, looking out at the waves. _

_When she arrived at the place he had been standing, he was gone, and she frowned and looked around._

''_Jason?'' she called out, but she didn't get an answer. Then she was standing in front of a cliff on the bottom, and when she turned around to walk away she felt a hand on her mouth, and one arm slid around her waist. She started to struggle, wanting to get away, when she heard him say something._

''_Angela, I don't want to kill you – but you made me angry, and you know what will happen when you make me angry. I don't want to do this,'' he repeated, and she tried to remove his hand from her mouth. He was cutting off her air supply because his hand was also on her nose, ''Jason is already gone – he knows what you did to me wasn't self defense, and I will see to it you die soon. That kid of yours – the girl you are carrying won't even feel a thing,'' he said, and she started to struggle even more. She didn't want her baby to die, and she didn't want to die. She knew he was lying about Jason, she just knew it._

''_Stop it!'' she screamed when he finally took his hand away and turned her around, grabbing her upper arms and pushing her against the stones. Her head hit it hard, and she felt her body grow weak, ''please,'' she begged now, and he smiled at her. She shivered, tried to get away from his grip, but he wouldn't let her and she didn't know what to do. _

''_Here you go,'' he said, and she widened her eyes just before he slammed her head into the stones behind her. She felt her knees give in and she sank down on the ground, because Bill had let her go. Then he looked down at her, she lay on the ground still conscious, but barely. She knew he was going to kill her, and hoped he would so it fast, because she couldn't handle this. Tears streamed down her face, and he started kicking her._

''_No!''_

#####

''No!'' Sam screamed, and she shot up in bed and looked around. It had all been a dream, but it had seemed so real.

''Calm down, babe, it was just a dream,'' she heard Jason's sleepy voice say and she turned around and nestled in his arms. She listened to his heartbeat and felt her own calm down, and she took a deep breath.

''I know – it was about Bill, and he told me he killed you – or took care of you, and he was mad. He started kicking me when I woke up,'' she said softly, and she could feel him tense.

''Nothing is going to happen to you, Sam. I promise you that,'' he said, and she nodded. Soon she could feel him relax, but she knew he was still awake. She, however, fell asleep when he relaxed, and Jason watched her sleep for a while before sinking back down in his slumber.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 **

Sam was standing in the kitchen making a sandwich and smiled when Jason walked in. He had been out and came home early to go to the appointment with her, and then they would leave for Hawaii. It had been three weeks since that dream, and she started having them regularly. She didn't know what it meant – they felt so real – but Jason had convinced her nothing was going to happen. She finished making the sandwich and put it on a plate, gave it to Jason and started making another one for herself. When she was ready she sat down, and Jason and she started eating.

''Thanks – I packed everything we need and we're staying there for two weeks. I talked to James,'' Jason said, and she nodded and waited for him to continue, ''Daisy and he will be staying two weeks, but will come over there in a couple of days,'' he added.

''Ok, that's fine. We can spend some time with Danny and Tam – maybe some time alone'' she said, and he nodded with a smile. They had been spending a lot of time together, and with her moving in they grew even closer. After they had both admitted they loved each other, the bond between them had become unbreakable.

''That's what I thought. And now we have to go,'' he said after he finished his sandwich. She ate hers, and got up.

''I'm kind of nervous. Now that we are going to know what we are having – but if it's a boy or a girl, I don't mind,'' she said, and he nodded, ''I just want the baby to be healthy,'' she added, and he smiled at her and led her to the car.

''I know, baby, he or she will be healthy because you take good care of yourself,'' he replied, and she nodded, ''I know it will all be ok,'' he added, and she nodded again. On their way to the hospital they were both silent, and she knew he was nervous too, but he tried not to show her. She did care about what the baby would be – a boy or girl – she really wanted a girl, but if it would be a boy she didn't mind either.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jason helped Sam out and they walked inside, and moved to the floor they were supposed to be. Sam smiled at Jason and went to the waiting area while Jason went to tell the nurse they were there. When he came back and sat down next to her, he smiled at her.

''I forgot to tell you,'' Sam said, and he looked at her in surprise, ''I have the passports and every paperwork we need ready in the drawer in the desk,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Well, that's good because I totally forgot that,'' he said, and she smiled. She had started packing her bags last night, because they would be leaving a couple of hours after the appointment with Dr. Lee, and she wanted to be ready before that appointment. She didn't want to have to pack after they had found out if they were getting a boy of a girl.

''Miss McCall, the doctor will see you now,'' the nurse said, and she looked up and smiled. She got up and Jason did the same, and they followed the nurse to the office. Dr. Lee was already inside, and she got up to shake their hands.

''I don't have much to say, so why don't you go and lie down on the table, and we start the ultrasound,'' Dr. Lee said, and Sam nodded and laid down on the table. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled up her tunic while Dr. Lee went to get the machine for the ultrasound. When she had it, she looked at Sam, ''you know this will be cold,'' she said, and when Sam nodded she squeezed some of the gel on her stomach and put the wand on it.

''Are we going to see what the baby will be?'' Jason asked, and Dr. Lee nodded with a smile.

''If you want – then yes, I will tell you,'' she said, while pressing some buttons to so some measurements of the baby, ''well, this little one is trying to show itself. This is the perfect time to see what sex it is. Do you want to know?'' she asked, and Sam looked up at Jason, who nodded, and then she looked back at Dr. Lee.

''Yeah – I'm dying to know,'' she said softly, and Dr. Lee nodded.

''It looks like you are going to be the proud parents of a baby girl,'' she said, and Jason laughed softly and smiled, while Sam got tears in her eyes and grabbed Jason's hand.

''We're going to get a girl!'' she exclaimed, and Jason nodded and leaned down, kissing her on her forehead.

Dr. Lee made a picture for them and the ultrasound was over, and they sat down in the chairs opposite of Dr. Lee. She wrote some things down, and then looked up to Jason and Sam.

''I've changed the next appointment – I pushed it back a week and a half, so you have some more than a month until that,'' she said to Sam, who nodded, ''I want to give you the number of a friend of mine in Hawaii. I give it to some of my clients when they are going there because he will help you whenever there is something you want to know, or if there is something wrong while you are there,'' she said, and she gave Sam the card, ''then I want to tell you to be careful – don't do anything too stressful and follow what you have to do, what I told you,'' she said, ''and have fun,'' she added with a smile, and then she got up. Jason and Sam did the same, and they shook hands and left.

''I'm glad to have some backup – I know there will be enough doctors there, but having the number of a friend of Dr. Lee's gives me some security,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded. They walked towards the car, both excited about having a girl and going to Hawaii. They didn't even see James walking towards them.

''Hey love birds – did you just come from the doctor?'' he asked, and Sam jumped while Jason smiled.

''Yeah, we just came from the doctors,'' he told James, who nodded, ''we leave later today – when are you going to come?''

''Well, Daisy and I will be there in a couple of days because we wanted to give you some time with Danny,'' he said to Sam. Sam nodded and smiled.

''Well, did daisy have an appointment with Dr. Lee before going to Hawaii?'' she asked, and when he nodded she said, ''then she is going to get a number of an OB/GYN there, I got it too,'' she said, and then Jason looked at his watch and smiled.

''Sam, we have to go,'' he said, and she nodded. They said goodbye to James and walked to the car, where they stepped in and he drove off. He looked at her before glancing back at the road, and saw she was looking at the ultrasound picture. He smiled as she smiled.

''I love that we are going to have a girl,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'm just scared – in the dreams Bill knows we're going to have a girl and he says she will not feel the pain,'' she said softly, and he looked at her in surprise. She hadn't told him about that part, and he didn't know what to say.

''You didn't tell me about that – but I promised you everything will be fine. I'll be there – I won't leave you out of my sight,'' he said, and they arrived at the Towers. They stepped out and went upstairs, where Sam put the picture on the fridge and smiled.

''I'll just take it with us to show Danny,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile, ''is everything ready? Did you call Carly to water the plants?'' she asked, and he laughed softly.

''Yeah I called Carly last night when you were sleeping, and she will come here every couple of days. Now, are you ready to go?'' he asked, and she nodded. He ran up the stairs and got their bags, and then went down with them, ''one of the guards will drive us so we won't have to let the car at the airport,'' he said to Sam, and she nodded and walked over to him. He opened the door and gave one of the bags to the guard, who walked towards the elevator and pressed the button while Jason grabbed Sam's hand and smiled at her.

''I'm kind of excited to see Danny again,'' she said smiling, and then her phone rang, ''Hello?''

''Sam, it's Tam – I don't know what to do, Danny just got sick and they called 911 but now I don't know what happened,'' Tam started to ramble about what happened. Sam looked at Jason in shock, and gave him the phone because she didn't think she was able to stay calm. Jason took it.

''Tam, calm down and tell me what happened,'' he said, and he heard Tam take a deep breath.

''He collapsed, while we were on the beach – I didn't see it but one of the people there saw it and she called 911. They brought him in,'' she said, and then took a deep breath again, ''and I haven't heard anything yet,'' she added, and Jason sighed.

''Ok, just stay calm, and be there when the doctor comes – Tam, you have to stay calm for Danny's sake,'' he said when she started sobbing again, ''Sam and I are on our way, we will be there soon,'' he said, and he disconnected the line and looked at Sam, who was staring out the window of the car. He didn't even notice they were in the car – he had been all about the call, ''Danny collapsed on the beach, and they don't know what is it yet,'' he told Sam, who nodded and smiled weakly.

''It's kind of a great timing – we were on our way already and he gets sick,'' she whispered, and then she wiped away the tears streaming down her face, ''but we will be there soon,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Come on, babe – try and relax,'' he said, knowing how hard it was to relax for her right now. He pulled her against him, and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. After she calmed down enough she fell asleep, and Jason was grateful. He was afraid she would stress out too much, and something would happen to her. He decided to call James, but when he did, James didn't answer.

They arrived at the airport and he lifted Sam in his arms and carried her inside, where she woke up.

''Are we there already?'' she asked, and he nodded with a smile, ''good, lets go,'' she said, and he set her down on the ground and took her hand, leading her to the terminal. They checked in and went into the plane, sat down and there she fell asleep again. Jason smiled – she must have been really tired.

He sent James a message telling him he would call when they arrived, and then he looked at Sam sleeping. He wanted to do something for her, but he didn't know what to do to make it all better. He sighed, and settled into his chair. He knew he couldn't do anything to make it better, but he could be there for her. He took her hand in his, and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

He fell asleep just as the plane set off.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Sam woke up and noticed she was in another car. She looked around and saw Jason sleeping and smiled. He looked so peaceful, and she decided to let him sleep. She looked out the window and saw the scenery pass by and smiled again. It was beautiful in Hawaii, and she would love to go into town. But that would be after she knew Danny was going to be ok. She was afraid something bad had happened to him, because Tam had been really afraid and nervous when she called. Jason, as always, had talked her down and she had told him what happened – something she couldn't tell Sam, because she was too scared.

Sam knew Danny was going to be ok no matter what, because she wouldn't let anything happen to him. He would have the best doctors if there were something wrong, and they would make her better.

''Hey,'' she heard Jason, and she turned to looked at him, and she saw him looking at her with a smile. She grabbed his hand.

''Hey – have you heard anything from Tam?'' she asked, not knowing how long he had been asleep.

''No – not since we left Port Charles,'' he said, and he looked at the driver. He had called a cab because he wanted to be quick and go to the hospital right away, ''are we almost there?''

''We are, it's around this corner,'' the driver replied, and Jason looked back at Sam, who was looking at the driver too.

''We'll go in and we will find Danny in no time,'' he said, ''I did get a call from James – he wanted me to tell you to be strong and be there for Danny and Tam if something was wrong,'' he added.

''I'm trying,'' she whispered, and took a deep breath. Just then the cab stopped and Jason paid the cab driver. The man got out of the car, helped them with their bags and left. He took both of the bags and she walked inside, Jason following her. she walked to the desk, and waited for someone to come to them while Jason set down the bags on the floor for a second.

''Hello – I need to know where my brother Danny McCall is, can you tell me,'' Sam said when the nurse came, and the nurse nodded and typed something in the computer. Then she looked up.

''He is on the second floor, there you can ask more about him,'' she said, and Sam almost ran to the elevator and pressed the button, as Jason still had to grab the bags and follow her.

''Sam, you need to slow down if you don't want to forget me,'' he said softly with a smile, and she looked at him apologetically.

''I'm sorry, I just – I need to get to Danny to see how he – what is wrong,'' she said, and he nodded, ''you understand,'' she said, looking at him, and he nodded again. They were silent the rest of the way up, and when the doors opened they were greeted by Tam, who seemed to have been on the way down. She grabbed Sam and hugged her – then she let go and glanced at Sam's stomach with a smile. The smile faded soon, and she was shaking.

''Danny is still in with the doctors, and they came out and I didn't understand a word of what they told me,'' she said, and Sam frowned. She knew the doctors used all kind of words for medical things, but she could always understand. She looked at Jason, and saw he was frowning too.

''You know what,'' he suddenly said, and Sam looked at him again, ''you go and see if you can talk to the doctor, and Tam and me will wait here for you, maybe even go grab something to drink,'' he offered, and Sam nodded, while Tam didn't seem to think it was a good idea.

''I don't know, Jason – I want to be here when Sam comes back,'' she said softly, and Jason nodded and shrugged.

''Then we'll stay here. Sam, go ask the doctor what is wrong with Danny – where is he?'' he asked Tam, who gave them a room number. Sam walked away and found the room pretty quickly, and the doctor that was there walked out.

''Are you Samantha McCall – your brother has been asking for you,'' he said when she nodded.

''What is wrong with Danny, doctor?'' Sam asked, and the doctor looked at Danny in the room before looking back at Sam.

''We found a drug that helps with a cold or something in that direction – but the amount was too much for his weight. Now we couldn't get it out of his system and it doesn't do anything to him, but we want to keep him for a couple of days until the cold is under control,'' he said, and Sam smiled.

''Thank god – I didn't know what happened with him, and I was afraid it was something bad,'' she said, and the doctor nodded.

''I can understand – if the fiancée called you, because she was – if you don't mind me – freaked out when I told her. I also guess I didn't know how to tell her there was nothing wrong and all she seemed to hear were the words drugs and collapse,'' the doctor said with a smile, and Sam nodded. Tam had been so freaked out she didn't listen to the doctor explaining nothing was wrong, ''now I suggest you get in that room, and I will try and tell the girl again that there is nothing wrong,'' he said, and he walked away while Sam nodded and walked in the room. When Danny saw her he smiled brightly, and Sam walked towards him and leaned down to give him a hug.

''Tam kind of freaked me out earlier when she called me to tell me you collapsed on the beach,'' she said, ''I'm glad it was just the cold medicine,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Tam was scared – and I can understand, because I would have the same feeling when something happened to her, but I did try to tell her before I didn't feel so good,'' he said, and Sam nodded, ''I took too much of that medicine, and I didn't feel well a moment after – but she was so excited about going to the beach and check it out,'' he said, then he smiled, ''we want to get married on the beach,'' he told her, and she smiled. He was excited about marrying Tam, and she could understand that Tam had been excited about going to that beach.

''But its not Tam's fault – you are in that home because you wanted to be around people, who could help you,'' she said, ''and they didn't even notice this?'' she asked.

''No they did, but I told them it was just a cold – because that's what I thought made me feel like that,'' he said, and she nodded, ''can you call Tam here – and Jason, I've missed him almost as much as I missed you,'' he said, and she smiled and kissed him on his cheek before leaving the room again. Once outside she took a deep breath and felt herself relax. Danny was going to be ok, and she felt relieved about that.

She walked to the waiting area and saw Jason and Tam together – smiling about something Jason had told. She walked over and Jason took her in his arms the moment she reached them, and she looked at Tam.

''Danny wants to see you – did the doctor come and tell you what was wrong?'' she asked, and she saw Tam nod.

''I just didn't listen good enough – I'm going in, you want to come?'' she asked, and Sam shook her head, and Jason did the same.

''Take some time together, and if you could tell Danny we are coming to see him tomorrow, that'd be great,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded. When Tam practically ran away, Sam turned in Jason's arms and looked up at him.

''You know I was freaked out – and when the doctor explained what happened I couldn't stop freaking yet,'' she said, and he nodded, ''but after I left his room I could really calm down again,'' she added.

''I know babe, that's why I said we were going to see him tomorrow – I want to get to the cottage so we can rest,'' he said, and she nodded. They had rented a little cottage where they would stay for the time spent in Hawaii, and she was anxious to see it. They walked out after Jason had grabbed their bags, and she frowned when she saw him walking to a car and putting the bags in it, ''I asked James to handle this,'' he said when he saw her expression, and she nodded. He helped her in the car – she had to jump to get in, because it was a high car – then he drove to the little cottage.

''Danny told me he wanted to get married on the beach,'' she said, and he smiled.

''That's something – I would love to get married on a beach – he has some taste,'' Jason said, and he winked.

''I know – I taught him,'' she said, teasing him. She didn't teach him anything because at first she didn't even know she had a brother. She had only found out when she had found Danny in the basement of her mother's house.

''Hey – you know that cottage is near the beach – so we can just go swimming when we want to,'' he changed the subject, and she nodded. She remembered it when she read the piece on where the cottage was located.

''Yeah – like I have a bathing suit that fits me,'' she said, and he laughed softly, ''hey, no laughing at me,'' she said with a smile, and he laughed even harder.

''I didn't think you had a bathing suit – but you can always try that bikini,'' he said, and she smiled. Then he stopped the car and she saw they were at the cottage. She looked around and suddenly a woman came out of nowhere and smiled at them as they stepped out of the car.

''Welcome – I was waiting for the two of you this morning, when I got the call from Mr. James telling me you would be a little later. I wanted to give you the keys and show you around a little,'' she told them, and Sam looked at Jason and he looked at the woman.

''I don't need to be shown around,'' he said, and the woman's smile faded and she nodded.

''Then I will just give you the key and disappear,'' she said and she walked away, stepped in her car and drove off. Sam looked at Jason in surprise as he opened the door and turned around to let her in. When he saw her face he frowned.

''What?'' he asked her, and she shook her head and walked passed him.

''You just scared that woman to death – with that stone cold tone of yours. You can't just do that,'' she said, but he could see the smile that crept up her face. He walked towards her and closed the door. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

''I can do what ever I want,'' he whispered, and then he took her with him to the back and opened the door there, ''would you look at that – a private beach for just the two of us,'' he said with a grin, and she looked up at him with a smile.

''Well, you want to swim now, or later?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''I don't want to swim – I just want to see you in that bikini you brought,'' he said with a wink, and she laughed softly. She had brought the bikini just in case, and she wasn't actually planning on wearing it, because she was uncertain about her body. She lifted her hand and rubbed her belly, and then when she felt Jason's hand on hers, and looked down and then up to him. He lowered his face and kissed her, slow and sensual, and she wrapped her arms around him as she turned around. Then he broke the kiss, making her moan, and looked at her, ''why don't we rest for a while before going out to dinner?'' he asked, and she nodded. She was tired, even though she had slept through all the whole trip here.

''Sounds like a great idea,'' she said, and they walked to the bedroom. He grabbed the bags on the way and they changed in something to sleep in, after climbing in the bed. Sam fell asleep pretty fast, as did Jason.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Danny looked at Tam, who was hovering over him while he was lying in the hospital bed. The doctors had just told him they wanted to hold him over night for observation, and she had been walking around cleaning the room. He shook his head at that – he didn't understand why she would do that.

''Tam,'' he called her, and she turned around and walked towards him, the intention to ask him if there was something wrong when he spoke, ''why don't you go home and rest? I'm ok, and I want to sleep too,'' he added when she shook her head. She looked at him and sighed.

''I'm just worried about you – I was so scared when you were brought here. I don't ever want to lose you, Danny,'' she said, and he nodded, ''I'll go home, but I will be back in the morning,'' she said when he yawned, and he nodded again.

''Thanks – you know I love you, right? I will never leave you,'' he said, and she nodded and smiled for the first time since she entered the room.

''I love you too – now rest,'' she said, and she kissed him on his forehead and left the room. Danny shook his head again and smiled. He had taken the medicine before leaving to see the location they wanted to get married, when he started to feel sicker than before. He had thought it couldn't harm him if he took some more, but apparently it had. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

##########

Daisy smiled and kissed James. He had taken care of what Jason had asked and Jason had just called him to tell everything was alright. Danny was fine, even though he had to stay over night, and James had just told Daisy.

''I think it's great he is fine – I was a little scared even though I don't know him that well. But after you told me what Jason told you about Sam – how she was so scared – I couldn't help it,'' she said, and he nodded. He had felt the same way. He didn't know Danny that well either, but he knew how much Sam loved the boy.

''I know what you mean – now why don't we go to bed, I'm sure you're tired,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I am – this baby takes up all of my energy. You know I can't wait to go to Hawaii,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile.

''Me either – I really want to see what the place looks like. I rented a cottage by the way – after I told that woman about Jason and Sam being later,'' he said, and she nodded.

''It's better than a hotel – we will be there for some time,'' she replied, and they walked to the bedroom and changed clothes, ''I love you, James,'' she said softly, as they climbed in bed and she nestled in his arms.

''I love you too, babe,'' he replied, and they sank in a deep sleep.

##########

After Jason and Sam had woken up they took a shower and got dressed. They roamed around town looking for a nice restaurant, and found a small one not far away from the cottage. It was small, and it was Hawaiian, and they enjoyed the view of the beach as they sat down outside. After they ordered they sat there looking at the waves.

''I know that – if I ever marry again – I want to marry here, in Hawaii,'' Sam said softly, and Jason smiled.

''I just told you I wanted a beach wedding, so why don't we get married here?'' he said, and even though it was a joke, he could see her smile fade and the expression on her face was shock, ''Sam – I was just kidding,'' he said, not wanting to ruin the evening, when she shook her head and looked at him.

''You know I was thinking about us – we are going to get a daughter, and I want to give her your name – maybe it was – is – a good idea to get married for her,'' she said, and he widened his eyes.

''No, Sam I mean, I was just kidding you, and I don't want to marry you just because of the baby,'' he said, and she nodded, ''I want to marry you because I love you, and because you love me, but not only because of the baby,'' he added, ''I don't want to push you, or make you do something you don't want to do,'' he said to her, and she shook her head.

''I wouldn't be something I didn't want to do – I love you, and I want to marry you one day, but maybe it's best if we get married for her, just to give her your name. Do you think it will change anything?'' she suddenly asked, and he nodded.

''I know it will change everything. We will be together forever, babe,'' he said with a smile, even though he was serious, ''it's a big step, even if it's for our daughter. I don't want to rush anything because we think it's best for her – even though it would be best for her and I want to do anything to keep her happy and safe,'' he said, ''I don't want to rush you into this. You're not ready for this,'' he said, and she looked at him, eyes wide with surprise.

''What makes you think I'm not ready?'' she asked him, and he smiled at her and took her hand.

''Your face just fell when I teased you about it,'' he said, and she looked at him for some time and then nodded, ''see, I was just teasing you about it, because you started dreaming a little – I love you, Sam, and I want to marry you, but not when you are not ready,'' he told her, and she smiled at him.

''I love you too, Jason,'' she said, and he smiled at her and just then their food arrived. They ate in silence, and then she heard the radio play a song she liked and she grabbed Jason's hand, ''come on, let's dance,'' she said, and he shook his head, ''come on!''

''No way, I don't dance,'' he said, but he got up anyway. She dragged him to an empty space and he took her in his arms even though he didn't want to dance. The song was slow and sweet, and he relaxed as she leaned against him, her head against his chest. Even though he didn't like dancing, he loved having her in his arms, and he didn't mind dancing if it meant having her close, ''I give in, baby. I love having you in my arms, and if it means dancing, I don't mind,'' he whispered in her ears. She didn't say anything, but he could feel her arms tighten around his neck. He laid his chin on her head, and they kept swaying a moment after the song stopped. She looked up and smiled at him, and then took a step back.

''Thank you,'' she said, and he nodded, ''I know you don't like to dance, and I know I'm giving you a hard time about marrying…'' her voice faded when he raised his hand, and she looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

''I love having you in my arms – and about the marriage, it's no big deal. I mean, marrying is, but you don't have to apologize for not being ready to marry me yet,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Let's just go home,'' she said, and he smiled and nodded. He walked to the table and threw some bills on it, and waved at the waiter. The man looked up and smiled; he waved back and when Jason walked away he walked to the table to get the money. Sam looked back and saw the wide eyes of the man, and then smiled at Jason. They made their way to the car and he drove them back to the cottage.

#####

Sam waited for Jason to come back and when he did, she walked towards him and kissed him. She didn't know what happened, but after he had told her to go in so he could park the car, she wanted him. She had been having the feeling all night, and after all the stress of the day with the flying to this place and Danny being sick, she just needed release. When she heard him moan, she knew he wanted her too and she pressed herself against him as her hands went to his back. She could feel his hands all over her body and everywhere they had been it tingled. They stumbled to the bedroom, and all the while they undressed one another.

Once in the bedroom they were in their underwear, and she broke the kiss and looked up at him with a smile.

''I need you, Jason,'' she told him, and he widened his eyes and moaned at the sound of her hoarse voice. He pressed her against the bed and she fell down, and then he carefully climbed on top of her and pressed his erection against her thigh. She moaned when she felt him, and she started caressing his back, every once in a while using her nails to tease him.

''If you want it to last,'' he moaned when she used her nails on his back again, ''stop doing that,'' he said, and she laughed softly. He shuddered every time she did that, and then he turned her around so she didn't have a chance to do it again, and she was sitting on top of him, straddling him.

''You want me to have the control,'' she whispered in his ear, when she leaned forward and he smiled at her and pressed his lips on hers again. He moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra, and she let it slide off her arms.

''You're getting so big – I can't get enough of you,'' he said, and she smiled. When he told her something like that, she didn't mind. She loved the tone of his voice when he told her that, and she wanted him to tell it to her every time. She didn't say anything but removed her panties and his boxers, and then moved down her body and looked up when she was on the same level as his throbbing erection. He shook his head when he saw what she was going to so, and she laughed softly and blew some air out of her mouth, causing his penis to twitch. He moaned as she moved closer and kissed the tip, then she moved her mouth over him and started sucking.

''You like this?'' she asked, removing her mouth for a moment and replacing it by her hands, and he nodded and threw his head back when her mouth was back, accompanied by her hand.

''God, Sam stop – I can't – I want to be inside of you when I come,'' he stuttered, and she smiled when he pulled her up and turned her around, ''look at me,'' he said, and when she did he thrust into her hard and fast. She closed her eyes again and he told her again to look at him. She opened her eyes and he could see the passion, and when he started moving she arched her back and met him thrust to thrust. His hand went down to where they were joined and started rubbing her there, and she moved her head from one side to another.

''Oh god, Jason,'' she moaned, and he smiled as he moved and then he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth opened and their tongues met in a battle for control – which he won, and he felt his orgasm coming.

''Come with me, babe,'' he said, and she did. He kept on moving as he emptied inside her, and then he collapsed – on the way turning around so she was next to him, her head on his chest as they catched their breath.

##########

James woke up and made sure he didn't wake Daisy when he got out of bed. He stepped in his sweats and walked towards the balcony, where he stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. He didn't know what woke him, but he had a bad feeling about going to Hawaii – like something would happen when they got there. He didn't know what it was, but he had the feeling it was something bad.

He turned around and made his way to the kitchen in the dark, and opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank until the bottle was empty. He hated the feeling – he had gotten it often before when something was going to happen to someone he loved.

He heard something behind him and he turned around to see a sleepy Daisy behind him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

''What is it?'' she asked, and he shrugged. He didn't want to get her stressed, but he didn't know how to tell her nothing was wrong when she could feel there was.

''I don't know – I have this feeling, Dais, and I don't know what it is,'' he told her, and she nodded. She knew his feelings – something was going to happen.

''We will get through it, and we will make sure nothing is going to happen to us, Jason and Sam or Danny and Tam,'' she said, and he nodded. He was sure it was up to them, because he knew he had to make sure everyone was going to be alright.

''Do you think it has something to do with Bill?'' he asked her, and she nodded. She knew all about Bill Monroe, and she knew what had happened between Sam and Bill before.

''I think so, because he disappeared after being released – but I think everything is going to be alright,'' she said, and he nodded.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Sam woke up when Jason stepped out of bed and sighed. She was exhausted after the night they had – after the first round of lovemaking they went for the second and third round before taking a shower and falling asleep. She knew Jason didn't want to wake her up, and she smiled.

''Morning,'' she said softly, and he froze, relaxed and turned around with a smile, ''you thought you could sneak out and leave me here, didn't you?'' she asked teasingly, and he smiled and nodded.

''Yes – I thought I could get away without having to wake you before I made breakfast,'' he said, and she smiled again, ''so why don't you close those beautiful eyes again and I'll be back in a moment,'' he said, and she did what he asked, but she didn't fall asleep anymore. She listened as she heard him walk around in the kitchen making breakfast, and thought about Danny. She knew he was going to be ok, and she knew he wanted to get out of that hospital by now. He didn't like hospitals – just as much as she didn't like them. She jumped out of bed and started to the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to get ready to go to Danny, and she knew Jason would be in the kitchen for some time – she had enough time to take a shower and get dressed.

After her shower she dried herself and applied body crème on her body. She got dressed and as she sat down on the bed to dry her hair, Jason walked in the room with a tray filled with food. She looked at him with a smile and he shook his head.

''I thought I told you to stay in bed and close your eyes again,'' he said, and she laughed softly and nodded, ''ah, you want to go to Danny, isn't it?'' he said, and she nodded again, looking down. She knew he did all he could to make her happy, and she was happy, but she just wanted to go to Danny, ''well babe, I can't zap us over to Danny, but what do you think about I zap Daisy and James here?'' he asked, and she widened her eyes and smiled.

''Are they coming over already?'' she asked him, and when he nodded she said, ''I thought they wouldn't come for a couple of days.''

''Daisy asked Dr. Lee if she had a free spot and she had, so they went to the doctor today and they will be here in a couple of hours. But I want you to eat before going to see Danny, and then when we come back here Daisy and James should be here,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Jason,'' she said when he set down the tray next to her and walked to the bathroom. He turned around and looked at her, ''Thank you – for everything,'' she said softly, and he nodded and walked back to her to kiss her. Then he walked back to the bathroom.

''I'm going to take a shower – next time we eat breakfast together,'' he told her, and she nodded and started eating. He had made some scrambled eggs and toast, fresh orange juice and tea. She smiled when she ate – he was really taking care of her, and she wasn't used to that. She was used to taking care of Danny, who was now living in Hawaii, and she was in Port Charles.

Not much later Jason came out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready to go. She was just finishing up breakfast, and he smiled at her as she put the last bite in her mouth. Then he took the tray and walked to the kitchen, Sam following him.

''So, are we ready to go to Danny, or what?'' she asked, anxious to go to her brother, and he nodded as he washed the plate and glasses. She grabbed a towel and dried them while he put them away.

''Now we are,'' he said, and she smiled and hugged him. She just needed to feel him, and she smiled when he pressed her against him. then she let go and started towards the door, and she looked back when she didn't hear him follow her.

''Aren't you coming?'' she asked, confused as to why he would stand there, ''you said we were ready, Jase!'' she said, really wanting to go to the hospital for once.

''I'm coming,'' he said, and then he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and followed her to the car. She was still confused about what had happened in there, but she didn't say anything. Jason started the car and they drove to the hospital.

##########

James smiled at Daisy when they walked out of the airport in Hawaii. They had taken an earlier flight when Daisy had moved up her appointment with Dr. Lee, and he was excited to be in Hawaii and see Sam and the rest again. He looked at Daisy who was almost sleep walking and smiled again. Last night they hadn't had much sleep, because they had been talking about the situation with Bill for a long time, and then she decided to see if they could go to Hawaii sooner.

''You want to go to see Danny – or let me sleep and go to the cottage first?'' she asked, and he laughed softly and nodded.

''I want to let you sleep and go to the cottage first – Danny will be out of the hospital today,'' he replied, and she nodded and sighed of relief, ''I called Jason when you were in the bathroom back in Port Charles, and he told me. He also told me he hadn't heard of Bill being there so I hope we were wrong about this,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I hope so too, but I know you still feel like there is something wrong, because now we are here, I can feel it too – I just don't understand that Jason or Sam doesn't,'' she said, frowning when she thought of it.

''I don't either, but it doesn't matter because we agreed – Jason and me – that we will eat together tonight and we can talk about it then,'' he said, and she nodded. She had missed Sam and Jason even though it had only been a day, but they used to see each other every day. The four of them were close, and when they didn't see each other they would call. It was nice to have friends in Jason and Sam – and daisy wasn't about to mess it up.

''I don't want to lose any of them – Sam, Jason, Danny or Tam – or you,'' she said, and he nodded and pulled her in his embrace.

''I know, babe, and you won't,'' he replied, and they grabbed their bags and started towards the car they had rented. He drove them to the cottage.

##########

Jason and Sam made their way to Danny's hospital room with a balloon. Jason had laughed when Sam wanted to buy it, but she had just bought it anyway. She wanted to give Danny something and she liked getting these balloons when she was in the hospital, so she wanted to give him something she would like. Even though she had taken care of him for a long time, she didn't know what he would like to get when he was in the hospital, because he didn't have to go to the hospital.

When they walked in the room, she saw Danny was looking at the ceiling, but he looked at the door when he heard something – it must have been the balloon – and he smiled when he saw them. When he saw the balloon his smile widened, and Sam glared at Jason.

''See, he likes it,'' she whispered, and Jason laughed and walked towards Danny, shook his hand and smiled at him.

''Hey, glad you're ok man,'' he said, and Danny nodded, then looked at Sam and the balloon and smiled.

''You let her buy me a balloon – nice,'' he said, and Sam smiled again and walked towards Danny and hugged him, letting go of the balloon – causing it to fly up and bump against the ceiling. Danny laughed and Sam looked up, tried to get the cord, and realized she was too small, ''it's ok, now I don't have to position my head in the strangest positions to see it,'' Danny joked, and then Jason stepped in and took the cord. He handed it to Danny, who took it and smiled at Sam, ''thanks, I love it – it's sweet that bear,'' he added, and she laughed softly.

''I didn't know what to get you – and I love getting balloons when I'm in the hospital so – let's just say I'd like to give back what I'd like to get,'' she said and he smiled again.

''Well, thanks again – I'm getting out of here soon and I will put it in my room at home,'' he said, and then he became serious, ''Tam and I decided to move in together,'' he told them, and he looked at Sam to see her reaction. Sam smiled, she knew Danny wanted to see her reaction to it – and he was looking at her to freak out and tell him no, but she wouldn't.

''That's great – she didn't tell us last night,'' she said, and Danny shook his head.

''I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't take it out on Tam if you were mad,'' he said, and Sam widened her eyes and looked at Jason, who was hiding his smile.

''Well – nice of you to think like that of me,'' she said softly, and Danny widened his eyes and shook his head, and he opened his mouth to say something but Sam was first, ''I'm not mad – I love that you and Tam are getting married, and it was just a matter of time before you two saw you couldn't stay at the home,'' she said, and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

''We are still moving close to the home and Tam made sure I get help when I need it and she can't give me all,'' he said, and Sam nodded. Tam had been smart to handle that part, because sometimes Danny needed too much, and even Sam had been having trouble giving him all.

''I'm glad for you – you're getting married and moving in with Tam – so what's next, kids?'' Jason asked, joking Danny to see what Sam would say, but when she didn't say anything he looked at her and saw her smiling. She knew he was trying to get her to get mad or get her irritated, and she didn't buy it.

''Jason, I need to go to the – wow,'' Sam said, as she grabbed her belly and widened her eyes, ''Jason, come here,'' she said, and Jason walked over to her quickly and when she grabbed his hand he felt the baby kick. He widened his eyes and smiled at her, ''did you feel that?'' when he nodded she pulled his hands off of her and walked over to Danny, grabbed his hand and let him feel the baby kick. When she saw the look on Danny's face when the baby kicked she smiled.

''Does it hurt?'' Danny asked, and she shook her head. It was the most beautiful feeling to feel her baby kick and move inside of her, and she had felt it before – but this time was the strongest up 'till now. She smiled at Jason, walked back to him and leaned against him, her back against his chest. She had forgotten she had to go to the bathroom when the baby started kicking, and Jason looked down at her.

''You had to go…'' he said, his voice fading as she quickly made her way out of the room and he smiled. He looked at Danny, who was smiling and shaking his head, ''how does Tam feel about moving in and getting married – I mean she must want it because she said yes – but I mean now with you in the hospital?'' Jason asked, and he knew he was rambling when Danny's smile grew.

''Well – she wants to get married still – and I'm happy for that, but she is kind of hovering over me. She came by this morning really early and she went to deal with the location for the wedding after an hour of asking me how I was doing,'' Danny told Jason, who smiled and nodded, ''but I really love her and I feel so good about this,'' Danny added, and then he changed subject, ''when are you and Sam getting married?''

''Not anytime soon – your sister isn't ready yet, and I don't want to pressure her into doing something she doesn't want to do,'' Jason replied, and Danny smiled and nodded. There was a silence and Sam walked in. She looked from Danny to Jason, and frowned. She shrugged and opened her mouth to say something.

''I ran into the doctor on my way back – he is on the way here after his round,'' she said with a smile, and Danny laughed.

''Finally – I thought he would never come,'' he said, and Jason laughed softly, and then pulled Sam into his arms.

''Sam – we need to get back and go shopping for food,'' he said, and she looked at him in surprise.

''Why?'' she asked, ''are you going to cook for me?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''For you and Daisy and James – they have something they wanted to discuss so I told them to come over tonight and we could eat together,'' he replied, and Danny smiled.

''Well, go do that – I will see you tomorrow Sam, because Tam and I have something to ask you two,'' he said, as he looked between Jason and Sam. Jason nodded and waved at Danny, and Sam walked over to give him a kiss and a hug and they made their way to the car.

''What did they want to discuss?'' Sam asked when they were in the car, and Jason shrugged.

''I don't know – James didn't want to tell over the phone, and that's when I told them to come over for dinner. I hope you don't mind,'' he said softly, and she shook her head.

''I don't mind – I love that you go along with them so well, because I wouldn't want to lose you because you didn't like my friends,'' she replied, and he smiled. He drove them over to the store and they bought some food, and then he drove them home.

''We will have the best time here, I just know it, Sam – the four of us are already close, and I like it. Now all we have to do is make sure nothing happens,'' he said, and she frowned. He didn't see it, because he was thinking about the feeling he had – he had the feeling something was going to happen. He didn't know where it came from, but he was trying to relax when he was on edge, because he didn't want to freak Sam out with his feelings. He thought back on when he got out of bed – he had seen something outside, but he wasn't sure what it was, because when he had looked again it was gone. He looked at Sam and smiled, and stopped thinking about what he had seen. They were going to make some memories here, and he would make sure Sam and everyone around here would be ok.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Jason started making dinner while Sam went to the bedroom to take a nap after coming back to the cottage. Jason had told her it could be late – and she knew already, because they all were night owls when they were together. When Jason was in the kitchen making things ready for the spaghetti carbonara, he looked at the time and saw it was already the end of the afternoon, and he smiled when Sam stumbled out of the bedroom with her eyes still small from sleep.

''Hey, sleepy head,'' he said softly, and she looked up at him with a smile, ''I don't know what time the two of them will come, but I was thinking of just starting dinner already,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'm going to take a shower,'' she told him, and he nodded when she walked away. He smiled and turned back to start the spaghetti, and the carbonara sauce. After some time he heard the front door open hand he smiled. James and Daisy were here – they had kept open the front door just in case they didn't hear them.

''Sam – Jason!'' he heard Daisy call out, and he smiled again when he heard Sam come out of the bedroom.

''Dais! God – I've missed you both,'' Sam said when she saw Daisy and James, and hugged them both. Then she walked to the kitchen with James and Daisy following her. Jason turned and hugged Daisy and shook hands with James before turning back. Dinner was almost ready.

''This idiot just walked in without knocking,'' Daisy said, and James laughed and Sam shook her head.

''We left the door open because we knew you would be here soon,'' she said, and Daisy sighed of relief, ''we didn't know when you would be here and I was in the shower, while Jason is cooking so that's why,'' she added. Then she looked at Jason, who was now putting the food on plates and setting them on the kitchen table. James and Daisy sat down and Sam helped Jason pour wine for the three of them and grabbed a bottle of water for herself.

''Let's eat,'' Jason said when he sat down, and they started eating, ''so, how was the flight?'' Jason asked after swallowing a bite.

''It was calm – fast, too,'' Daisy said, and James smiled.

''She fell asleep when she sat down – no trouble on the way here,'' he told Jason, and Jason nodded.

''Danny is doing ok,'' Sam told Daisy, and Daisy nodded, ''he took too much cold medicine because he didn't feel well – and then when they were on the beach he realized that maybe he took a little too much,'' she said with a smile, and James laughed softly.

''Danny didn't think it would harm if he took a little more – that's just him. How is Tam doing?'' James asked, and Sam shrugged.

''She was shaken up – she didn't know he took the cold medicine and she was freaking out when she called us,'' she said looked at Jason, who nodded, ''but I think she is doing ok, she just didn't listen to the doctor when he told her nothing bad was up,'' she said.

''She only heard 'collapse' and 'cold', and she freaked when she thought something bad was wrong with him. Then Sam talked to the doctor and she figured there was nothing wrong,'' Jason added, and Sam nodded.

''Well, that's good to hear. Even though I didn't mind staying a little longer,'' James joked, and Jason smiled, ''how was your day here? Did you have fun without us?'' he asked Sam, who nodded with wide eyes.

''Yep – we went out to dinner last night and well – today we went to the hospital. I was up late,'' she said, blushing.

''Sam was exhausted after the flight and after we left the hospital she took a nap. We went out to a little local place – which was amazing – and then we got back and she collapsed on the bed,'' he said with a wink to Sam, ''she was tossing and turning all night and by the morning she was in a deep sleep,'' he added, and then James smiled.

''I woke up late, we went to the hospital and came back here and I took another nap,'' she said, and Daisy laughed.

''I did take a nap at the cottage – did you know James rented one just a moment walk from this?'' she said, and Jason nodded but Sam shook her head. She looked down at her plate – which was empty – and put her fork down. Daisy did the same and Sam got up when she saw the men had their plates empty too, and she started clearing the table with Daisy's help. Jason made coffee for them and James got up and walked outside. Jason followed him and they stood there in silence for a moment.

''Jason – I don't know if I can tell Sam – I don't want her to get stressed now, but I have to tell you something,'' James suddenly said, and Jason nodded and looked at him, ''you know I came here early because I wanted to tell you something, and Daisy knows this,'' he said, and Jason nodded again.

''Tell me, and then when I think it's going to freak Sam out we will find a way to keep her calm,'' he said, and James nodded and took a deep breath.

''I have this feeling – and now we're here I feel even more strongly – that something is going to happen. I don't know what or to whom, but I don't feel so good about it,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''I feel something too – I don't know what it is, but after landing the other day I started feeling something too,'' he said, and James nodded, ''what do you want to do about it?''

''I put some guard of you on everyone here – Tam and Danny included – and I told them to look out for something. I think it has something to do with Bill, Jason,'' he said, and then Daisy walked out.

''Guys, come on in, because we want to talk,'' she said, and Jason nodded. He knew Sam wanted to talk about what James wanted to discuss, and he wished he hadn't told her.

''I told Sam you wanted to discuss something with us, so maybe we better tell her because she will be pissed if we don't. We just have to keep some things from her,'' Jason said, and James nodded. They walked in and sat down in the living room, where Daisy and Sam were sitting. Sam had a bottle of water while Daisy and James and Jason had coffee, and Sam looked at James.

''You wanted to discuss something, right?'' she said, and he nodded.

''I have to tell you – we are prepared for something to happen – I had the feeling about it before coming here, and Jason was kind enough to let me borrow some of his guards,'' he said, and he saw her eyes widen and she nodded, ''we don't know what will happen but everyone here – including Danny and Tamara – are safe with the men,'' he said, and she nodded and looked at Jason.

''You knew?'' she asked him, and he nodded, ''when? Why didn't you tell me?''

''I just heard it from James – and I had that feeling too. We just don't know what it is, and we want to be sure of you women being safe – and Tam and Danny,'' he replied, and she nodded. They stopped talking, and Sam sighed when she saw Jason and James look at each other.

''I'm going to go outside for a walk,'' she said softly, and Jason looked at her, while Daisy got up with Sam and followed her. Sam sighed and breathed in the fresh air when she got outside, and then noticed Daisy had followed her. They walked – arms hooked – around the beach for a while.

''I know something else is up. I just know they kept something from me, and I don't like it, Dais,'' Sam said after a while, and Daisy nodded.

''If I tell you, will you promise me you won't go stressing out about it? Because they didn't tell you because they are afraid you will freak out,'' she said, and Sam nodded, ''ok, you know that bad feeling is because Jason and James think Bill is up to something,'' she said, and Sam widened her eyes, ''he disappeared after he got released, and they think he is here, in Hawaii, planning something,'' she added.

''Ok, so why not tell me – this is about me, right?'' she said, and Daisy nodded, ''do you think it really is only because I would freak out? And so what, if I do,'' she said, getting angrier by the second. She didn't like Jason or James keeping something from her, and she would tell Jason just what she thought about him keeping something from her.

''Because you are pregnant, Sam. They don't want anything to happen to you or the baby because of Bill,'' she replied and Sam nodded. She could understand they didn't want to freak her out, but she could have handled it if they had told her. She handled it just fine when Daisy told her.

''I just don't like Jason keeping something from me – you know I love him, but I just still am a little insecure about us,'' she said softly, and Daisy nodded and sighed.

''He didn't do this because he wanted it – he loves you, and he doesn't want to lose you or the baby, and it won't happen I know, but I can understand why he didn't want you stressed,'' Daisy said, and Sam nodded again.

''Thank you, Dais – this really helped. Come on, let's get back,'' she said, and Daisy nodded. When they were almost at the cottage Daisy stopped and stared in the dark, and Sam wanted to ask her what she saw when Daisy grabbed her hand and hurried inside.

''James – I think I saw something outside, and I know for sure it wasn't a guard,'' she said, and James rushed outside while Jason stayed with the women.

''Sam, come here – are you ok?'' he asked, and Sam nodded but didn't go to him. He frowned and suddenly realized she must know about their suspicions. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of water for both the women and handed it to them.

''Jason, there was no one there anymore,'' James said when he came in, and Jason nodded, ''Daisy, you and I are going home now, because we need to let Jason and Sam talk about this,'' he said, and Daisy nodded and walked towards him after hugging Sam.

''Thanks, Dais, again – see you tomorrow,'' she said, and then Daisy and James left and Sam walked towards the bedroom. She was changing into something to sleep in when Jason walked in and undressed.

''Sam, did Daisy tell you?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''You kept this from me because you love me?'' she asked softly, and he nodded.

''I did, because I don't want you to lose the baby – and I don't want to lose you, do you understand?'' he asked, and she nodded. She stepped in the bed as did Jason, and he pulled her in his arms. She nestled into his side and laid her head on his chest. He was glad she didn't push him away at this point.

''I understand – but I can handle you telling me things like this. I lived with danger all my life, and I know you are worried about us, but you have to understand my insecurity when it comes to us, still,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I do, Sam – I really do, and I didn't keep this from you because I…'' he said, but his voice faded when he thought about it. He had tried to keep it from her because he didn't want to lose her, ''I kept it from you because I love you,'' he said.

''I love you too, but I will never keep anything from you anymore. I want you to promise you won't do this again,'' she said, and he nodded, ''I just want you to tell me when there is something wrong, and I want you to be honest with me, and not keep parts of it for yourself because you think it's best for me. I love you, and I love it about you, but I just want to know when you know something that could affect me, ok?''

''I promise I won't do it again, babe. I love you so much,'' he said, and she smiled and kissed his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

''I love you,'' she whispered, just before falling asleep. Jason sighed of relief when she fell asleep. He was grateful that she wasn't mad at him, and he could understand where she was coming from. She had been alone for most of her life, and she just wanted him to be honest and tell her when there was something about her past, like with Bill. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Jason stood outside looking out at the sea the next morning with his cup of coffee. He thought about last night, when Daisy had seen something but James couldn't find anything, and he sighed. He knew now Bill was here. He could feel it in his bones and he couldn't relax even if he tried. He wondered what would have happened if Sam had been outside alone, and he was glad Daisy had gone with her. He took a deep breath ad the thought of losing Sam made him breathless and he felt like the air had been punched out of him. He had woken up early that morning because Sam had been tossing and turning all night, and he couldn't sleep. He had gone out to watch the sun set and he had been calm until he tried to imagine his life without Sam. That is when he started to feel light headed and tears stood in his eyes. He took a sip of his already cold coffee and moaned. He walked back inside and poured the coffee out of his cup before pouring new in it, when he heard Sam.

''That doesn't make any sense – why would you throw away your coffee, just to pour new?'' she asked him, and he turned around and smiled at her, ''good morning,'' she added, and he laughed softly.

''Good morning, sunshine. I think it's going to be a great day – how did you sleep?'' he asked, even though he knew she didn't sleep well.

''It was ok – but I know you know,'' she said raising an eyebrow, and he nodded and walked towards her. He set down his cup on the kitchen table and pulled her in his arms, and she leaned in and relaxed against him, ''why are you so tense, baby?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I'm worried about you,'' he said softly, and she nodded. She took him with her to the couch and pushed him down before sitting down herself.

''I'll never leave the cottage without you, or a guard, ok?'' she said, trying to reassure him, and he nodded, ''good, now you go take a shower because I already did and I know Danny and Tam will be here any minute,'' she told him, and he nodded with a smile and got up.

##########

Daisy woke up with a jolt and noticed James wasn't next to her. She sighed and got out of bed, and when she walked outside she saw him standing in the sea. He was staring ahead, and she knew he was thinking about last night. Sam had taken the news pretty well, and she knew Jason and Sam had talked about it after they left. She knew Sam had been angry, but she also knew Jason probably managed to talk her down and tell her what she wanted to know. Suddenly James turned around and looked at her from the distance, as if he could feel her, and he started walking towards her. When he stopped in front of her he didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his waist as they stood there.

''I was just thinking about what happened last night – I didn't see anything but I know there was someone there,'' James said, and Daisy nodded against his chest.

''I know – I'm glad Sam didn't go out alone,'' she replied, and he nodded and sighed. He was too, and he was grateful Daisy was there with Sam when she had seen something. He was afraid something might happen when Sam was alone, even if the guards were there. He looked at Daisy as he took a step back.

''Thank you for going with Sam, baby,'' he said, and she smiled at him, ''I love you so much, you know that?''

''I know, and I love you too, so much,'' she said, and she kissed him.

##########

Sam smiled when she opened the door to reveal Tam and Danny. She hugged them and let them in, and then called for Jason, who was in the bedroom getting ready.

''I'm coming,'' he called back, and she heard Danny chuckle. She looked at him and smiled again, loving to see how happy he was. She looked at Tam and saw the twinkling in her eyes and sighed.

''You two are so much in love – it's sweet,'' she said, and Tam laughed and Danny kissed Sam.

''I know right?'' he said, and she nodded. She led Tam and Danny to the living room and told them to sit down while she got some drinks. She grabbed a couple of bottles of water and walked back just as Jason walked out of the bedroom.

''Well – I think it's best if we just ask right away,'' Tam said, looking at Danny who was nodding with a huge grin on his face. Tam turned to look at Sam, ''since I've known you, you have been good to me and I love you for that. I wanted to ask you – and it would be an honor if you agreed – if you want to be my Maid of Honor,'' Tam said, and Sam widened her eyes and breathed in deeply. Trying hard not to cry she nodded, and got up to hug Tam.

''I'm honored you asked me – and yes, I'd love to be your Maid of Honor,'' she said, and then she wiped away the tears she wasn't able to hold in. Then she walked back to Jason and hugged him, smiling as she turned around and Danny got up.

''Ever since you and Sam got together for real you have been really good to her – and by extension to me. I began seeing you as a brother and I hope you will do me the honor of being my Best Man – but without the planning of the bachelor party and speech,'' Danny said, and Jason widened his eyes. Sam looked up to him with a big smile on her face and he nodded.

''I would be honored, Danny. Thank you,'' he said, and he shook hands with Danny.

##########

Daisy stepped out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw James standing outside again. He stood staring over the ocean and she didn't want to bother him, so she walked inside and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She drank until it was empty, and looked at it in surprise. She didn't know she was thirsty until she began drinking.

James stared out over the ocean and smiled. He didn't want Daisy to know – he wanted to ask her to marry him. He had wanted that long before she was pregnant. He had known Daisy a long time before getting together with her, and he didn't want to wait any longer. He loved her, and she loved him, and they were starting a family. He wanted her to have his name, and he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

He stood in the sand with bare foot, and he suddenly realized he could ask Sam and Jason to help him plan something for soon. He wanted to ask her while they were in Hawaii, because he knew she loved it here. He nodded to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sent Jason a text message asking him of he could help him with something tomorrow, and then put his phone back when Daisy walked out.

''Hey, I was thinking about dinner – we need to buy something to cook for tonight,'' Daisy said, and he nodded.

''We can go out if you want, because I honestly don't really feel like grocery shopping at the moment,'' he said, and she frowned.

''Well, I can go on my own,'' she said, but he shook his head and raised an eyebrow, ''ok, so we go out,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded. He pulled her in his arms and held her tight. She sighed. She could feel a change in him, but because he didn't tell her she didn't ask. She didn't want to push him.

''I love you,'' he said suddenly, and she lifted her head and smiled at him.

''I love you too, babe – why don't we go ask Jason where that little place was he and Sam ate?'' she said, and James nodded.

##########

After Tamara and Danny had left Sam and Jason sat down outside looking out on the ocean, and Jason felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw he had a message from James, asking him to help him with something. He frowned, and started dialing his number when Sam pulled the phone out of his hand.

''It can't be important,'' she said softly, and he looked at her to see her smiling. She was relaxed and he loved seeing her like this, and he looked at the phone.

''Let me just put it back,'' he said, and she gave him the phone, but after turning it off. He laughed softly and put his phone back in his pocket, and then he pulled Sam up and on his lap. She nestled in his arms and sighed.

''You know – I want to stay here forever,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He liked it here also, and he wanted to stay here longer. He knew it wasn't possible with his line of work, but he knew he would take her back here. He looked at Sam when he heard something – something like footsteps, and he gently pushed her off of him and walked towards where he heard the sound to find James and Daisy standing in front of him.

''You know you can't sneak up like that,'' he said to James, who nodded and shrugged. He looked at Sam, who stood with her back to them, and he saw Daisy walking towards her and she gave her a hug.

''She was wondering if you could tell us where that place was you and Sam ate earlier,'' James said to Jason, who nodded and walked around the cottage with James following. He told him where to go and pointed in the direction, and the men walked back to the girls.

''Wow – Sam, you know that is great!'' Daisy said when they walked towards them, ''James, Jason and Sam are going to be Best Man and Maid of Honor!'' Sam smiled and Jason laughed softly as James looked between the two of them.

''Well, that's great,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''You know what the best part is – I don't have to plan anything for them – and neither does Sam, because they didn't want a bachelor/bachelorette party, they just wanted to spend time with the six of us,'' he said, and James laughed while Daisy shook her head with a smile.

''That's nice, Jase. Well, did James ask you about the restaurant? Because I'm really hungry!'' she said. Jason nodded and James and Daisy got up and waved before walking off. Sam frowned and laughed softly as Jason sat down and pulled her on his lap again.

''Alone at last,'' he said, and she nodded and smiled. Then she suddenly thought of something.

''I'm going to walk a round – you want to go?'' she asked, and he shook his head.

''Take that guard with you,'' he said, and she rolled her eyes, ''I'll stay here and watch you,'' he added, and she nodded and walked away. She needed some room and she needed to stretch her legs, because she had been sitting inside and outside all day. She wanted to think, and she loved walking around on the beach. She walked to one side, where she stopped and looked at the cliff in front of her. She was at the bottom, and she recognized it, but she had never seen it before. She shrugged and walked back, the guard still following her. She made her way back to Jason, who had fallen asleep in the chair outside.

''Jason,'' she said softly, and he opened his eyes and smiled. He got up and took her hand, and they walked to the bedroom and changed into something to sleep in. then they climbed in bed and he fell asleep right away, and she watched him for a while before falling asleep herself.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

A week later Sam stood outside with her cup of tea. It had been a busy week – with dress fittings for both Jason and her, and then they found out the designer making the dress wouldn't make them for a pregnant woman. She had decided to just go and shop for something fancy but comfortable instead, and she had found the perfect dress. It was green with a print on it, and it was a simple maternity dress she could use for normal wearing too – but she would just use it for this wedding. It was nice and neat, and she loved it.

Jason was in a tuxedo and was gorgeous – even though he didn't think himself. He didn't like it when Sam said it, so she kept saying it. She loved to tease him, and he told her he expected her to help him out of it at the end of the day.

She was nervous – today was the day her brother was getting married. She would miss him, but she also knew he would come over, and she would visit him all the time. She hadn't been at the location of the wedding yet, but she didn't mind because she knew it would be an amazing one. She was anxious to see it, and she couldn't wait to go there.

Jason and her had been helping Tamara and Danny with everything they needed this week, and last night – the night before the wedding – Danny had been sleeping with them after spending a fun night with them. He was inside still, rummaging around with Jason.

''Sammy,'' she heard Danny's voice suddenly, and she turned around to see him standing inside looking out, ''I'm kind of nervous,'' he said, and he looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at him.

''I don't think that's weird – who isn't nervous before marrying?'' she said, and he nodded and took a step out. He was wearing his sweats and slippers, and he smiled when he saw how nice the weather was.

''It's a good day to get married, don't you think?'' he said to Sam, who nodded and smiled while she stared ahead and looked at the sea.

''Danny, Sam – we need to go,'' Jason said from inside, and Danny jumped and Sam ushered him inside. She washed her cup and set it on the kitchen counter and looked at Jason. Jason had decided to get ready and she smiled at him.

''You know you look amazing in that – I can't believe you don't wear this more often,'' she told him, and he shook his head with a sigh and pulled her in his arms.

''You know why – I told you I'm more the casual kind of guy,'' he said, and then pressed a kiss on her lips and let her go. She smiled, and looked at him from head to toe. Jason did the same, because she had been having the same idea and had dressed for later already, ''you know you can buy another one of those dresses and just let this for today – I really like it and I love the way it looks on you,'' Jason whispered in her ear, and Danny cleared his throat. Jason lifted his head and smiled at him, and they made their way to the car. Sam locked the front door and stepped in the back of the car, while Jason and Danny sat in the front. Jason drove them to the beach, where they had placed some tents where they could get dressed, and Danny was jumping in his seat of nerves. Jason tried to calm him down, but it didn't work, and he sighed and looked in the rear-view mirror to Sam, who was smiling.

#####

Sam walked to the tent where Tamara would be, and was surprised to see Daisy was already there. She smiled and hugged her friend, and walked inside to hug Tam.

''It's going to be a small wedding – I invited my sister but I don't think she will be coming. My sister and her husband are the only family I have but we don't have any contact,'' she told Sam when she walked in, and Sam frowned wondering why she didn't tell Sam sooner. It didn't really matter, though.

''So it would be just the six of us?'' she asked, and when Tam nodded and Daisy walked in, they started getting Tam ready. They laughed and had fun, and then suddenly Tam stopped.

''I'm really nervous,'' she said softly, and Daisy smiled and nodded.

''That's normal – didn't Danny say that, Sam?'' she asked Sam, who nodded, ''see? It's really normal – it's not like you don't want it anymore, is it?''

''No, no! I really want to marry him – I love him so much – but I'm just so nervous,'' Tam said, and she took a deep breath, ''let's get ready,'' she said, and Sam and Daisy nodded and smiled.

##########

Jason smiled when Danny turned around and he looked at James. Danny had started to get excited and wasn't nervous anymore. He was talking a lot, and when James had walked in he had been making him crazy with all his talk.

''Well, I think it is good,'' James said, and Danny widened his eyes. He didn't notice the smile on James' face, and he started rambling.

''Good? It's not amazing? That's not that good! I need something else-'' he was cut off by Jason's hand on his mouth, and he glared at Jason.

''He was joking – teasing you. You look amazing and I know for sure Tam is going to be out of breath at the sight of you,'' he said, and Danny smiled and nodded. He glared at James, who was laughing softly, and then he looked back at Jason.

''He's an ass – and he says he is getting married,'' Danny said, and Jason widened his eyes and looked at James, who was now glaring at Danny.

''I wanted to ask you for advice last night – but Daisy said she would go with me if I went to see you,'' he said, and Jason smiled, ''you know I love her and I want to marry her, and I was wondering if you know a place or something,'' James rambled, and Jason smiled.

''Yeah – why don't you ask her here? Hey Danny, you can do something to let Daisy know and then James can ask her while taking a walk on the beach or something,'' Jason said, and he didn't know if James liked it because he didn't show any emotion, but he turned and smiled. It was going to be a good day.

##########

Sam had told Tam and Daisy she wanted to step out for a second before the wedding, and she wanted to be alone. She didn't take the guard because there were enough people on the beach at this moment, and she just walked a couple of rounds on the beach. She saw the cliff in her dreams in front of her. She frowned – she wondered how it could be the cliff from her dreams, because she had never been here before. She turned around and walked away from the cliff, afraid to stay longer, and she walked to the tent where Danny was. She wanted to see him before he would marry, and when she walked in the tent it was silent but she heard some sounds.

''Danny,'' she called out, and then she felt an arm around her waist. She tensed, not knowing what to do without hurting anyone.

''Whoa,'' she heard Jason behind her when she tried to elbow him, and she released the breath she had been holding and screamed.

''Jason! Don't you ever do that again!'' she said, and he nodded when he saw the scared look on her face. He pulled her against him and whispered comforting words in her ear.

''I didn't mean to scare you,'' he said softly, and she nodded. She took another deep breath and smiled as she turned around in his arms, ''Danny is already at the altar. It's going to begin soon and I was looking for you when I saw you walk in here,'' he told her, and she nodded, ''are you ok?''

''Yes – I'm fine, Jason – just don't ever scare me like that again,'' she said, and he nodded and looked down, ''it's ok, babe,'' she added and he looked up with a smile.

''Come on, let's get there,'' he said, and she nodded. She walked to the tent where Tam was and saw Daisy sitting next to Tam, and they got up when Sam walked in. She didn't have to say anything, but they went on to the altar where Danny was standing. Sam could see him looking at Tam with the biggest eyes, and she smiled when she looked at Jason. She walked towards Danny and heard Daisy following her, and when she was at the altar she stepped aside and turned, and saw how Daisy was walking – with one of the caretakers of Danny's home – towards the altar. They had asked the man to help them because she didn't have any family, and they didn't want to bother Jason or James to do it. The man had been honored because he had come to love both Danny and Tam as his own, even in the short while they had been there.

Sam looked at Tam and saw her smile, and knew the nerves were gone. Gus – the man who gave Tam away – gave her hand to Danny, whose smile grew even wider if possible when Gus kissed Tam on the cheek. Danny and Tam looked at each other for a moment before they turned around, and faced the priest.

''We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Tamara and Danny as they exchange vows of their everlasting love,'' the priest said, and then he turned to the guests, ''does any of you have any objections to this couple being married – speak now, or forever hold your piece,'' he said, and there was a silence which he took as no objections. The priest went on and married Danny and Tam.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

The wedding was over in no time for Danny and he smiled and looked at his wife. Just a couple of hours ago they had been together – but now there were really married. Tam looked at him and smiled when she saw him staring at her, and she took his hand in hers and squeezed. He looked back at Sam and Jason, who were dancing, and Daisy and James who were sitting next to him and Tam. Tam and him had already danced the first dance, and after that Jason and Sam started dancing – that was an hour ago. He loved seeing Sam happy, and she was happy now. Jason made her happy, and he knew she would be getting married to him just as he got married to the love of his life. He looked at Tam and saw her looking at Sam and Jason with a smile.

''I'm sorry your sister didn't come,'' he said softly to Tam, who smiled at him and shook her head. She didn't mind her sister didn't show up – she hadn't really expected her to come.

''It's ok. I didn't think she would come, and I had enough friends around me. I loved that the wedding is small,'' she said, and he nodded. He was glad – he had wanted to invite more people, but he didn't know more and she didn't have any family. Except for some of the people of the home and James, Jason, Daisy and Sam, nobody was there, and he liked it.

''Well – I say we have all the people around us we need. They are our family and I love all of them,'' Danny said, and she nodded and smiled. Then Jason and Sam came to sit. Sam was out of breath and Jason was all smiles. Sam looked at Danny and Tam and smiled.

''Well – husband and wife, how does it feel?'' she asked, and Tam smiled and looked at Danny.

''It feels great,'' she said, and Danny nodded. James said something to Daisy, and the two of them got up and walked away without saying anything. Jason smiled when he saw them leave, and so did Danny, but Sam and Tam frowned.

''Where did they go?'' Sam asked, and Jason shrugged.

''We will hear it when they get back,'' he replied, and she smiled at him and nodded. Danny looked at the two of them and wondered how long it was going to take for Sam to get ready – to want to get married for the right reasons. Jason was her soul mate, just like Tam was his, and he wanted them to be together forever. When he looked at Sam and Jason together he knew Jason could hold her down when she was angry or sad, and he knew Jason would help her get through the bad. But he also knew Jason and Sam were happy together and they were going to have some beautiful memories before the baby would come. And after the baby was there they were going to have to raise her together, and he knew their child would grow to be a great kid.

''So do you guys know how long you will be staying here?'' Danny asked, and Jason shrugged.

''I don't know – I have to admit I love it here, so I don't mind staying here for some time – but we have to be back in time for Sam because at some point she can't fly anymore,'' he said, and then he turned to smile at Sam. Danny smiled and they talked some more.

##########

Daisy and James walked, hand in hand, on the beach when he suddenly stopped and stepped in front of her with his face serious.

''You know before all this happened – before you told me you were pregnant – I've been thinking,'' he told her, and she widened her eyes. She wondered where he was going with this, ''about us, and then you told me you were pregnant and I didn't think anymore – I just went,'' he said, and she looked down. Was he trying to back out of this all? ''Then when Danny and Tam called that they were getting married and the whole Bill situation here, I didn't think any further than the day we were living in,'' he said, and she nodded, but she didn't look at him.

''If you want to – want to break up, its fine, James, I know you said you loved me because of the baby,'' she said softly, and she heard him chuckle and her head shot up and she glared at him.

''I don't want to break up, babe. I love you, and not just because of the baby,'' he said, and then he got to his knees and looked up to her, her hand in his, ''I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you – Daisy, will you do me the honor of becoming your husband – will you marry me?'' he asked, and tears sprung in her eyes.

''You want – want to marry me?'' she asked, ''I mean – this isn't just about the baby?'' she asked, her hand moving to her stomach, and he shook his head.

''This is all about you, Dais. I love you, and I want you to be my wife – I want to spend all of my life with you, and I want you to have my name,'' he said, and she nodded. Then she nodded again.

''Yes. Yes, James, yes, I want to be your wife, I want to marry you!'' she said, and then she pulled him up to kiss him.

##########

Jason watched as Sam was talking to her brother and smiled. She was happy and he knew she would miss her brother a lot. He wished he could do something to keep them together, but he also knew Sonny would need him back soon. He had gotten a call – but he didn't pick up the phone – because he didn't want to ruin the vacation. He wanted to have fun without Sonny interrupting everything, so he eventually – when Sonny didn't stop calling – turned off his phone. He didn't want to think about work, and when he looked up he saw Daisy and James walk towards them. He smiled when he saw the grin on James' face, and he saw the happiness in Daisy's. From the looks of it, James had asked Daisy to marry him and she accepted, and he was glad for the two of them.

''Danny, look at them,'' he heard Sam say, and then she was next to him, ''you guys care to share?''

''Well – yea, sure but I don't want to ruin Danny and Tam's wedding,'' James said, looking at Daisy, and Daisy shrugged.

''You won't, James – we would love to hear this,'' Tam said, and Danny smiled and nodded. Jason laughed softly and James glared at him.

''Well – I asked Daisy to marry me,'' he told them, and Sam started jumping up and down, ''and she agreed,'' James said, and Sam ran to daisy and hugged her, and Jason shook hands with James. Then Tam and Danny did the same and they sat down again.

''That is amazing! Another wedding we can attend!'' Sam said, and Jason laughed, as Daisy and Sam started walking away. He didn't worry because there were enough people on the beach at this moment so he relaxed and looked at James.

''Well, I think you are one lucky dude, James. I bet you, Danny, he blew up the speech,'' Jason said to Danny, and James laughed.

''Yea – at first she thought I was going to break up with her, and then I had to fix it,'' he said, and Jason laughed as Danny chuckled, ''she said 'if you want to break up…' but then I fixed it, by telling her I loved her and wanted to be with her the rest of my life. You should've seen her face when I dropped to my knee – and it still hurts,'' he said, rubbing his knee, and Jason chuckled.

''Well, I'm glad you and Daisy are getting married – I love all of you and wish you all the best, and seeing you and Daisy together shows you are the best for each other,'' Jason said, and Danny nodded with a smile.

''Congrats,'' Danny said, and he raised his glass, as did Jason and James.

##########

Sam and Daisy walked to the cliff and back, without saying a word at first. Sam was smiling and Daisy was defiantly glowing.

''You know I love you and James, and I'm so happy for you!'' Sam said suddenly, and Daisy smiled and nodded. Then she sat down on the blanket that she had put there before. Sam smiled and sat down next to her, watching out over the sea.

''I thought he was going to leave me,'' Daisy said, and Sam widened her eyes, ''I mean, he started talking about 'I've been thinking about us', and I thought he was going to say he didn't love me enough to stay with me,'' she added softly, and Sam nodded.

''Well, from what I've seen he wouldn't even think about it – I don't know, but I never believe he would want to leave you – especially now you're pregnant,'' Sam said, and Daisy nodded.

''That's what was the first thing I thought about when he proposed,'' she admitted, and Sam laughed softly.

''But that is not why he asked you to marry him, and I know he told you that because you wouldn't have said yes if he didn't,'' she said, and Daisy nodded, ''I can understand it's weird when someone asks you to marry him – hell, I freak out every time I think about Jason asking me, because I have that same feeling,'' Sam said.

''But when Jason asks you it will be out of love, and not because of the baby,'' Daisy said surprised, and Sam shrugged.

''I don't know – we talked about it and I told him if he wanted to get married for the baby, I would marry him if it's best for her,'' she said, and she rubbed her belly when the baby kicked. Then she took Daisy's hand and let her feel.

''Wow – she is really strong,'' Daisy said with a smile, and Sam nodded, ''but back to Jason – he is really in love, I could see it when you two were dancing and I can see it even when you're not there,'' she said, and Sam nodded, ''and when he asks you to marry him it's not about the baby – well yeah, a little I guess,'' she added when Sam smiled.

''I know and I love him, really,'' she said, ''but I scammed men into marrying me and when I did I knew it wouldn't last. With Jason, it would be forever,'' she said, ''and that scares me,'' she added.

''I know it does. What do you think I feel when I think about forever? I love James, but it still freaks me out a little,'' she said with a smile. Then she got up and helped Sam get up too, ''I'm going to go back,'' she said, and she looked at the table where the men were sitting.

''If you don't mind, I want to just walk another round before coming, so you go ahead and I will be there soon,'' she said, and Daisy nodded and took the blanket and walked away. Sam watched Daisy before walking towards the cliff again. She looked up and frowned. It really did look like the cliff from her dreams, but she didn't believe in dreams coming true, so she wasn't the least bit scared something was going to happen. But then again, she had been dreaming about this place before she even knew it existed, and she wondered how that could have happened.

''It was all just a dream,'' she said to herself, and nodded. Then she turned around and started walking back, when an arm slipped around her waist and she tensed, ''Jason, didn't I tell you not to do that?'' she asked, and she heard a chuckle. This wasn't Jason.

''Yeah, you told Jason not to sneak up on you, but you never told me,'' Bill said, and he turned her around, ''didn't you miss me?''

''Bill,'' she whispered.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

''_Bill,'' she whispered._

''Yeah, Bill,'' he said, and she shuddered. This could not be happening, ''I see you missed me just as much as I missed you,'' he said, and she shook her head.

''I…'' she could hardly talk, there was a lump in her throat and she felt like her lungs had closed off, she couldn't breath.

''You know that sister of Tamara wanted to come and I told her to take me – she didn't, so I just took the invitation and went here,'' he said, ''after all, she couldn't stop me anymore,'' he said, and Sam widened her eyes when he pushed her back to the cliff and pressed her against it, trapping her with his body.

''Bill – just let me go, and I-'' he cut her off by backhanding her and she closed her eyes, trying to close off the pain and fear. She had to stay calm right now, because she didn't want to make him mad, and she didn't want to lose the baby because of him.

''You are a slut, you know that,'' he said, ''I found out about all the men you conned, and that you are conning Jason even now – with this girl coming I know he wants to marry you. Its one of the best you had,'' he said, and she shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how to get out of here without getting hurt. She didn't say anything; she opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see the craziness in his eyes and closed hers again, not wanting to see it, ''Jason is clueless and I love it. I remember me being clueless about what you were doing. You remember, don't you?'' he asked, and she didn't move an inch. She didn't want him to think she was listening to him; she didn't want him to know how scared she was.

''Just let me go, please, Bill,'' she whispered, and he chuckled. He moved, and she opened her eyes wide when she felt his erection. This turned him on, and he made the mistake when moving, because he had given her an opening. She brought her knee up and hit him in the groin, and he doubled over and backed out, but he didn't let her go. She struggled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her and he stood straight, then he pushed her back against the cliff with force – causing her head to slam against it and she felt her body give out under her, and she sank down. Black spots covered her sight and she didn't see his foot coming.

##########

Daisy walked back to the men and when she stood in front of James, he pulled her on his lap and kissed her.

''Where is Sam?'' Jason asked, and she smiled at him before answering.

''She decided to take another walk to the cliff and then come back,'' she replied, and Jason nodded.

''Daisy, baby, I don't have a good feeling about that,'' James said, and he frowned when he saw the look on Jason's face, ''you want to go look for her?'' he asked, and Jason nodded.

''James, Jason, what is the matter with you? There are a lot of people on this beach, and I'm sure by now she is returning here,'' Daisy said, and she frowned, ''I don't understand why this reaction to me giving Sam some time to breath,'' she added, and Jason sighed.

''I know – but you have to understand that after everything with Bill – I just want to know she's safe, and I don't know because the guards are all still here, Dais. She is all alone out there,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Ok – ok, we'll look for her,'' she said, and they got up. Jason walked over to Danny.

''Danny, we're going to look for Sam, because she's alone and I don't want her to be with Bill walking around,'' he told Danny, who nodded and got up to go with them. Tam got up too and the five of them walked toward the cliff.

##########

Sam didn't see the shoe coming at her because of the black spots, but she felt it. He kicked her in the side, and she rolled over and laid there in the fetal position, protecting her baby as much as possible. But then Bill sank down next to her and turned her, grinning when she moaned in pain. Her side was aching, as was her head from the blow before, and when he rolled her on her back she hit her head again.

''I heard pregnant women have some kind of hormone that makes them horny in the second trimester,'' he told her, and she widened her eyes when she realized what he meant.

''No, no please, don't,'' she begged him, but he positioned himself on top if her and smiled at her before kissing her hard. She struggled against him, and he bit her lip to make her stop. Her hands moved around in the sand to find something hard, and suddenly she found it. A rock, big – but small enough for her to lift it, and she gripped it while Bill moved his hands to her breasts. Even in her state of being a little dazed because of the hit against her head, she lifted her hand and slammed it against the side of his head. He moaned, and she slammed it again, causing him to fall off of her, and she scrambled to get up when she heard him get up too. She whimpered when he grabbed her arm, but then she heard a shot and he let go, falling to the ground. His eyes were open, but they were blank, and she knew he was dead.

''Sam,'' she heard Jason call out, and she sank down on the ground when she saw him. She was grateful for him arriving just in time, and she tried to smile but she couldn't. She started to shake, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

''Take care of him, and do not mess up in cleaning up,'' she heard James say, and she felt Jason relax just a little.

''Jason,'' she whispered, and he sank down next to her, pulling her in his arms, ''Jason, the baby – he kicked me – oh god,'' she started to ramble, and Jason lifted her in his arms and took her to the car, where he told James to sit in the back while he drove to the hospital. Daisy, Danny and Tam followed them in James' car.

''Sam, stay awake for me, ok?'' James said when he saw her drift off. He didn't know what happened, but he could see blood in her hair and he suspected a concussion. He didn't want her to fall asleep, ''talk to me,'' he said when she closed her eyes again.

''About what – James, I'm scared,'' she said, and she rubbed her stomach, ''he kicked me real hard before I could even think of protecting her – god I'm such a bad mother already,'' she whispered, and she started to sob uncontrollably.

''No, no way you're going to do that to yourself. You are great – you didn't have any time to react, come on babe,'' Jason said, and James wrapped his arms tighter around her to calm her down. When she heard his heartbeat she did calm down a little, but not enough for his liking.

''Damn it, Sam. You're not a bad mother, stop doing this to yourself,'' he said, and she tensed.

''James, I let him kick me, I let him throw me against that cliff – hell, if I had listened to my head, I wouldn't even have been there at the time, or at all,'' she said, and he frowned. He didn't know what she was talking about, but the way Jason tensed, he could see he knew.

''What do you mean?'' he asked, and she wiped away her tears.

''I dreamed about this – it was almost exactly as in my dream,'' she said, ''I saw the cliff earlier today and I remembered the dream but I didn't think any of it. And then Bill came and I thought it was Jason so I said he shouldn't do that – you know, sneaking up on me – and then he started talking. I was careless,'' she said, and then Jason pulled over and jumped out of the car. He took Sam in his arms before James could even stand up, and he walked into the hospital. James followed and called for help. Two nurses walked over, one with a gurney and Jason laid Sam on it, and then a doctor came and took Sam away.

''You will have to wait here, sir,'' he said, and Jason nodded but was frustrated he had to wait. He wanted to stay with her; he didn't want to leave her alone like this. James touched his shoulder and he looked at Sam's best friend – who had become one of his close friends too, and sighed.

''Jason, she will be ok,'' he said, ''and the baby will be ok too,'' he added, and Jason nodded, but didn't really believe James until he saw for himself she was ok. Danny, Tam and Daisy walked in and Daisy was at James' side in no time, while Danny stood next to Jason looking ahead of him.

''Jason, I know you are scared,'' Daisy said, and Jason nodded, ''but you have to believe she will be ok – they both will be. That little girl of yours is strong,'' she told him, and he nodded again, finally getting to believe Sam and the baby were going to be ok.

##########

Sam looked at the doctor with a weak smile and thanked him. He had just told her she had a concussion, and that the baby was fine, and she was grateful.

''So, I will now send in your husband, because he was badgering the nurse a couple of minutes ago,'' he said with a smile, and she nodded and smiled. She had a headache and her side was still killing her, but she knew everything was fine with the baby and that was all that mattered. She closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for Jason – and probably everyone else – to come in and get the good news. The door of her room opened and she opened her eyes to see Jason and James standing next to her already. Danny, Tam and Daisy were standing outside, and she waved them over.

''How are you feeling?'' Jason asked, and she smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

''I'm great – the only thing is the concussion, but other than that I'm fine,'' she told them, and he sighed of relief, and opened his mouth to ask something else, but she stopped him, ''the baby is fine too,'' she told him, and he closed his eyes for a second before looking at her and leaning in to kiss her forehead, ''I think I can even go home soon, because the doctor didn't say anything about staying overnight,'' she added, and Jason smiled.

''We'll see about that – I'll go and ask him about it now,'' he said, and he walked away. Sam shook her head and then moaned –it still hurt. Daisy came to stand next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

''I'm sorry, Sam,'' she said softly, and Sam frowned at her, ''for leaving you alone,'' Daisy added, and Sam shook her head and wiped away the tear on Daisy's cheek.

''No, no, Daisy – I asked you to let me walk around first before coming home, you can't blame yourself,'' Sam said, but she saw Daisy didn't believe her, ''what do you need? You want me to say I forgive you – because even though there is nothing to forgive you for, if you need to hear it – I forgive you,'' she said, and Daisy nodded.

''It's ok, Daisy, she really doesn't blame you,'' James added, and Daisy nodded again.

''And you, James, maybe you better go home and clean up – ok?'' Sam said, and James nodded. He grabbed Daisy's hand and they walked away, and Sam smiled. Two down, two to go, ''and you two – you need to go too. You better leave for that honeymoon,'' she said with raised eyebrows, and Danny smiled.

''We'll go when we hear if you can go,'' he said, and just then the doctor walked in.

''He is pretty consistent if he wants something. He came to ask me when you could leave. I told him you could go if you wanted to – I don't really like it but there is nothing wrong, so you are free to go. I just want you to take is easy and Mr. Morgan has to wake you up every two to three hours when you are sleeping,'' he told them, ''but other than that there is nothing that will keep you here,'' he added, and Sam nodded and smiled. She swung her legs off of the bed and got up. Jason rushed to her side and helped her, and they left with the four of them.

''Now go on your honeymoon,'' Jason said, ''I'll handle this,'' he said with a wink to Sam. When they were at the car they climbed in and took Danny and Tamara home, they waved goodbye and told them to have fun. Then they went home.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Jason woke up when his head fell to his chest, and he jumped and opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he had been awake throughout the night to make sure Sam was ok. He had woken her up every other two and a half hours, and on the doctors orders he had talked to her to make sure it was all good.

''Hey, come over here,'' she said, and he shook his head, ''come on, Jason – I'll go out if that's what you want,'' she said when she saw him shaking his head.

''You need to take this rest, Sam,'' he said, and she sighed. he could see she was not in the mood for this, but he didn't want to go in the bed, because he knew once he would lie down he would fall asleep.

''Come here, Jason, now. I don't need this right now, and I need you to listen to me – get in the bed,'' she said softly, but he could hear the annoyance in her voice and he nodded. He got up and slid in the bed, and she moved closed. She looked at him with a smile and he could see she was in pain. Her side must hurt, and he wanted to take the pain away.

''Are you ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded, and before she could say anything he had drifted off. She looked at him and smiled, even though her side hurt like hell and her head throbbing. She hadn't been in the mood for stubborn Jason, and she was glad he listened to her. She tried to get some sleep herself, because she was still really tired. Jason had woken her up every two and a half hours because of the concussion, and even though she didn't like it, she was glad she had Jason on her side to do that for her. She now wished she had stayed over night in the hospital, because when she looked at Jason sleeping, she saw the circles of the night under his eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

#####

Two hours later Sam was still awake, and Jason was still sleeping. Sam decided to get out, and she did. She walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, because she had taken a shower last night when they got home. Jason had urged her to do that, and she didn't complain when he helped her get in and clean herself up. She got out and dried herself off, and looked in the mirror at her side. The bruise was bigger than she had thought, and there were yellow lines around it. She frowned, and she put on a boy shorts and a tank top she had bought at one of the maternity shops. With her five and a half months she was definitely showing, and she loved it. She loved seeing her belly and she loved seeing and feeling all the changes in her body.

She walked to the kitchen to make some tea, and when her tea was ready she walked outside and sat down in the swing chair. She put the cup of tea in the side table and she pulled her legs under her and crossed them, the only way she could sit comfortable. She stared out at the sea, and smiled. She loved it here, and she wished they could stay here forever. The weather was nice, and with James and Daisy here it was like she was home. She loved Port Charles, but this place had her heart. When she would go back to Port Charles she would count the hours until she could go back.

''Hey,'' she suddenly heard, and she jumped, making the swing chair move and she stood up. Daisy and James walked up and she laid a hand on her chest, trying to calm down, ''sorry, didn't mean to scare you,'' James said, and she nodded with a smile. He came over and hugged her, ''how are you doing?'' he asked her, and after Daisy had hugged her she answered.

''I'm doing ok. Still have a headache, but other than that I'm fine,'' she told them, and they sat down on the comfortable chairs on the porch.

''Where is Jason?'' Daisy asked, ''is he still asleep?''

''He just went to bed a couple of hours ago – he had to wake me up every two to three hours and he didn't get any himself, so I ordered him to go to bed – and I got out,'' she said, and Daisy smiled.

''Well – did you hear anything from Danny yet?'' she asked, and when Sam shook her head she said, ''maybe Jason did. After Jason called last night he told us Danny had promised to tell you when he arrived.''

''He called you?'' Sam asked surprised, and Daisy nodded, ''hey, do you guys want something to drink? Maybe some breakfast while we're at it?'' she asked, and James nodded.

''I'll make some breakfast because I don't really trust you in the kitchen,'' he said, and she laughed softly, ''and you need to take it easy,'' he added.

''I am – taking it easy. I'm just not used to feeling this restless,'' she said, and he nodded. They all got up to go to the kitchen, and they started making breakfast – softly and careful not to wake Jason – for all of them.

##########

Jason woke up when he heard laughing outside, and he groaned. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but he had left Sam alone for a long time he was sure. Now Daisy and James were here – he could hear it when they had started laughing – and he sighed. He got out of bed and looked at his watch, and saw he had slept for eight hours at best. He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and then he walked back to the bedroom and got dressed. He started towards the kitchen and took a bottle of water before walking outside to join the three of them.

''Jason – are you ok?'' Sam asked, and he got up and hugged him tight. He smiled and nodded, and he sat down on the remaining chair.

''I'm well rested – thanks for letting me get that,'' he said, and she nodded with a smile.

''Daisy and James came here after I got out of bed – and they offered to stay here until you woke up. Maybe they want to stay here for dinner?'' she asked, and the two of them nodded with a smile.

''We made breakfast this morning with Sam. She is really a disaster in the kitchen,'' Daisy said and James laughed softly, while Jason just nodded.

''I know – I'll never let her cook for me. She can order Chinese, though, as the best,'' he told Daisy. Then he looked at Sam, ''but I do love you,'' he said, and she nodded with a smile.

''I love you too, babe,'' she said, and he smiled.

#####

Sam looked at Jason and knew what to do. She had been thinking about it all afternoon, talking with Daisy and James about them getting married. She knew he thought she wasn't ready yet, and she knew he was a man with old-fashioned thoughts. She wanted to surprise him by asking him to marry her. While she had been thinking about it, she realized she wanted to marry him. After what happened with Bill, she knew he wasn't like that and their marriage wouldn't be like her marriages before.

She loved him, and they were having a daughter together – that was something she had thought about before, but she didn't want to marry him only for the baby, and she knew he was honest when he had told her the same thing. When he had been asleep, she had asked James to help her, and Daisy wanted to help too. She loved the two of them for it, and they had indeed helped her a lot with thinking of ways to ask Jason.

''Sam?'' she heard someone call her, and she looked up to see it was Jason. She frowned, ''you were so far away – where were you?''

''I'm sorry, I was thinking about something – I didn't mean to zone out like that,'' she said, ''what was it you said?'' she asked, and he smiled and shook his head.

''Nobody said anything – but we were looking at you while you were staring ahead and James and Daisy just went to get some dinner because we didn't want to cook,'' he told her, and she nodded and noticed James and Daisy were gone.

''I'm sorry, Jason. After what happened last night I kind of am inside my head a lot,'' she told him, and he nodded, ''it's not that I see it over and over – because I don't, actually – but I began to see something really clear and I want to sort it out,'' she said.

''You want to share?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''When I have it all sorted out I'll share, but at the moment it doesn't even make sense to me,'' she told him, and he nodded. Then he got up and gently pulled her in his arms, holding her head against his chest.

''I love you – so much Sam, and I am glad you're ok,'' he whispered, and she nodded against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and calmed down – she didn't even know she was tense until Jason held her in his arms.

''I love you too, Jason. I don't – I realized I don't want to live without you anymore,'' she said softly, and he nodded and smiled. Sam decided that now was a good time to ask him, but she didn't know how. So she took a step back and looked at him, ''I don't want to – I can't live without you anymore. I don't even want to think about it, because it makes me sick to my stomach and my heart clenches. I love you so much, and I know I have been keeping you at arms length about some things, and I want to make it right,'' she said, and he nodded, but frowned.

''I don't understand what you're saying, babe,'' he told her, and she nodded and looked down.

''When we talked about marrying, I freaked out every time, and I didn't want it,'' she said, and he nodded, ''and then when I told you I would marry you for our daughter I still felt like it wasn't right,'' she added, ''but when Bill had me pinned to the cliff – or even on the ground – I realized something,'' she said, and he nodded. She took a deep breath, ''I love you so much, and I want to ask you something,'' she said.

''You can ask me anything Sam, I will do everything you ask of me,'' he told her, and she nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes.

''Will you marry me?'' she asked him, and he widened his eyes, surprise and shock evident on his face.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

''_Will you marry me?'' she asked him, and he widened his eyes, surprise and shock evident on his face. _

''You – what…'' Jason didn't know what to say, and Sam saw it on his face and miss read it.

''I mean, if you don't want to you can just – just forget I even said it – you don't even have to answer if you…'' her voice faded when she felt the lump in her throat grow and tears streamed over her face, but he started to smile.

''No – no, I don't want to forget it. I want to marry you, I'm just kind of speechless,'' he said, and he made a wide gesture with his hands, ''that you asked me instead of the other way around – and I thought you didn't want to marry because of – well because of everything that happened and all,'' he rambled, and she nodded and wiped away the tears.

''I didn't – at first, but I realized you wouldn't treat me like Bill did, or this marriage wouldn't be without feelings – I think because I know I love you and you love me, I thought it would be nothing like the times I've been married before,'' she said, and he nodded.

''It won't just because of the reasons you just said. And to answer the question – yes, I want to marry you,'' he said, and she smiled, and when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her she knew she had done the right thing. He broke the kiss and held her tight.

''I know you're this old-fashioned kind of guy who wants to marry a girl when he gets her pregnant – or he wants to ask her instead of the other way around,'' she said, and she could hear him chuckle, ''but I didn't think you would ask me because you might still think I wasn't ready to do just that,'' she told him, and he nodded, ''so I decided I'd take the step to ask you, because I know and knew you were ready,'' she added, and he smiled.

''I really didn't think you would be ready, and that's the only reason I didn't ask. I was thinking of it all night and when Danny called-''

''Danny called?'' she asked him, interrupting him, and he nodded.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but he called to tell they were ok and that they had arrived. He asked how you were doing and I told them you were ok,'' he said, and she nodded and smiled.

''Thank you. You've been so good to him,'' she said, and he nodded. Then he let go of her and walked away. She stood there, surprised and shocked but when he returned with a little black box, she smiled.

''I almost forgot – I had this with me because I planned to ask you right away when you were ready, and I wanted to give you this now,'' he said, and he opened the box to show the engagement ring he had bought a couple of weeks ago. When they had talked everything out and when they became closer, he had thought she was ready to get married, but then she told him she wasn't – not only in words but in actions, and he decided to hold on to the ring until she was.

''Wow, Jason, it is beautiful,'' she whispered, and he nodded and slipped it on her finger. She stared at it and smiled up to him.

''I bought it when I had to go run an errand for Sonny – I found this jewelry and it had the most amazing rings and other things. I was looking through the window – like window-shopping – and I saw this one and I knew I had to have it for you,'' he told her, and she smiled again. Then she took a step forward and he held her in his arms. They just stood there for a long time, until James and Daisy returned with the food.

''Hey there love birds – dinner is ready so you better untangle yourselves and help us get the table ready,'' James said when he walked in, and Jason laughed softly when Sam started towards the kitchen.

''You want to eat outside or inside?'' she asked, and when Daisy came in and helped her she smiled.

''I think it's nice to eat out,'' she said, as she helped Sam get the plates and everything they needed. After a pause she turned to Sam, ''did you ask him?'' she asked her, and then Sam nodded. She lifted her hand and showed her the ring, and Daisy's smile was so bright. ''That's great – how did he react to you asking him instead of the other way around?'' Daisy asked, and Sam smiled.

''Well, he was kind of speechless, then I began to doubt it – maybe he didn't want to marry me – but he said yes, and we talked about it,'' she said, ''maybe it was only for the baby and all – but we both agree that the love we have for each other is the biggest factor here, even though we do this also to give her his name,'' she said, rubbing her stomach.

''Yeah – but you know that even when she's here, you will still be love,'' Daisy said, and the both of them took the plates and everything they needed out, where Jason and James were talking and laughing.

''So, I hear congrats are in order Sammy,'' James said, and she smiled and nodded. She set down the plates and James pulled her in his arms, hugging her tight, ''congratulations, babe. I'm happy for you,'' he said, and she smiled. They all sat down as Jason pulled out the dinner, and they began to eat.

''You know, I was thinking this morning – this place has my heart,'' Sam said, and Jason looked up with a frown.

''I thought I had your heart?'' he asked her, and she laughed and nodded. He smiled and winked at her, and Daisy and James laughed softly.

''You know what I mean – I love Port Charles, it is the first place I settled in a long time – but in here I feel the calm and I love it even more,'' she said, and Jason nodded.

''I know – I feel the same, you know – the weather and the calm in here – maybe we can just go here more often,'' he said smiling. Sam nodded, and then Daisy laughed.

''We want to do the same – get here every so often. Maybe we can go with the four of us,'' she said, and James laughed too.

''Why not,'' Sam said, and they stopped talking. There was a comfortable silence for the rest of the dinner.

#####

Sam leaned back against Jason and smiled. Daisy and James had left an hour ago, and she was exhausted from spending the day with them. They were the best friends, but when they said they would spend the day, it was all day long.

''You're tired – why don't you go sleep?'' Jason said, and she nodded. She didn't get up, ''Sam, come on,'' he said, and she nodded again, and then slowly got up.

''I don't want to,'' she said with a smile, ''only if you go with me,'' she added, and he nodded and got up. He took a hold of her hand and gently pulled her with him to the bedroom, and when they were there, he let go of her hand, but she didn't want to let him go, so she pulled him to her and kissed him. He reacted with passion, but after a while he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

''I really can't believe I'm saying this – but not tonight,'' he said, and she smiled.

''I can't believe it too – but you're right. I'm too exhausted to do anything at this moment,'' she replied when she closed her eyes. She couldn't even keep them open, and she undressed and put on his shirt. She climbed in bed and smiled when he climbed in behind her and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep, as did Jason.

##########

James stood outside when Daisy walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. He smiled, and turned to hold her.

''I think Sam is really happy with Jason – and I love her taking control and asking him to marry her,'' Daisy said, and James nodded and smiled.

''I know – but that's Sam. When she wants something, she takes it. She also knew he wouldn't ask her because they had talked about it before and she wasn't ready,'' he said, ''but after everything that happened with Bill, she realized what she needed and wanted to do,'' he added.

''I think she realized sooner. When they were dancing on the wedding like that – they danced for an hour, James – I think she realized how much she loved him. Something changed in her after they stopped – she did see it sooner,'' she said, and he nodded after thinking about it.

''I think you're right. There was something different about her, and I think she already knew she was ready,'' he said, ''but I think after what happened with Bill she decided to take the step,'' he said, ''because I don't think she would have ever done this if Bill didn't happen,'' he added.

''I agree,'' she said, and she yawned, ''I'm going to bed – are you coming?''

''I'll be there in a minute, babe – I'm waiting for you to warm the bed,'' he said with a smile, and she laughed softly and walked away. James sighed – he loved her so much it hurt sometimes.

He stared out in the dark and smiled. He enjoyed it here, and he wanted to come here more often. He had seen the look on Sam's face that morning and when she told them this place had her heart, and he felt the same. He wanted to stay here, even though he knew it couldn't happen. He also knew Daisy felt the same way, because he would look at her and she was daydreaming – then she would tell him she loved this place. All four of them had sold their hearts to Hawaii.

He laughed softly and walked back inside, undressed and stepped in bed with the sleeping Daisy. She mumbled something and moved closer, and he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He knew they had to leave soon, but he also knew they were coming back here no matter what.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

The week flew by, and Sam had to go back for a follow up in the hospital today. The bruise on her side was starting to fade, and she felt really good. After they knew if she could fly they would go home, because Sonny had called Jason saying that he needed him. Jason had told him he would be there when they knew if Sam could fly, and Sonny had reluctantly agreed. He also told Jason he would send the jet for them when they were ready.

''Sam, come on, you have to stop lingering and start getting dressed,'' Jason said when Sam came out of the shower. She didn't want to go to the hospital because that meant they had to leave after. James and Daisy decided to go with them when they could go home, and Sam wanted to stay here.

''I know, don't start pushing me,'' she said softly, and she walked to the bedroom and started getting dressed. She didn't like the idea of leaving, but she knew Sonny needed Jason and she also knew Jason would push her because he didn't want to leave her alone. Even though the threat of Bill being gone he was still overprotective of her. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, ''Jason, you know I love you, but I can't stand you pushing me,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I know, and I know you don't like it, but you have to understand I have to go back – I don't want to either – but I have to,'' he said, and she nodded. She took a deep breath, ''are you ready?'' he asked her, and she nodded. They walked to the car and he drove them over to the hospital, and when they arrived inside they could come in right away.

''So, how are you feeling?'' the doctor asked, and Sam shrugged.

''I feel fine – don't have a headache anymore,'' she said, and he nodded and started examining her. After he was done, he looked at them.

''Well, I say you can go home – everything looks ok,'' he said, ''but I want you to go to your OB/GYN when you are home, for a follow up. She knows you best and I know she wants to know what happened here,'' he told her, and she nodded. The exam had lasted about 30 minutes, and when they stepped out of his office, Jason called Sonny to send over the jet.

''Sam, Sonny will send over the jet and we have to go tell Daisy and James,'' he said, ''so I'll go to them first,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I'm going to miss this place – I don't mean the hospital – but I love is so much here,'' she said, and she felt tears form in her eyes. He frowned at her and pulled her in his arms as they walked to the car.

''I know – and we will come back here. I mean, you have to visit Danny, and maybe we can even stay here for a while with the baby,'' he said, and she nodded and smiled watery. They stepped in the car and Jason drove them over to Daisy and James' cottage, where they stepped out and walked over to the door. Sam knocked on it and it opened almost right away, showing a really sleepy James.

''Hey – we are almost ready, but I kind of fell asleep while packing,'' he said, and he rubbed his eyes. Sam laughed and Jason rolled his eyes, and James stepped aside to let them in.

''Sam! You can fly?'' Daisy asked, and then she hugged Sam.

''No – I can't fly, but we can go home,'' she said, and Daisy frowned and then smiled.

''Smart-ass – we're ready when James is, because we started packing and he just fell asleep,'' she said to Jason, ''he still has to pack some things since I've packed everything else,'' she added.

''Ok, good – we are almost set too, but I still have to throw in my clothes,'' Jason said, and Sam laughed.

''You still have to get started,'' she said, and he nodded, ''well, doesn't matter because I have to get started too,'' she said, and then she turned, ''let's go then, Jason, because you already called Sonny,'' she urged him, and he nodded and they walked away. They drove to their cottage and started packing.

#####

Late that night they were waiting for the jet to arrive with Daisy and James, and Sam had fallen asleep in Jason's arms. Daisy was quiet and even James didn't say much, and they were all tired. Then Jason's phone rang.

''Morgan,'' he answered the phone with, and he listened to the captain of the jet tell him they had landed and would wait for them to arrive, ''ok, we'll be there in 30 minutes,'' he said to the man and disconnected the line, ''jet is here, Sam,'' he said softly, and she slowly woke up, ''I'll go get the stuff in the car,'' he said, and he got up and took the bags to the car. Then he helped Sam up and they walked to the car, Daisy and James following them.

He drove to the hangar, and they boarded the jet. They had to wait for a little while longer for the jet to air because they still had to gas up, and Sam had fallen asleep right after they boarded again, as did Daisy.

''These girls are like cats,'' James said, ''they can sleep all day,'' he added, and Jason laughed softly.

''Well, they do have an excuse – we got them pregnant,'' Jason replied, and James nodded, ''it's kind of weird thinking about it. And to think at this point that once we couldn't stand each other,'' Jason suddenly said.

''Yeah, I know – I've been thinking about that too. And now we both have the woman we love and we're going to get married – we're kind of close now, the four of us, and I really like it,'' James said, then he smiled, ''we can marry with the four of us together,'' he joked, and Jason shook his head.

''No way, man – no way,'' he said, and then he smiled, ''that way I can't ask you to be the best man,'' he said, and James widened his eyes.

''Wouldn't you rather ask Sonny to do that?'' he asked, and Jason shrugged.

''I don't think so – and besides, Sonny wouldn't do it any way,'' he told James, and James nodded.

''Well, I'd love to be your best man, thanks for asking,'' he said, and Jason nodded. He yawned, and then he closed his eyes.

''I'm going to get some sleep,'' he said softly, and he heard James chuckle before his lights went out.

#####

Sam woke up, head throbbing and she moaned. She had been sleeping so much her head ached. She was still tired, but she couldn't sleep anymore and saw Jason, James and Daisy in deep sleep. She couldn't get up, because Jason had his arm wrapped around her, and he wouldn't let her go – or he would wake up. She sighed and settled in his arms, relaxing and stared ahead of her until everyone woke up. She looked around and smiled – she hadn't even seen the inside of the jet before falling asleep. She shifted and noticed the pressure on her bladder increase, and now she had to get up and go to the bathroom. She slowly and carefully took Jason's arm and lifted it off of her, and then she got up and walked to the bathroom. She knew he would wake up soon, and she hated waking him up, but she couldn't do it any different. After doing what she had to do and washing her hands she walked back and smiled when she saw Jason awake. Daisy and James were still sleeping, but she had known Jason would wake up because of her.

''Sorry I woke you up,'' she whispered as she sat down next to him, and he shrugged and yawned. He pulled her in his arms and took a deep breath.

''I needed to wake up because we're almost home,'' he said, and she nodded, ''did you sleep ok?'' he asked her after a moment of silence, and she nodded again.

''Yeah, maybe a little too long but I slept ok – what about you?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''I think you slept for both of us – I didn't sleep that long but I can catch up when I get back from Sonny,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''Do you have to go right away?'' she asked and he nodded, ''ok, well you know I will have to call Dr. Lee and I will go there when I can, and when she has an opening,'' she said, and he nodded.

''If I can't make it-'' he started, but she interrupted him.

''It's ok, it's a routine checkup after what happened,'' she said, and he could feel her shudder.

''You want to – talk?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

''What is there to say? I thought it was you, and when he started to talk I froze. I didn't know what to do and he caught me off guard – I tried to let him let me go, but he wouldn't and he started hitting me, pushed me against the cliff and I don't know – I lost all strength and then he was on top of me, kissing me,'' she said, suddenly seeing flashes of what had happened. Jason tensed and she took his hand in hers and kissed it, ''then I found that little rock and slammed it to the side of his head twice, I got away but he grabbed me again, and then James shot him,'' she finished, and he nodded.

''Daisy didn't think something would happen,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I didn't think so either. But when I heard his voice I knew what was going on – I dreamt about this, only the ending was different,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''You never told me the ending of the dream,'' he said, and she frowned. She knew that, she didn't want him to know, but maybe now she could tell him.

''I know – I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know. The ending is, I never got away from what happened in the dream,'' she told him, ''and you know what I told you about it and what happened with Bill in Hawaii, so you know how it ends,'' she added, and he nodded and closed his eyes. She sighed, ''everything is fine now, Jason. Bill is gone and we have our baby to focus on,'' she said.

''I know, babe. I love you so much, and I cant help it when I think about what would have happened – I can't stand the thought of losing you,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I love you too,'' she said, and he nodded. She looked at him and knew everything was alright. She knew they would get through everything together.

Soon the plane landed and Jason drove James and Daisy home, before dropping Sam at home and going to see what Sonny wanted. Sam was glad to be home, and she started unpacking.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 **

_Set a date for the wedding. Sam sat on the kitchen table looking at Jason who was cooking dinner when he suddenly turned around._

''_We still have to set a date,'' he told her, and she nodded. They had gotten home last week and they hadn't even talked about it yet. She wanted to get married before the baby was born, and she knew he wanted the same._

''_I know – I didn't think of one yet but I really want to get married before she is born,'' she replied, and she rubbed her belly. He smiled and nodded, having the same thoughts on it as Sam had._

''_I know, me too – I didn't want to say anything because I know sometimes women don't want to get married when pregnant,'' he replied, and she nodded._

''_I don't think it's going to be a problem – and we are also getting married for her, let's not deny it,'' she said, and he shook his head, ''what do you think about three weeks from now?''_

''_That could work,'' he said nodding, ''do you think you will have enough time to get the dress and for us to figure out a location?'' _

''_I think so – I mean I don't know – but we can't get married where we want to now,'' she told him, and he nodded, smiling at her._

''_We can get married where we want to if we wait – is that what you want?'' he asked her, and she shrugged._

''_I want to get married in Hawaii – but I know you want to give our daughter your name, and I want that too, so maybe we can talk about marrying in Hawaii later,'' she said and laughed softly._

''_That's a great idea – we get married in church here and we'll see what we do when we go to Hawaii – kind of like renew our vows or something,'' he said, and she nodded, ''we have enough time to plan everything in three weeks, I guess it's going to be a small wedding, with just family and friends, right?'' _

''_Yeah, just a small wedding – we invite your family and friends and James and Daisy, Danny and Tam, I think that's small,'' she said, and he nodded, ''ok, three weeks from today. We start planning,'' she said, and then hugged him. He continued cooking._

#####

Sam sighed and then smiled. She had been in the store fitting wedding dresses all day, and she was tired. It had been a week ago since they had started planning and set a date for the wedding, and she had been looking for a store where she liked the dresses ever since. With Carly and Daisy she had found the perfect store – where she had to look for the perfect dress.

''I think this is it,'' she said, suddenly, and Carly looked up and nodded. The dress was simple, strapless and crème colored.

''Yes – this is it, Sam, it fits you so well,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded, ''though I think you have to make sure you still fit in it in two weeks,'' she said, softer, and Sam playfully hit her on the arm.

''Yeah, I know, Carly – you don't have to point it out,'' she said, and then she rubbed her belly. She was six months pregnant now, and she loved every minute of it. In less than three months she would hold her daughter – she had heard the first time the baby would always come earlier.

She had found a dress she liked, and she smiled when Daisy came back and nodded her agreement. Then she told the owner of the store she had found the dress, and asked her to make it fit for her.

''You will have to come back in the week of the wedding, and I will make it fit you – you will grow a little more now, right?''

''I think a lot more,'' she said with a smile, and the owner nodded.

''It will be the perfect dress for you, miss,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded. They walked out of the store with smiled on their faces.

##########

Jason sat across from Sonny and smiled when Sonny stayed silent. He had just gotten back from buying his tuxedo for his wedding, and he had gotten a call from Sonny to come over.

''Sonny, you called me, remember?'' he said, and Sonny nodded and smiled weakly, ''well, what is it?''

''I know I have been cruel to Sam – and about her – and I want to make right. When you told me you were getting married I was happy, but I felt guilty for what I asked you to do about her,'' he told Jason, who just nodded, because he was right, ''and I thought she was still conning you – but that was before you told me she asked you to marry you, and when I saw the look on your face I knew you love her – and I also know she loves you,'' he continued, ''I'm sorry and I want to do something for the two of you,'' he finished.

''Thank you, but we have it under control, Sonny,'' he said with a frown, and Sonny nodded.

''I know you have it – I know. I mean I know you spoke you want to get married in Hawaii – I can make every arrangement for when you are ready to do that,'' Sonny said, and then he sighed, ''I just want to do something for you,'' he added softly.

''Ok, ok, Sonny – you can do what you want, just do it, I don't care. I love Sam and I'm getting married with her no matter what – you can arrange for the wedding in Hawaii when the baby is born, I just want to help with that,'' he said, and Sonny looked up and nodded with a smile, ''we'll talk about it some other time, she is not giving birth for another three months,'' he added.

''Thank you – now, I want to ask you if you want to come over for dinner this week with Sam,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded and got up.

''I will talk to her about it, Sonny,'' he said, and then he left.

#####

Jason came home late, after working all day and getting his tuxedo. He was exhausted, and when he opened the door and smelled the scent of Italian take out he smiled.

''Sam, I'm home,'' he called out for her, and he chuckled when he heard himself. It sounded really domesticated, and when he heard her call out from the kitchen he walked towards her voice. He saw her standing in front of the fridge and saw the bags on the table.

''It just got delivered – it's like I felt you would be home soon,'' she said with a smile, and he walked over to her and hugged her. Then he kissed her and they sat down at the table. She had made it already; plates, knives and forks were lying on the table. She started putting the food on the plates and then she looked at him again, ''dinner is ready,'' she joked, and he laughed.

''Well, thank you babe,'' he said, and they started eating, ''did you find a dress?''

''Yes – I found one I really like and that looks good on me – Daisy said,'' she told him, ''did you find a tux?''

''Yep, and I didn't even have to look for it – it just came to me. I was on my way to the coffee shop when I saw it, and they are making one just for me,'' he told her, and she smiled.

''You're lucky – I spent the whole day looking for the perfect dress,'' she told him, and he smiled.

''Sonny called - he wanted to apologize for what he said about you – and he wants to pay the wedding and arrange everything for when we marry in Hawaii,'' he told her suddenly, and she frowned.

''He wants to apologize? I know what he said, but you didn't even listen and I didn't even think about it,'' she said, and he nodded, ''so he wants to do this because he feels guilty?''

''I told him he could – if he let me help. I don't want any secrets between us, and that's why I told you. He also asked us for dinner this week with him and Carly,'' he told her, and she nodded with a sigh.

''We'll go and have dinner with them. I still don't understand him wanting to pay for the wedding,'' she said with a frown, and she got up when she had eaten all her food. Jason did the same and together they did the dishes, and she threw away the left over's. She knew they wouldn't eat it anyway.

##########

Daisy sighed as she sat down. After the day she had with Sam and then going out with James she was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but James wasn't back from parking the car and she had told him she would wait. It was crowded and they didn't have a parking garage under the building, so he had to look for a space. Suddenly the door opened and James walked in with a smile on his face when he saw her.

''Hey – I suddenly saw the perfect spot. I've decided I want to stay in Port Charles,'' he said and he laughed, ''I mean if you want to too,'' he added, and she nodded with a smile.

''I'd love that – but I want to move then,'' she said looking around. She loved this apartment but she knew they didn't have enough space if they wanted more kids, and she knew they would get more kids.

''Sure, sure, I was looking for something before we came here, so I can find something here,'' he said, and she nodded and got up, ''come on, babe, let's get to bed,'' he said, and she took his hand and they walked to the bedroom.

''Sam asked to be her maid of honor,'' she told James while changing into something to sleep in, and James smiled and nodded.

''I thought she would – Jason asked me to be his best man when we flew back from Hawaii,'' he told her, and she laughed softly. They stepped in the bed and moved close to each other until she was in his arms.

''Night, babe – I love you,'' James said, and she smiled.

''I love you too, James. Night,'' she said, and then fell asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 **

Almost two weeks later, two days before the wedding Sam got out of bed early, and made her way to the kitchen. Jason had been gone already, and he had told her he would be home soon. She walked to the kitchen and made tea, and grabbed a couple of crackers. She had trouble eating again in the mornings, but she blamed it on the nerves for the wedding. She had another appointment tomorrow before the wedding the day after, and today there would be a bachelorette party for her. Jason had his bachelor party too, and he had been telling everyone what he wanted and what he absolutely didn't want. She poured her tea in a cup and walked to the living room where she sat down and started rubbing her stomach. She slowly sipped her tea as she stared ahead, and thought of Jason. He had told her about the conversation with James in the jet, and she had laughed at the idea of getting married with the four of them. She knew Jason wouldn't want that and he had told her that, but she would have liked it. If he had told her sooner, she would have actually tried to convince him. Not that he wanted that, he would be strong in his disagreement and she knew it. She emptied her cup and set it down on the table before going back upstairs and taking a shower. She dried up after the shower and got dressed in a cocktail dress, loving the feeling of the soft fabric against her body. She went back downstairs and sighed when she was in the living room. She didn't know what to do at the moment, because she still had another two hours before she had to go to the store to try on her dress one last time – so they could make it fit for her when necessary. When there was a knock on the door she sighed in relief, glad she didn't have to spend those hours alone. She didn't know what it was – but ever since she moved in with Jason she didn't want to be alone, and when she opened the door and saw Carly standing there she smiled brightly.

''Wow, someone is happy to see me,'' Carly said with a smile of herself, and Sam nodded.

''Well yeah, I don't want to spend my time alone anymore,'' she said with a wink, and she hugged Carly, ''what brings you here?''

''You – I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the park with the boys, but now I think about it – I know you have an appointment today so I'll just stay here for the moment,'' she said, and Sam nodded and stepped aside to let Carly in. Carly walked over to the couch and sank down on it, and Sam smiled.

''Do you want something to drink?'' she asked, and Carly shook her head, ''ok,'' Sam said, and she sighed when she sank down.

''Wow – you know it really is nice to see you so happy, and so pregnant-'' Carly said, but Sam interrupted her.

''No – don't say it, I know I'm fat,'' Sam said, and Carly smiled and shook her head.

''I didn't want to say that. You look really good pregnant, and I just wanted to say that,'' Carly told her, and she nodded, ''you're nervous, aren't you?'' Carly suddenly asked, and Sam sighed and nodded.

''I am – and Jason doesn't seem to be, but I know he is too,'' she said, and Carly nodded, ''I didn't know I would be this nervous. I've been married a thousand times before,'' she said, and Carly frowned.

''You got married before?'' she asked, and Sam nodded and looked down.

''I scammed men into marrying me – I didn't know you didn't know,'' she said quickly, and Carly nodded.

''I didn't know but I don't care. You are marrying for real this time and you're my friend,'' she said, and Sam smiled at her.

''Thank you – I really thought you knew,'' she said, ''but you know, after the last scam I didn't want to do that anymore – but then I came here for Sonny, and Jason, and I didn't know I would fall in love with Jason,'' she said, ''and when I did I wanted… you know all this,'' she added, and Carly nodded.

''If you want to tell me; I know you had a rough life because I knew about what happened with Bill in Hawaii and a little of what happened before,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''Well, I was married to him and he found out what I was doing. He beat me within an inch of my life but I thought I killed him,'' Sam explained, and Carly nodded. They talked some more, but the conversation shifted to lighter subjects.

##########

Jason smiled when he looked at his watch. Time had gone by really fast today, and he couldn't wait for the wedding day. He was a little nervous, but he had been married before and he knew what was going to happen. The only thing he was nervous about was Sam – he didn't know what she would do if she would freak out, so he was really careful around her these days, making sure she was comfortable. He didn't want her to back out, but if she did, he would respect her decision. He loved her enough to let her go, but he wasn't going to let her walk away. He didn't even know why he was thinking like this, but he knew everything was going to be alright. He made his way to the car when his cell rang.

''Morgan,'' he said, and he listened – it was Sonny.

''Hey, Jase – where are you? You're supposed to be at the place right now,'' Sonny said, and Jason sighed. They had planned a party for him, and even though he didn't like it, Sam had talked him into going. He had told them – James and Sonny – that he didn't want any strippers, because he just didn't like it. He also didn't want the whole town invited, and he wanted something simple.

''I'm on my way home to change-'' Sonny interrupted him.

''You don't have to change, come over to Jakes man!'' Sonny said, and then he disconnected the line. Jason sighed and turned the car, driving over to Jakes, where his bachelor party was going to be.

##########

A night with the girls; that's what they had planned. Sam smiled when she saw Daisy and Carly sitting on the couch in the penthouse, and they had invited some of their friends. Monica was there, and Sam smiled at the mother of her soon-to-be-husband. She was glad they didn't do anything stupid – she couldn't even think of something – because she knew Carly would rather have strippers and that kind of things.

''Sam, we decided we'd do something in the middle. A girls night and baby shower,'' Carly said, and Sam widened her eyes.

''And we give you presents for the wedding and the baby – you know, for when you get out of the hospital you still haven't bought anything for her,'' Daisy said, and Sam nodded. She wanted to shop for baby stuff with Jason, but they didn't have any time left for that, so they decided to do that after they had gotten married.

''So, let's start,'' Carly said, and all the women in the room started walking around grabbing their presents. Carly pulled Sam to the couch and pushed her down, and Sam widened her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

##########

Jason sighed when his party was over. He was glad it was over but he also had a great time with James, Sonny, Stan and some other people he knew. He hadn't known what to expect but they had listened to him when he had told them he didn't want anything stupid happening, and they just drank a couple of beers at Jakes. Jason was still sober, and he brought everyone home. It was weird – his party, and he drove the people home. He smiled and was glad he had dropped everyone off, and now he didn't know if it was ok to come home. He looked at the time and saw it was past midnight, so he figured the girls would be gone by now. When he arrived at the penthouse and opened the door, he saw Sam sleeping on the couch. The place was a mess, and he sighed again. He started cleaning up when Sam woke up.

''Hey,'' she whispered, and he turned and walked towards her. He sat down next to her when she sat up, and he pulled her in his arms for a kiss.

''Hey – how was the party?'' he asked her, and she smiled.

''It was great,'' she told him, and then yawned, ''the girls decided to do a cross over; a bachelorette party and baby shower in one,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled. He had heard Carly and Daisy talk about it, and he had kept it from Sam because he didn't want to ruin the surprise, ''how about you?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''We went to Jakes for some beers and they asked me to drive them home – everyone was loaded,'' he said with a smile, and she laughed softly, ''kind of funny that I ended up being the driver – they didn't even plan that ahead,'' he said.

''I don't think they planned anything. They just asked some guys over and told you where to go,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded, ''just so you know – I'll clean up tomorrow, ok?''

''I know and I'll help you. What time is that appointment with Dr. Lee?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''End of the afternoon – I told her I wanted that because – well I didn't anticipate this kind of mess,'' she said looking around, and he smiled, ''but I told her I wanted to have some time to do the cleaning here and all that kind of stuff – and I feel like it's the best when I come in late,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know – well, you're coming?'' he asked, and he got up and when she nodded he took her hand and helped her up.

''I'm so tired,'' she said softly, and he nodded and took her upstairs, where they changed and slipped in the bed. He pulled her in his arms and took a deep breath, and then noticed she was already fast asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep real soon after Sam did.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Sam woke up the day of the wedding with butterflies in her stomach, and she noticed Jason was gone. Then she realized he didn't sleep home last night – he had gone to the Metro Court to honor traditions, and she sighed. Even if it was for one night, she missed sleeping beside him, and waking up next to him. She sighed again and got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. She was nervous, and she couldn't wait to call Jason her husband. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, then put on her underwear and a bathrobe and walked downstairs. She was just on the bottom step when there was a knock on the door and Carly and Daisy walked in.

''Hey, are you just waking up?'' Carly asked, and when Sam shook her head she said, ''well good, because we have some things to do – and we have to go to the church about now.''

''Hey – I need something to drink first – I took a shower and went down here right away,'' Sam said, and Daisy nodded.

''Carly, we still have enough time to give her some time,'' she said, and Carly laughed at how she said it, ''I mean, she can take a sip of her tea – or a bottle of water and we take her then,'' Daisy added, and Sam nodded her thanks.

''I still have to get dressed,'' she said, and Carly sighed and nodded.

''Yeah, we know, that's why we came here. You need to do something with your hair, we have to put make up on and then we need to get you in your dress,'' Carly summed up, and Sam smiled.

''I mean now – I'm still in my robe, Carly,'' she told her, and Daisy smiled.

''Yeah – that's ok, we can take you to the church without anyone noticing, so come on,'' she said, ''go drink something – better yet, grab a bottle of water and take it with you,'' she added, and Sam sighed. She still had some time – she had about 6 hours before she had to be in the church, but she wanted to be ready. She wanted to be ready in time so she went with it. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, and then she walked back and slipped on her shoes.

''You're lucky I want to go,'' she mumbled, and Daisy laughed, but Carly just rolled her eyes and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out of the penthouse.

##########

Jason woke up and looked around in confusion until he remembered going to the Metro Court. He had gone there so they would keep the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding. He stepped out of the bed and looked at the time – seeing he had four hours left. He frowned, he thought he had set his alarm, and he walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He had been to the hairdresser yesterday, and he had done everything he had to do before the wedding already, but he didn't like waking up so late. After his shower he dried himself off and got dressed. Then he walked to the room and grabbed his stuff – his tux and his phone. He called Sonny and James. Sonny told him he would be there soon, and then James told him the same, and that he would bring the rings. Jason had given them to him before because he didn't want to be the one holding them. He knew he wouldn't lose them, but he didn't want to take the chance to forget them or lose them because he was too nervous.

He stepped in his car and drove over to the church.

##########

As Carly and Daisy hovered around her making sure her hair was ok and her make up was ok, Sam noticed the calm inside her. She wasn't nervous anymore, and she didn't understand why.

''You know, I'm not even nervous anymore,'' she told Carly and Daisy, and both women nodded.

''I remember when I married Sonny, I found that before the wedding started all the nerves were gone,'' Carly replied, ''and then after they came back in full force because I was afraid something would happen,'' she added with a smile.

''Something like what?'' Daisy asked, and Carly shrugged.

''I don't know what, but I just was afraid of it. Nothing did happen – we are still married,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''Thanks – now I'll be nervous after,'' she joked, and Carly laughed. They had been here for almost three hours, and Sam had been really calm and relaxed.

''It's going to be ok. You and Jason love each other and that's all you need,'' she said, ''and yeah, you still have to work on it, but it's going to be so much fun with Jason and your baby girl,'' she added, and Sam smiled and nodded.

''We still have three hours and I don't want my hair to become a mess again, so I'll just sit here for the remainder – I mean, until I have to get in my dress,'' Sam said, and Daisy smiled, ''Daisy, did you and James choose a date yet?''

''No – we wanted to wait until you were married – James told me he proposed a double wedding,'' she said, and Carly burst out in laughing while Sam nodded.

''Jason told me – he didn't want it, even though he loves the two of you,'' she replied, and Daisy nodded, ''but then again, we are going to get married again in Hawaii after our daughter is born,'' she added.

''How did the appointment yesterday go?'' Carly suddenly asked, and Sam looked at her and smiled.

''It went alright – though she told me to take it real easy after the wedding,'' she said, ''it's no surprise, but my blood pressure was still a little high,'' she added when Carly frowned, and then Carly nodded.

''Ok, well I guess it's ok – I mean you already planned to take it easy,'' she said and then she winked, ''I'll even help you take it easy,'' she said, and Sam laughed. There fell a comfortable silence.

#####

Sam stood in front of the mirror looking at herself half an hour before the wedding and smiled. The dress fit her perfectly, and she loved it.

''Sam, you look stunning,'' she heard Danny say and she turned around and ran to him to hug him. She didn't expect to see him before walking down the isle – he was giving her away – but she was glad.

''Danny! I've missed you so much, big brother,'' she said, and he smiled and nodded, ''are you ready to give me away?'' she asked and he nodded again.

''I missed you too, little sis – and yes, I'm ready to give you away,'' he told her, and he stood straight, towering over her. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

''thank you so much for coming in here before – I wanted to ask you how you and Tam were doing because we didn't have a chance to talk after I asked you to do this for me,'' she said, and he nodded with a smile. Sam noticed he was calmer, more relaxed.

''Tam and I are doing great,'' he said, and she smiled and hugged him again, ''you really look stunning Sam, and I think Jason is good for you,'' he said, and then he kissed her cheek, ''I'm going to go and see if everything is ready, then I'll come and get you,'' he said, and he left.

#####

Danny walked over to the chapel and saw Jason was already standing at the altar. He walked towards him and shook his hand.

''Jason – good to see you,'' he said, and Jason nodded and smiled.

''Good to see you too – you look,'' he paused, ''relaxed. Marriage does you good,'' he added, and Danny smiled and nodded.

''I came to check if everything was ready for Sam,'' Danny said, and Jason nodded.

''Well, I guess it is,'' he said, and then he smiled again, ''I cannot wait to call her my wife,'' he said, and Danny nodded.

''I know, I had the same feeling – and you look great. I'll go get her,'' Danny said and with a wink he left. Jason stood, looking in the church and smiled. Everyone he loved was there, and everyone Sam loved was there. He stood waiting for Sam and noticed the calm inside him, and knew he was doing the right thing. He had never felt this good about something in his live, but with Sam he knew he was doing the right thing.

Suddenly the music set in and he saw her appear at the beginning of the midway. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back – she was stunning in her dress. He wouldn't have wanted it any different, and he could feel his heart swell up with love only for her. As she walked towards him she smiled, and he only had eyes for her. He mouthed 'I love you' to her when she stood next to him, and she did the same. Then they both turned to the priest and looked at him.

''We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly,'' he began, and Sam and Jason smiled to each other. The priest paused for a moment, ''do you, Jason Morgan, take Samantha McCall to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?''

''Yes I do,'' Jason said a little choked up. He was emotional because this was the moment he always dreamed of. Marrying the woman he loved, and she was standing right beside him right now. Jason slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. The priest nodded and turned to Sam.

''Do you, Samantha McCall, take Jason Morgan to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''Yes, I do,'' she said, her voice clear. She didn't think she could talk but she did. Sam did the same – she slid the ring on Jason's finger and kissed it.

''Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of New York, pronounce you husband and wife,'' the priest said, ''you may now kiss-'' then chaos broke out. The priest didn't even get to finish his sentence, because there was the sound of a shot, and Sam stumbled forward a little. Then she looked down, and held one hand on her belly and the other searched for the bullet wound. Jason saw it – it had penetrated her back, and when she looked up he looked at her face, and saw the fear. Not fear for her, but for their daughter. Suddenly everything went into slow motion and he saw her collapse to the ground.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

When Jason saw Sam started to collapse on the floor he jumped forward and catched her before she could touch the ground. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had known – something was supposed to go wrong.

''Damn it,'' he heard somewhere in the church, and he suddenly felt everything move past him, time speeding back up. He looked down at Sam and saw her looking at him before passing out, and he jumped to action.

''Get some help!'' he yelled to no one in particular, and he heart James call 911, but he didn't have enough time. He knew he had to be fast, and he cursed as he lifted Sam in his arms, ''James, come help me,'' he told James, and he nodded and followed Jason. Jason took a huge risk bringing Sam to the hospital, but he didn't want anything to happen to her or their daughter, so he took the risk and he did what he had to do. He drove – careful but fast – and James made sure she was stable and kept pressure on the wound. They didn't know exactly where the bullet hit, and when they got in Patrick and Robin rushed over and started commanding and ordering nurses around.

''You have to stay here, Jason,'' Patrick said, ''there from what I see we have to remove the bullet and we have to do a C-section,'' he told them, and he walked away. Robin stayed behind to explain everything.

''Because the bullet was in the area of a lung we have to go in and see what kind of damage it has done – but not with your daughter still inside her. She needs to get out now,'' she told Jason, who shook his head.

''Do whatever you have to do to save them both – you swear to me, Robin, swear to me they are going to live – that you'll do everything in your power to save them!'' he yelled at her, and he knew it, but he didn't care.

''I swear, Jason,'' she said, and she left. She looked back one more time but Jason didn't see it, as he started pacing around, running his hands through his hair. Danny, Tam and Daisy arrived, and soon after his mother arrived and ran to him.

''Jason, I'm going to see if I can help – I will make sure both Sam and the baby will be ok,'' she told him, and then she rushed off.

''Damn it – I knew something was going to happen,'' Jason suddenly screamed, and James looked up at him. Jason felt like his heart was ripped out – she had just said yes, and they had just gotten to the part where they could kiss each other, and she was shot. He didn't understand why the man or woman had waited this long before shooting her, and he was pissed enough to go after him or her right now, ''I'll be right back – James, stay here,'' he said, and he walked outside, where he grabbed his phone and dialed Sonny's number. Sonny wasn't at the hospital and Jason knew he was going to look for the person who did this, but he wanted to make sure.

''Jason – that man was an amateur – I have him here and I'll handle him for you,'' Sonny said when he picked up the phone, and Jason sighed. He wanted Sonny to take care of it, but he also wanted to make the man pay himself, ''Jason, I need something to go on, come on,'' Sonny said when Jason didn't reply, and Jason made his decision. He didn't care who made the guy pay – as long as he paid. He sighed again.

''Do it, Sonny. Handle him – I don't have time for it, because I need to be there for Sam,'' he said, and he disconnected the line. He knew Sonny would make the man pay, and he knew he would be in pain for a long time before Sonny handled him, and it was enough for Jason. He just wanted Sam and their daughter to be ok, that was all that mattered.

#####

When Jason walked back in he had started pacing, and James and Daisy didn't know what to do or say to make him calm down a little. Then Tam came up, grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

''Jason, I know you want to do something,'' she said, and he nodded. Then she saw the tears in his eyes and softened, ''come, I want you to come with me,'' she whispered, and Jason shook his head.

''I cant – Tam, please, I can't leave Sam and my daughter,'' he said broken, and she nodded.

''We're not leaving – just, please – come with me, and you'll see,'' she said, and then he nodded, and she turned around, ''Danny, stay here, come to the chapel when there is news,'' she said, and Danny nodded. Then she took Jason's hand, and took him to the chapel on the same floor.

''Why take me here?'' he asked, and she sighed.

''We're going to pray – for Sam and the baby girl inside her,'' she said, and he frowned. She didn't know why but he sank down to his knees and started to pray. She kneeled down next to him, and prayed for Sam, and for their baby girl. She prayed for them to be ok, and she could hear Jason mumble the same prayers.

#####

Danny felt restless, he wanted to do something – he wanted to know how his little sister was doing. He didn't like feeling like this, and he had been doing so good lately. He looked at Daisy, who was walking around the waiting room and every so often wiped away a tear, and then he looked at James, who was surprisingly crying too.

''James,'' he said softly, and James looked at him and walked over. Then he hugged Danny, giving him the silent support he needed.

''It's going to be ok, Danny. Your sister and niece are going to be ok,'' he said, and Danny nodded, and then wiped away the tears he had finally let go. He knew Tam took Jason to the chapel to pray, and he started praying in his head, praying for them to be ok.

#####

Daisy wiped her eyes and then wiped her hands at her jeans. James walked up to her and took her in his arms, bugging her tight. He didn't say anything to her, but she had heard what he had said to Danny, and he sounded convinced. She didn't know what to believe. She had seen the blood, and she had heard what the doctor had said. The male doctor had been blunt and told them what he had to do, and the female had told them it was going to be alright. She decided to believe something in the middle – Sam was going to be ok, but she was going to have a long way for recovery. James pulled her towards the couch in the waiting room and held her still.

''Daisy I need you to look at me,'' he said, and when she did he smiled weakly, ''we need to be there for each other – but mostly for Danny and Jason,'' he said.

''I know but it's just so hard – I don't want to lose her either,'' she said softly, and he nodded, ''and I know you don't want to lose her too,'' she added when she saw his face.

''No, I don't, but we need to stay strong for each other,'' he said again, and she nodded and again wiped away the tears. She took a couple of deep breaths and got up, walked to Danny who was still wiping away his tears, and took him in her arms.

''Danny, I love you, and you know I wouldn't say anything I didn't believe myself, right?'' she asked him, and when he nodded she said, ''Sam is going to make it – as is her baby girl, and we are going to have to be there for her – for them,'' she told him and he nodded again.

''I know, and I know I have to be strong, but I'm scared,'' he said softly, his voice barely above whisper, and she nodded and tightened her arms around him.

''I know, babe, we all are,'' she said softly, and he nodded again. She kept holding him until Monica Quartermaine walked in the room and looked around for Jason, ''Mrs. Quartermaine, Jason is in the chapel,'' she told Jason's mother, who nodded and smiled before walking away.

#####

''Jason, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have some news and I want you to come with me so I don't have to tell it over and over,'' Monica said when she walked in the chapel, and Jason looked up and stood up after a moment.

''How is Sam?'' he asked when he saw his mother, and she shook her head.

''Listen to me, I don't want to tell it over and over, so come with me and I'll tell you when we are with the others,'' she said, and he nodded and followed her to the waiting room. He thought of all kind of scenarios, but he couldn't think of what would happen when he would lose both his wife and child. He didn't want to think about that, so he waited – tried not to think worst-case scenario – which was hard. When they walked in the waiting room Daisy, James and Danny stood waiting for them.

''Do you have any news, Dr. Quartermaine?'' Danny asked, and Monica nodded.

''As a matter of fact, I do – Jason, your daughter is a healthy little girl – although she has to be on a ventilator and has to stay in the incubator for some time, she will make it. The survival rate for early-born babies at this age of 27 weeks is up to 95 percent,'' she told them, and Jason sighed of relief, but it was short lived.

''What about Sam?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''I don't know yet, Jason. I couldn't help with any of the procedures and I only got this from Dr. Lee when she took your daughter to neo natal,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''Can I – can I see my daughter?'' he asked, and Monica nodded with a smile.

''I'll take you there – I'm sorry guys, but at this point it's against policy when I take more than one up to neo,'' she told the others, and they all nodded in understanding. Then she turned and took a hold of Jason's hand, and led him to the neonatal floor.

#####

Monica opened the door for Jason and led him inside after making him take precautions. He had to make sure he didn't take any bacteria's inside – the babies in here were really vulnerable for sickness and she didn't want anything to happen. She did the same and they walked in, where she led him to the incubator his daughter was in.

''O my god, she is so small,'' he whispered and she nodded, ''what happens now?''

''Well, she is going to have to stay here for a little while longer than normal – she is way to early and we have to make sure she is all good to go. She is going to get some tests over the weeks and normally we advice the mother to give milk – but in this situation it's not possible because Sam is going to need a lot of pain medication,'' she said, and he nodded and watched his daughter. She was small, but she had all fingers and toes, she was the most amazing thing – being – he had ever seen, ''Jason, I need you to spend as much time as you can with her. She needs to get to know you – when they tell you, you can, touch her, as much as possible,'' she said, and he nodded again. That wouldn't be a problem, ''I'm going to leave you alone with her – but don't do anything, ok – and I will come and tell you when I hear from Sam,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Thank you, Mo- mom,'' he whispered, and she smiled and nodded before leaving the room and leaving him alone. He pulled out a chair and sat down, looking at his daughter and he smiled. Then his smile faded and he started praying for the mother of his child – the love of his life – Sam. He didn't want to lose her, and he would do anything in his power to keep God from taking her.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Jason felt like he had been sitting with his daughter for hours, but when Monica walked in she told him it had only been an hour.

''I got news on Sam,'' she told him, and he nodded and got up, stretched and walked out of the room. When she followed him he turned around, ''she is out of surgery and in recovery – she is still out and they wanted me to get you so Patrick and Robin can tell you what they did,'' she told him, and he nodded and followed Monica to the room. In front of the room were standing Patrick and Robin, and they were talking to each other. When Jason stood still in front of them Patrick straightened up and Robin smiled at him.

''Sam is going to be ok with some time,'' she said, and Jason sighed of relief, ''we removed the bullet and found it had grazed the lung – we had to repair the damage and we did – she has some cracked ribs, though, and she will be in a lot of pain for a while,'' she told him, and he nodded. He knew why Patrick didn't say anything – his bed manners sucked.

''Well, can I go sit with her?'' he asked, and Patrick shook his head, but Robin nodded. Then she slapped Patrick on his arm and nodded again.

''Go in, I think it will help her to hear your voice,'' she said, and he nodded. He looked at Monica, nodded once and then opened the door to Sam's room. The beeping welcomed him and he sighed. He really didn't like to see her lying in the bed like this. He pulled up a chair, and sat down. He took her hand carefully, and lifted it to his face. He kissed it and then looked at her face. He didn't know what to say to her.

''Sam – I don't know if you can hear me,'' he said softly, ''but I want you to come back. You have to fight for us, because your daughter needs you, and I need you,'' he said, and then he almost choked on his tears, ''I don't want to lose you – not now, not ever – because we need you. I love you so much,'' he said through his tears, and then he laid his head on the bed next to her hand. He didn't know what else to say, he wanted her to wake up.

#####

She heard the beeping first, and then the pain started to radiate through her body. Her head, her chest, and her abdomen – everything hurt. She wanted to get back to where she was, where she didn't feel the pain, but she knew she had to go back to Jason. Jason needed her to be ok – she just felt it. She became aware of her surroundings with her eyes closed. She could feel someone holding her hand – she assumed it was Jason – and she knew she was in the hospital. The only thing she didn't know was what happened, and she started to panic when she thought of her baby girl. She squeezed Jason's hand the same time she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

''Jason…'' she called him, and he looked up and widened his eyes when he saw she was awake. She knew he didn't even feel her squeeze his hand before, and he rose from his chair.

''I'm going to get the doctor – she asked me to get her when you woke up,'' he said excited, and he kissed her on her forehead before leaving for the doctor. She sighed and moaned when it hurt her chest, and she remembered being shot. She had been shot in church just after she and Jason got married. She didn't understand, but she would let Jason worry about that when the time came. The doctor walked in and instructed Jason to wait outside so she could examine Sam, and Jason walked out the room.

#####

Jason walked back to the waiting area. He felt a little guilty because he hadn't come back here after leaving with Monica to go see his daughter. He walked in and Daisy, Danny and James all shot up and started asking him questions.

''How is Sam?''

''How is the baby, is she alright?''

''What happened – is Sam…''

''Whoa, whoa – calm down. Sam is ok, she just woke up and the doctor is with her. The baby is fine – small, she is on a ventilator and in an incubator – but she is going to be ok,'' he answered all their questions, and they all sighed in relief, ''now, where Tam?'' he asked, when he noticed she wasn't here.

''She went to get us something to drink – we all didn't want to leave but she wanted us to get something in our systems,'' Danny said, and Jason nodded.

''Well – I don't know what will happen now, but I'm going back. I have to be with Sam now,'' he said, calm and relaxed – even though he didn't feel that way. They all nodded and sat down again, and Jason walked back to the room just as the doctor walked out, ''how is she doing?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''She asked about her baby – I don't specialize and I told her to ask you, and she panicked. She is asking for you, but she is going to be ok,'' she said, and then she walked away. Jason sighed and walked in Sam's room, and her head shot up and she widened her eyes.

''Where – what happened, Jason, where is our daughter?'' she asked him, and he held up his hand and sat down in the chair before taking her hand.

''Our daughter is ok, Sam. Dr. Lee had to do an emergency C-section because they couldn't operate on you with her inside, and she is in an incubator and on a ventilator, but she is going to be just fine – her survival rates for now are 95 percent, babe,'' he told her, and she sighed of relief and then closed her eyes in pain.

''What happened – I mean, I got shot right after we got married – what happened to the person who did this?'' she asked him, and he sighed.

''I told Sonny to deal with this and I haven't heard anything yet, but I will call him later. Right now, I want you to rest and heal,'' he said, and he kissed her.

''That doctor freaked me out – she didn't want to tell me anything about our daughter – we still have to name her by the way,'' she suddenly said, and he laughed softly and nodded.

''I had something in mind,'' he said, and when she looked at him waiting for him to tell her, he said, ''Lila Rose Morgan,'' he told her, and she nodded. A smile broke through.

''Lila Rose Morgan – I think it's perfect, and I love the fact you named her after the grandmother you lost,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''No I want you to close your eyes, sleep, rest and heal for me and Lila, ok?'' he said, and she nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep real quickly, and he stayed for a little while longer before walking out of the room and back to the waiting area. He told James he would be back soon, and he walked outside. For starters, he wanted to take some fresh air, since he had been inside the hospital for hours, and then he would call Sonny. He walked outside and took a deep breath. Then he sat down on the bench in front of the hospital and took out his phone. He dialed Sonny's number and waited.

''Jase – I was waiting for your call. How are Sam and the baby doing?'' Sonny asked when he picked up, and Jason smiled.

''Sam and Lila are doing just fine, Sonny,'' he told his friend, and he heard Sonny tell Carly.

''Carly wanted to come over right away but I got her to wait until tomorrow,'' Sonny told Jason, who laughed softly, ''now I want to tell you the man has been handled, but I will tell you details when we see each other,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded and sighed.

''Thank you Sonny, you don't know how much this means,'' Jason said, and he heard Sonny chuckle. He sighed, ''Sam will be having a lot of pain in the time here after, and I think she needs all her friends. I want you to come with Carly, Sonny, to support her,'' he told Sonny.

''I will come to support you both – I love the name, by the way,'' Sonny said, and Jason smiled.

''Thanks, I'm going back in,'' he said, and after saying goodbye he disconnected the line and walked back inside. He sank down on the couch in the waiting area and sighed. He then looked up and smiled, ''I feel so good – I want to tell you something,'' he said to Danny, Daisy, Tam and James, and they all nodded, ''we officially named our daughter Lila Rose Morgan,'' he said, and they all smiled.

''Now that we know everything is fine,'' James said as he got up, ''we have to go. Well be coming back tomorrow, and we will take Tam and Danny with us,'' he said, and Danny wanted to protest but when he saw the look on James' face he stopped and sighed. They all left and Jason got up and walked towards the neonatal floor, where he walked inside after putting on the things he needed to go in. there was no one there again, and he sat down next to his daughter.

''Hey there, Lila. When I left here some time ago I heard your mother is going to be ok, and I wanted to sit with her for a moment,'' he told her, ''and now I know she is going to be ok, and I know you are going to be ok, and I couldn't be any happier,'' he said, and then he didn't know what to say anymore, so he just sat there, watching his daughter sleep and smiling at her.

##########

James smiled at Daisy who was covered in paint, and then looked at Danny who didn't have a spot on him. When they found out Sam was ok, he thought of something. Sam and Jason hadn't thought of the nursery, and he wanted to give them a surprise and make it just the way they liked it. To his surprise there was paint and wallpaper when they arrived, and they started making the nursery ready. He even found the crib, and they had all worked together to make the room ready. He smiled and looked around in the room, which was now ready. It had taken some time, but now it was all done and Sam and Jason could bring the baby home when she was released.

''I know we didn't have to do this right now,'' Daisy said, ''but I think this was a good idea – this way Jason doesn't have to do it alone and Sam doesn't have to think about it anymore,'' she said, and James nodded. He was glad she agreed, and he took her hand.

''Let's go home now,'' he said, then he turned to Tam and Danny, ''you're coming with us – you don't have to stay in the hotel,'' he said, and they nodded gratefully and they all left the penthouse.

##########

Sam was restless – she wanted to see her baby. Jason walked in and she sighed in relief.

''Jason, please, please take me to our daughter,'' she begged him, and he sighed and smiled, then he gestured for Monica to come in with the wheelchair and Sam widened her eyes.

''You – you already,'' she said and then she looked at Monica, ''this isn't going to get you in trouble?''

''No, Sam – I asked Patrick and then Robin because Patrick wasn't sure, and Robin told me to take you. It might be good for the both of you, and she told me to make sure everything went well so I can't leave you alone but you can see the baby – Lila,'' she said, and then she smiled. Jason lifted Sam off of the bed and gently set her in the wheelchair, and Monica started pushing her to the neo floor. Jason helped Sam in the apron. She smiled up at him.

''You look so handsome in that,'' she joked, and he laughed and pushed her in. Monica stayed outside so she could keep an eye on Sam and still give them privacy. When Sam saw her daughter, the tears she had been holding came out. She was so tiny, and she wished she could have kept her inside of her a little longer so she wouldn't have to be like this. Jason noticed the tears and kneeled down next to her.

''She is going to be ok, Sam. You couldn't do anything to stop all this and I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this,'' he told her, and she nodded, but her gaze never left her daughter, ''you want to know what happened?'' he asked. Sonny had called him some time before he walked in Sam's room and just told him what happened, and he wanted Sam to know.

''I want to know, Jason,'' she whispered, and then she looked at him, ''at least I thought I did – but I really don't care. This here, is our daughter – Lila – and I don't want to think of anything else than her – and you, and us,'' she said, and he nodded. Then he smiled and kissed her, ''Jason, I love you so much, and I'm so glad she is going to be ok,'' Sam whispered, and he nodded.

''I love you too, Sam – with all of my heart,'' he said, and she wiped away the tears. ''Sam, you don't have to be afraid anymore,'' Jason whispered in her ear, and she nodded with a smile.

''I know, because all is going to be well,'' she said, and they turned and continued watching their daughter together in silence.


	60. Epilogue

_So this is the last part - I hope you liked reading this because I sure liked writing it. Please read and review! _

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Two months later_

Sam woke up next to Jason and smiled, then got out of bed and made sure she didn't wake him. He needed his sleep, because he had been in the hospital late last night. He had been working all day yesterday and went to the hospital to check on Lila, when Dr. Lee came to him to tell him the good news. He had come home excited and told her – only to find out she already knew. Today was the day they would bring their daughter home. Sam had been released after three weeks in the hospital, and when they had come home she was surprised and shocked to see the nursery done and ready for Lila, and Jason had told her he had found it like this. He figured James had been busy the night after they had found out Sam was going to be ok, and they had thanked him profusely.

''Hey, where do you think you're going?'' she heard Jason ask, and she turned around and smiled.

''I thought I'd make some breakfast,'' she replied, and he widened his eyes and shook his head, ''what? Don't you want breakfast?''

''Yeah, but I want to live,'' he said, and he jumped out of bed, ''besides, the sooner we get out of bed and get ready, the sooner we can bring Lila home,'' he replied, and she smiled and nodded.

''I'm so excited – and also a little scared,'' she told him, and he nodded. Lila was growing fine, and after she was taken off the ventilator after two weeks she had been looking around a lot more.

''I know, me too, but we have each other to lean on,'' he said, and she nodded. They walked downstairs and he started making breakfast as Sam started making coffee. She couldn't breast-feed Lila because of her medication, so she could drink coffee in the mornings.

''You know I don't even need that much coffee anymore,'' she suddenly said, and he nodded and smiled, ''I didn't think there would be a day that I only drank one cup a day,'' she added, and he laughed.

''I didn't think so either,'' he replied, and then he gave her a plate – he had finished making breakfast when they were talking, ''but it all worked out well,'' he added, and she laughed.

''I kind of am a little surprised Daisy and James eloped,'' she suddenly said, and he laughed softly and nodded, ''I thought they wanted a big wedding, but going to Vegas – I'd never thought they'd do that,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''No, I didn't think they would do something like that either, but they did and I will give them the present we bought when they get back,'' he said, and she nodded. They had bought them something for the baby, but because they had eloped and went on the honeymoon straight after, they didn't have a chance to give it yet. Sam got up after finishing her breakfast and grabbed Jason's plate and cleaned them. She sat them on the kitchen counter to dry and went upstairs to get ready. Jason took the guest bathroom and they both took a shower and were ready in no time to get Lila from the hospital.

#####

As they arrived at the hospital they saw Danny and Tam walk out of an office, and Sam gasped. That office was the office of Dr. Lee.

''Danny, Tam!'' Jason called them, and they turned around and smiled, and Sam knew right away what was going on.

''Tam – you're pregnant!'' she exclaimed, and when Tam nodded Sam walked towards her and hugged her tight, ''congratulations,'' she said, and then moved to give Danny a hug. Jason smiled and hugged Tam after giving Danny a hand, and Tam smiled.

''I was feeling sick for some time now but I didn't think any of it – but then I started thinking and noticed I was late,'' she said and she looked at Danny, ''we didn't want to take the chance so we went here right away instead of taking a home test – and we found out we are going to be parents,'' she said, and Sam nodded. Danny and Tam had stayed here after the wedding and when Sam came out of the hospital, Danny decided to stay a little longer so he could see his niece when she was home.

''Well, that's great, Tam – I'm happy for the both of you,'' Jason said, and then he took Sam's hand, ''but hey, nice seeing you – we got to go get Lila,'' he said with a wink, and Sam slapped him on his arm playfully.

''No – Sam it's cool – we wanted to go home anyway,'' Danny said, ''but we'll come over later today,'' he added, and Sam nodded and waved goodbye as they walked away. Sam looked over at Jason who was grinning.

''You're mean – they could have gone with us,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Yep – they could've but I didn't want to. I want to come home without anyone else but you and Lila,'' he said, and they made their way to the nursery. Lila had been moved last week because she was doing so well, and when they arrived there the nurse smiled at them.

''Well, see who's there,'' she said to Lila, who coed and the nurse walked over with her, and handed her to Sam, who smiled down at her little girl. She was calm in her arms, and Sam knew she was getting the hang of being a mother.

''Thank you,'' she said, ''I'm so glad we can take her home right now,'' she said to the nurse, who nodded and smiled.

''I can understand the feeling – only thing you have to do is sign these papers and you can go,'' she told Jason, who signed the papers without really looking at them and then the nurse walked away to grab the bag of clothes for Lila. When she returned Sam was cooing with the baby and Jason was looking at them with a smile, and the nurse handed him the bag and left.

''Sam, let's go home with our daughter,'' Jason said softly, and Sam looked up with a smile and nodded. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked out of the hospital with their baby girl, and helped her get Lila settled in the car.

''I'm going to sit in the back with her,'' Sam said, and Jason nodded. He hadn't expected anything else from her, and he dropped the bag in the passengers seat and drove home.

#####

That night Jason and Sam stood above the crib watching Lila sleep. They both wanted to bring her to bed, and they did just that. Danny had come by and had been real sweet with her, and Jason and Sam both knew he would be a great father. After Danny and Tam had left, Jason had told Sam to take a nap, because she was still hurt and she still needed the rest, and she did. He had watched Lila and had told her about his trips, and she had watched him intensely, as if she could understand what he was talking about. Jason gently pulled Sam with him out of the room after some time of staring at their daughter, and he took her down stairs where he sat down on the couch and pulled her on his lap.

''You know it's wonderful – amazing – now that we have Lila home,'' he told her, and she nodded against his chest. She sighed and smiled, and then looked up at him.

''I know, I feel the same way, and I can't believe it yet,'' she said, ''even after spending all day with her, I cant really believe she is home yet,'' she added, and he nodded.

''But she is, and you are great with her – I don't understand you had doubts about that,'' he told her, and she shrugged.

''I've never had a baby – I like kids, I mean when they are older – but I've never taken care of a little human being, and I was afraid I would mess up,'' she told him softly, and he nodded.

''I understand – but that mother instinct of yours kicked in before she was even born,'' he told her, and she nodded, ''Sam, I just want you to know I love you so much,'' he suddenly said, and she widened her eyes and felt them sting.

''I love you too,'' she whispered, and he kissed her. He broke the kiss too soon.

''I want to tell you what sonny did to take care of the man,'' he said, ''and I want to tell you on who's orders he was working,'' he added, and Sam nodded. She knew this would come eventually and she watched him and waited for him to start.

''It's ok – tell me,'' she said when he waited for her consent to tell. Then he nodded.

''He didn't kill him – he told me he brought him to the cops and when he was in jail, someone did something to the guy – I believe stab him – and he died because of the blood loss,'' he said, and she nodded. She was glad Sonny nor Jason was going to get arrested because they killed a man, ''he didn't know Bill Monroe was dead, but he worked on his orders. He told Sonny that he wanted to kill you – bill had told him to kill you when you were married – but in church he freaked out and he moved at the time he pulled the trigger, and he hit the right side instead of the left,'' Jason said and he had a little smile, ''if he hadn't freaked out I would have lost you,'' he said seriously, and she nodded.

''But he did, and you didn't so don't think about it ok?'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know, and I am so happy for that – though I'm glad I didn't kill him, I'm also glad he is still dead,'' Jason replied, and she nodded. She was glad he was dead too, because she didn't want to live in fear – even though he had been working on Bill's orders. She yawned, and Jason rose, lifting her in his arms and walked upstairs.

''Let's sleep, babe – God knows we will be up all night,'' he said, and she nodded with a smile. They changed to sleeping wear and jumped in bed, and he pulled her in his arms, nestling her in his side.

''Tam and Danny – pregnant – now that was something I didn't see,'' Sam said softly, and Jason chuckled and nodded.

''Me either, but I think it's great,'' he replied, and she nodded, ''now, sleep. We can talk more in the morning,'' he told her, and she nodded and closed her eyes.

''I love you,'' she whispered, right before she fell asleep, and Jason smiled and kissed her head.

''I love you too,'' he told a sleeping Sam, and then he closed his eyes. Everything worked out with them. He loved her with all of his heart – which he didn't think would happen when he met her. When he had met her he was an ass, and he knew it. But then something changed and they fell in love, and eventually they got married and he couldn't think of a life without her. He didn't want to think about it, and he smiled when he thought about their beautiful baby girl in the other room. There had been some times where he was afraid she was not going to make it after Sam got shot, but she had, and she was a healthy little girl.

He felt his eyes close again and sank in a deep sleep with a smile on his face. This was the life he had always dreamed of, and he knew Sam felt the same way.

THE END!


End file.
